Enamórate de mí
by bruxi
Summary: [Adaptación] [UA] Años atrás Hinata perdió al que fue el gran amor de su vida, cuando él se sacrificó por ella. Y, a pesar del tiempo y de que está próxima a comprometerse, ha sido incapaz de olvidar aquel amor adolescente. Cree que no volverá a sentir nada igual, hasta que un desconocido la besa en un baile, despertando de nuevo aquellas sensaciones que creía dormidas para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI! Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer una adaptación, y ¡tachán! Aquí está. Personalmente me encantó el libro original, así que espero que os guste la adaptación que hice.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para el libro original: _Ámame_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sylvia Day, todos los créditos a ella.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 _Londres, 1780_

El hombre del antifaz blanco la estaba siguiendo.

Hinata Hyūga no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola a escondidas, pero sabía que la seguía.

Rodeó el salón de baile de los Langston con cautela, acompasando sentidos y movimientos, y volviendo la cabeza con nerviosismo, intentando observar al desconocido con más detenimiento, para tratar de dilucidar sus intenciones.

Cada mirada que le robaba con disimulo la dejaba sin aliento.

Entre tanta gente, a cualquier otra mujer le habría pasado desapercibido el ávido interés que él demostraba. Era demasiado fácil dejarse abrumar por las imágenes, los sonidos y los aromas del baile de máscaras: la deslumbrante diversidad de telas brillantes y vaporosos encajes, la multitud de voces que trataban de hacerse oír por encima de la esforzada orquesta, la mezcla de perfumes y el olor a cera derretida procedente de las enormes lámparas de araña…

Pero Hinata no era como las demás mujeres. Ella había pasado los primeros dieciséis años de su vida bajo vigilancia, sometida a un análisis constante de sus movimientos. Y la sensación de ser observada con tal detenimiento era única. Jamás podría confundirla con otra cosa.

Y, sin embargo, podía afirmar con bastante seguridad que nunca la había estudiado tan de cerca un hombre tan… irresistible.

Porque a pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos y de que él llevara oculta la mitad superior del rostro, no cabía duda de que era un hombre irresistible. Su mera figura ya bastaba para cautivar su atención. Era alto y estaba muy bien proporcionado, y su elegante ropa se ajustaba a la perfección a sus muslos musculados y a sus anchos hombros.

Cuando Hinata llegó a la esquina, volvió la cabeza para determinar sus respectivas posiciones. Se detuvo allí un momento y aprovechó la oportunidad para llevarse el antifaz a los ojos. Al hacerlo, las cintas de colores que adornaban el mango se descolgaron por encima del guante que le ocultaba el brazo. Fingió observar a los bailarines, pero en realidad lo observaba a él, lo evaluaba. Le pareció justo. Si aquel hombre podía espiarla, ella también tenía el mismo derecho, por muy nerviosa que se sintiera.

Iba completamente vestido de negro, a excepción de las blanquísimas medias, el pañuelo del cuello y la camisa. Y el antifaz. Una máscara muy sencilla. Sin adornos de ninguna clase, ni colores, ni plumas. Lo llevaba sujeto a la cabeza con una cinta de satén negro. Mientras que los demás caballeros presentes en la sala iban vestidos con una infinita variedad de colores para atraer la atención de las damas, la rigurosa austeridad del atuendo de aquel hombre parecía destinada a hacer que se fundirá con las sombras, pretendía convertirlo en un hombre corriente, cosa que era imposible. Su pelo rubio brillaba con fuerza a la luz de las numerosas velas que iluminaban el salón y parecía suplicar las caricias de unos dedos de mujer.

Y entonces vio su boca.

Hinata inspiró hondo cuando se fijó en ella. Nunca le había llamado especialmente la atención el sexo opuesto, pero la boca de ese hombre era puro pecado. Sus labios, como esculpidos por una mano experta, tenían el tamaño perfecto, ni muy gruesos ni muy finos, y eran firmes y vergonzosamente sensuales. Estaban enmarcados por un mentón firme, una mandíbula angulosa y una piel morena. Era muy posible que fuera extranjero. Hinata no podía imaginar el aspecto de su rostro, pero sospechaba que impresionaría a cualquier mujer.

Sin embargo, lo que la intrigaba se encontraba más allá de su físico. Su forma de moverse, como un depredador, sus andares decididos pero seductores, su forma de concentrar la atención en su objetivo… Ese hombre no cometía errores ni dejaba que lo afectara la aburrida fachada de la alta sociedad. Sabía lo que quería y carecía de la paciencia necesaria para fingir lo contrario.

Y en ese momento parecía que lo que deseaba era seguirla. Observaba a Hinata con una mirada tan ardiente que ella la sentía resbalar por todo su cuerpo, acariciar los mechones de su pelo sin empolvar y rozar su nuca descubierta. Notó como se deslizaba por sus hombros desnudos y bajaba por su espalda. Ella percibía su deseo.

Hinata no sabía cómo ni por qué había atraído su atención. No se consideraba una dama especialmente atractiva y carecía de los encantos femeninos que el resto de mujeres aprovechaban en beneficio propio, aparte de que su timidez le impedía llevar a cabo semejantes actos coquetos. No era, ni mucho menos, tan hermosa como la mayoría de las mujeres que había esa noche en el baile. Su vestido, aunque bonito, con su sobrefalda hecha de elaborado encaje plateado y delicadas flores confeccionadas con cinas rosas y verdes, no era el más llamativo de la fiesta. Y, por otra parte, los hombres que buscaban una aventura siempre la descartaban, porque asumían que su larga amistad con el popular conde de Ōtsutsuki acabaría en matrimonio. Por muy despacio que se desarrollara la relación.

Entonces ¿qué quería de ella ese hombre? ¿Por qué no se acercaba?

Hinata se volvió hacia él y se apartó el antifaz de delante de los ojos. Luego lo miró, esperando que sus largas piernas lo llevaran hacia ella y le declarara sus intenciones. Quería conocer, también, todos los detalles: el sonido de su voz, el olor de su colonia y el impacto que le provocaría la proximidad de su poderosa figura.

También deseaba saber qué quería. Hinata había pasado sola toda su infancia sin el cariño de una madre. Durante la niñez no dejaron de trasladarle en secreto de un lugar a otro, y cambiaban a la institutriz a menudo para que no pudiera desarrollar ningún vínculo emocional con nadie. La habían alejado de su hermana y de cualquiera que pudiera preocuparse por ella. Por eso desconfiaba de lo desconocido. Y el interés de ese hombre era una anomalía que precisaba aclaración.

El silencioso escrutinio de Hinata provocó en él una repentina y evidente tensión, y se quedó quieto. El desconocido la miró de nuevo y ella vio cómo brillaban sus ojos entre las sombras del antifaz. Pasó un buen rato, pero ella apenas lo advirtió: estaba demasiado concentrada valorando la reacción del hombre. Los invitados pasaban por delante de él y le entorpecían momentáneamente la visión a Hinata, pero luego él volvía a aparecer. Había apretado los puños y la mandíbula, y ella podía ver cómo se le elevaba el pecho con cada nueva y profunda bocanada de aire.

Y entonces alguien le dio un golpe por detrás.

―Disculpe, señorita Hyūga.

Hinta se vio sobresaltada y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre con peluca, vestido de satén morado. Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa y murmuró unas rápidas palabras para quitarle importancia al tropiezo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Luego se dio la vuelta a toda prisa para devolver su atención al hombre enmascarado.

Pero había desaparecido.

Parpadeó con celeridad. ¡Se había ido! Se puso de puntillas y escudriñó el mar de gente. El desconocido era alto, tenía una impresionante anchura de hombros y no llevaba peluca, cosa que debería ayudarla a identificarlo, pero fue incapaz de encontrarlo.

― _¿Adónde habrá ido?_

―Hinata.

El grave y refinado tono que oyó por encima del hombro le era muy familiar y le lanzó una rápida y distraída mirada al atractivo hombre que tenía a la espalda.

―¿S-si, milord?

―¿A quién estás buscando?

El conde de Ōtsutsuki se puso también de puntillas y estiró el cuello. Cualquier otro hombre habría tenido un aspecto ridículo, pero Ōtsutsuki no. Era imposible que alguien como él no estuviera siempre perfecto, desde la peluca hasta los tacones con diamantes incrustados que asomaban un metro ochenta más abajo.

―¿Sería muy ingenuo por mi parte esperar que estuvieras buscándome a mí?

Hinata esbozó una avergonzada sonrisa, abandonó su caza visual y dejó que él entrelazara su brazo con el suyo.

―E-estaba… uhm… buscando un fantasma.

―¿Un fantasma?

Los ojos azules del conde sonrieron a través de los agujeros de su antifaz de colores. Ōtsutsuki tenía dos expresiones: una de peligroso aburrimiento y otra de cálida diversión. Y ella era la única persona capaz de inspirar esa última.

―Y ¿se trataba de un espectro espantoso o de algo más interesante?

―N-no estoy segura. Cre-creo que me estaba siguiendo.

―Todos los hombres te persiguen, querida―dijo él, esbozando una leve sonrisa―. Como mínimo con la mirada, y eso cuando no lo hacen también con los pies.

Hinata le estrechó el brazo como agradecimiento por el halago recibido.

―N-no me tomes el pelo.

―En absoluto. ―Arqueó una ceja con arrogancia―. A menudo pareces perdida en tu propio mundo. Y, para un hombre, es tremendamente atractivo ver a una mujer cómoda consigo misma. Nos morimos de ganas de deslizarnos en su interior para formar parte de ese mundo.

A Hinata no se le pasó por alto el íntimo tono que percibió en la voz de Ōtsutsuki y lo miró con algo de incomodidad.

―E-eres un diablo.

Él se rio y los invitados que tenían alrededor se lo quedaron mirando. Ella también lo hizo. La alegría transformaba al conde. Cuando se reía, dejaba de ser la personificación del aristócrata afligido por el tedio para convertirse en un hombre de vibrante atractivo.

Ōtsutsuki echó a andar y la fue guiando expertamente. Hinata lo conoció cuando él tenía dieciocho años y de eso hacía ya seis. Había visto cómo se convertía en el hombre que era en la actualidad, había sido testigo de sus primeros pasos en sus aventuras amorosas y de cómo esas relaciones lo habían cambiado, aunque ninguna de sus enamoradas había mantenido su interés durante demasiado tiempo. Las mujeres solo veían lo exterior y el marquesado que heredaría cuando falleciera su padre. Y era muy posible que él hubiese aprendido a vivir solo con esos superficiales intereses si no la hubiera conocido. Pero se conocieron y se convirtieron en amigos íntimos. Y ahora a Ōtsutsuki le desagradaba cualquier relación que fuera menos que la que mantenía con Hinata. El conde tenía amantes que lo ayudaban a aliviar sus necesidades físicas, pero le gustaba tenerla a ella cerca para saciar sus necesidades emocionales.

Los dos sabían que todos esperaban que se casaran. Ōtsutuski esperaba que llegara el día en que ella por fin se sintiera preparada para dar los pasos que la llevarían de su amistad hasta su cama. El problema era que Hinata no estaba enamorada de él, a pesar de que a veces deseaba corresponder a sus sentimientos. Pero ella amaba a otro hombre y, aunque la muerte se lo había arrebatado hacía ya algunos años, su corazón le seguía siendo fiel.

―¿En qué estás pensando?―Le preguntó Ōtsutuski, inclinando la cabeza para saludar a otro invitado.

―En nosotros.

―Ah, eso es estupendo―ronroneó, mirándola complacido―. Cuéntamelo todo.

―Bu-bueno… pe-pensaba en que me gustaría corresponderte como mereces.

―¿Es una proposición?

―N-no estoy segura―evadió responder, con las mejillas rojas.

―Hum, bueno, nos vamos acercando. De momento me conformaré con eso.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento.

―¿A-acaso… te estás impacientando?

―Puedo esperar.

La respuesta era imprecisa y Hinata desvió la vista.

―No te preocupes―le dijo Ōtsutsuki con suavidad, mientras la guiaba a través de un par de puertas francesas hacia una terraza llena de gente―. De momento estoy bien, siempre que tú también lo estés.

La fría brisa de la noche le acarició la piel y Hinata inspiró hondo.

―N-no estás siendo completamente sincero.

Se detuvo frente a la amplia balaustrada de mármol y lo miró. Había varias parejas cerca de ellos, charlando, pero todos lanzaban miradas de curiosidad en su dirección. A pesar de las sombras que proyectaba la luna velada por las nubes, la casaca y los calzones color crema de Ōtsutsuki brillaban como el marfil y atraían miradas de admiración.

―Éste no es el lugar adecuado para hablar de algo tan delicado como nuestro futuro―dijo él, llevándose la mano a la cabeza para desatarse el antifaz. Cuando se lo quitó, dejó al descubierto un perfil tan noble que bien podría adornar una moneda.

Hinata asintió, conforme con su afirmación.

―Por eso me gustas tanto―siguió hablando él, esbozando una sonrisa―. Mi vida está perfectamente ordenada y compartimentada. Todo está donde debe estar. Soy consciente del lugar que ocupa en el mundo y cumplo las expectativas de la alta sociedad escrupulosamente.

―E-excepto cuando me cortejas―se atrevió a decir Hinata, con un suave rosado tiñendo sus pómulos, evidenciando así su innata timidez.

―Excepto cuando te cortejo―convino él. La mano enguantada del conde buscó la suya y se la cogió. Se cambió de postura para esconder el escandaloso contacto de los ojos curiosos―. Tú eres mi hermosa princesa, rescatada de su torre por un tristemente célebre pirata. La hija de un vizconde ahorcado por traición y la hermana de una verdadera _femme fatale_ , una mujer de la que se afirma que ha asesinado a dos maridos antes de casarse con uno demasiado peligroso como para poder matarlo. Tú eres mi locura, mi aberración, mi pequeño pecado.

Le rozó la palma de la mano con el pulgar y Hinata tembló.

―Y, sin embargo, en tu vida yo cumplo el propósito contrario. Soy tu ancla. Te aferras a mí porque soy seguro y cómodo. ―Ōtsutsuki levantó la vista para observar a las demás personas que compartían la terraza con ellos. Luego se acercó más a ella y murmuró―: Pero a veces recuerdo a la jovencita que se armó de valor para pedirme su primer beso a modo de consuelo y desearía haber reaccionado de otra forma.

―¿A-ah sí?

Él asintió.

―¿Y… he cambiado?

―De repente, el conde se dio media vuelta con el antifaz colgado de la muñeca y la mano de Hinata cogida con la otra, y bajó junto a ella por un tramo de escaleras que conducían al jardín. Un camino de grava bordeaba los pequeños setos de tejo, que a su vez rodeaban un exuberante prado central en el que había una fuente impresionante.

―El tiempo nos acaba cambiando a todos―le dijo―. Pero creo que lo que más te cambió a ti fue la muerte de tu querido Naruto.

Oír ese nombre afectó profundamente a Hinata, que de repente sintió una gran tristeza y añoranza. Naruto había sido su mejor amigo y después se había convertido en el amor de su vida. Era nieto de su cochero e hijo de una gitana, pero en el mundo imaginario de Hinata eran iguales. De pequeños eran compañeros de juegos y más adelante se fueron dando cuenta de que el interés que sentían el uno por el otro había cambiado. Su relación se convirtió en algo más profundo y abandonó su inocencia.

Naruto se convirtió en un joven cuya exótica belleza y tranquila fortaleza la afectaban de formas para las que no estaba preparada. No conseguía dejar de pensar en él en todo el día y por las noches la atormentaban sueños de besos robados. Pero él fue más listo y enseguida comprendió que la hija de un noble y un mozo de cuadra jamás podrían estar juntos. La alejó de su vida, fingió no sentir nada por ella y rompió su corazón adolescente.

Pero al final acabó muriendo por ella.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. A veces, justo antes de irse a dormir, se permitían pensar en él. Abría su corazón y dejaba salir todos los recuerdos: besos robados en el bosque, la apasionada melancolía y el deseo incipiente. Nunca había vuelto a sentir nada igual de profundo y sabía que jamás podría experimentarlo de nuevo. Con el tiempo, acabaron por desvanecerse muchos de sus caprichos infantiles, pero el amor que sentía por Naruto se asentó sobre una base muy sólida y nunca la abandonó. Ya no era un fuego que ardía con furia, pero seguía siendo una suave calidez que anidaba en su corazón. La adoración que sentía por él creció tras su sacrificio. Hinata estaba atrapada entre los hombres de su padre y los agentes de la Corona; si Naruto no la hubiera salvado, ella habría muerto. Por amor, llevó a cabo una acción temeraria que salvó a Hinata a costa de su preciosa vida.

―Estás pensando otra vez en él―murmuró Ōtsutsuki.

―L-lo siento―se disculpó ella, con la cabeza gacha. Le estrechó la mano y ella se atrevió al fin a sonreírle con cariño―. Qui-quizá creas que mis… reticencias tienen algo que ver con el afecto que sigo sintiendo por Naruto pero… e-en realidad es el afecto que siento por ti lo que me frena.

―¿Ah si?

Hinta se dio cuenta de que lo había sorprendido. Se volvieron en dirección a la mansión, siguiendo el sutil reclamo de ésta. El brillo de la luz de las velas y los gloriosos acordes procedentes de los instrumentos de música escapaban por las muchas puertas abiertas de la casa, animando a los invitados que habían salido a pasear a regresar de nuevo a las festividades. Además de Ōtsutsuki y de Hinata, otras muchas parejas paseaban por los jardines traseros, pero nadie se alejaba demasiado.

―S-sí, milord. M-me preocupa evitar que puedas conocer al gran amor de tu vida.

Él se rio con suavidad.

―Qué imaginativa eres. ―Sonrió. Estaba tan guapo que HInata no pudo evitar quedárselo mirando―. Admito que siento curiosidad cuando veo esa mirada perdida en tus ojos, pero ése es todo el interés que yo tengo en los asuntos del corazón.

―N-no tienes ni idea de lo que te estás perdiendo.

―Discúlpame por ser insensible, pero si lo que me estoy perdiendo es esa melancolía en la que tú estás atrapada, te aseguro que no me interesa. En ti es ciertamente atractiva y te confiere un aire misterioso que me resulta irresistible, pero creo que a mí no me sentaría igual de bien. Intuyo que yo parecería muy desgraciado, y no queremos eso.

―¿T-tú, el conde de Ōtsutuski, desgraciado?

Él fingió un escalofrío.

―Eso es imposible, claro.

―Cla-claro.

―¿Lo ves? Eres perfecta para mí, Hinata. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía. Aprecio tu sinceridad y tu capacidad para hablar con libertad de casi todo. Entre nosotros no existe la incertidumbre ni el miedo a la represalia por algún acto descuidado. Tú no puedes hacerme daño y yo tampoco a ti, porque ninguno de los dos atribuimos intencionalidad a sentimientos que no existen. Si yo me muestro irreflexivo no es porque esté intentando lastimarte, y lo sabes muy bien. Estoy seguro de que valoraré y apreciaré nuestra relación hasta el día en que me muera.

Ōtsutuski se detuvo cuando llegaron al último peldaño de la escalinata que los llevaba de nuevo a la terraza. Su breve momento de privacidad estaba a punto de terminar. A Hinata le gustaba, en cierta manera, pasar tiempo a solas con él y eso era un buen motivo, según decían, para pensar en matrimonio. Lo único a lo que se resistía era a las relaciones secuales en las que culminarían sus noches.

Seguía persiguiendo el recuerdo de los febriles besos que compartió con Naruto y no quería arriesgarse a sufrir decepciones con Ōtsutsuki. La aterrorizaba la posibilidad de que empezaran a sentirse incómodos el uno con el otro. El conde era atractivo, encantador y perfecto. ¿Qué aspecto tendría cuando estuviera acalorado? ¿qué clase de sonidos haría en la cama? ¿Cómo se movería? ¿Qué esperaba de ella?

Pero la fuente de esas reflexiones era la aprensión y no la expectativa.

―Y… ¿qué me dices de… y-ya sabes… ―preguntó ella, en un susurro tembloroso.

Ōtsutuski volvió la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil con el pie sobre el escalón, mirándola. La diversión brillaba en las profundidades de sus ojos azules. Le dio la espalda a la escalinata y se puso frente a ella.

―¿Qué pasa con el sexo?―Hinata enrojeció ante la mención de la palabra en sí.

―¿N-no te preocupa?

―No.

Su negación rebosaba seguridad.

―¿No?

―Cuando pienso en practicar sexo contigo nunca me viene ninguna preocupación a la cabeza. Impaciencia sí, pero no ansiedad. ―El conde salvó la pequeña distancia que había entre los dos, se inclinó sobre ella y le dijo con un íntimo susurro―: No quiero que dudes por eso. Somos jóvenes. Podemos casarnos y esperar, o podemos esperar y luego casarnos. Incluso aunque lleves mi anillo en el dedo, quiero que sepas que yo nunca te pediría que hicieras algo que no desearas hacer. Aún no. ―Esbozó una mueca―. Aunque quizá dentro de unos años no me muestre tan comprensivo. Sé que querré descendencia y tú me resultas muy atractiva.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, el rostro le ardía.

―Te… ¿t-te gustaría anunciarlo?

―¡Por Dios, eso es un gran paso!―gritó él con un ímpetu exagerado―. Creo que nos estamos acercando a algo sólido. ―Hinata bajó los ojos al suelo―. Seremos muy felices juntos―le aseguró Ōtsutsuki.

―E-eso creo.

Él volvió a ponerse el antifaz y Hinata miró a su alrededor mientras esperaba. Siguió el borde de la barandilla de mármol con la vista, hasta una frondosa mata de hiedra que trepaba por la pared de ladrillo exterior. Ese camino visual la llevó a otra terraza que estaba un poco más abajo. Era evidente que no la habían iluminado para evitar que los invitados se alejaran demasiado del salón de baile. No obstante, parecía que esas medidas disuasorias habían sido demasiado sutiles para dos de los caballeros asistentes, o quizá no habían querido prestarles atención. En cualquier caso, el motivo por el que estaban allí no fue lo que llamó la atención de Hinata, que estaba más interesada en saber quienes eran.

A pesar de las densas sombras que cubrían la terraza, enseguida reconoció al fantasma que la había estado siguiendo, gracias al llamativo color blanco de su máscara y a la forma en que su ropa y su pelo se fundían con la noche que lo rodeaba.

―Milord―murmuró, alargando el brazo para agarrar el brazo de Ōtsutsuki―. ¿V-ves a esos caballeros de ahí abajo?

Él miró en la dirección que ella le indicaba.

―Sí.

―E-el hombre que va vestido de negro es el mismo q-que parecía estar tan interesado en mí hace sólo un rato.

El conde la miró con severidad.

―Antes has quitado importancia al tema, pero ahora estoy preocupado. ¿Te estaba molestando ese hombre?

―N-no.

Hinata entornó los ojos cuando vio que los caballeros se separaban y se marchaban en direcciones opuestas: el fantasma se alejó de ella y el otro echó a andar en su dirección.

―Y, sin embargo, hay algo en él que te inquieta. ―Ōtsutuski cubrió con la suya la mano que Hinata había posado sobre su brazo―. Y su presencia en la fiesta no deja de ser curiosa.

―S-sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo.

―A pesar de los años que han pasado desde que te liberaste de tu padre, me parece sensato seguir siendo cuidadosos. Cuando está relacionado tan estrechamente con un célebre criminal, cualquier desconocido es sospechoso. No podemos dejar que te vaya siguiendo ningún extraño. ―Ōtsutuski la llevó rápidamente escaleras arriba―. Quizá sea mejor que te quedes junto a mí durante el resto de la noche.

―N-no tengo ningún motivo para tenerle miedo. Cre-creo que lo que más me sorprende es mi propia reacción al interés que ha demostrado.

―¿Has reaccionado ante ese hombre?―Ōtsutsuki se detuvo al lado de la puerta y la atrajo hacia sí, fuera del paso de quienes entraban y salían del salón―. ¿Qué clase de reacción has tenido?

Hinata se llevó el antifaz a la cara para tapar su rubor. ¿Cómo podía explicar que había admirado la poderosa figura y la presencia de aquel hombre sin darle al asunto más importancia de la que merecía?

―M-me he sentido intrigada. E-eso es todo.

―¿Debería preocuparme de que otro hombre haya conseguido llamar tu atención con tanta rapidez?

La perezosa voz del conde estaba teñida de diversión.

―N-no. ―La complicidad de su amistad no tenía precio para Hinata―. Y-yo tampoco me preocupo cuando t-tú te interesas por otras mujeres.

―Lord Ōtsutsuki.

Ambos se volvieron hacia el caballero que se les había acercado. Su baja y corpulenta figura delataba su identidad a pesar del antifaz; se trataba de sir Gatō Namino, un magistrado de Bow Street.

―Sir Gatō―le devolvió Ōtsutsuki el saludo.

―Buenas noches, señorita Hyūga―dijo el magistrado, sonriendo con su simpatía habitual. Era un hombre conocido por su firmeza, pero todo el mundo lo consideraba justo y muy sabio.

A Hinata le caía bastante bien y le dejó claros sus sentimientos al respecto devolviéndole el saludo con calidez.

Ōtsutsuki se le acercó y bajó la voz para solo ella lo pudiera oír:

―¿Me excusas un momento? Me gustaría hablarle de tu admirador. Quizá podamos averiguar su identidad.

―Claro, milord.

Los dos caballeros se alejaron un poco y Hinata paseó la vista por el salón de baile en busca de alguna cara que le resultara familiar. Enseguida vio un pequeño grupo de conocidos y echó a andar hacia ellos.

Pero cuando había dado unos pocos pasos se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

Quería saber quién se ocultaba detrás de aquella máscara blanca. La curiosidad se la estaba comiendo, arañaba los confines de su mente y la tenía muy intranquila. Aquel hombre la había mirado con tanta intensidad que tenía clavado en su pensamiento el momento preciso en que sus ojos se habían encontrado.

Hinata se dio media vuelta y volvió a salir al jardín trasero. Había muchos más invitados paseando por allí, todos buscando cierto alivio de la multitud. En lugar de ir directamente hacia el camino que había recorrido con Ōtsutsuki o de dirigirse a la terraza oculta por las sombras, fue hacia la izquierda. Pocos metros más adelante, encontró una reproducción de la dios Venus en mármol, que adornaba un espacio semicircular, donde había un banco en forma de media luna. Estaba rodeado por los mismos setos de tejo tan podados que cercaban el prado y la fuente, y en ese momento estaba vacío.

Hinata se detuvo cerca de la estatua y empezó a escrutar la oscuridad con la intención de averiguar el escondite de los hombres de su cuñado. Seguía siendo muy cautelosa, y suponía que nunca dejaría de serlo. Era la consecuencia inevitable de ser la cuñada de un conocido pirata y contrabandista.

En ocasiones lamentaba la inevitable falta de privacidad que suponía estar vigilada a todas horas. En esos momentos, deseaba que su vida fuera mucho más sencilla y que todas esas precacuciones no fueran necesarias. Pero en otras ocasiones, como por ejemplo esa noche, se sentía aliviada al saber que contaba con aquella protección invisible. Hinata nunca estaba indefensa, cosa que le permitía ver a su fantasma dese una perspectiva muy distinta. El hecho de contar con la cercanía de los hombres de su cuñado también le brindaba la oportunidad de satisfacer su curiosidad sin correr riesgos.

Pateó la grava mientras esperaba. Por eso no oyó al hombre cuando éste se le acercó. Pero sí lo sintió. La conciencia de su proximidad le erizó el vello de la nuca y Hinata se volvió rápidamente, dejando escapar un suave jadeo de sorpresa.

Él estaba justo a la entrada del recinto circular: una figura alta y oscura, que desprendía una potente energía que parecía estar reprimiendo. A la pálida luz de la luna, sus cabellos rubios brillaban como el oro y sus ojos centelleaban con la misma intensidad que la había empujado a salir a buscarlo. Llevaba una capa de satén gris larga hasta los pies y ese color más claro proporcionaba un sorprendente telón de fondo para su ropa negra, que le permitió a Hinata apreciar en justa medida el poder de su figura.

―L-lo estaba buscando―dijo ella en voz baja, levantando la barbilla.

―Lo sé.

 **Fin Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **¡Wiii! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Quién creéis que será el misterioso hombre? Se aceptan apuestas xDD.**

 **Bromas aparte, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Es mi primera adaptación y deseo que salga bien. Así que, por favor, dejadme vuestra preciada opinión en un maravilloso review. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a faovoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡YAHOI! Aquí viene el siguiente capi. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sylvia Day, todos los créditos a ella.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

La voz de su fantasma era grave y profunda, y tenía un acento muy marcado. Era extranjero, cosa que explicaba su tez morena.

―No tenga miedo―le dijo―. Quiero pedirle disculpas por mi falta de modales.

―N-no estoy asustada―respondió Hinata, buscando nerviosa con la mirada a los demás invitados que se veían desde allí.

Él dio un paso a un lado y le hizo una reverencia, al tiempo que dibujaba un elegante gesto con el brazo como para indicarle que saliera.

―¿E-eso es todo lo que ha venido a decirme?―le preguntó ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que pretendía despedirse.

Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus bonitos labios.

―¿Debería decir algo más?

―Y-yo…

Hinata frunció el ceño y apartó la vista un momento, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos para ser capaz de formar frases coherentes. Le resultaba muy difícil pensar con aquel hombre tan cerca. Lo que le había resultado atractivo a cierta distancia, de repente se le antojaba abrumador. Él era tan serio… Ella no esperaba eso.

―No quiero entretenerla―murmuró él en tono tranquilizador.

―¿Fa-falta de modales?―repitió Hinata.

―Sí. La estaba mirando fijamente.

―Ya me he dado cuenta―replicó ella con algo de brusquedad.

―Discúlpeme. ―Hinata enrojeció.

―N-no tengo porqué. No estoy enfadada.

Esperó que el hombre hiciera algo. Cuando salió del pequeño círculo y volvió a hacerle un gesto en dirección a la zona principal del jardín trasero, Hinata negó con la cabeza. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la evidente prisa que él estaba demostrando por deshacerse de ella.

―S-soy la señorita Hinata Hyūga.

Se quedó inmóvil al oírla. El único movimiento que se percibía en él era la forma en que subía y bajaba su pecho agitado. Después de vacilar un momento, le hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

―Es un placer, señorita Hyūga. Yo soy el conde Menma Namikaze.

―Namikaze―susurró ella, dejando que el nombre se deslizase por su lengua―. Ti-tiene acento francés.

Él levantó la cabeza y la observó con más atención, recorriéndola con la vista desde su elaborado peinado hasta la punta de los zapatos.

―Su apellido es de aquí y, sin embargo, sus rasgos denotan cierto aire extranjero―señaló luego.

―M-mi madre era japonesa.

―Y usted es encantadora.

Hinata inspiró hondo, sorprendida de lo mucho que la había afectado ese sencillo cumplido. Estaba acostumbrada a oír cosas como ésa a diario y siempre había tenido la sensación de que tenían tanto contenido como un comentario sobre el tiempo. Pero el piropo de Namikaze había alterado el valor de las palabras, revistiéndolas de sentimiento y de una oculta urgencia.

―Me parece que tengo que volver a disculparme―dijo el conde, esbozando una sonrisa irónica―. Por favor, deje que la acompañe de vuelta antes de que me siga poniendo en evidencia.

Hinata alargó una mano temblorosa en su dirección, pero entonces se contuvo y sujetó la varilla de su antifaz con las dos manos.

―Ll-leva puesta la capa… ¿Ya se va?

Él asintió y la tensión que había entre los dos aumentó. No había ningún motivo que lo hiciera demorarse y, sin embargo, Hinata tenía la sensación de que ambos lo deseaban.

Había algo que lo retenía.

―¿P-por qué?―se atrevió a preguntar ella―. A-aún no me ha pedido que baile con usted, n-ni ha flirteado conmigo, ni ha dejado escapar algún comentario casual sobre su futuro paradero para que nos podamos volver a encontrar. ―Al minuto de pronunciar estas palabras Hinata ya se estaba arrepintiendo. ¿Desde cuándo era ella tan atrevida?

Namikaze entró de nuevo en el pequeño círculo de grava.

―Es usted demasiado atrevida, señorita Hyūga―la reprendió con brusquedad, haciéndola sonrojarse de nuevo. No, en realidad no lo era. Ni sabía por qué había dicho lo que había dicho. No obstante, no pensaba retroceder.

―Y us-usted es un cobarde.

Él se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.

Una fría ráfaga de brisa nocturna se deslizó por los hombros de Hinata, agitando uno de los largos mechones que caían sueltos a su espalda. Los ojos del conde se posaron en él y a continuación resiguieron las curvas de sus pechos.

―M-me mira como… como… s-si fuera su amante.

―¿Ah, sí?

Su voz sonaba más grave y suave, y su acento parecía más marcado. El tono era propio de un amante o de un seductor. Hinata sintió cómo sus palabras recorrían su piel como una caricia y disfrutó de la experiencia. Era como salir de una casa calentita un día de mucho frío. Esa repentina sensación la asombró y la dejo sin aliento.

―Y ¿cómo sabe usted cómo es esa mirada, señorita Hyūga?

―Y-yo sé muchas cosas. Pe-pero como ha decidido que no quiere conocerme, nunca sabrá cuáles son.

Él se cruzó de brazos. Era una postura desafiante, pero Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse triunfante al entrever su intención de quedarse. Por lo menos durante un rato más.

―Y ¿qué pasa con lord Ōtsutsuki?―preguntó el conde.

―¿Q-qué pasa con él?

―Creo que están prometidos.

―A-así es. ―Se dio cuenta de que él apretaba los dientes―. ¿Ti-tiene algún problema con lord Ōtsutsuki?

Namikaze no respondió.

Ella empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo otra vez.

―Pa-parece que no nos estamos llevando bien, conde Namikaze. I-imagino que estará acostumbrado a atraer el interés de las mujeres. Y-yo, por mi parte, nunca me había encontrado en una situación parecida. L-los hombres no van siguiéndome por…

―Me recuerda a alguien que conocía―la interrumpió él―. Alguien a quien quería mucho.

―Oh.

Por mucho que se esforzó, Hinata no consiguió esconder su decepción. La había confundido con otra persona. No estaba interesado en ella, sino en una mujer que se parecía a ella.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el banco de piedra, acomodándose la falda despacio para ganar tiempo. Luego mantuvo las manos ocupadas dándole vueltas al antifaz con sus dedos enguantados.

―De-debo disculparme―dijo finalmente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos―. L-lo he puesto en una situación incómoda.

La reflexiva inclinación de su cabeza hizo que Hinata deseara ver los rasgos que se escondían bajo la blanca máscara. A pesar de carecer de una imagen completa de él, lo encontraba muy atractivo: el ronroneo de su voz, la exquisita forma de sus labios, la firmeza de su comportamiento…

Aunque no era tan firme como parecía. Ella lo estaba afectando demasiado para ser una desconocida. Y él la estaba afectando de la misma forma.

―Eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar―apuntó él, acercándose un poco más.

Ella clavó la vista en sus botas y las observó mientras la capa flotaba a su alrededor. Vestido de aquella manera tenía una imagen imponente, pero no le daba miedo.

Entonces Hinata hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque sin saber qué decir. Él tenía razón: estaba siendo demasiado atrevida. Pero no lo bastante descarada como para admitir lo mucho que le había gustado pensar que estaba interesado en ella.

―E-espero que encuentre a la mujer que está buscando―le dijo.

―Me temo que eso es imposible.

―¿A-ah, sí?

―La perdí hace muchos años.

Hinata reconoció la melancolía que desprendía su voz y sintió una inmediata empatía.

―La-lamento mucho su pérdida. Y-yo también perdí a alguien a quien quería mucho y s-sé lo que se siente.

Namikaze se sentó a su lado. El banco era pequeño y su forma los obligaba a estar tan cerca el uno del otro que la falda de Hinata rozaba su capa. Era completamente inadecuado que se sentaran así y, sin embargo, ella no protestó. Al contrario, aprovechó para inspirar hondo: al hacerlo, descubrió que el conde olía a sándalo y a cítricos. Un aroma fresco, terrenal y muy viril. Como el hombre del que procedía.

―Usted es demasiado joven para haber pasado por lo mismo que yo―murmuró él.

―E-está subestimando a la muerte. No tiene escrúpulos y no respeta la edad de las personas que se lleva.

Las cintas que rodeaban la varilla de su antifaz flotaron suavemente movidas por la brisa y se posaron sobre la mano enguantada del conde. El contraste del satén lavanda, rosa y azul pálido sobre el intenso negro del guante llamaron la atención de Hinata.

¿Qué imagen estarían dando a los ojos de los demás invitados? Su voluminoso vestido de encaje plateado con sus alegres flores multicolores chocaba con la absoluta falta de color del atuendo de él.

―No debería estar sola aquí fuera―dijo, dejando resbalar las cintas entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. El hecho de que no pudiera sentirlas a través de los guantes potenciaba la sensualidad del gesto, porque parecía que no pudiera resistirse a tocar algo que pertenecía a Hinata.

―E-estoy acostumbrada a la soledad.

―Y ¿le gusta?

―M-me resulta familiar.

―Eso no es una respuesta.

Ella lo miró y advirtió detalles que sólo se pueden apreciar cuando se está muy cerca de otra persona. Namikaze tenía unas pestañas largas y espesas que rodeaban unos ojos azules como el cielo. Eran muy bonitos. Exóticos. Astutos. Acentuados por las sombras que procedían tanto del interior como del exterior de la máscara.

―¿Có-cómo era?―preguntó Hinata―. L-la mujer que creía que era yo.

Él reprimió una sonrisa y evitó la aparición de sus hoyuelos.

―Yo he preguntado primero―dijo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro con el único objetivo de ver asomar aquella provocativa curva de sus labios. Aquel hombre nunca sonreía del todo. Hinata se preguntó el motivo y cómo podría conseguir que lo hiciera.

―E-está bien, conde Namikaze: sí, m-me gusta estar sola.

―Hay mucha gente que detesta la soledad.

―E-eso es porque no tienen imaginación.

―¿Ah, sí?―Él ladeó el cuerpo hacia ella. La postura hizo que sus calzones de ante se ciñeran a los poderosos músculos de sus muslos. Gracias a la capa de satén gris que se extendía por debajo de su cuerpo, contrastando con su ropa negra, Hinata podía apreciar cada matiz y cada nervio―. Y ¿qué imaginas?

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar los ojos del hombre. Lo estaba mirando con inmensa atención, como si su interés fuera puramente carnal.

―Yo… ―Se esforzó por apartar la vista. Estaba conmocionada de la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos―. Hi-historias. Cuentos de hadas. Co-cosas así.

Como la máscara ocultaba el rostro de él, Hinata no podía estar segura, pero tuvo la sensación de que había arqueado una ceja.

―Y ¿las escribe?

―A-a veces.

―Y ¿qué hace luego con ellas?

―De-demasiadas preguntas.

Los ojos azules de Namikaze brillaron con cálida diversión.

―¿Acaso lleva la cuenta?

―H-ha empezado usted―le recordó―. Y-yo sólo estoy siguiendo las reglas que ha marcado.

¡Ahí estaba! Un hoyuelo. Hinata lo vio perfectamente.

―Aquella chica era muy tímida, a la par que atrevida―murmuró―. Como usted.

Ella se sonrojó y apartó la vista, embelesada por las minúsculas muescas que había descubierto en su rostro.

―Y ¿e-eso le gustaba?

―Era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

La intimidad que desprendía su voz la hizo estremecer.

Entonces él se levantó y le tendió la mano.

―Veo que está pasando frío, señorita Hyūga. Debería volver adentro.

Ella lo miró.

―¿Entrará conmigo?―Tuvo el valor de preguntar la joven.

El conde negó con la cabeza.

Hinata alargó el brazo, posó los dedos en su palma y permitió que la ayudara a ponerse en pie. Tenía una mano grande y cálida y la agarró con fuerza y seguridad. No quería soltarlo y se alegró mucho al advertir que él parecía sentir lo mismo. Se quedaron allí de pie un buen rato, tocándose, con el único sonido de sus respectivas respiraciones, hasta que los suaves y cautivadores acordes de un minueto empezaron a sonar en la brisa nocturna.

Namikaze la agarró con más fuerza y se le entrecortó la respiración. Hinata sabía que los pensamientos del hombre iban en la misma dirección que los suyos. Entonces se llevó el antifaz a la cara y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

―U-un baile―le pidió, al ver que él no se movía―. Baile conmigo co-como si yo fuera esa mujer a la que tanto añora.

―No. ―Vaciló un instante y luego se inclinó sobre su mano―. Prefiero bailar con usted.

Eso conmovió a Hinata, cuya garganta se cerró y no pudo responder. Sólo consiguió ponerse bien derecha y empezar a dar los pasos que la acercaban y la alejaban de él al compás de la música. Giró muy despacio sobre sí misma y luego lo rodeó. El crujido de la grava bajo sus pies mitigaba el sonido de la música, pero oía la pieza en su cabeza y se puso a tararear las notas. Él se unió a ella. Su voz grave encajaba perfectamente con la de ella y Hinata se dejó llevar por la melodía resultante.

Las nubes se abrieron en el cielo y permitieron que un resplandeciente rayo de luna iluminara el pequeño espacio donde estaban. Convirtió los setos en muros plateados y la ´mascara del conde en una perla brillante. La falda de Hinata rozó su capa y la colonia de él se mezcló con su perfume; ambos estaban absortos en ese momento único. Hinata se sentía atrapada, prisionera, y por un breve momento deseó no volver a ser libre nunca más.

Entonces, un inconfundible gorjeo penetró en el capullo de intimidad que habían creado entre los dos.

Una advertencia de los hombres de Sasuke.

Hinata dio un traspié y Namikaze la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ella dejó caer el brazo, apartando el antifaz de su cara. Notó el aliento del conde, cálido y con olor a brandy, en sus labios. La diferencia de altura entre ellos hizo que los pechos de ella quedaran contra la parte superior del abdomen de él. Si quería besarla, tendría que agacharse y se sorprendió esperando que lo hiciera: se moría por sentir aquellos preciosos labios sobre los suyos.

―Lord Ōtsutsuki la está buscando―le susurró, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

Hinata asintió, pero no hizo ademán de separarse de él, sino que siguió mirándolo a los ojos. Observando. Esperando.

Y justo cuando ya estaba convencida de que no lo haría, el conde aceptó su silenciosa invitación y posó la boca sobre la suya. Sus labios encajaron y él rugió. El antifaz resbaló entre los insensibles dedos de Hinata y cayó contra la grava.

―Adiós, Hinata.

La ayudó a estabilizarse y luego, rápidamente, se desvaneció con un destello negro saltando por encima del bajo muro de setos y fundiéndose con las sombras. No se dirigió a la parte trasera de la mansión, sino hacia la puerta principal, y desapareció en un santiamén. Hinata, aturdida por la repentina despedida, volvió la cabeza hacia el jardín muy despacio y vio que Ōtsutsuki se estaba acercando a ella con rápidas zancadas, seguido de varios caballeros.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?―le preguntó con brusquedad, mirando agitado a su alrededor―. Me he vuelto loco buscándote.

―L-lo siento.

Fue incapaz de decir nada más. No dejaba de pensar en Namikaze, que evidentemente había reconocido el silbido de aviso.

Por un momento todo había sido real, pero ya no lo era. Igual que el fantasma que ella había imaginado, el conde era escurridizo.

Y muy misterioso.

* * *

―¿Te importaría explicarme lo que pasó anoche?

Hinata suspiró por dentro, pero por fuera esbozó una sonrisa.

―¿E-explicar qué?

Sasuke Uchiha―pirata, asesino y extraordinario contrabandista―le devolvió el gesto, pero sus ojos negros la observaban con astucia y expresión inquisitiva.

―Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Te pareces demasiado a tu hermana―gruñó él―. Es alarmante.

Lo alarmante era lo guapo que era Sasuke a pesar de las muchas maldades que podía maquinar su cerebro. Hinata ya llevaba algunos años viviendo en su casa, pero cada vez que lo veía, volvía a asombrarse de su atractivo.

―Gra-gracias, creo.

―Desembucha ya.

A cualquier otro hombre le costaría mucho sonsacarle información que ella no estuviera dispuesta a arle, pero cuando la áspera voz del pirata sonaba así de seductora, era incapaz de resistirse. Sasuke tenía el pelo negro como el azabache y la piel pálida, unos labios finos y carnosos a un tiempo y unos ojos negros intensos y brillantes. A Hinata le recordaba a un demonio.

La única señal visible de su condición de mortal eran las arrugas que le rodeaban la boca y los labios, vestigios de una vida llena de peligros. Desde que se casó con su hermana, esos surcos habían disminuido un poco, pero nunca llegarían a desaparecer del todo.

―Ha-había un hombre que mostraba un interés fuera de lo común por mí. É-él se dio cuenta de que yo lo había advertido y se acercó pa-para explicarse.

Sasuke se reclinó en su sillón de cuero negro y frunció los labios. Detrás de él había un enorme ventanal con vistas a los jardines traseros, o a lo que serían los jardines traseros si los tuvieran. En lugar de jardín, lo que había era una explanada llena de malas hierbas, que hacía imposible que nadie pudiera acercarse a la mansión a hurtadillas. Cuando una persona tenía tantos enemigos como Sasuke Uchiha, nunca podía bajar la guardia, y menos aún por frívolos motivos estéticos.

―M-me dijo que le recordaba a un antiguo amor.

Él hizo un sonido parecido a un bufido.

―Un inteligente y sentimental ardid que casi avergüenza a Ōtsutsuki y provoca un terrible escándalo. No me puedo creer que cayeras en esa trampa.

Hinata se sonrojó con renovada culpabilidad y protestó:

―¡E-era sincero!

Era incapaz de creer que alguien pudiera fingir tan bien la melancolía. Eso no significaba que no considerara que había algo que no encajaba, pero sí que se creía la explicación de Namikaze.

―Mis hombres lo siguieron.

Hinata asintió. Ya se lo imaginaba.

―¿Y?

―Y lo perdieron.

―¿Có-cómo es posible?

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver su sorpresa.

―Es posible cuando uno se da cuenta de que lo están siguiendo y está entrenado para evitarlo. ―Su ceño fruncido se acentuó―. Ese hombre no es un inocente con mal de amores, Hinata.

Ella se levantó ligeramente molesta, cosa que obligó a Sasuke a ponerse también de pie. La falda de flores se meció contra sus piernas cuando se volvió hacia el otro extremo del despacho, perdida en sus pensamientos. Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. Aquella estancia y el criminal de su dueño eran buenos ejemplos de ello. El despacho estaba decorado en tonos rojos, crema y dorados y podría pertenecer a cualquier noble del reino, así como la mansión de la que formaba parte. No había nada allí que delatara su principal función: servir como cuartel general de una enorme e ilegal organización contrabandista.

―¿Q-qué querría de mí?―preguntó luego, recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con absoluta claridad.

Aún podía oler la exótica fragancia de su piel y oír el ligero acento con que pronunciaba las palabras, haciéndola estremecer. Aún sentía el ligero hormigueo que le había provocado en los labios al presionar su boca sobre ellos y, al recordar la firmeza de su abdomen, la sensación se desplazaba enseguida a sus pechos.

―Desde mandarme una sencilla advertencia a algo más siniestro.

―¿Como por ejemplo?

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando con cierta chispa de diversión en el interior de sus ojos negros.

―Como seducirte y dejarte inservible para Ōtsutsuki. O seducirte y alejarte de mí para utilizarte en mi contra.

La palabra "seducir" relacionada con el misterioso y enmascarado Namikaze le provocó sensaciones muy extrañas. Tendría que haberse asustado, pero no fue así.

―Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo afortunado que es el hecho de que conocieras a Ōtsutsuki mientras estabas cautiva de tu padre y la suerte que tienes de que el conde esté dispuesto a ignorar tu escandaloso pasado y tus relaciones familiares. ―Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio casi sin hacer ruido―. Tu hijo será marqués y tu descendencia disfrutará de todas las ventajas imaginables. Todo cuanto pueda poner en peligro tu futuro es motivo de preocupación.

Hinata asintió y volvió a apartar la vista, con la esperanza de esconder cómo se sentía al oírlo reducir su relación con Ōtsutsuki a los beneficios materiales. Ella sabía que sería la que más saliera ganando de esa unión. Como amiga de Ōtsutsuki sólo quería lo mejor para él. Pero el matrimonio era algo completamente distinto.

―Y ¿q-qué quieres que haga yo?

―No salgas sola. Si ese hombre se vuelve a acercar a ti, no dejes que se aproxime en exceso. ―La severidad de sus rasgos se relajó. Vestía de azul cerúleo, un color que combinaba tanto con su piel pálida como con el chaleco bordado que se ceñía a su firme pecho―. No pretendo fastidiarte. Sólo quiero mantenerte con vida―dijo con sequedad.

―Lo sé. ―Pero Hinata había pasado toda su vida encerrada. No sabía si apreciar la seguridad que eso le proporcionaba o lamentar las restricciones que implicaba. Intentaba comportarse, trataba de ceñirse a las reglas que le imponían, pero a veces le resultaba muy difícil conformarse. Sospechaba que el problema era que por sus venas corría la sangre de su padre. Y eso era lo que más deseaba cambiar de sí misma―. ¿Pu-puedo retirarme? Toneri llegará muy pronto para llevarme a dar un paseo por el parque y de-debería cambiarme.

―Por supuesto. Pásalo bien.

Sasuke observó cómo Hinata abandonaba la habitación y volvió a su sillón, pero se puso en pie enseguida cuando su esposa entró, balanceando su abultada falda rosa. Como de costumbre, en cuanto la vio se le acelero el corazón y lo asaltó una mezcla de atracción y alegría.

―Preciosa―dijo, rodeando el escritorio para abrazarla.

Tal como hacía desde la primera vez que se vieron, Sakura se fundió contra él y Sasuke sintió el peso de aquel delicioso cuerpo.

―Siempre me dices lo mismo―murmuró ella, pero su sonrisa rebosaba placer.

―Porque es cierto.

Sasuke le posó una mano en la espalda y estrechó la figura de su mujer contra su fibroso cuerpo. A pesar de la diferencia de altura, encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Sakura tenía una peculiar melena de color rosado; no se parecía en nada a su hermana pequeña. Hinata se parecía más a su padre, el vizconde Konoha. Había heredado sus mismos ojos perla, pero no su figura menuda y curvilínea, ni tampoco su cabello negro azulado, lacio y largo, rasgos que habían pertenecido a su fallecida madre. Sakura, que por suerte tenía padres distintos, se parecía más a su padre y tenía los ojos de un verde esmeralda brillante y una figura alta y esbelta, bien delineada.

Sasuke y su esposa formaban una pareja sorprendente; sus apariencias antagónicas se complementaban de tal forma que la gente solía comentarlo a menudo. Pero en realidad el principal motivo por el que llamaban la atención de los demás era por sus respectivas reputaciones. La anterior lady Akasuna seguía siendo conocida como "La viuda de hielo", porque se rumoreaba que había asesinado a sus dos anteriores maridos. Sasuke era su tercer y último esposo, el dueño de su corazón, y a menudo lo felicitaban por seguir con vida.

"Has sobrevivido a otra noche en la cama de tu esposa", bromeaba la gente.

Él siempre sonreía de medio lado sin decir nada. En realidad lo que decían era cierto, pero no pensaba desmentir el malentendido. Pocos comprenderían que él moría cada noche entre sus brazos y que luego volvía a nacer.

―He oído el final de tu conversación con Hinata―le dijo Sakura―. Y creo que estás enfocando la situación con una perspectiva equivocada.

―¿Ah, sí?―Ahí eran donde radicaban sus verdaderas similitudes. A pesar de lo distintos que eran por fuera, por dentro eran alarmantemente parecidos: los dos tenían una mente inteligente y eran muy astutos―. Explícate―exigió.

―Sólo estás viendo el interés que puede tener ese hombre enmascarado por Hinata. Pero ¿qué hay del interés que puede sentir ella? Eso es lo que me preocupa a mí.

Él frunció el ceño mientras admiraba con aire distraído la hermosa cabellera que le caía sobre los hombros, así como los pechos que se hinchaban provocativos por debajo de su amplio escote.

―Hinata siempre ha sido muy curiosa. Así fue como conoció a Ōtsutsuki.

―Sí, pero dejó que ese hombre la besara. Un completo desconocido. ¿Por qué? Hinata lleva muchos años lamentando la pérdida de su amor gitano y manteniendo a Ōtsutsuki a distancia. ¿Qué la puede haber fascinado tanto de ese hombre como para reaccionar de esa forma?

―Mmmm… ―Él inclinó la cabeza y se apropió de su boca para darle un largo beso―. Si muriera ¿tú me llorarías con la misma devoción?―le preguntó mientras le acariciaba los labios con los suyos.

―No.

Sakura sonrió con el misterio que tanto lo fascinaba.

―¿No?

―Nada ni nadie podrá separarte de mí, cariño. ―Pasó sus pequeñas manos por encima de su pecho―. Yo moriría contigo. Ése es el único supuesto en que permitiría que te separaras de mí.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó.

―Así que nuestra joven Hinata se ha sentido atraída por ese hombre de una forma que jamás había experimentado con ningún otro Y ¿qué sugieres que hagamos al respecto?

―Tenemos que vigilarla más de cerca y encontrar a ese hombre. Quiero saber quién es y cuáles son sus intenciones.

―Hecho. ―Sonrió―. ¿Tienes planes para el resto de la tarde?

―Sí. Estoy bastante ocupada.

Sasuke trató de disimular su disgusto. A pesar de tener una buena lista de cosas que hacer, no le hubiera importado disfrutar de la compañía de su esposa durante una o dos horas. La posibilidad de hacer el amor en pleno día, con las cortinas abiertas para dejar entraran los rayos del sol en el dormitorio, le resultaba deliciosa. En especial cuando era ella quien se colocaba encima y se contoneaba sobre su cuerpo, bañada por la luz.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido de clara molestia.

―Pásalo bien.

―Eso depende de ti. ―Los ojos jade de Sakura brillaron con malicia―. Verás, resulta que en mi agenda pone que tengo que hacer el amor de dos a cuatro y voy a necesitar tu ayuda para completar esa tarea.

Sasuke se excitó de inmediato.

―Ven aquí.

Ella dio un paso atrás.

―¿Nos retiramos?

―Me encantaría―ronroneó él con la sangre caliente.

Entonces oyeron como alguien llamaba en la puerta abierta y los dos se volvieron a la vez.

―Hola, Jūgo―dijo Sakura, sonriéndole al gigante que agachaba su enorme cabeza para pasar por debajo del dintel.

Él hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y murmuró:

―¿Aún quieres hablar conmigo?

―Sí.

Jūgo era uno de los lugartenientes en los que Sasuke más confiaba. También era un hombre con una paciencia infinita y mucha mano para las mujeres. Les tenía gran aprecio y eso se notaba. Ellas enseguida lo percibían y se mostraban mucho más abiertas con él que con los demás hombres. Lo escuchaban y confiaban en él, cosa que en esa ocasión los ayudaría a manejar a Hinata.

Sasuke miró a Sakura a los ojos.

―No te desnudes―le ordenó al oído―. Quiero hacerlo yo.

―Ni que fuera un regalo―bromeó ella.

―Lo eres. ―Le dio un beso en la sien y se alejó de ella―. Voy a hablar con Jūgo sobre su nueva misión. Vigilar a Hinata.

Sakura le respondió esbozando una sonrisa digna de verse.

―Eres muy listo, siempre te anticipas a mis preocupaciones. En realidad, nunca necesitas mi ayuda. ―Le acarició la palma de la mano con la yema de los dedos mientras se alejaba de él y sus manos se separaban―. Nos vemos en la cena, Jūgo―dijo ella pasando por su lado, cuando el gigante entró en la habitación.

―Sí, señora.

Jūgo miró a Sasuke y esperó paciente.

―Quiero que te conviertas en la sombra de la señorita Hyūga.

―Ya he oído lo que ocurrió anoche. No te preocupes. Conmigo estará en buenas manos.

―Lo sé, sino, no te lo pediría. ―Sasuke le dio una significativa mirada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta―. Nos vemos en la cena. ―Y Sasuke despareció escaleras arriba.

 **Fin Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **Bien, antes de nada, me gustaría aclarar unas cuántas cosas.**

 **En primer lugar, Sakura y Hinata no son hermanas de sangre, esto se dirá más adelante, pero quería dejar claro ahora, por si acaso alguien se pierde.**

 **Segundo: me rompí la cabeza para buscar a los personajes perfectos para encajar como la hermana de Hinata y su marido el pirata. Al principio pensé en poner a Kiba y a Hanabi, y hacer que esta última fuera la mayor y Hinata la menor. Pero eso no me convencía, sobre todo porque no me cuadraba mucho con la historia. Así que espero que mi elección final haya quedado bien y os guste.**

 **Tercero: en esta historia Sakura es mayor que Hinata por unos cuantos años. Espero que nadie se disguste por ello.**

 **Dicho esto, dejadme vuestras opiniones en un precioso review. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡YAHOI! Sí, ya vamos con el tercer capítulo. Al fin aquí se nos aparece nuestro amado Narutín y el por qué de que hace lo que hace, al menos en parte. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para la novela _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvia Day.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

 _Francia. Un mes antes_

―Bueno―dijo Kakashi, soltando el tenedor―, ha llegado la hora.

―Así es.

Y según las estimaciones de Naruto Uzumaki, no se había adelantado ni un solo día. Llevaba años esperando ese momento. Y ahora que por fin había llegado, casi le resultaba imposible sentarse a la mesa para cenar. En cuestión de horas se embarcaría camino de Inglaterra, en dirección al amor de su vida. Ya estaba deseando estar allí. Con ella.

A su alrededor la gente se divertía entregada a una gran fiesta. A pesar de haber sido criado en un bullicioso campamento gitano, Naruto prefería las noches tranquilas. Era Hatake quien buscaba esos ambientes tan ruidosos. Afirmaba que el jaleo imposibilitaba que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que decían y confirmaba su estudiada actitud de hastío y despreocupación, pero Naruto sospechaba que su inclinación tenía motivos completamente diferentes. Hatake no era un hombre feliz y le resultaba más sencillo fingir alegría cuando estaba rodeado de animación.

Aun así, Naruto toleraba mejor que la mayoría esa clase de ambiente. El local estaba limpio y bien iluminado, y la comida era deliciosa. De las vigas de madera pendían tres enormes lámparas de araña y en el aire flotaba el aroma de distintos apetecibles platos, mezclados con los perfumes de las numerosas y sensuales camareras del local. Las risas estridentes y la gran cantidad de conversaciones luchaban por hacerse oír por encima de la orquesta, que tocaba frenéticamente en la esquina más alejada, cosa que a ellos les proporcionaba una privacidad relativa entre el estruendo: solo eran dos hombres elegantes, disfrutando de una cena.

―Pensaba que ya habías superado los sentimientos que albergabas por Hinata―comentó Hatake con cierto acento irlandés. Se llevó el vaso de vino a los labios y observó cuidadosamente a Naruto por encima del borde del mismo―. Has cambiado mucho. Ya no tienes nada que ver con el joven que llegó preguntando por ella hace ya tantos años.

―Eso es cierto.

Naruto sabía que Kakashi no quería que se marchara. Era un miembro demasiado valioso de su equipo. Se podía transformar en cualquiera donde quisiera. Los hombres confiaban en él y las mujeres lo encontraban irresistible. Como perceptivas criaturas que eran, todas se daban cuenta enseguida de que su corazón tenía dueña, y eso las empujaba a luchar por él con más intensidad.

―Pero ésa es la única parte de mí que no ha cambiado.

―Quizá ella sí haya cambiado. Cuando la dejaste sólo era una niña.

―Cambió mientras aún la trataba. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Y sólo sirvió para que la quisiera más si cabe.

¿Cómo podía explicarle todas las facetas que había visto en Hinata durante aquellos años?

―¿Qué clase de encanto posee esa chica que te tiene tan esclavizado? La condesa te adora y, sin embargo, para ti no es más que una diversión.

Naruto sonrió cuando le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la encantadora Shion.

―Igual que yo para ella. La condesa disfruta del juego. Le gusta no saber quién aparecerá en su puerta o bajo qué disfraz me ocultaré. Yo satisfago sus inclinaciones temerarias, pero sólo se limitan al dormitorio. Es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que un hombre con mis orígenes pudiera tener un papel distinto al que desempeño en su vida.

En una ocasión, mientras estaba investigando para Hatake en un baile, alguien persiguió a Naruto, que se ocultó en la primera habitación abierta que encontró. Dentro halló a Shion, que se estaba retocando y dándose un respiro de la multitud. Él le hizo una reverencia, sonrió y empezó a quitarse la peluca y la ropa para darle la vuelta. A la condesa le resultó muy entretenido presenciar cómo dejaba de ser un hombre de pelo blanco vestido de negro para convertirse en un sinvergüenza rubio y sin peluca, ataviado en tonos marfileños. La dama aceptó formar parte de su artimaña y salió al pasillo cogida de su brazo, cosa que consiguió confundir de un modo muy eficaz a los dos hombres que se tropezaron con ellos mientras lo buscaban.

Shion se lo llevó a su cama aquella misma noche y había conseguido retenerlo allí durante los últimos dos años. Nunca se preocupaba cuando su trabajo lo alejaba durante semanas o incluso meses. La suya era una aventura de conveniencia y acuerdo mutuo.

"A veces envidio a la mujer que te robó el corazón", le dijo en una ocasión.

Naruto enseguida se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. No podía soportar pensar en Hinata cuando estaba con otra mujer. Sentía que la estaba traicionando y sabía por experiencia que Hinata se sentiría muy herida.

―Hinata tiene para mí el mismo encanto que su hermana tiene para ti―dijo Naruto, mirando a los ojos de un sorprendido Kakashi―. Quizá si consiguieras explicarme lo que aún sientes por Sakura, eso ayudaría a responder a tus preguntas acerca de mis sentimientos por Hinata.

El irlandés esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

―Tú ganas. ¿Irás a su encuentro como Naruto Uzumaki o utilizarás alguno de tus otros alias?

Naruto suspiró y observo a los demás comensales del salón y a las simpáticas camareras que los servían. Para Hinata, él formaba parte del pasado, para ser exactos era una parte muerta de su pasado. Era un amigo de la infancia que se había convertido en un joven que la amaba con cada fibra de su ser. Ella lo amó de la misma forma, con la misma salvaje, absoluta y descontrolada pasión adolescente. Él intentó mantener las distancias, se esforzó por alejarla y convencerse de que los dos acabarían superando aquellas aspiraciones imposibles. Naruto era un gitano que trabajaba como mozo de cuadra para su padre, no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudieran tener un futuro juntos.

Pero al final fue incapaz de mantenerse lejos de ella. El padre de Hinata, el vizconde de Konoha, resultó ser la peor clase de monstruo. Utilizó la seguridad de Hinata para coaccionar a la hermana de la chica, la increíblemente bella Sakura, y lograr que ésta contrajera matrimonio con nobles con deseos de casarse, a los que después el vizconde asesinaba para poder hacerse con los bienes de su hijastra viuda. Y cuando las maquinaciones de Hiashi pusieron en peligro a Hinata, Naruto trató de rescatarla mediante una maniobra arriesgada durante la que recibió un disparo. Lo dieron por muerto.

¿Cómo conseguiría regresar de la tumba? Y cuando lo lograra, ¿cómo sabía que ella lo aceptaría de nuevo en su vida y le dejaría ocupar el lugar de amante esposo al que aspiraba?

―Si consigo que me acepte, se convertirá en la condesa Namikaze―dijo, refiriéndose al título que había inventado especialmente para Hinata.

Durante todos aquellos años Naruto había construido y fortalecido las raíces de su fachada aristocrática; había comprado propiedades y se había enriquecido con ese disfraz. No pensaba permitir que Hinata se casara con el ordinario Naruto Uzumaki. Ella se merecía algo mejor.

―Aunque quizá sea esa conexión que tiene con Naruto lo que me ayude a ganar su corazón.

―Te voy a echar de menos―confesó Hatake, mirándolo pensativo con sus ojos castaños―. Si tengo que ser sincero, aún no sé cómo me las voy a arreglar sin ti.

Kakashi había sido reclutado por los agentes de la Corona de Inglaterra para manejar asuntos tan delicados que otros agentes no estaban dispuestos a aceptarlos. No tenía reconocimiento oficial, igual que Naruto, cosa que los liberaba de las restricciones con las que trabajaban otros agentes. Y, como recompensa por sus esfuerzos anónimos, tenían permiso para quedarse con gran parte de los botines, cosa que los había convertido en hombres excepcionalmente ricos.

―Seguro que encuentras la forma de salir a flote―dijo Naruto sonriendo―. Siempre lo haces. Aún tienes a Orochimaru. En muchos sentidos, es más hábil que yo. Puede rastrear mejor que un sabueso. Si se pierde algo, él es el más indicado para encontrarlo.

―Orochimaru me preocupa.

Hatake apoyó los codos sobre los labrados reposabrazos de su silla y entrelazó los dedos.

―¿Ah, sí? Nunca me lo habías dicho.

―Porque trabajabas para mí. Ahora puedo hablarte como a un amigo con el que comparto un pasado común.

La lógica de esa afirmación le resultó a Naruto un tanto extraña, pero le siguió el juego.

―Y ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

―Tengo la sensación de que muere mucha gente a su alrededor.

―Pensaba que eso formaba parte del trato.

―Ocasionalmente―admitió Hatake―. Pero ese hombre carece del remordimiento que muchos otros demuestran después de quitar una vida.

―Te refieres a los que siento yo―replicó Naruto con ironía.

Hatake sonrió y eso llamó la atención de una mujer que estaba sentada a la mesa de al lado. Su sonrisa dejó de ser divertida para tornarse seductora. Naruto volvió la cara para ocultar una carcajada. Lo sorprendía mucho que un hombre tan atractivo pudiera esconder tan bien su modo de vida.

―Tú nunca disfrutaste de esa parte del trabajo―prosiguió Hatake.

Naruto levantó su copa parodiando un brindis y luego se bebió el vino de un solo trago.

―Me daba miedo que las vidas que me llevaba se quedaran pegadas a mí de alguna forma, como si creyera que pudieran contaminarme y estropearme para Hinata.

―Qué romántico―se burló Kakashi sin malevolencia―. Una de las cualidades que más admiraba en Sakura era su capacidad para vivir en los bajos fondos. Yo no podría vivir con una mujer finolis. Me cansaría muy rápido del peso de esa fachada.

―Estás asumiendo que el hombre que está sentado ante ti en este momento es el Naruto real y que el hombre que se muere por Hinata es la fachada. Quizá lo verdadero sea lo contrario.

Hatake entornó los ojos.

―Entonces será mejor que mantengas el ardid un poco más.

Naruto se puso tenso, dejó la copa vacía en la mesa y escuchó con atención.

―¿Qué quieres?

Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Kakashi, pero la repentina aparición del peligro lo puso en alerta. Tenía las maletas hechas y lo esperaban en el barco. En cuestión de horas se haría a la mar y comenzaría su verdadera vida, la que había interrumpido hacía seis años para convertirse en un hombre rico. Un hombre con un título, prestigio y dinero. Un hombre digno de Hinata Hyūga.

―Me han informado de que Orochimaru se reúne a menudo con confidentes de la agencia Talleyrand-Périgord.

Naruto dejó escapar un silbido.

―Orochimaru es uno de los hombres más despiadados que he conocido nunca.

―Por eso me preocupa que se relacione con una agencia igual de desalmada que él. Quiero registrar sus aposentos esta misma noche―explicó Hatake―. Tengo que hacerlo mientras tú sigues aquí, para así garantizar mi seguridad. Sólo necesito que lo entretengas si vs que tiene intenciones de retirarse pronto.

―Teniendo en cuenta que él sabe que me marcho al alba, creo que le resultaría un poco sospechoso que tratase de entretenerlo.

―Sé discreto. Lo más probable es que no te plantee ningún problema. No es un hombre conocido por pasar las noches en casa.

Naruto asintió y repasó mentalmente la situación expuesta por Kakashi, pero no consiguió encontrar nada susceptible de interferir con su intención de abandonar Francia aquella misma noche. Al cabo de muy pocas horas, podría aliviar su sentimiento de culpa por abandonar a su amigo. Orochimaru permanecería más horas despierto de noche que de día. Lo más probable era que Naruto se pasara un buen rato vigilando la puerta de algún establecimiento y luego pudiera irse directamente al muelle.

―Claro que te ayudaré―accedió.

―Excelente. ―Hatake le hizo gestos a otra camarera para que les trajera más vino―. Estoy en deuda contigo.

―Tonterías. ―Naruto le quitó importancia―. Nunca podré pagarte lo que has hecho por mí.

―Espero que me invites a la boda.

―No lo dudes.

Hatake alzó su copa para proponer un brindis.

―Por la hermosa señorita Hyūga.

Naruto bebió por ella, abrumado por las expectativas de futuro.

* * *

―¿Qué te propones?―murmuró Naruto para sí mismo algunas horas más tarde, mientras se ocultaba entre las sombras de un callejón y seguía a Orochimaru a una discreta distancia.

El hombre había abandonado la casa de su amante hacía una hora y desde entonces no había dejado de pasear, en apariencia sin rumbo fijo. Ahora parecía dirigirse hacia sus aposentos y Naruto no podía dejar que regresara mientras Hatake siguiera allí.

Hacía una noche muy agradable y, a excepción de alguna que otra nube pasajera, el cielo estaba despejado. Había luna llena y eso proporcionaba una buena iluminación cuando no la bloqueaba algún edificio. Aun así, Naruto habría preferido estar en su camarote y dormir durante las horas que le quedaban hasta que pudiera situarse en la proa del barco e inspirar con fuerza la vigorizante brisa marina.

Orochimaru dobló una esquina y él contó en silencio hasta que pasó el lapso de tiempo apropiado para proseguir con sus persecuciones.

Cuando por fin dobló él también la esquina, se detuvo sorprendido al encontrarse con un patio privado. Orochimaru estaba allí, enzarzado en una discusión con otro hombre que parecía estar esperándolo. En la entrada había dos pilares de ladrillo con lámparas de aceite, que marcaban la entrada al recinto. Lo único que había enel patio era una pequeña fuente y una minúscula parcela de césped muy bien cuidado.

Naruto esperó, envolviéndose en la capa para esconder mejor su figura en la oscuridad. No tenía un cuerpo fácil de ocultar: medía metro ochenta y pesaba más de noventa kilos. Pero había aprendido bien al arte de la ocultación y lo practicaba con gran maestría.

Aunque él podía atribuir su tamaño al pasado obrero de sus padres, extrañamente Orochimaru también era un hombre bastante alto y fuerte, y eso que su origen era mucho más refinado. Él sólo trabajaba porque había caído en la bancarrota y siempre le hacía saber a todo el mundo que estaba por encima de ciertas tareas. Sin embargo, asesinar no era una de ellas. Ésa era una labor de la que disfrutaba demasiado para el gusto de Naruto, motivo por el que sólo trabajaban juntos cuando era completamente necesario.

Naruto se deslizó pegado al húmedo muro de piedra y se acercó a los dos hombres con la esperanza de poder oír algo que explicara lo que Orochimaru estaba haciendo.

―… pues puedes decirle a la agencia…

―… ¡ya puedes ir olvidándote de eso! Tú no eres…

―… me encargaré de ello, Yahiko, siempre que se compense…

La discusión empezó a calentarse. Orochimaru agitaba una mano con agresividad, y el hombre con el que hablaba comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. El sonido de sus intranquilos pasos sobre los adoquines ayudó a esconder el sigiloso acercamiento de Naruto. Orochimaru se cubría con una capa corta sujeta con un broche que brillaba a la luz de las lámparas. El otro hombre no llevaba sombrero ni abrigo y era bastante más bajo que él. También estaba muy alterado.

―¡No has cumplido con tu parte del trato!―lo acusó el tal Yahiko―. ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme más dinero cuando aún no has acabado el trabajo para el que se te pagó?

―No me pagaste lo suficiente―replicó Orochimaru con los rasgos escondidos bajo el ala de su tricornio.

―Pienso informar a la agencia de tus absurdas peticiones y les solicitaré que busquen a alguien más digno de confianza con quién trabajar.

―¿Ah, sí?

Naruto percibió una petulancia en el tono de Orochimaru que lo alarmó, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde. La luz de la luna se reflejó sobre la hoja del cuchillo que luego desapareció en el vientre de Yahiko.

Se oyó un jadeo de dolor y luego un espeso gorgoteo.

―Puedes decirles otra cosa de mi parte―le espetó Orochimaru mientras sacaba la daga y se la volvía a clavar―. Yo no soy un lacayo al que se pueda despedir cuando ya no sirve.

De repente, apareció una silueta oscura de entre las sombras que derribó a Orochimaru. Se le cayó el sombrero y el cuchillo, que resonó contra los adoquines. Yahiko se desplomó sobre las rodillas y se llevó las manos al vientre, intentando parar la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de rodar y retorcerse por el suelo, el aspirante a salvador peleaba con todas sus fuerzas con Orochimaru y le propinaba golpes que resonaban en los edificios que los rodeaban. Pero el otro se hizo con la ventaja y se oyó el sonido de la tela al desgarrarse y un intercambio de palabras envenenadas. Luego consiguió inmovilizar a su asaltante contra el suelo y alargó el brazo en busca del cuchillo que estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

―¡Orochimaru!

Naruto abandonó su escondite y corrió hacia los dos hombres, echándose la capa por encima del hombro para dejar al descubierto la empuñadura de su espadín.

Orochimaru se incorporó con expresión de sorpresa, el rostro ávido de sangre y una gélida mirada en sus ojos dorados. El hombre que estaba debajo de él aprovechó la oportunidad y le lanzó un rápido puñetazo en la sien que lo lanzó hacia un lado.

Naruto corrió entre los postes que marcaban la entrada al recinto y desenvainó la espada.

―¡Tienes mucho que responder!

―No será ante ti―dijo Orochimaru, lanzándole una patada.

Él esquivó el ataque y dio una estocada que alcanzó el hombro de su compañero. Éste contrajo el rostro y retrocedió, como evaluando cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento.

Naruto se dio media vuelta y miró en dirección al desafortunado Yahiko. Sus ojos abiertos y ciegos revelaban su fallecimiento.

Era demasiado tarde. El enviado de Talleyrando-Périgord estaba muerto.

Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Se distrajo y no vio venir el golpe que impactó en la parte posterior de su rodilla y que lo tiró al suelo. Rodó hacia un lado por instinto y evitó así un nuevo asalto de Orochimaru, pero chocó contra el cadáver de Yahiko y se le empapó la ropa en el charco de sangre que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

Su compañero corrió en busca del cuchillo que se le había caído, pero el desconocido que lo había atacado llegó antes que él y le dio una buena patada al arma, que la desplazó varios metros por el suelo de adoquines. Naruto estaba tratando de ponerse en pie cuando oyó gritos de alarma que procedían de la calle. Los tres volvieron la cabeza.

Estaban a punto de descubrirlos.

―Trampa―siseó Orochimaru poniéndose en pie. Luego se tambaleó hasta el pequeño muro de piedra y se lanzó por encima de él.

Naruto ya se había puesto en movimiento y corría por el patio.

―¡Deténgase!―oyó gritar a alguien desde el callejón.

―¡Más rápido!―conminó el hombre que había tratado de salvar a Yahiko, pasando a toda prisa junto a él.

Juntos tomaron un callejón distinto al que había recorrido Orochimaru para llegar hasta allí, ahora lleno de guardias que los perseguían con sus lámparas.

―¡Deténganse!

Cuando llegaron a la calle principal, Naruto corrió hacia la izquierda, en dirección al punto donde lo esperaba su carruaje, y el otro se dirigió hacia la derecha. Tras el estallido de actividad que se había desatado en el pequeño patio, la relativa calma de la noche se le antojó antinatural y sus rítmicos pasos resonaban con mucha fuerza.

Naruto serpenteó entre algunos edificios y calles, internándose por los callejones siempre que podía, para reducir las posbilidades de que lo cogieran.

Por fin regresó a la casa de la amante de Orochimaru y llamó la atención de su cochero, que se enderezó y se preparó para soltar el freno.

―A casa de Kakashi―le ordenó Naruto, mientras se metía en el carruaje. El vehículo se puso en marcha y él se echó hacia adelante para quitarse la capa empapada de sangre y tirarla al suelo―. ¡Maldita sea!

¿Cómo podía haberse descontrolado tanto una tarea tan sencilla?

"Evita que Orochimaru regrese a su cuarto demasiado pronto". Una tarea muy simple que no tenía por qué implicar que presenciara un asesinato y acabara desenvainando la espada.

En cuanto su carruaje se detuvo delante de la puerta de Hatake, Naruto saltó del vehículo. Golpeó la puerta con el puño, maldiciendo por tener que esperar tanto para que le abrieran.

Lo recibió un mayordomo despeinado, con una vela en la mano.

―Quiero ver a Kakashi. Ahora.

La urgencia de su voz era clara e innegable. El sirviente dio un paso atrás para dejarlo entrar y lo acompañó hasta el salón de la planta baja. Lo dejó solo. Poco después apareció Hatake, sofocado y con una colorida bata de seda.

―Hace horas que te he mandado buscar. Cuando me han dicho que no abrías he supuesto que estarías ya en el barco.

―Si tienes una mujer arriba―rugió Naruto―, creo que te voy a matar.

Hatake lo miró de pies a cabeza.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

Él empezó a pasear por delante de la chimenea todavía encendida y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido.

―Maldita sea. ―Kakashi se pasó la mano por el cabello plateado y despeinado―. Debe de estar huyendo desesperado, tanto de nosotros como de ellos.

―Ya no hay ningún "nosotros"―le espetó Naruto. Señaló el reloj de pie que había en una esquina del salón―. Mi barco sale dentro de unas horas. Sólo he venido a contártelo y desearte buena suerte. Si me hubieran cogido esta noche, mi viaje se habría retrasado semanas o incluso meses mientras se solucionaba todo este desastre.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y los dos se quedaron inmóviles, sin apenas atreverse a respirar.

El mayordomo entró corriendo.

―Una docena de hombres armados―anunció―. Han registrado el carruaje y se han llevado algo de su interior.

―Mi capa―dijo Naruto con pesar―. Empapada con la sangre de Yahiko.

―El hecho de que hayan venido a buscarte aquí sugiere que Orochimaru te ha delatado―rugió Kakashi mientras se oía a alguien gritar órdenes fuera―. Contéstales―le ordenó el sirviente―.Intenta entretenerlos todo lo que puedas.

―Sí, señor.

El mayordomo se marchó y cerró la puerta.

―Lo siento mucho, amigo―murmuró Hatake, acercándose al reloj y apartándolo a un lado para revelar el panel que había detrás―. Este pasadizo te llevará a los establos. Quizá te encuentres con algún problema en los muelles, pero si puedes subir a tu barco, hazlo. Yo me encargaré de arreglar las cosas aquí y de limpiar tu nombre.

―¿Cómo?―Naruto se abalanzó hacia el pasadizo secreto―. Está claro que Orochimaru estaba trabajando para los franceses. Seguro que de algún modo confían en él.

―Yo encontraré la manera, no te preocupes. –Le posó una mano en el hombro mientras se seguían oyendo voces procedentes del vestíbulo―. Buen viaje.

Entonces Naruto cruzó la puerta a toda prisa y Kakashi la cerró en cuanto desapareció. Percibió algunos ruidos cuando su amigo volvió a colocar el reloj en su posición original y después ya no oyó nada más. Empezó a avanzar a ciegas por aquel túnel tan oscuro, apoyando las manos en las paredes de ambos lados para orientarse.

Tenía el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada, pero luchó contra su creciente pánico. Su miedo no se debía al hecho de que pudieran capturarlo, sino a la certeza de que nunca había estado tan cerca de recuperar a Hinata. Le parecía que la tenía al alcance de la mano y, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que si no conseguía subir a aquel barco la volvería a perder. Le costó mucho sobrevivir la primera vez que se separó de ella. Dudaba que pudiera lograrlo una segunda vez.

El túnel se convirtió en un espacio frío y húmedo, de olor muy desagradable. Naruto llegó a lo que parecía un callejón sin salida y maldijo con ferocidad. Entonces oyó el sonido de los caballos inquietos y miró hacia arriba, donde vio la tenue silueta de una trampilla por encima de su cabeza. Tanteó con el pie a su alrededor hasta que encontró un pequeño taburete, lo acercó y se subió a él.

Tan silencioso como un ratón, levantó la portezuela lo justo para poder mirar por entre la paja que la recubría. El establo estaba tranquilo, aunque las sensibles bestias se movían inquietas en respuesta a su propia agitación. Abrió la trampilla del todo y volvió a cerrarla. Una vez fuera, cogió la brida del caballo más cercano y abrió las puertas del establo.

Salió con el animal, con los ojos y los oídos bien alerta, buscando a los hombres que lo perseguían.

―¡Eh, tú, detente!―gritó una voz procedente de la izquierda.

Naruto se agarró a la sedosa crin del caballo y montó en él.

―¡Arre!―le gritó, al tiempo que le golpeaba los costados con los talones.

La brisa de la mañana le alborotó el pelo. Se agachó sobre el cuello del caballo y galopó a toda prisa por las calles, acompasando su respiración a la del animal. Tenía el estómago encogido. Si conseguía llegar al barco sin incidentes sería un milagro. Estaba tan cerca de dejar atrás aquella vida… Tan cerca…

Se aproximó al muelle todo lo que se atrevió y luego desmontó. Dejó al caballo y cruzó la distancia restante a pie, serpenteando entre las muchas cajas y barriles que fue encontrando a su paso. A pesar de la brisa del océano y de que no llevaba capa, tenía la piel cubierta de sudor.

Estaba muy cerca.

Más tarde no recordaría haber cruzado la plancha de desembarco ni haber llegado a su camarote desde la cubierta. Sin embargo, nunca olvidaría lo que encontró en su interior.

Cuando abrió la puerta y entró, dejó escapar un jadeo al ver lo que lo esperaba.

―Ah, por fin está aquí―dijo la voz de un completo desconocido.

Naruto se quedó en el umbral, mirando fijamente al hombre alto y delgado que sostenía un cuchillo ante el cuello de su asistente. Era uno de los lacayos de Orochimaru, o quizá uno de los hombres que trabajaban para los franceses.

En cualquier caso, lo habían cogido.

Su asistente lo miraba completamente horrorizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos por encima del pañuelo con que lo habían amordazado. Estaba atado a una silla. No dejaba de temblar y el olor a orín dejaba bien claro lo asustado que estaba.

―¿Qué quieres?―preguntó Naruto, levantando ambas manos para demostrar que estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

―Tienes que venir conmigo.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Hinata. En su mente la imagen de la chica retrocedía. Se desvanecía.

Naruto asintió.

―Claro.

―Excelente.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, el hombre echó la cabeza de su asistente hacia atrás y lo degolló.

―¡No!―Naruto se abalanzó hacia él, pero ya era demasiado tarde―. Cielo santo ¡¿por qué?!―gritó, con un repentino escozor en los ojos provocado por las desesperadas lágrimas.

―Y ¿por qué no?―contestó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía los ojos pequeños, de un azul tan pálido como el hielo. La piel morena y la corta barba que le cubría la mandíbula le daban un aspecto sucio a pesar de que sus ropas sencillas parecían estar limpias―. Después de ti.

Naruto se tambaleó hacia la puerta del camarote, convencido de que moriría aquella noche. La profunda tristeza que sentía no se debía tanto a la pérdida de su vida como a la vida que no había podido disfrutar junto a Hinata.

Cuando se agarró al pasamanos de la escalerilla que conducía a la cubierta le temblaban las manos. Entonces oyó un golpe nauseabundo y un rugido detrás de él y se volvió tan rápido que tropezó y aterrizó sentado en el segundo escalón.

A sus pies, yacía su captor, boca abajo y con un chichón que empezaba a sboresalir de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Junto al cuerpo inconsciente estaba el hombre que había luchado con Orochimaru hacía solo un rato. Era alto, esbelto, no muy musculado y con un atuendo indescriptible en distintas tonalidades de gris. Tenía una expresión franca, pese que sus ojos oscuros se veían marchitos y cansados.

―Me has salvado la vida―dijo el hombre―. Estaba en deuda contigo.

―¿Quién eres?

―Nagato.

Sólo un nombre. Nada más que eso.

―Gracias, Nagato. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

―He seguido a este tipo. ―Pateó el cuerpo con la punta de la bota―. No deberías quedarte en Francia.

―Lo sé.

El hombre le hizo una reverencia.

―Si tienes algo de valor, te sugeriría que se lo ofrecieras al capitán como aliciente para que arríe velas inmediatamente. Yo me ocuparé de los cuerpos.

Naruto soltó un cansado suspiro mientras batallaba contra la emergente esperanza que intentaba despertarse en su interior. Las posibilidades de que consiguiera llegar a suelo inglés eran mínimas.

―Vamos―lo presionó Nagato―. Yo te ayudaré―añadió, mirándolo a los ojos―. Me quedaré contigo hasta que estés a salvo y se resuelva el asunto de la muerte de mi amigo.

―¿Por qué?―se limitó a preguntar Naruto, demasiado cansado para discutir.

―De momento encárgate de que podamos partir cuanto antes―dijo el francés―. Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar durante el viaje.

Increíblemente, en sólo una hora y se habían hecho a la mar. Pero el Naruto Uzumaki que veía cómo se alejaban del muelle, envuelto en la niebla den la cubierta, ya no era el mismo que había compartido aquella cena de despedida con Kakashi.

El nuevo Naruto tenía un precio, uno que le podía costar la vida.

 **Fin Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora ya sabemos la historia de Naruto y parte del por qué decidió él mismo quedarse "muerto" más de la cuenta, a pesar de que eso lo destroza y destrozó a Hinata en su día.**

 **Espero que me deis vuestra opinión en un maravilloso review. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡YAHOI! Sí, vengo a dejaros el siguiente capítulo en domingo. Porque sí, porque me apetecía y porque yo lo valgo (?). Aquí veremos un recuerdo... interesante. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

 _La valla quedaba justo delante. Hinata corrió hacia ella después de asegurarse de que el guarda estaba lo bastante lejos como para no verla. Pero no se percató del hombre que estaba escondido detrás de un enorme árbol. Cuando la agarró con su brazo de acero y le tapó la boca con la mano, la joven gritó aterrorizada, pero sus gritos no consiguieron atravesar la cálida palma de su captor._

― _Silencio―susurró Naruto, empotrándola contra el árbol con su duro cuerpo._

 _Hinata lo golpeó con los puños. Tenía el corazón acelerado y estaba muy enfadada con él por haberla asustado._

― _Estate quieta―le ordenó él, separándola del árbol para sacudirla mientras la miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules―. Siento haberte asustado, pero no me has dejado otra alternativa. No quieres verme, no quieres hablar conmigo…_

 _Ella dejó de resistirse cuando Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, y sintió la poderosa presencia de un cuerpo que le era completamente desconocido._

― _Voy a retirar la mano. Guarda silencio o llamarás la atención de los vigilantes._

 _La soltó y se apartó muy rápido, como si de repente oliera mal o hubiera visto en ella algo desagradable. Pero Hinata enseguida extrañó el olor a caballo y el cuerpo de Naruto._

 _La luz del sol se reflejaba en su pelo rubio y en sus atractivos rasgos. Se le encogía el estómago cada vez que lo veía y el corazón le dolía hasta que por fin conseguía que le volviera a latir. Llevaba un jersey de color crudo y calzones marrones y tenía un aspecto muy varonil. Peligrosamente varonil._

― _Quiero pedirte perdón._

 _Tenía la voz ronca y áspera._

 _Ella lo miró enfadada._

 _Naruto suspiró con fuerza y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo._

― _Esa chica no significa nada para mí._

 _Entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de que no se estaba disculpando por haberla asustado._

― _B-bien―contestó, incapaz de esconder su amargura―. M-me siento aliviada de saber que lo que me rompió el corazón… n-no significa nada para ti._

 _Él esbozó una mueca de dolor y le mostró sus manos castigadas por el trabajo._

― _Hinata, tú no lo entiendes. Eres demasiado joven y demasiado inocente._

― _Bu-bueno, y-ya has encontrado a otra más mayor y menos inocente. ―Pasó caminando junto a él―. Y-yo también he encontrado a alguien mayor q-que me hace sentir bien. A-ahora ya estamos todos en paz…_

― _¿Qué?_

 _Se asustó al oír el grave tono de su voz y se le escapó un grito cuando la agarró con brusquedad._

― _¿Quién?―Tenía el rostro tan tenso que Hinata se asustó de nuevo―. ¿Es ese chico que vive junto al arroyo? ¿Kiba?_

― _¿A-a ti qué te importa?―lo encaró―. T-tú… la tienes a ella._

― _¿Por eso te has vestido así?―Su acalorada mirada le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo―. ¿Por eso llevas el pelo recogido? ¿Para él?_

 _Hinata había considerado que la ocasión lo merecía y se había puesto una de sus mejores prendas: un vestido azul marino estampado con flores rojas bordadas._

― _S-sí. É-él n-no me ve como a una niña―dijo, con las mejillas rojas y la vista desviada al suelo, mostrando así su molestia._

― _¡Porque él es un niño! ¿Lo has besado? ¿Te ha tocado?_

― _Ú-únicamente tiene un año menos q-que tú. ―Levantó la barbilla―. Y e-es conde. U-un caballero. A él… na-nadie lo sorprendería ha-haciéndole el amor a una chica de-detrás de una tienda…_

― _No estábamos haciendo el amor―replicó Naruto, furioso, agarrándola de los brazos._

― _Pu-pues a mí me lo ha parecido…_

― _Porque no sabes nada._

 _Los dedos de Naruto se pasearon por su piel con inquietud, como si no pudiera soportar tocarla, pero tampoco pudiera resistirse a hacerlo._

― _Y ¿t-tú sí?_

 _Él apretó los dientes, molesto._

 _¡Oh, cómo le dolió aquello! Saber que Naruto amaba a otra mujer. Su Naruto._

― _Dé-déjame ir. ―Hinata intentó soltarse, pero no pudo. Él la agarraba con mucha fuerza. Pero ella necesitaba alejarse. No podía respirar cuando la tocaba, a duras penas conseguía pensar. Sólo el dolor y una profunda pena conseguían atravesar sus abrumados sentidos―. Y-ya m-me he olvidado de ti, Naruto. M-me he apartado de t-tu camino. P-por favor, su-suéltame._

 _Él le pasó una mano por debajo del pelo, sobre la nuca, ignorando su petición, y la atrajo un poco más hacia sí. Tenía el torso pegado a ella y le subía y bajaba con agitación. El contacto le provocó unas sensaciones muy extrañas en los pechos, que se le hincharon y empezaron a dolerle. Dejó de forcejear; le preocupaban las posibles reacciones de su cuerpo si seguía por ese camino._

― _Te vi la cara―le dijo Naruto con brusquedad―. Te hice daño. No pretendía lastimarte._

 _Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de ella, que parpadeó para disiparlas._

― _Hinata. ―Posó la mejilla contra la suya y le habló con voz apesadumbrada―: No llores. No puedo soportarlo._

― _P-pues entonces su-suéltame y a-aléjate de mí. ―Tragó con fuerza―. Qui-quizás pu-puedas encontrar algún empleo mejor e-en otro sitio. E-eres bu-buen trabajador…_

 _Naruto le rodeó la cintura con la otra mano._

― _¿Me echarías?_

― _S-sí―susurró, agarrándolo del jersey―. L-lo haría._

 _Haría cualquier cosa por evitar verlo con otra chica._

 _Él frotó la cara contra la suya con fuerza._

― _Un conde… tiene que ser lord Ōtsutsuki. Maldito sea._

― _E-es bueno conmigo. Ha-hablamos mucho y sonríe cuando me ve. Ho-hoy… m-me va a dar mi primer beso…_

― _¡No!―Naruto se apartó de ella. Sus iris habían desaparecido tragados por las pupilas, lo que los convirtió en negras lagunas atormentadas―. Es posible que él consiga todo lo que no tendré nunca, incluida tú. Pero por Dios que no pienso dejar que me arrebate también eso._

― _¿Qué…?_

 _Entonces Naruto se apoderó de su boca. La sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera se pudo mover. Hinata era incapaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía por qué se estaba comportando de esa forma, por qué se acercaba a ella en ese momento, precisamente ese día, y tampoco entendía que la besara como si se muriera por descubrir su sabor._

 _Naruto ladeó la cabeza para que sus labios encajaran mejor, mientras le presionaba la mandíbula suavemente con los pulgares y la animaba a abrir la boca. Ella se estremeció con violencia, ahogándose en aquella acalorada marea de deseo; tenía miedo de estar soñando o de haber perdido la cabeza. Abrió la boca y se le escapó un gemido cuando la lengua de Naruto, suave como el terciopelo, se coló en su interior._

 _Entonces dejó de respirar. Estaba asustada. Y él empezó a musitar, su querido Naruto le susurraba mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con suavidad._

― _Déjame―le murmuró―. Confía en mí._

 _Hinata se puso de puntillas y deslizó los dedos por su sedoso cabello rubio. No tenía experiencia y lo único que podía hacer era seguir su ejemplo, mientras dejaba que le devorara la boca con delicadeza y ella le rozaba la lengua con indecisión._

 _Naruto gimió y de sus labios salió un sonido cargado de apetito y de necesidad. Luego la cogió por detrás de la cabeza y se la ladeó para profundizar el beso. La conexión era cada vez más intensa y la respuesta de Hinata más ardiente. El hormigueo que le recorrió la piel dejó a su paso un rastro de carne de gallina, mientras en la boca de su estómago crecían la necesidad, la temeridad y una ardiente esperanza._

 _Naruto le deslizó una mano por la espalda hasta agarrarla de las nalgas para presionarla con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Cuando notó la dura cresta de su excitación, Hinata sintió que un profundo dolor florecía en su interior._

― _Hinata… preciosa. ―Los labios de Naruto recorrieron su cara y, con cada beso, fueron borrando las lágrimas que encontraba a su paso―. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto._

 _Pero siguió besándola y besándola y frotando la pelvis contra la suya._

― _Te… t-te quiero―jadeó ella. T-te quiero desde hace ta-tanto tiempo…_

 _Él la cortó, posando los labios sobre los suyos. Su pasión empezó a aumentar y deslizó las manos por su espalda y por sus brazos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata no podía respirar, se apartó un poco._

― _¿M-me quieres?―le preguntó ella, con la respiración acelerada―. P-por favor, di-dime q-que me quieres… ―Frotó su cara llena de lágrimas contra la suya._

― _No puedo tenerte. Tú no deberías desearme. No podemos…_

 _Se apartó, soltando un salvaje juramento._

― _Eres demasiado joven para que te toque de esta forma. No. No digas nada más, Hinata. Soy un sirviente. Siempre seré un sirviente y tú siempre serás la hija de un vizconde._

 _Ella se rodeó con los brazos. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo como si estuviera helada en lugar de ardiendo. Tenía la piel tensa y los labios hinchados y palpitantes._

― _Pe-pero… t-tú m-me quieres ¿no?―le preguntó con voz temblorosa, a pesar de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por ser fuerte._

― _No me lo preguntes._

― _¿N-ni siquiera pu-puedes concederme eso? S-si de todos n-no podré tenerte, s-si nunca vas a ser mío… p-por favor, dime al menos q-que tu corazón me pertenece._

 _Él rugió._

― _Pensaba que era mejor que me odiaras. ―Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, con los ojos cerrados―. Creía que dejaría de soñar si conseguía que me odiaras._

― _¿So-soñar?_

 _Hinata se olvidó de toda precaución y se acercó a él para deslizar los dedos por debajo de su jersey y acariciar los duros músculos de su abdomen._

 _Él la cogió de la muñeca y la fulminó con la mirada._

― _No me toques._

― _T-tus sueños… ¿s-son como los míos? En ellos… ¿m-me besas como lo has hecho hace un momento y m-me dices que me quieres más que a nada en el mundo?_

― _No―contestó―. No son dulces, románticos y femeninos. Son los sueños de un hombre, Hinata. ―Ella se sonrojó._

― _¿Có-cómo l-lo que le estabas haciendo a a-aquella chica?―Le empezó a temblar el labio inferior y se lo mordió para esconder el delator movimiento. Volvieron a su mente aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, que se sumaron a la agitación provocada por los desconocidos apetitos de su cuerpo y las suplicantes demandas de su corazón―. ¿Ta-también sueñas con ella?_

 _Naruto la volvió a coger de la muñeca._

― _Jamas._

 _La besó. Con menos presión y urgencia que antes, pero no por ello con menos pasión. Sus labios, tan suaves como las alas de una mariposa, rozaron los de Hinata, deslizó la lengua en su boca y luego la sacó. Fue un beso respetuoso y el solitario corazón de ella lo absorbió como la tierra del desierto se bebe la lluvia._

 _Luego le cogió la cara con las manos y le susurró:_

― _Esto es hacer el amor, Hinata._

― _¿A e-ella n-no la besas así?―gimió con suavidad, clavándole las uñas en la espalda por encima del jersey._

― _Yo no beso a nadie. Nunca lo he hecho. ―Posó su frente la suya―. Sólo a ti. Siempre has sido tú._

* * *

Hinata se despertó con un violento sobresalto y el corazón acelerado debido a los vestigios de la pasión adolescente y la melancolía. Echó las sábanas a un lado, se sentó y dejó que la fresca brisa nocturna atravesara su fino camisón y acariciara su piel sudada. Se llevó los temblorosos dedos a los labios y se los presionó con fuerza para borrar el hormigueo.

El sueño había sido muy real. Le parecía que aún podía percibir el sabor de Naruto, aquel embriagador gusto exótico que tanto seguía ansiando. Hacía muchos años que no la asaltaban esos recuerdos. Pensaba que por fin habían empezado a desaparecer, que quizás se estuviera curando. Por fin.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Sería porque había accedido a seguir adelante con la boda? ¿Se estaría rebelando el recuerdo de Naruto para exigirle que no dejara de lado al que fue el amor de su vida?

Cerró los ojos y vio una máscara blanca por encima de unos labios vergonzosamente sensuales.

Namikaze.

Su beso también le había provocado un hormigueo. De pies a cabeza y en todas las zonas intermedias.

Tenía que dar con él. Iba a encontrarlo.

* * *

―¿Qué pone?

Naruto volvió a doblar la carta con cuidado y la metió en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Miró a Nagato.

―Cree que Orochimaru lidera un grupo de hombres aquí, en Inglaterra.

―No querrá que vuelvas con vida.

Nagato se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para mirar el camino de acceso. La casa que ocupaban en Londres era una propiedad en alquiler que estaba en buen estado. Se hallaba a poca distancia de la ciudad, lo bastante cerca como para resultar conveniente, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para garantizar que nadie los encontraría. La distancia también les daba la oportunidad de advertir si alguien los seguía, cosa que a Naruto ya le había la noche que bailó con Hinata y después la besó.

―Es mejor que te quedes en casa durante el día―dijo Nagato, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él―. Te persigue todo el mundo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón.

―Fue una torpeza por mi parte ir a buscarla de esa forma. Ahora he atraído la atención de Uchiha y ese hombre no descansará hasta que sepa por qué mostré tanto interés por ella.

―Es una mujer muy hermosa―comentó Nagato, reflejando en su tono de voz esa cualidad innata de los franceses para apreciar las cosas bellas.

―Sí que lo es.

Era mucho más que hermosa. Cielo santo, ¿cómo era posible que existiera una mujer tan perfecta? Tenía unos impactantes ojos perlados rodeados por pestañas negras. Una boca hecha para besarla. La piel cremosa y las curvas de una mujer. Y todo ello con aquel aire de latente sensualidad que a él siempre le había resultado fascinante.

Tenía que admitir que había asistido al baile con la esperanza de no sentirse atraído por ella cuando volviera a verla. Pensaba que tal vez la ausencia le había ablandado demasiado el corazón. Quizá hubiera idealizado su imagen al recordarla en la distancia.

―Pero ése no es el motivo por el que la amas―murmuró Nagato.

―No―convino Naruto―. No lo es.

―No es muy común encontrar a una mujer con tal anhelo en su alma. A pesar de que yo la observé tanto como tú, no advirtió mi interés, sólo el tuyo.

Naruto sabía que eso lo había provocado él. Desde donde estaba únicamente podía verla de perfil, lo que aumentó sus ganas de observarla de frente.

"Mírame―la animaba en silencio―. ¡Mírame!".

Y al final ella lo hizo. Fue incapaz de resistirse a aquella insistente persecución.

Su mirada lo atravesó en un instante, recorrió la distancia que había entre ellos y se le clavó directamente en el corazón. Él sintió ese anhelo del que hablaba Nagato. Y percibirlo estimuló en él la primitiva necesidad de proporcionarle lo que deseara. Cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

―Tú podrías arrebatársela a ese otro hombre―comentó su amigo.

Naruto también lo sabía. Sintió la indecisión de ella mientras bailaban y también cuando se besaron.

―¡Ojalá no hubiese seguido a Orochimaru aquella noche!―murmuró Naruto, sintiendo cómo la frustración crecía en su interior―. Ahora todo sería distinto.

Ella estaría en su cama, contoneándose y arqueándose bajo su cuerpo mientras él la embestía con fuerza e intensidad, despertando a la licenciosa mujer que Hinata escondía bajo la superficie. En su mente podía oír su voz, ronca de tanto gritar su nombre, y veía su sedosa piel recubierta de una fina capa de sudor.

Naruto le haría el amor hasta que ella perdiera la razón y llevaría su cuerpo a lugares a los que ni siquiera sabía que se pudiese llegar.

―Los cambios en nuestras vidas ocurren por algún motivo―dijo Nagato, volviendo al escritorio y sentándose delante de él―. Yo podría haber vivido toda mi vida en Francia y, sin embargo, estaba destinado a seguirte hasta aquí.

Naruto alejó las imágenes lascivas de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos.

―Eres un buen hombre, Nagato. Mírate, estás dispuesto a cumplir con tu deber hasta el final y mantenerte fiel a un hombre muerto.

―Yahiko me salvó la vida en el pasado―expuso en voz baja―. No puedo seguir como si nada, sabiendo que su asesino no ha pagado por el crimen.

―Y ¿cómo podemos hacerlo?

El francés sonrió y sus duros rasgos irradiaron calidez.

―A mí me gustaría matarlo, pero eso te pondría a ti en evidente desventaja. Conmigo como único testigo, te podría resultar extremadamente difícil demostrar tu inocencia.

Naruto no respondió. Nagato ya lo había ayudado mucho más de lo que tenía derecho a pedirle.

―así que tenemos que conseguir que confiese―prosiguió su amigo encogiéndose de hombros―. Y yo intentaré obtener todo el placer que pueda, haciendo lo que sea necesario para sonsacarle esa confesión.

Naruto asintió y miró por la ventana. Ya hacía varias horas que había caído la noche. Pronto podría salir a investigar para encontrar a Orochimaru, antes de que éste lo encontrara a él. Pero primero tenía que descansar un poco.

―Me voy a retirar un rato. Luego saldré a ver qué puedo averiguar. Estoy seguro de que en alguna parte tiene que haber alguien con la lengua suelta. Sólo tengo que encontrarlo.

―Quizá pudieras ponerte en contacto con el hombre para el que trabajaste cuando vivías aquí―le sugirió Nagato con cautela―. El superior de Hatake.

Naruto no conocía a lord Sarutobi personalmente. Nunca se habían encontrado en persona, ni siquiera se habían escrito. Todas las comunicaciones pasaban por Kakashi y, por lo que Naruto sabía, Sarutobi no conocía las identidades de los hombres que trabajaban bajo el mando de aquél. No había ninguna forma de demostrar que era un confidente.

―No, eso no es posible―contestó con pesar―. No nos conocemos.

El francés parpadeó. Estaba sorprendido por sus palabras.

―¿En serio?

―En serio.

―Entonces debemos olvidarnos de esa alternativa.

―Sí. Por desgracia, así es. ―Se puso de pie―. Seguiremos hablando cuando me despierte.

Nagato inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y esperó a que Naruto abandonara la habitación. Luego se acercó al escritorio y sacó la máscara blanca de un cajón.

Su amigo no iba a asistir a ninguna fiesta ni a ningún baile de máscaras, por lo que el hecho de que conservara el antifaz delataba el valor sentimental que tenía para él. Nagato lo había visto en compañía de la señorita Hyūga y sabía lo mucho que esa mujer signficaba para él.

Así que se propuso vigilarla siempre que pudiera y mantenerla a salvo si le era posible. Si Dios estaba de su parte, lograría acabar aquel trabajo, Orochimaru recibiría su merecido y Naruto conseguiría a la mujer que tanto amaba.

* * *

Hinata había aprendido a relacionarse con gigantes desde niña.

Aunque por aquel entonces los gigantes eran imaginarios y el hombre que tenía delante, en cambio, era completamente real. Pero ella sabía que pertenecía a la misma clase de gigantes que habitaban en su mente: un ser simpático y amable, oculto bajo un áspero y formidable aspecto.

―Eso es chantaje―le dijo Jūgo por encima de ella.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la nuca para frotarse el dolor que le había causado mirar hacia arriba durante tanto rato.

―N-no―negó―. N-no lo es. T-te estoy ofreciendo varias alternativas.

―No me gusta ninguna.

Jūgo cruzó sus enormes brazos por encima de su impresionante pecho.

―Bu-bueno, a-a mí tampoco me gustan mucho.

Hinata se acercó al asiento acolchado que había junto a la ventana. El salón familiar del primer piso estaba lleno de gente, todos empleados de Sasuke. Algunos jugaban a las cartas, otros hablaban y se reían y otros, a pesar del bullicio, dormitaban en sus asientos, exhaustos después de hacer recados durante todo el día.

―S-si ese hombre hubiera planteado sus intenciones… ―Hinata sacudió sus faldas de tafetán amarillo y se sentó lo más cómoda que pudo, a pesar de las restricciones de su vestido de noche.

El gigante resopló y frunció el ceño.

―¿No tienes otra cosa en la que pensar? ¿Vestidos de boda y cosas así?―Hinata desvió la vista al descuidado paisaje del exterior.

―No. L-la verdad es que no.

Tendría que estar consumida por los planes de su inminente enlace, no debería tener tiempo para otra cosa desde que se despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir. Era la boda más esperada de la Temporada y si jugaba bien sus cartas podría significar un maravilloso trampolín para su nueva posición como futuro marquesa.

Sin embargo, estaba perdida en los pensamientos sobre su admirador enmascarado. Hinata era muy tenaz cuando se sentía intrigada y se había dicho a sí misma que hasta que no consiguiera descubrir los motivos de aquel hombre, no sería libre para concentrarse en asuntos más importantes.

Eran nervios prenupciales. La necesidad de sucumbir a un último pecadito. La despedida de los caprichos de la infancia.

Negó con la cabeza. Había inventado cien motivos por los que creía que estaba tan pendiente del enmascarado Namikaze, pero era incapaz de señalar con seguridad cuál era la verdadera razón de su interés.

―Bueno, pues no vas a investigar nada―rugió Jūgo―. No mientras estés bajo mi vigilancia.

―E-está bien―convino ella en tono agradable―. Só-sólo infórmame cuando lo encuentres.

―No.

Jūgo apretó la mandíbula con obstinación. Sabía muy bien que la inquietud que demostraba por ella se debía al afecto que le tenía. Aquella noche llevaba unos pantalones de lana verde y un chaleco negro con bordados del mismo color. Era el conjunto más colorida que Hinata le había visto llevar en toda su vida. Se había trenzado el áspero pelo anaranjado y estaba perfectamente bien afeitado.

Hinata lo adoraba por esforzarse tanto. Quería que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él mientras la seguía por el baile de los Rothschild aquella noche. Jūgo no asistiría a la fiesta, por supuesto, sólo la observaría desde fuera. Y, sine embargo, se había molestado en cuidar su apariencia.

El cariño que Hinata le tenía era incondicional.

―E-está bien―dijo ella finalmente, dejando escapar un suspiro―. L-lo buscaré yo misma, entonces.

Jūgo rugió y varias cabezas se volvieron en su dirección.

―De acuerdo―masculló finalmente―. Te informaré del cuándo, pero n pienso decirte ni dónde ni cómo. Y deberías irte olvidando de ese hombre. Te aseguro que nunca volverá a molestarte.

―Bi-bien.

Hinata dio unas palmaditas en el asiento vacío que había a su lado y evitó seguir hablando del tema. Sabía que conseguiría ver de nuevo a Namikaze, los dos solos. Tanto si él ya era prisionero de Sasuke como si seguía libre. Tenía que verlo. Había algo en su interior que no la dejaba olvidarse del asunto.

El suelo vibró bajo los pesados pasos de Jūgo y, cuando se sentó, el asiento crujió protestando. Hinata sonrió.

―¿Sabes? E-el amor es demasiado precioso como para dejarlo e-escapar esperando e-el momento perfecto, e-el lugar ideal… A veces e-eso nunca ocurre y uno desperdicia la poca felicidad de la que podría haber disfrutado. ―Empezó a divagar Hinata.

Jūgo la miró fijamente. Hinata se sonrojó ante su escrutinio.

―N-no me subestimes so-solo porque soy joven―lo regañó ella.

―Es imposible que la vida te haya derribado tan pronto.

―Bu-bueno, y-ya me ha obligado a vivir cautiva mucho tiempo y m-me ha negado las cosas que más deseaba.

―No es lo mismo ver algo en un escaparate que tenerlo en la mano y que te lo quiten. ―La mirada de Jūgo era amable―. Deja de lamentar la pérdida de tu mozo. El conde es un buen hombre, no puedes cerrar los ojos a todo esto. ―E hizo un gesto con el brazo abarcando toda la habitación.

Hinata suspiró.

―L-lo sé. Y l-lo quiero. Pero no es lo mismo.

―Si el gitano hubiese vivido, al final te habrías cansado de él.

―N-no lo creo―replicó ella, viendo una clarísima imagen de Naruto en su mente.

Cuando se reía, sus ojos azules se iluminaban de alegría y afecto. Después la pasión le daba un aspecto acalorado intenso. En realidad sólo llegaron a darse unos besos, pero el ardor estaba allí. La necesidad. La certeza de que ese sentimiento crecería hasta adquirir un brillo cegador que llegaría a ser insoportable.

Pero todas esas expectativas se habían quedado atrapadas en ella. Insatisfechas. Inexploradas.

Hasta que Namikaze la besó.

Cuando lo hizo, la misma emoción volvió a arder en su interior. Únicamente fue un instante, pero duró lo suficiente como para resucitar esas sensaciones que llevaban tanto tiempo dormidas. Y eso era lo que Hinata no podía explicar. A nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma. Pensó en las cosas que ambas atracciones tenían en común. Le resultó bastante alarmante darse cuenta de que se sentía atraída por lo prohibido. Por lo que no podía tener. Por lo que no debía tener.

Por debajo de las voluminosas capas de su falda, tocó lo que llevaba en el bolsillo, con la loca esperanza de que quizá volviera a ver a Namikaze.

―El conde de Ōtsutsuki viene a visitarla―anunció el mayordomo desde la puerta.

Jūgo se levantó y le tendió la mano.

―Es un buen hombre―le repitió.

Hinata asintió, soltó lo que tenía en su bolsillo y posó la mano en la palma del gigante.

* * *

Un hombre con un antifaz blanco la estaba siguiendo.

La máscara era la misma, pero el que la llevaba era otro. Más delgado y menos imponente que el conde. Y aunque su ropa era tan austera como la de éste, se veía que era de una calidad inferior.

¿Quién era? Y ¿por qué parecía tener tanto interés en ella?

Hinata estaba decepcionada, pero tenía la esperanza de disimularlo. Aunque ya había pensado que Namikaze se podía haber acercado a ella por otra causa que no tuviera nada que ver con una posible atracción, finalmente había decidido creer que sus motivos eran personales. La tristeza que él sentía por la pérdida de su amada se parecía tanto a lo que había vivido ella… Había sentido una conexión con ese hombre que hasta entonces sólo había sentido con Toneri y con Naruto.

¿Habría sido todo una mentira?

De repente se sintió sola y muy ingenua. El salón de baile estaba lleno de gente, el conde de Ōtsutsuki, de cuyo brazo iba, era un hombre encantador y estaba entregado a ella. En ese momento, alguien le estaba hablando, pero Hinata se sentía comosi fuera una isla en medio de la inmensidad del mar.

―¿Estás bien?―le susurró Ōtsutsuki.

Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de apartar la vista del hombre del antifaz blanco, pero no lo consiguió. Se regañó en silencio por seguir buscando a Namikaze. Si no lo estuviera haciendo, podría haber conservado la fantasía del interés de él por ella. Pero ahora que había desaparecido, Hinata se sentía totalmente perdida.

―¿Damos un paseo?―le propuso Toneri, acercándose a ella de una forma tan íntma que sólo se podía percibir como aceptable gracias a la sonrisa que acompañaba el gesto y, guiñando un ojo hacia el hombre que estaba hablando con ellos, añadió―: A mí también me está dando sueño el discurso de lord Reginald.

Hinata se esforzó por sonreír, pero únicamente le salió una mueca. Apartó la vista del hombre enmascarado que la observaba con tanta atención y miró los preocupados ojos azules de Ōtsutsuki.

―M-me encantaría, milord.

Él se excusó con sus interlocutores y empezó a abrirse camino entre los invitados. Como siempre que la protegía, a Hinata se le llenó el corazón de gratitud. Esperaba que ese sentimiento se convirtiera en amor y pensaba que quizá ocuriría cuando consumaran el matrimonio. Estaba convencida de que Toneri también cuidaría de ella en ese sentido.

Hinata lo miró y él le sostuvo la mirada.

―Todo lo que hago por ti, querida Hinata, lo hago por las escasas ocasiones en que me miras como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Vio que el hombre de la máscara se movía y rodeaba la sala al mismo paso que lo hacían ellos, pero manteniéndose deliberadamente lejos.

―¿M-me disculpa un momento?―le preguntó a Toneri, sonriendo.

―Sólo un momento.

Entonces pasó una mujer junto a ellos que, sin disimulo, deslizó la mirada por la alta figura de Toneri.

―E-eres un provocador.

Él le guiñó un ojo, dio un paso atrás y le besó la mano enguantada.

―Sólo para ti.

Ella desvió la vista, azorada ante su descarado comentario, y luego se retiró en dirección al pasillo que conducía a las salas de descanso. Se tomó su tiempo para asegurarse de que resultara fácil seguirla y luego se internó en el vestíbulo. Había muchos invitados charlando allí, desde donde se oían perfectamente las notas de la música que escapaba del salón de baile. La luz de las velas brillaba en los candelabros dispuestos en las paredes y Hinata se sentía a salvo.

Inspiró hondo, giró sobre sus talones y se enfrentó al enmascarado.

El desconocido se quedó a unos metros. Ella arqueó una ceja y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Él sonrió y lo hizo, pero deteniéndose a una discreta distancia.

―Su antifaz… ―empezó a decir Hinata.

―El antifaz de él―la corrigió el hombre, con un evidente acento francés.

―¿P-por qué? ¿E-es en mí en quién él está interesado o en Sasuke Uchiha?

―No sé quién es Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata vaciló un momento, cuestionándose la sensatez de sus propias acciones y luego rebuscó en su bolsillo. Sacó lo que tenía allí guardado, pensando en si sería o no una buena idea. Pero finalmente se armó de valor y se lo entregó al desconocido.

Él ladeó la cabeza, cogió lo que le daba y luego le hizo una galante reverencia.

―Señorita.

―Dé-déselo a él―dijo. Luego levantó la barbilla y pasó por su lado para volver junto a Toneri.

 **Fin Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **¡Yay! Un capi más. ¿Qué será lo que le ha dado Hinata al enmascarado quien, esta vez, no es nuestro querido Naruto? En el siguiente se sabrá *guiño, guiño***

 **Bromas aparte, apreciaría que me dejarais un maravilloso review contándome vuestra sincera opinión. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡YAHOI! Aquí vengo con lo prometido: el capítulo 5. Al final sí me he animado a subirlo ahora por la tarde. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

―¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué has ido allí?

Naruto caminaba por delante del fuego que ardía en la chimenea de su despacho, maldiciendo en voz baja.

―Porque sí―se limitó a contestar Nagato.

―¿Porque sí? ¡Porque sí!

Naruto miró el objeto que tenía en la mano, una miniatura de Hinata que sólo debería ver un amante. La joven posaba en salto de cama, con un provocativo hombro descubierto casi hasta el pezón, el pelo suelto y los labios rojos ligeramente separados. Como si la hubieran retratado después de una placentera y larga sesión de buen sexo.

¿Para quíen se habría hecho esa miniatura? Desde luego no para él. Tenía que haber sido encargada hacía meses, y Naruto apostaba todo lo que tenía a que la idea había sido de su hermana o, incluso, del esposo de esta. Hinata jamás se habría prestado de buen grado a algo como eso. Era demasiado tímida para ello.

―Estaba muy hermosa.

Naruto se detuvo delante del fuego y se inclinó sobre él, deseando haberla visto.

―¿De qué color iba vestida?

―De amarillo.

―¿Se te ha acercado ella?

―En cierto modo.

Nagato se sentó en el sofá y apoyó un brazo sobre el respaldo con aire despreocupado, una actitud que contrastaba mucho con la agitación de Naruto.

Éste soltó el aire con fuerza.

―Maldita sea. Yo quería guardar las distancias.

―¿Por qué? ¿Para mantenerla a salvo? Está muy bien vigilada. ―El francés tamborileó con los dedos sobre la madera del respaldo del sofá―. ¿A qué se debe eso?

―Su hermana y el marido de ésta son famosos criminales. Y temen que alguien pueda utilizar a Hinata en su contra, igual que yo.

Se apartó de la chimenea y se dejó caer sobre el sillón de detrás del escritorio.

―Pensaba que su padre era un hombre de cierta importancia.

―Sí, era vizconde. ―Nagato arqueó las cejas y Naruto prosiguió―: Su avaricia sólo se veía superada por su crueldad. No era capaz de ver más allá de sus propias necesidades y deseos. Se casó con una encantadora viuda con el único fin de tener acceso a su hija, la hermana de Hinata. Envió a la chica a las mejores escuelas y luego la vendió en matrimonio a hombres a los que acababa asesinando para hacerse con sus posesiones.

―¡Dios mío!―Nagato detuvo su movimiento y dejó los dedos suspendidos en el aire―. ¿Por qué no huyó la joven?

―Lord Hyūga tenía a Hinata cautiva y la utilizaba para conseguir su cooperación.

Al francés se le endureció el semblante.

―Espero que recibiera su merecido. Hay muy pocas cosas en esta vida que me resulten más detestables que el daño causado a la propia familia.

―Al final lo juzgaron y lo colgaron. Y mientras trataba de liberar a su hermana, Sakura conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, un célebre pirata y contrabandista. Juntos idearon la forma de rescatar a Hinata e implicar a Hiashi en los asesinatos de los dos maridos de Sakura.

Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo.

―La historia es mucho más compleja que todo esto, pero basta con decir que Sasuke y su mujer son dos personas con muchos enemigos.

―Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias del pasado y el presente de la señorita Hyūga, es incluso más curioso que se haya acercado a mí como lo ha hecho.

―Hinata siempre ha sido imprevisible.

La mirada de Naruto se volvió a posar en la miniatura que tenía en la mano. Era una provocación irresistible que debía tratar de ignorar.

―¿Qué te ha dado?

―Una invitación.

De hecho, una petición privada para que se encontrase con ella en el baile de los Fairchild. Otra oportunidad para verla y hablar.

―¿Asistirás?

―Creo que lo mejor sería que abandonara la ciudad―contestó, pensando adónde ir. Podría viajar a Bristol, lugar de origen de Orochimaru, y ver qué podía encontrar de interés allí. Un hombre como Orochimaru no tendría un pasado limpio. Tenía que haber algo que Naruto pudiera utilizar para sacarlo de su escondite―. No nos podemos arriesgar a quedarnos demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio.

―Y yo que estaba empezando a cogerle cariño a Londres―dijo Nagato con ironía.

Naruto sabía que, aunque el francés tratara de esconderlo valerosamente, Inglaterra le parecía un lugar desagradable y, evidentemente, se moría de ganas de volver a su casa.

―No tienes por qué venir conmigo. ―Naruto sonrió para suavizar sus palabras―. Para serte sincero, no sé qué haces aquí.

El otro encogió los hombros.

―Algunos hombres nacen para mandar. Yo nací para ayudar. ―Se puso de pie―. Empezaré a empaquetar nuestras cosas.

―Gracias. ―Naruto cerró el puño alrededor de la preciosa miniatura de Hinata y luego la metió en el cajón donde había guardado el antifaz―. Te ayudaré.

Se levantó y se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer por Hinata era poner distancia entre los dos.

Pero la imagen del retrato se negaba a abandonar su mente y le carcomía el alma de tal forma que se preguntó si lograría sobrevivir.

* * *

Hinata siempre había sido conocida por sus merodeos. Su inusual infancia la había llevado a detestar la soledad con la misma intensidad con que la necesitaba. Nunca había sido capaz de quedarse sentada mucho rato y siempre buscaba excusas para poder estar sola, incluso en las cenas más íntimas. Toneri comprendía bien su necesidad de moverse, motivo por el que siempre se apresuraba a sugerirle que dieran algún paseo o que salieran a tomar un poco el aire.

Por eso cuando ella le pidió que la dejara sola unos momentos, no le dio ninguna importancia, ni tampoco lo hizo lady Kurenai, su carabina. Los dos sonrieron y asintieron dándole la libertad que necesitaba.

Si Namikaze acudiese a su cita…

Bajó la escalera procurando ser lo más silenciosa posible y luego se deslizó en el interior de una alcoba al oír el sonido de unas voces que se aproximaban, haciéndola comprender que corría peligro de que la descubrieran. Luego, con el corazón acelerado, esperó a que los invitados pasaran de largo.

¿Aparecería? ¿Habría encontrado la forma de llegar a ella? El hecho de que hubiera asistido al baile de máscaras la indujo a pensar que era un hombre de cierta importancia. Le habría bastado con conseguir que alguien le presentara a lady Fairchild para hacerse con una invitación para la fiesta de aquella noche. Y, sin embargo, todas las veces que Hinata preguntó por él recibió miradas de completa ignorancia.

No lo habían invitado.

Aunque eso no tenía por qué significar que no estuviera allí.

Si el interés que tenía para acercarse a ella estaba relacionado con Sasuke, Hinata imaginaba que poseería los conocimientos necesarios para entrar en la casa y encontrar el salón privado donde lo había citado. No obstante, era incapaz de decidir si era mejor que él no acudiera. Teniendo en cuenta quién la alojaba en su casa y con quién se suponía que debía casarse, no se podía permitir más problemas. Pero su corazón se empeñaba en ignorar las circunstancias y se concentraba sólo en lo que quería. No estaba segura de lo que haría si Namikaze respondía a su invitación, lo único que sabía era que deseaba que lo hiciera.

Cuando lo pensaba, una abrumadora sensación de anticipación y expectación se apoderaba de ella. Esa noche se había vestido con toda la intención: había elegido un vestido de grueso damasco oscuro, acentuado por delicados encajes dorados en el corpiño, el borde de las mangas y las enaguas. Y después se puso zafiros en el pelo, alrededor del cuello y en los dedos, con la esperanza de parecer una mujer mayor y con más mundo.

Ojalá se sintiera de ese modo también por dentro. Pero estaba igual que cuando era una muchacha: casi sin aliento debido a lo mucho que deseaba ver a Naruto y ansiosa por sentir las emociones que únicamente él conseguía despertar en ella. Pensaba que nunca se volvería a sentir de la misma forma. Y era emocionante y aterrador experimentar de nuevo esos sentimientos por un desconocido enmascarado.

Por fin llegó al pequeño salón que había mencionado en su nota. Su doncella conocía la existencia de esa estancia por su prima, que trabajaba en casa de los Fairchild, y le había facilitado la información a Hinata para que supiera adónde dirigirse si necesitaba retirarse a algún lugar tranquilo.

Se detuvo un momento con la mano sobre el pomo e inspiró con fuerza para relajarse. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era imposible, así que dejó de intentarlo. Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y la luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas.

Esperó junto a la puerta hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la falta de luz. Expectante, contuvo la respiración y aguzó el oído para escuchar por encima del rugido de su sangre, con la esperanza de que él estuviera ya allí y la llamara.

Pero lo único que oyó fue el tictac del reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Se acercó a la ventana y se dio la vuelta para mirar la habitación. Dos sofás, un diván, dos sillones, mesas de diversos tamaños repartidas aquí y allá, pero ni rastro de Namikaze.

Suspiró intranquila y se retorció las manos por encima de su voluminosa falda. Quizá hubiera llegado demasiado pronto o él estuviera teniendo problemas para entrar en la casa. Miró por la ventana, medio asustada por la idea de que la pudiera estar esperando fuera. Pero tampoco estaba allí.

Sólo podía permanecer allí unos minutos. No podía quedarse más tiempo.

Empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, escuchando el incansable sonido del reloj. Se relajó un poco y su respiración volvió a su ritmo habitual. Sentía el peso de la decepción sobre los hombros y en las comisuras de los labios. Diez minutos más tarde, comprendió que no podía quedarse más rato, aunque, de no ser porque sabía que sus acompañantes se preocuparían por ella, por su parte sería capaz de esperar toda la noche.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

―Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya no hay nada que me vaya a distraer de los planes de boda―murmuró para sí misma.

―¿Para quién encargó la miniatura?

Hinata se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y se estremeció al oír aquella voz grave que la envolvió como un cálido abrazo. Se le puso la piel de gallina y se separaron los labios para dejar escapar un jadeo silencioso. Luego se dio la vuelta muy despacio, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Fue entonces cuando vio el ligero brillo del antifaz y del pañuelo en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Namikaze volvía a vestir de negro, cosa que le permitía ocultarse perfectamente entre las sombras.

―Pa-para lord Ōtsutusuki. E-en realidad fue idea d-de mi hermana. N-no crea que yo… ―se apresuró a añadir, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, preguntándose cómo demonios había ella accedido al final a semejante petición por parte de Sakura. "Será un regalo fantástico de compromiso" había dicho ella, alegre.

Luego fijó de nuevo la vista en Namikaze, dándose cuenta de que había estado ahí todo el rato. Observándola.

¿Por qué llevaría la máscara? ¿Qué estaba escondiendo?

―Y… ¿con qué intención accedió a ello?―le preguntó con brusquedad―. No es la clase de regalo que una novia virginal suele entregarle a su prometido.

Ella dio un paso hacia él.

―Quédese donde está y conteste la pregunta.

Hinata frunció el ceño al percibir su sequedad.

―Su-supongo que… quería q-que me viera de otra forma.

―Él la verá de todas las formas posibles. La verá desnuda.

Había cierta amargura en su tono, cosa que suavizó el recelo de Hinata y le permitió decir lo que no se había atrevido a expresar en otras circunstancias.

―E-en el fondo quería q-que comprendiera que estaba dispuesta a… co-compartir con él esa parte de mí―confesó.

El estado de alerta que tensaba el cuerpo de Namikaze era evidente.

―Y ¿por qué iba a dudarlo?―Hinata tragó saliva.

―N-no quiero hablar de él. ―Hinata dio unos golpecitos nerviosos con el pie―. Co-como ha estado tanto rato escondido en esa esquina, ahora ya casi no nos queda tiempo.

―No estamos hablando de él―dijo la sedosa voz del conde―. Estamos tratando de averiguar cómo es que ha acabado en mis manos un regalo íntimo pensado para su prometido. ¿También quiere que yo la vea de otra forma?

Hinata se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo y se las escondió detrás de la espalda.

―Cre-creo que usted y-ya me ve de un modo diferente―murmuró―. I-independientemente de la miniatura.

Él esbozó una blanca sonrisa que brilló en la oscuridad.

―Y si yo, un desconocido, puedo verla como una criatura sexual, ¿por qué su futuro marido tiene dificultades para hacerlo?

Hinata contuvo la respiración mientras pensaba en su perspicaz análisis.

―¿Q-qué quiere que le diga? Se-sería inapropiado que le hablase de mi vida privada.

―Y ¿mandarme una imagen provocativa sí es apropiado?―Hinata enrojeció.

―S-si tanto le molesta, puede devolvérmela. ―Y tendió la mano.

―No―contestó él―. Nunca se la devolveré.

―¿P-por qué no?―preguntó Hinata―. ¿A-acaso pretende utilizarla en mi contra?

―Como si fuera a permitir que la viera alguien.

Posesividad. Tan clara como el día. Él se mostraba posesivo con ella. Estaba sorprendida y encantada a un tiempo.

―¿Por qué lord Ōtsutsuki no la ve como usted desea que la vea?―le preguntó, acercándose al fin.

Su alta figura surgió de entre las sombras y se detuvo bajo la luz de la luna. A Hinata se le aceleró el corazón. Había algo de depredador, y, sin embargo, elegante, en su forma de moverse, con los faldones de la casaca balanceándose detrás de su cuerpo a causa de sus decididos pasos. Aquel hombre era puro poder revestido de una apariencia civilizada. Eso hacía que su encanto fuera todavía más seductor y que ella quisiera verlo descontrolado y libre. Sus rasgos era austeros y sus apetecibles labios le provocaban para que los besara.

― _Eso es lo que quiero_ ―comprendió Hinata de repente―. _Por eso necesitaba volver a verlo_.

Y estaba dispuesta a ser sincera con él para conseguir ese objetivo.

―Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo―dijo ahora, en tono seguro.

―¿No se casan por amor?―le preguntó Namikaze, deteniéndose a poca distancia de ella.

―N-no debería contestar a eso.

―Y yo no tendría que estar aquí. No debería haberme provocado.

―Hi-hizo que me siguieran.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―No. Nagato lo hizo por su cuenta. Yo me voy de la ciudad. Necesito alejarme de usted antes de que esto vaya más lejos.

―¿Cómo puede marcharse? ¿No sintió nada con nuestro baile en el jardín?―las preguntas salieron atropelladamente de su garganta antes de que se diera cuenta. Se llevó la mano a los zafiros que le adornaban el cuello―. ¿N-no piensa en el beso q-que nos dimos?

―No puedo dejar de pensar en él. ―Entonces se abalanzó hacia ella y la estrechó con fuerza, como si de repente algo en su interior se hubiera librado de sus ataduras―. Despierto. Y dormido.

Hinata sintió el ardor de su mirada sobre sus labios. Se humedeció el labio inferior e inspiró el aroma de su piel. Éste era exótico, picante, puro animal masculino. Y entonces algo se estremeció en su interior de forma instintiva.

―Hágalo―lo provocó, mientras su pecho se movía contra el de él con la respiración acelerada.

Namikaze murmuró un juramento.

―No lo ama.

―O-ojalá lo hiciera.

Ella movió las manos con indecisión por debajo de su casaca y las posó sobre su cintura. El conde tenía la piel caliente, tanto que podía percibir el calor a través de la ropa.

―¿Le ha entregado su corazón a alguien?

Hinata dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

―E-en cierto modo.

―¿Por qué yo?

―¿P-por qué la máscara?―contraatacó. Odiaba la sensación de que la desnudara con sus preguntas.

Él la miró fijamente.

―No creo que quiera ver mi rostro.

La inquietó la rotundidad de su tono. La incertidumbre se apodero de ella hasta el punto de que lo soltó y trató de recular. Pero Namikaze la agarró con fuerza.

―Vamos a aclarar esto ahora mismo―dijo, levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con las ásperas yemas de los dedos―. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

―¿S-se acercó a mí por Sasuke?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Mis motivos eran muy simples. Vi a una mujer hermosa, me olvidé de los modales y me quedé mirándola fijamente, cosa que la incomodó. Luego traté de disculparme. Eso es todo.

Le posó las manos en la espalda y las deslizó hacia abajo para apretarla contra él.

Era tan duro y sólido que Hinata quería estrecharlo y tocarlo con total libertad. Sólo había un hombre en el mundo que la hubiera abrazado de esa forma. Unos días antes, habría asegurado que su capacidad de disfrutar de un abrazo como ése con todas las fibras de su ser había muerto con Naruto. Pero ahora sabía que no era cierto.

Era extraordinario que hubiera encontrado a Namikaze.

O, para ser exactos, lo extraordinario era que él la hubiera encontrado a ella.

―L-la otra noche… dijo que venían los otros―le recordó ella.

―Sí. ―Apretó los labios―. Soy un hombre perseguido por su pasado. Por eso no debería citarme.

―N-no tenía por qué venir.

Un pasado que le permitía reconocer códigos secretos que muchos aristócratas no advertirían. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Los labios de él se arquearon divertidos y ella se los tocó con un dedo. No podía distinguir ninguna deformación por los agujeros de la máscara ni alrededor de su boca. Lo único que podía ver eran unos ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo y una boca hecha para pecar. Su curvatura, su forma y su firmeza eran pura perfección. Hinata podía imaginarse besándolo horas sin aburrirse.

Pensó que podría lidiar con cualquier problema físico que pudiera tener.

Entonces tocó el borde de la máscara.

―Déjeme verlo.

―¡No!―Le apartó la mano con rudeza, pero luego se la cogió de nuevo y le besó el dorso. La presión de sus labios sobre su piel le dejó un hormigueo incluso a pesar del guante―. Confíe en mí. Le resultaría muy difícil afrontar la verdad.

―¿P-por eso no quiere cortejarme?

Namikaze se quedó helado.

―¿Le gustaría que lo hiciera?

―¿U-usted s-se siente así con muchas mujeres?―Hinata deslizó la mirada hasta su cuello y lo vio tragar con fuerza―. Y-yo sólo me he sentido así c-con otro hombre y lo perdí, igual que usted perdió a su amor.

De repente, él la abrazó con más fuerza y le posó los labios en la frente.

―Ya me habían mencionado antes lo de su amor perdido―dijo él con la voz ronca.

―A-a veces es como si hubiera perdido u-una parte de mí misma. E-es insoportable. N-no entiendo por qué sigo teniendo estos sentimientos tan intensos por él de-después de tantos años. E-es como si una parte de mí aún estuviera esperando que volviera―. Lo agarró con fuerza de la casaca―. Pe-pero cuando estoy a su lado, ú-únicamente pienso en usted.

―¿Le recuerdo a él?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

―É-él era vital y descontrolado; u-usted es más melancólico, a-aunque de un modo un tanto primitivo. ―Esbozó una vergonzosa sonrisa―. Y-ya sé que suena absurdo.

―Ese lado primitivo sólo aparece cuando la veo―le explicó, rozando la mandíbula contra su sien.

Estaba tan cerca que su olor le inundaba los sentidos y la mareaba. Se había apoderado de ella una cálida alegría. La sensación de sentirse viva después de muchos años de entumecimiento. Hinata se sentía culpable y abrumada por la certeza de estar traicionando a Toneri; pero no podía luchar contra la atracción que sentía por Namikaze. Era demasiado intensa, demasiado embriagadora y excitante.

―M-me encantaría explorarlo―reconoció, cohibida.

―¿Me está haciendo una proposición, señorita Hyūga?―le preguntó él, dejando escapar una grave carcajada que a ella le pareció adorable en cuanto la oyó.

Era la clase de risa que uno se esfuerza para volver a oír. Empezó a rebuscar en su mente cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacerlo reír.

―Quiero verla de nuevo.

―No.

La cogió de la nuca y acercó la mejilla de Hinata a su pecho, al tiempo que la rodeaba con su cuerpo. Entre sus brazos estaba a salvo. Cálida. La sensación era deliciosa. ¿Podían dos personas pasarse horas abrazadas?

A Hinata se le escapó un resoplido. Horas de besos y abrazos. Estaba trastornada.

―¿Acaba de resoplar?―bromeó él.

Ella se sonrojó.

―N-no intente cambiar de tema.

―Deberíamos despedirnos―dijo Namikaze, suspirando con pesar―. Ya se ha ausentado mucho rato de la fiesta.

―¿P-por qué no ha hablado en cuanto he entrado?

Él trató de retirarse, pero Hinata lo agarró. Pensó que tenía más poder cuando estaba cerca de él. Las dos fuerzas que luchaban en el interior del conde parecían ponerse de acuerdo cuando estaban cerca: la parte que quería abrazarla y la que quería separarse de ella.

Hinata esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

―N-no podía dejar que me marchara ¿ve-verdad?

―¿Cómo está tan segura?

―¿E-eso es una evasiva?

El fugaz hoyuelo que se marcó en su mejilla le encogió el estómago.

―Si las circunstancias fueran distintas, nada podría impedir que la hiciera mía.

―¡Oh!―Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados―. Y ¿s-se acercaría a mí con intenciones honorables o me seduciría co-como lo está haciendo ahora?

―Preciosa… ―Volvió a reír―. Aquí la única que está seduciendo a alguien es usted.

―¿D-de verdad?

Hinata se notaba los pechos hinchados y pesados y le presionaban incómodamente el corsé. Tenía la boca seca y la palma de las manos húmedas. Se sentía seducida. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que el cuerpo de Namikaze también estuviera respondiendo al suyo?

―Y… ¿q-qué le estoy haciendo?―le preguntó, curiosa.

―¿Para qué quiere saberlo?―Su sonrisa era encantadora―. ¿Para poder hacerlo más?

―Qui-quizá. ¿E-eso le gustaría?

―¿Desde cuándo se le da tan bien coquetear?

―Qui-quizá siempre ha-haya sido así―replicó ella, bajando la cabeza.

Namikaze adoptó un aire pensativo.

―¿Ōtsutsuki es capaz de controlarla?

Le cogió las manos y se las apartó de la cintura.

―¿Di-disculpe?

Hinata frunció el ceño cuando se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

―Es usted demasiado… atrevida.

Entornó los ojos mientras sujetaba el pomo.

―N-no lo soy―contestó, poniéndose en jarras.

―Nunca dejará de meterse en líos si no va con cuidado.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

―Lle-llevo bajo vigilancia toda mi vida.

―Y, sin embargo, mírese, provocando a desconocidos con retratos sugerentes y haciendo proposiciones completamente inapropiadas.

―¡No tenía por qué venir!―saltó Hinata, ahora irritada por su tono condescendiente.

―Eso es cierto. Y no pienso volver.

Su tono le resultaba demasiado familiar. Él le había preguntado si le recordaba a Naruto y no lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Tenían una constitución distinta y sus voces poseían acentos diferentes, incluso la segura manera de caminar de ambos difería. Naruto siempre pisaba con fuerza, como si quisiera hacer notar su presencia, mientras que los pasos de Namikaze eran más suaves y tenía una forma más discreta de reclamar su territorio.

Pero en aquella testaruda forma de alejarla de sus vidas eran los dos iguales. Cuando era sólo una niña, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Pero ése ya no era el caso.

―Co-como usted quiera―le dijo, acercándose a él―. S-si tan sencillo le resulta irse y olvidarme, se-será mejor que lo haga.

―Yo no he dicho que vaya a ser fácil―le espetó.

Hinata posó la mano sobre la suya en el pomo de la puerta.

―A-adiós, conde Namikaze.

Entonces él volvió la cabeza y ella se apresuró a posar sus labios sobre los suyos. El conde quedó inmóvil y Hinata aprovechó la ventaja para ladear la cabeza y profundizar el beso. Pero Namikaze seguía sin moverse. Ella no sabía cómo seguir adelante y, sin su participación, el beso se volvió extraño. Pero enseguida decidió que quizá estuviera pensando demasiado.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por sus instintos. Posó las manos, titubeantes, sobre sus tensos hombros y notó cómo se estremecía. Le lamió el labio inferior y él rugió en voz baja. A Hinata se le encogió el estómago con una mezcla de placer y de miedo. Y ¿si alguien los sorprendía? ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo?

Pero en realidad no le importaba, porque poder besarlo a su antojo le estaba resultando demasiado delicioso. El conde no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarla, pero tampoco la detenía. Hinata se decidió entonces por estirar los brazos, se buscó las manos por detrás de Namikaze y se quitó un guante para posar la mano desnuda, temblorosa, sobre su nuca. En cuanto entró en contacto con su piel se perdió en él, que abrió la boca para jadear, momento en que ella deslizó la lengua en su interior para lamerlo, como lo haría con su golosina favorita. Luego le amasó el pelo y el conde soltó un gruñido.

Su lengua lamió la de ella con una experimentada y suave caricia que la hizo gemir dentro de su boca. Ese leve sonido provocó que él se moviese tan deprisa que Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba contra la puerta, atrapada por un hombre excitado de más de metro ochenta que le devolvía los besos con ardor y posesividad.

―Maldita seas―masculló con un áspero susurro―. No puedo poseerte.

―N-ni siquiera lo has intentado.

―No he hecho otra cosa que intentarlo. Eso no cambia el hecho de que mis circunstancias me convierten en un hombre inadecuado y peligroso para ti.

La agarró de la nuca y posó la boca encima de la suya con apetito. Era un beso ardiente, rebosante de intenciones sensuales. Delicioso. Hinata se arqueó contra la puerta y lo absorbió. Aceptó cada embestida de su lengua, cada mordisco de sus dientes, cada una de las caricias de sus perfectos labios y le rogó más con gemidos suplicantes que llevaban su fervor a alturas insospechadas.

Entre ellos había una máscara y secretos infinitos. Los separaba el muro que se levanta entre dos desconocidos que sólo comparten un momento en el tiempo y, sin embargo, la conexión que Hinata sentía con él estaba allí, abriéndose paso entre todo aquello.

¿Sería mera lujuria? ¿Cómo podía serlo cuando ni siquiera le había visto todo el rostro? Pero aquel torrente en sus venas, el dolor de sus pechos, la humedad entre sus piernas… La lujuria estaba presente como parte de un gran todo.

―Hinata―suspiró él con aspereza, dejando que su cálido aliento se deslizara por la piel húmeda de su cuello. Sus labios abiertos se pasearon después por su rostro, desde la mandíbula hasta la mejilla, y luego siguieron subiendo―. Quiero desnudarte, tumbarte en mi cama y besarte por todas partes.

Ella se estremeció, tanto por la forma en que había dicho su nombre, como por las imágenes que esas palabras crearon en su mente.

―Me-Menma.

―Tengo que abandonar la ciudad o eso ocurrirá, y si dejamos que pase, no podré volver a buscarte. Ahora no.

―¿Cu-cuándo pues?

Atormentada por el placer y con el cuerpo devorado por el deseo insatisfecho, en ese momento Hinata habría sido capaz de prometer cualquier cosa con tal de volver a verlo.

―Ya tienes a Ōtsutsuki, un amigo de toda la vida que podrá darte cosas que yo no te puedo ofrecer.

―Pe-pero quizá tú y yo también podamos ser amigos.

―No me conoces, si no, no dirías eso.

―Qui-quiero conocerte. ―La voz de Hinata era un susurro ronco. No había sonado así en toda su vida y se daba cuenta de que ese tono a él le afectaba. Lo sabía por la forma en que la abrazaba con fuerza―. Y m-me gustaría que tú me conocieras a mí.

Namikaze se retiró y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que la máscara le resultaba atractiva. Excitante. Era una reacción extraña, pero no por ello menos cierta. No le parecía alarmante; al contrario, le resultaba bastante tranquilizadora. Se sentía demasiado abierta y la existencia de ese antifaz los protegía a ambos.

―Lo único que necesitas saber sobre mí―dijo el conde con voz ronca―, es que hay quién me quiere muerto.

―E-eso n-no me asusta.

―No me harás cambiar de idea―contestó él, lamiendo sus labios abiertos.

Las acciones de su cuerpo contradecían sus palabras.

―E-estaba tratando de salir d-de la habitación, pe-pero me lo has impedido.

―¡Me has besado tú!―la acusó.

Hinata tembló.

―T-tus labios e-estaban en medio. N-no he podido evitarlo.

―Eres muy problemática. ―Inclinó la cabeza y la besó por última vez. Con más suavidad. Entreteniéndose. Hinata se estremeció―. Ahora tenemos que separarnos antes de que alguien nos descubra.

Ella asintió. Sabía que era cierto y que se había ausentado durante demasiado rato.

―¿Cu-cuándo volveré a verte?

―No lo sé. Quizá después de tu boda. Tal vez nunca.

―¿Qui-quizá?

Hinata se lo había preguntado infinidad de veces esa noche, pero seguía sin saber la respuesta. ¿Acaso él no comprendía qué era poder sentirse tan viva junto a otro ser humano? No se había dado cuenta de que estaba dormida hasta que lo conoció.

―Sí. Ōtsutsuki puede darte cosas que yo nunca podré ofrecerte.

Ella estaba a punto contestar cuando el pomo de la puerta se movió. Contuvo la respiración y se quedó inmóvil. Pero Namikaze no.

Se alejó de ella con rapidez y volvió a esconderse entre las sombras de la esquina.

Tambaleándose, Hinata se apartó de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió tras ella. Luego se volvió para enfrentarse al entrometido.

―Mi-milord―susurró, haciendo una reverencia.

Toneri entró en la habitación frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? He registrado toda la casa buscándote. ―La miró con cautela y apretó los dientes―. Tienes algo que decirme ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, cabizbaja, y le tendió una mano temblorosa. Él se la cogió y la sacó de la habitación, deteniéndose antes un momento para echar un vistazo a la sala. Cuando decidió que todo estaba en orden, la alejó de Namikaze y la arrastró en dirección a un futuro mucho menos ordenado que el que la aguardaba hacía sólo unos días.

 **Fin Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que todos coincidiréis conmigo en que este ha sido un capítulo intenso. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un bonito comentario. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡YAHOI! Sí, sé que me he tardado la vida esta vez, entiendo la frustración y el posible enfado porque yo misma lo he vivido (y lo vivo) en mis propias carnes, esa sensación de querer tirarte de los pelos porque tu fanfic favorito no se actualiza ni pa Dios.**

 **Sí, sé lo que es eso. Pero de verdad juro que he tenido un motivo de peso para mi tardanza. Y no, no se trata de estudios ni nada parecido, sino de algo mucho más personal, así que ruego me disculpéis si no lo cuento. Es algo a lo que aún me estoy haciendo a la idea.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

―E-eso es todo―concluyó Hinata, jugueteando con la cucharilla del té, sumamente avergonzada tras su relato de lo acontecido con su enmascarado misterioso.

El conde Ōtsutsuki alargó el brazo y tranquilizó los inquietos movimientos de su prometida, posando su mano sobre la de ella.

―No tienes por qué estar nerviosa―murmuró, mientras pensaba en todo lo que ella le había contado.

―¿N-no estás enfadado?

Hinata tenía los ojos bien abiertos y en ellos brillaba una mezcla de sorpresa y recelo.

―No estoy contento, pero tampoco enfadado―dijo Toneri y, sonriendo con pesar, se sentó más derecho en la silla.

Estaban en la terraza de la casa de Sasuke, tomando un té antes de su habitual paseo a caballo por el parque. Toneri había esperado con inquietud que llegara el momento de poder hablar con ella. Sabía muy bien el aspecto que tenía una mujer después de un encuentro acalorado y, a pesar de que las revelaciones de Hianta estaban en sintonía con sus sospechas, lamentaba que se las hubiera confirmado.

―N-no sé qué hacer―reconoció ella con tristeza―. M-me temo que n-no entiendo nada.

―Y yo me temo que no te puedo ser de mucha ayuda―admitió él―. Somos amigos, cariño, pero antes que tu amigo soy un hombre. Y no me sienta nada bien saber que ese desconocido despierta en ti sentimientos que no tienes por mí.

Hinata le cogió la mano con fuerza mientras el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

―E-en estos momentos no me gusto mucho. Y-yo te tengo mucho cariño, Toneri. Si-siempre ha sido así y n-no ha actuado como tú te mereces. E-espero que puedas encontrar en tu corazón la forma de perdonarme.

Él se quedó mirando el jardín trasero con aire pensativo. Aunque la palabra "jardín" se aplicaba erróneamente al espacio exterior que rodeaba la mansión de los Uchiha, donde apenas unos cuantos arriates de flores aliviaban la severidad del amplio prado.

―Te perdono―dijo. Y admiro tu sinceridad. Dudo mucho de que, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tuviera el valor de revelar algo así. Sin embargo, no puedo tener una prometida con esa clase de comportamiento, especialmente en lugares públicos.

Ella asintió. Parecía una colegiala a la que regañan. Y a pesar de que la reprimenda era necesaria, Toneri no estaba disfrutando con ello.

―Vas a tener que decidir de una vez por todas si quieres casarte conmigo o no, Hinata. Si decides seguir adelante con nuestro acuerdo, deberás actuar de buena fe y comportarte como es debido. ―Se puso de pie y movió los hombros para aliviar la tensión―. ¡Maldita sea, no me gusta tener la sensación de que te estoy presionando para que te cases conmigo!

Ella también se puso de pie y su falda de muselina floreada se descolgó con elegancia por delante de su cuerpo.

―E-estás enfadado. ―Levantó una de sus delicadas manos para silenciar su respuesta―. N-no. Lo comprendo. Ti-tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. S-si tú hubieras hecho algo parecido, y-yo me habría puesto igual de furiosa contigo.

Suspiró, se acercó a la barandilla de la terraza de mármol y apoyó el peso en las manos. Él se acercó a ella. Estaban el uno junto a la otra, con la extensión de césped delante.

Esa tarde, Hinata estaba tan encantadora como siempre. La melena negro azulada sin empolvar le caía sobre los hombros, tenía la piel tan pálida como la nata, los ojos tan blancos como las perlas y los labios rojos como el vino tinto. En una ocasión, Toneri bromeó diciéndole que ella era la única mujer en la que pensaba en prosa poética, y Hinata se rio con lo que llamaba el lado soñador de él. Era una faceta de su personalidad que sólo mostraba en su presencia.

―S-si nos casamos―murmuró ella―, ¿m-me serás fiel?

―Eso depende de ti―contestó Ōtsutsuki con cuidado―. Si te limitas a tenderte en la cama y a rezar para que acabe rápido, lo más probable es que no lo sea. A mí me gusta mucho el sexo, Hinata. Me encanta. Y no renunciaría a ese placer por nada, ni siquiera por una esposa.

―Oh.

Ella apartó la vista, suspirando y sonrojada.

La brisa sopló de improviso y arrastró uno de sus mechones por encima de su piel desnuda, justo por donde el cuello se encuentra con el hombro. Hinata se estremeció, pero no fue de frío, sino por la sensación. Y Toneri se dio cuenta de ello, igual que advertía todo cuanto tenía que ver con ella. De hecho, catalogaba cualquier detalle para su futura utilización. Hinata era una criatura táctil y sensual. Algo que él siempre había advertido y que había tenido la delicadeza de no explotar, aguardando el momento oportuno, esperando que ella fuera suya y pudiera enseñarle esa faceta de sí misma. Únicamente con él.

Pero ahora tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

―Creo que podemos disfrutar mucho el uno del otro―comentó, acariciando los dedos que ella tenía apoyados en la barandilla―. Estoy convencido de que el sexo entre nosotros podría ser mucho más que una simple obligación, pero sólo si tú te abres a mí por completo en ese sentido. Sin vergüenza y sin reservas. Si nuestro lecho conyugal es acogedor, yo nunca me iré a ninguna otra parte. No soy un hombre dado a las conquistas. Lo único que yo quiero es follar y pasarlo bien haciéndolo. Y si lo puedo hacer con una sola mujer, mucho mejor. Menos trabajo para mí.

Se dio cuenta de que a Hinata la había sorprendido la ordinaria palabra que había empleado para definirlo, pero así era como a él le gustaban las cosas en la cama y creía que era mejor que ella lo supiera de antemano. En su lecho no habría manoseos breves y gruñidos en la oscuridad. Habría luz, piel sudorosa y sonrojada y muchas horas.

―¿A-así es la pasión en el dormitorio?―preguntó Hinata; su curiosidad le había ganado a su timidez―.¿I-instintos animales a los que s-se da rienda suelta? ¿N-no hay nada más implicado e-en ese proceso?

A Toneri le llevó un momento comprender la pregunta.

―¿Te refieres a las miradas que tu hermana comparte con Uchiha? ¿O a cómo los Nara se miran el uno al otro?

―S-sí.

―Tú no eres la única que ve ese afecto y lo codicia.

El aire inquisidor de su mirada la hizo sonreír levemente.

―¿A-a ti también te pasa?

Toneri se encogió de hombros y después se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que se apoyaba en la barandilla.

―A veces. Pero no languidezco por ello ni sufro su carencia. Sin embargo, me parece que tú sí.

Ella sintió mostrándose más sincera que nunca.

―Estoy empezando a pensar que mi abierta forma de cortejarte no ha sido la mejor táctica―reflexionó él en voz alta―. Siempre he pensado que el triste final de tu primera aventura amorosa te había inclinado a apreciar una relación más racional. Pero tú quieres lo contrario, ¿verdad?

Hinata se apartó de él y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, cosa que acostumbraba a hacer siempre que estaba nerviosa. En esos momentos, a él le recordó una fiera enjaulada que vagaba aburrida.

―É-ese es precisamente e-el problema. Q-que no sé lo que quiero.

La mirada que le lanzó lo dejó helado.

―Yo en cambio estoy satisfecho. No necesito nada más.

―¿D-de verdad estás satisfecho?―lo desafió ella―. ¿O se-sencillamente aceptas q-que la amistad es todo lo que puedes esperar de la vida dada tu posición?

―Ya sabes la respuesta.

―¿C-con quién te casarías s-si no fuera p-por mí?

―No tengo ni idea y tampoco quiero pensar en eso hasta que sea completamente necesario. ¿Me estás sugiriendo que debería considerar alternativas?

Hinata se detuvo e hizo un sonido que a él le recordó al encantador ronroneo de una gatita.

―¡Y-yo quiero estar loca por ti! ¿P-por qué n-no es algo que pueda elegir?

―Quizá tu problema sea que tienes mal gusto. ―Toneri se rio cuando ella lo miró ofendida. Luego bajó la voz y la miró con los ojos entornados―. Si lo que te excita es la máscara, puedo ponerme una para meterme en la cama contigo. Esos juegos pueden ser divertidos.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y él le respondió con un guiño.

Hinata se estremeció y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Luego ladeó la cabeza.

―¿E-es posible que sea el misterio lo que tanto me atrae? ¿E-es eso lo que estás sugiriendo, milord?

―Es una posibilidad. ―La sonrisa de Ōtsutsuki desapareció―. Tengo la intención de investigar sobre tu admirador. Vamos a ver si conseguimos desenmascararlo.

―¿P-por qué?

―Porque ese hombre no es para ti, Hinata. ¿Un conde extranjero? Tú siempre has estado muy unida a tu familia. No serías capaz de alejarte de tu hermana, ahora que por fin os habéis reencontrado. ¿Qué clase de futuro te espera con ese hombre? Por no hablar de que quizá lo que pretenda sea utilizarte para atacarme a mí.

Ella empezó a pasear de nuevo y él la observó, admirando la elegancia que desprendían sus movimientos y la forma en que su falda se balanceaba alrededor de sus piernas de un modo encantador.

―To-todo el mundo parece creer q-que Namikaze n-no tiene ningún interés por mí, si-sino por las personas relacionadas conmigo. ¿P-por qué to-todos los que aseguran quererme creen i-imposible que un hombre pueda desearme por mí misma?

―Yo no sólo lo imagino, Hinata, puedo sentirlo. No interpretes mi cortesía como una falta de deseo por ti, porque te estarías equivocando.

Ella suspiró y le dijo:

―Sa-Sasuke también está intentando dar con él.

Toneri ya se lo esperaba.

―Si está escondido en los bajos fondos de Londres, es posible que Uchiha lo encuentre. Pero me has dicho que va bien vestido y que es un hombre con cultura. Parece más propio de mis círculos sociales que de los del pirata. Es probable que mi búsqueda sea más fructuosa que la suya.

Hinata se detuvo de nuevo.

―Y… ¿q-qué harás s-si lo encuentras?

Su voz traslucía más que una pizca de desconfianza.

―¿Me estás preguntando si le haré daño?―La pregunta no era frívola. Toneri era un espadachín de cierto renombre―. Es posible.

Hinata arrugó sus hermosas facciones.

―N-no debería haberte dicho nada.

Él se enderezó y se acercó a ella.

―Me alegro mucho de que me hayas dicho la verdad. Nuestra relación habría sufrido un daño irreparable si me hubieras mentido para esconder tu culpabilidad.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Toneri inspiró hondo para inhalar su inocente aroma a madreselva. Llevaba años imaginando que su cuerpo sería como la flor que a ella tanto le gustaba: fragante y tan dulce como la miel.

Le cogió la cara entre las manos y la obligó a levantarla para mirarla. Vio algo nuevo brillando en sus ojos perlas y enseguida se dio cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo en ellos.

―Pero no cambia el hecho de que ese hombre sabía que eres mi prometida y aun así se tomó libertades contigo. Y ése es un insulto muy grave a mi persona, cariño. A ti te puedo perdonar, pero a él no.

―To-Toneri…

Hinata abrió los labios, que reflejaron la suave luz de la tarde.

Él se inclinó para apoderarse de su boca y a ella se le cortó la respiración al darse cuenta de lo que se proponía.

―Buenas tardes, milord.

Se separaron de un salto cuando la hermana de Hinata y su marido salieron a la terraza, seguidos de una doncella que llevaba una bandeja con el servicio de té.

―Hace un día precioso―dijo el pirata, con su peculiar voz ronca.

―Hemos pensado que sería buena idea haceros compañía y tomar el té al sol―comentó Sakura.

Toneri captó la advertencia enseguida. Inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo y dio un paso atrás. La señora Uchiha sonrió al observar que se había dado cuenta. Era una sonrisa de dormitorio, como la que una mujer le dedica a su amante después de una sesión de buen sexo. Para ella ésa era la única sonrisa posible y, además, suponía una parte muy importante de su encanto.

―Su compañía es muy bienvenida―dijo Toneri, acompañando a Hinata de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Pasó el resto de la tarde charlando de trivialidades con los Uchiha y, después, de algunas más con Hinata mientras paseaban por el parque. Pero una parte de su mente estaba ocupada con la logística de sus próximas cacerías: una para ganarse los favores de Hinata y la otra en busca del hombre enmascarado que estaba intentando arrebatársela.

* * *

―¿Estás seguro de que el nombre de ese tipo es Kakashi Hatake?

―Sí―respondió el tabernero, dejando otra pinta en la barra.

―Gracias.

Naruto cogió la cerveza y se trasladó a la mesa de la esquina. Era inquietante saber que alguien lo estaba buscando, sobre todo porque quienquiera que iba tras su pista estaba empleando el nombre de Kakashi. Podría tratarse de Kakashi o de alguno de sus hombres, aunque le propietario de la taberna estaba bastante seguro de que el tipo que había preguntado por él no tenía acento francés.

Naruto no podía hace otra cosa que esperar, empleando las técnicas para esconderse que tan bien se le daban. Alguien de su tamaño nunca lograba ocultarse del todo, pero sí podía llamar menos la atención encorvándose un poco para disfrazar su altura y su corpulencia. Tampoco se había peinado aquella mañana para darle una mayor vulgaridad a su apariencia.

El propio establecimiento le facilitaba bastante la tarea de desvanecerse entre la multitud. Estaba muy mal iluminado, lo que ayudaba a esconder la infinidad de carencias y la abundante suciedad. El oscuro y sucio mobiliario de madera de nogal―mesas redondas y sillas con respaldo de barrotes―potenciaba más si cabía la oscuridad del interior. En el aire flotaba el olor a cerveza nueva y vieja, y la crujiente grasa de la cocina. Los clientes entraban y salían. Algunos eran habituales con los que Naruto ya había hablado en alguna ocasión.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo, en su vida anterior, solía frecuentar locales como ése con abuelo Jiraiya. En aquellos días, pasaba las apacibles tardes escuchando los consejos que le daba ese hombre tan bueno y decente. Naruto lo añoraba, pensaba en él a menudo y se preguntaba cómo le iría. Jiraiya le había inculcado la rectitud de carácter y el respeto por el honor que lo habían acompañado durante todos aquellos años.

Naruto apretó el puño encima de la mesa.

Algún día volverían a reunirse y él le explicaría a su tío cómo había puesto en práctica sus tempranas enseñanzas. Liberaría a Jiraiya de su servidumbre y le daría una existencia mejor. La vida era demasiado corta y Naruto deseaba que su querido abuelo la disfrutara al máximo.

―Buenas tardes―lo saludó una voz a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Junto a él había un anciano caballero que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en las tabernas de aquella calle, ofreciendo su compañía a quienes estuvieran dispuestos a pagarle una copa o algo de comer. De vez en cuando, el hombre oía algo valioso y Naruto siempre se mostraba dispuesto a pagar por la información, cosa que el anciano sabía muy bien.

―Siéntate―le contestó, señalando la silla que tenía delante.

Pasaron las horas. Empleó el tiempo en hablar con quienes ya lo conocían de otras veces. Muchos esperaban ganar una o dos monedas facilitándole información que pudiera serle de utilidad. Pero por desgracia nadie le dijo nada de interés acerca de Orochimaru. Aun así, Naruto le pagó una pinta a cada uno de los que hablaron con él y se sirvió de su compañía para dar mayor credibilidad a su disfraz.

Entonces, casi como en un milagro, el hombre a quien más ganas tenía de ver apareció envuelto en una pesada capa negra. Kakashi Hatake se detuvo ante la barra e intercambió algunas palabras con el tabernero, para luego volverse con los ojos abiertos como platos en dirección a Naruto, que lo saludó desde la esquina.

―Por Dios―dijo Kakashi, mientras se acercaba soltando el broche con gemas inrustadas que le ceñía la capa al cuello―. ¿Te he estado buscando por todo Londres medio muerto de hambre y tú llevas todo el día justo en la taberna del hostal donde me alojo?

―Bueno―sonrió Naruto―, todo el día no, solo las últimas horas.

Kakashi masculló un juramento entre dientes y se dejó caer con pesadez en la silla. El tabernero le trajo una pinta y al rato también un plato de comida. Cuando ya estuvo bien acomodado, anunció:

―Te traigo buenas y malas noticias.

―¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?―replicó Naruto con sequedad.

―En Francia me han traicionado.

Naruto esbozó una mueca de dolor.

―¿Orochimaru ha vendido a los hombres de todo el mundo?

―Eso parece. Cero que así es como les ha demostrado su lealtad.

―Ese villano sólo es leal a sí mismo.

―Eso es muy cierto.

Kakashi cortó un trozo de carne, se la llevó a la boca y masticó con rabia.

―Está claro que ésas son las malas noticias. ¿Y las buenas?

―He conseguido que nos indulten a todos, incluso a ti.

―Pero si a ti también te perseguían… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Kakashi sonrió con pesar.

―Yahiko era un hombre muy valioso para sus superiores, tanto que la captura de su asesino reviste para ellos mayor importancia que la persecución de espías ingleses. Me dieron permiso para irme bajo la promesa de que regresaría con su asesino, quienquiera que sea. Para garantizar mi vuelta, se han quedado con los demás hombres a los que traicionó Orochimaru.

Naruto se enderezó de golpe.

―Por Dios… Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa.

―Sí. ―Hatake se acabó la pinta―. Y hay ciertos detalles que complican aún más las cosas. Primero tengo que convencer a lord Sarutobi para que libere a un espía francés que tiene cautivo. Y luego tenemos que convencer a un miembro del grupo de Orochimaru, un hombre llamado Kabuto, para que nos ayude a conseguir que éste confiese el crimen.

La primera misión parecía imposible y la segunda muy complicada, pero Naruto estaba dispuesto a aprovechar gustoso cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

Hinata le había dicho que quería conocerlo. Ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de concederle tal capricho.

―Pareces muy contento―observó Kakashi, sin dejar de masticar―. Lo que te he contado es muy esperanzador.

―He visto a Hinata―confesó Naruto. La había abrazado, tocado, saboreado. Su amigo se detuvo con el tenedor lleno de comida a medio camino de la boca.

―¿Y?

―La situación es complicada, pero aún hay esperanza.

Kakashi dejó los cubiertos y le hizo un gesto al tabernero para que le sirviera más cerveza.

―Y ¿cómo se ha tomado tu regreso de entre los muertos?

Naruto sonrió con pesar y le explicó su argucia.

―¿Un antifaz?―le preguntó Hatake cuando acabó de hablar―. ¿De todas las apariencias que eres capaz de adoptar elegiste una máscara?

―La primera vez que me la puse fue porque encajaba perfectamente con el baile de máscaras al que asistí. Luego se la vio puesta a Nagato y se acercó a él. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, me pareció que lo más apropiado era que me la pusiera también la tercera vez.

―Se parece más a su hermana de lo que creía. ―Kakashi esbozó la leve sonrisa que se le escapaba siempre que se refería a Sakura―. Lo que no entiendo es dónde ves tú la esperanza. Hinata no tiene ni idea de quién eres.

―Eso es un poco inconveniente―convino Naruto.

―¿Un poco? Amigo, eres el rey del eufemismo. Confía en mí cuando te digo que cuando lo descubra no se lo va a tomar precisamente bien. Se lo tomará como una falta de afecto. En cuando se dé cuenta de que has sido casto ni has pasado todo este tiempo sufriendo por ella, lo verá como la prueba definitiva de que no la amas.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y se hundió en la silla.

―¡Fue idea tuya! Fuiste tú quién me dijo que debía convertirme en un hombre rico para hacerla feliz.

―Y también para que tú lo fueras. Te habrías pasado la vida entera dudando de tu valor si te hubieras presentado ante ella como un subalterno. ―Kakashi le sonrió a la camarera que le llevó la pinta y luego se reclinó para observar detenidamente a Naruto―. He oído decir que está prometido con el conde de Ōtsutsuki.

―Aún no.

―Podría convertirse en marquesa a pesar del escándalo de su padre y la reputación de su hermana. Eso es todo un logro.

Naruto paseó la mirada por el local y se detuvo brevemente en cada uno de los clientes para evaluarlos.

―Sí, pero ella no lo ama. Me sigue queriendo a mí. O, para ser exactos, al chico que fui en su día.

Entonces, una preciosa chica morena entró en el local por la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones del piso de arriba. Llevaba un vestido de un intenso color púrpura y una cinta de terciopelo negro en el cuello, con una camafeo en el centro. Naruto pensó que parecía una muñeca. Sus delicados rasgos y su esbelta figura apelaban a los instintos de protección de cualquier hombre y sus ojos entornados y sus carnosos labios rojos despertaban en cambio pensamientos libidinosos.

La joven arqueó las cejas cuando volvió la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Naruto. La sonrisa que esbozó en su dirección le hizo fruncir el ceño, confuso, y observó cómo se aproximaba hasta que por fin se puso en pie cuando ella se detuvo detrás de Kakashi.

La joven posó las manos sobre los anchos hombros del irlandés.

―Deberías haberme dicho que habías vuelto, mi amor―le dijo, con inconfundible acento francés.

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada a Naruto, que vio en sus ojos cierto grado de irritación. Su amigo no se levantó, se limitó a coger la mano de la morena y tirar de ella hasta una silla que acercó a la mesa con el pie. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que a Hatake le gustaban las mujeres, a Naruto le resultó muy sorprendente que demostrara ese aparente desinterés por una de tal hermosura. De cerca, la muñeca era una delicia. Tenía unos ojos de un negro profundo, rodeados por largas y espesas pestañas del mismo color y acentuados por unas cejas finas y muy arqueadas.

―¿Es él?―preguntó, estudiando a Naruto.

Kakashi gruñó.

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa y enseñó sus dientes blancos. Luego le ofreció la mano y dijo:

―Soy Anko Mitarashi. Y tú eres el señor Uzumaki, ¿verdad?

Naruto miró a Kakashi, que maldijo entre dientes y siguió comiendo.

―Es posible―respondió con cautela.

―Excelente. Ahora que sé qué aspecto tienes, me resultará mucho más fácil matarte si es necesario.

Naruto parpadeó y preguntó:

―¿Qué acaba de decir?

―Arpía provocadora―murmuró Kakashi―. Él es inocente.

―Todos dicen lo mismo―repuso la joven con dulzura.

―En este caso es cierto―le aseguró Kakashi.

―Eso también lo dicen.

―Disculpadme. ―Naruto miró alternativamente a uno y a otro―. ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Hatake hizo un gesto en dirección a Anko con el tenedor en la mano.

―Ella forma parte de mi garantía. Se supone que tiene que regresar a Francia con Orochimaru, contigo o conmigo.

―O con una confesión―ronroneó la muñeca―. Bastará con una confesión de cualquiera de vosotros. ¿Lo ves? No soy tan difícil de complacer.

―Dios. ―Naruto se volvió a sentar y observó a la francesa. En ese momento advirtió una dureza en sus ojos y en su boca que no había visto antes―. ¿De dónde sacas a estas _femmes fatales_ , Kakashi?

―Son ellas las que me encuentran a mí―gruñó su amigo, mientras mordía una patata con rabia.

―Sólo estás viendo el lado negativo de la situación―dijo Anko, haciendo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención del servicio―. Somos tres personas sentadas a esta mesa y los tres buscamos lo mismo. Yo únicamente estoy aquí para ayudaros.

Kakashi la fulminó con la mirada.

―Si crees que es divertido tener a un hombre entre la espada y la pared, te equivocas.

Pero Naruto no la ignoró tan deprisa.

―¿Cómo puedes ayudarnos?

―De muchas formas. ―La morena se tomó un momento para pedirle vino a la camarera que se acercó―. Pensad en todos los sitios a los que yo puedo ir y que vosotros no podéis ni pisar. En todas las personas que hablarían conmigo y a vosotros ni siquiera os dedicarían una mirada. En todas las artimañas que puedo emplear como mujer a las que vosotros no podéis optar por ser hombres. ¡Las posibilidades son infinitas!

Entonces la chica se llevó la mano al camafeo que lucía en el cuello para tocarlo con delicadeza y a Naruto le resultó casi imposible imaginar que aquella preciosidad pudiera matar a nadie.

―¿Cuál es tu relación con Kabuto?―le preguntó.

A ella se le ensombreció el semblante.

―Si él resuelve esto, me ahorrará muchos problemas.

―El comandante está decidido a no dejar nada al azar―explicó Kakashi―. Kabuto vigila a Orochimaru. Anko me vigila a mí. Ambos hacen el mismo servicio. Ella es una… garantía añadida.

Naruto esbozó una mueca de dolor.

―No creo que a Kabuto le gustara saber que alguien ha insinuado que no podría no conseguir su objetivo. ―Miró a Anko y se preguntó por qué la joven habría aceptado esa misión―. ¿Por qué haces esto?

―Mis motivos son cosa mía. Pero te lo advierto―lo miró fijamente―, en lo único que puedes fiarte de mí es en esto: quiero entregar a la justicia al asesino de Yahiko.

Naruto suspiró con fuerza y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa.

―Esto no me gusta. Mientras Orochimaru me persigue, tenemos una serpiente entre nosotros.

Kakashi asintió.

Anko frunció los labios mientras cogía la copa de vino que había pedido hacía un momento.

―Preferiría ser Eva que la serpiente.

―Eva era atractiva―le contestó Kakashi.

Naruto se atragantó. Era la primera vez que oía al irlandés decirle algo desagradable a una mujer.

―¿Qué habéis hecho hasta ahora?―preguntó la morena, ignorando la grosería de Kakashi y centrando su atención en Naruto.

―Yo me paso el día evitando a Orochimaru y a cualquiera que huela a francés y luego me paso las noches buscándolo.

―Ése es el plan más absurdo que he oído en toda mi vida―se burló ella.

―Y ¿qué me sugieres que haga?―la desafió él―. No sé nada.

―En ese caso, debes aprender. ―Anko bebió un delicado sorbo de vino y se lamió los labios. Se sentaba muy erguida y con la barbilla levantada, los sellos distintivos de una buena educación y la consecuente escolarización―. Y no puedes aprender si te pasas el día escondido, cosa que es exactamente lo que Orochimaru esperará que hagas. ¿Por qué no te pones en contacto con el hombre para el que trabajáis los dos? Estoy segura de que él dispondrá de los recursos necesarios para resolver esto cuanto antes.

―Ésa no es su tarea―replicó Kakashi―. Nosotros somos responsables de gestionar nuestras misiones. Si nos cogen, debemos asumir los riesgos. Supongo que será lo mismo para ti.

Por un momento, pareció que la frustración asomaba a los preciosos rasgos de la francesa, pero esa expresión desapareció enseguida, reemplazada por una dulce y despreocupada sonrisa.

Naruto no pudo evita preguntarse por ella y evaluar qué nivel de riesgo representaría. Se la veía frágil y femenina, pero él ya sabía por las historias sobre la hermana de Hinata que las apariencias podían ser muy engañosas.

―¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia, señorita? Quizá creas que debo buscar a plena luz del día.

―¿Llevarás un antifaz?―preguntó Kakashi, apartando el plato.

―Y ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?―La joven observó a Naruto detenidamente, desde la cabeza, pasando por sus piernas estiradas, hasta la punta de las botas―. Sería una lástima esconder tanto atractivo. ―Esbozó una seductora sonrisa―. Yo preferiría verlo absolutamente todo.

Kakashi resopló.

―¿Lo ves, querida? Ése es el motivo por el que no eres Eva. Eres incapaz de advertir que el hombre ya está comprometido.

―Te puedes vendar los ojos y llamarme por el nombre que quieras―le sugirió ella a Naruto, guiñándole un ojo.

Él se rio por primera vez en muchos días.

―Ten cuidado con ella―le advirtió Kakashi.

―Tendrás que vigilarla tú. Yo me marcho a Bristol por la mañana. Es posible que el pasado de Orochimaru esté afectando a su presente de alguna forma. Espero poder descubrir algo que me dé cierta ventaja.

―Buena idea. ―Kakashi frunció los labios con aire pensativo―. Anko y yo nos quedaremos y trataremos de indagar por aquí.

―No me gusta la idea de que se vaya solo―confesó la joven con una nota de acero en su voz.

―Ya te acostumbrarás.

Kakashi se recostó en la silla con su habitual e insolente elegancia: ladeó el cuerpo, echó el brazo por encima del respaldo y separó las piernas.

―Con lo guapo que eres―dijo ella―y lo difícil que me resulta a veces que me gustes.

Kakashi sonrió.

―Lo mismo digo. Naruto buscará en otro sitio. Tú y yo trabajaremos juntos en la ciudad.

―Quizá prefiera irme con él.

La sonrisa de Anko no alcanzó sus preciosos ojos.

―¡¿Ah, sí?!―El exagerado placer que demostró Kakashi volvió a hacer reír a Naruto―. Eso sería estupendo. Por lo menos para mí, aunque no para Naruto. Lo siento, chica.

Kakashi encogió un hombro y apoyó la mano en la mesa.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos ni siquiera parpadear, Anko se puso en pie, cogió el cuchillo de Kakashi y lo clavó en la mesa con precisión matemática, justo en medio de los dedos abiertos de éste, que se quedó helado al ver lo cerca que había estado de perder alguna falange.

―¡Maldición!―exclamó.

Ella se inclinó sobre él.

―No atrevas a burlarte de mí ni a subestimarme, mi amor. No es muy inteligente hacerme enfadar.

Naruto también se levantó.

―Gracias por ofrecerme tu compañía―se apresuró a decir―, pero, con todo el respeto, debo rechazarla.

Anko lo miró entornando los ojos.

―Ya sé que no confías en mí―continuó él―, pero puedo asegurarte una cosa: tengo muchas razones para limpiar mi nombre y no me queda ninguna para huir.

Ella se quedó inmóvil al momento. Luego esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―Tu mujer está aquí.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero no era necesario que lo reconociera.

Anko lo dejó marchar con un elegante movimiento de la muñeca.

―No te irás muy lejos. Buena suerte.

Él hizo una rápida reverencia, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y dejó algunas monedas en la mesa.

―Rezaré por ti―le dijo a Kakashi, estrechando el hombro de su amigo al pasar junto a él.

Hatake le respondió con un ardiente juramento.

 **Fin Capítulo 6**

* * *

 **Bien, espero que os haya gustado y demás. Tengo algo de prisa porque estoy haciendo la comida, pero quería pasarme por aquí aprovechando que tenía unos minutos libres. Por favor, dejadme un precioso comentario con vuestras más sinceras impresiones. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Sé que me estoy tardando más de lo normal en mí, pero por razones personales no puedo hacer más. Apenas tengo tiempo hasta de dormir. Y me ha picado un puto mosquito en el ojo izquierdo, el cual me molesta mogollón.**

 **Ya, dejo de quejarme.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo mismo para el libro _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Era una pequeña pero elegante casa en un vecindario respetable. Ya hacía tres años que era propiedad del conde de Ōtsutsuki y durante ese tiempo no había pasado mucho tiempo desocupada.

Esa noche, las ventanas de la planta baja estaban a oscuras, pero se podía ver el reflejo de la luz de las velas en una ventana del piso superior. Metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal y entró.

Del mantenimiento de la casa se ocupaba un matrimonio digno de confianza y muy discreto. En ese momento estaban acostados y como Toneri no precisaba de sus servicios decidió no molestarlos.

Dejó el sombrero en el perchero, donde luego colgó también la capa. Debajo de ella llevaba uno de los trajes que se ponía para asistir a los interminables bailes y fiestas de cada noche. Aunque aquella velada había sido un poco distinta. Hinata estaba diferente. Él estaba diferente. La relación entre ellos había cambiado. Ella lo veía de otra forma y la imagen que él tenía de la joven también se había alterado.

Subió las escalinatas hasta el primer piso y se detuvo unos segundos junto a la puerta de la habitación de la que procedía la luz. Toneri suspiró y se dio un momento para deleitarse en el rugido que le corría por las venas y advertir lo rápido que crecía su excitación. Luego giró el pomo y entró para encontrarse a su amante pelirroja de ojos violeta leyendo en la cama.

La mujer levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Él enseguida se dio cuenta de que a ella se le aceleraba la respiración y separaba los labios. Luego cerró el libro con decisión y él cerró la puerta de una patada.

―Milord―susurró Sāra, retirando el cubrecama para revelar su bien torneada figura―. Esperaba que vinieras esta noche.

Toneri sonrió. Ella estaba excitada, lo que significaba que el primer revolcón podría ser duro y rápido. Luego ya se tomarían su tiempo. Pero en ese instante no serían necesarios los preliminares, cosa que le venía como anillo al dedo.

Había deseado a la impresionante viuda nada más verla. En cuanto ella cumplió el período de luto que le debía a su marido, Toneri se le acercó con rapidez, antes de que pudiera hacerlo otro. Sāra se sintió halagada y luego muy entusiasmada. Encajaban a la perfección y el sexo era placentero para ambos.

Toneri se quitó la casaca y Sāra el camisón. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba dentro de ella. Las caderas de su amante oscilaban en el borde del colchón mientras él, de pie, embestía con fuerza su curvilíneo cuerpo. Para su alivio, la frustración y la inquietud que sentía desaparecieron en la vorágine de la pasión carnal.

Pero el paréntesis no duró mucho.

Una hora más tarde, descansaba tumbado boca arriba, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, mientras dejaba que la brisa de la noche le refrescara la piel cubierta de sudor.

―Ha sido delicioso―murmuró Sāra con la voz ronca, debido a sus apasionados gemidos―. Siempre eres muy primitivo cuando estás molesto.

―¿Molesto?

Él se rio y la atrajo hacia sí.

―Sí. Siempre sé cuándo hay algo que te preocupa.

Le acarició el pelo.

Toneri se quedó mirando las ornamentadas molduras del techo y pensó en lo bien que encajaba con ella aquella habitación en tonos rosados y crema, con muebles dorados. Fue él quien la animó a no reparar en gastos y a pensar únicamente en su propia comodidad; después de las diversas amantes que había tenido, se había dado cuenta de que la forma en que una mujer decoraba una habitación decía mucho de ella.

―¿Quieres que hablemos de cosas desagradables?

―También podemos convertir tus frustraciones en agotamiento―lo provocó Sāra, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con sus orbes violáceos llenos de diversión―. Ya sabes que no me voy a quejar.

Él le apartó los pelirrojos mechones húmedos de la sien.

―Prefiero esa alternativa.

―Aunque sólo será una solución temporal. Es muy posible que como mujer pudiera ayudarte con tu problema, que sospecho que es de naturaleza femenina.

―Ya me estás ayudando―ronroneó él.

Ella arqueó las cejas con escepticismo, pero no lo presionó.

Entonces Toneri suspiró con fuerza y le contó lo que lo preocupaba; se fiaba de Sāra como amiga y como confidente. Era una mujer muy inteligente, una de las más inteligentes que había conocido nunca. No era la clase de personas que intentaba perjudicar a otras o que aprovechaba las desgracias ajenas para sacar ventaja.

―¿Te das cuenta de que nadie suele ver como hombres a los que ocupan posiciones semejantes a la mía?―le preguntó él―. Yo soy tierras, dinero y prestigio, pero no mucho ´más que eso.

Ella lo escuchó en silencio, pero con atención.

―Pasé mi juventud en Lincolnshire y me educaron para pensar en mí como un Ōtsutsuki en lugar de como un individuo. Nunca tuve ningún interés aparte de mis obligaciones, ni ninguna meta aparte de mi título. Me adiestraron tan bien que nunca se me ocurrió pensar que podría querer algo por mí mismo, algo que no tuviera nada que ver con el marquesado y todo lo demás.

―Ésa parece una vida muy solitaria.

Toneri se encogió de hombros y se puso otra almohada debajo de la cabeza.

―No conocía otra.

Cuando él alargó su silencio, ella lo presionó un poco:

―¿Hasta?

―Hasta que un día crucé la linde de nuestra propiedad y me tropecé con un niño pobre que se disponía pescar en mi arroyo.

Sāra sonrió y abandonó el refugio de sus brazos para deslizarse por la cama. Luego se puso el camisón que se había quitado, se acercó a la consola y sirvió una copa.

―¿Quién era ese niño?

―Un sirviente de la propiedad vecina. Estaba esperando a la hija del hombre para el que trabajaba. Me llamó mucho la atención que se hubieran hecho amigos.

―Y la chica también te llamó la atención.

Sāra calentó el brandy con destreza, haciendo girar la copa encima de la llama de una vela.

―Sí―admitió él―. Era joven, tímida pero libre. La señorita Hyūga me enseñó lo distinto que se veía el mundo a través de los ojos de alguien que no sufría el peso de las expectativas de los demás. Además, ignoró completamente mi título y me trató igual que al otro chico, con un afecto sincero.

Sāra se sentó en la cama y bebió un poco de brandy, entes de pasarle la copa a él.

―Creo que me gustaría esa chica.

―Sí. ―Sonrió él―. Creo que tú también le gustarías a ella.

Era evidente que jamás llegarían a conocerse, pero eso daba igual.

―Te admiro por querer casarte con ella a pesar de los pecados de su padre.

―¿Cómo podría no querer casarme con Hinata? Es quien me enseñó mi valor como individuo. Ahora, a mi arrogancia aristocrática debo sumar mi arrogancia personal.

Sāra se rio y apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas.

―Eso es una suerte para el resto de nosotros.

Toneri pasó la mano por su melena suelta.

―Nunca olvidaré la tarde en que, con total inocencia, me dijo que yo era muy atractivo y que ése era el motivo de que a veces tartamudeara y no fuera capaz de mirarme a la cara. Nadie me había dicho nunca nada parecido. Dudo mucho que nadie lo haya sentido nunca. Cuando tartamudean ante mi presencia es por intimidación, no por admiración.

―Te puedo asegurar que eres un hombre muy atractivo, milord―dijo ella. Las chispas que Toneri vio brillar en sus ojos le confirmaron la verdad de sus palabras―. Hay pocos hombres tan guapos como tú.

―Es posible. Yo nunca me comparo con otros, así que no puedo saberlo. ―Bebió un largo trago de brandy―. Pero creo que mi atractivo tiene más peso cuando yo creo en él.

―Sí, la seguridad es muy atractiva―convino ella.

―Como Hinata no esperaba nada de mí, podía ser yo mismo cuando estábamos juntos. Era la primera vez en mi vida que hablaba sin preocuparme por los límites que me imponía mi posición. Practiqué mi faceta galante con ella y le dije cosas en voz alta que jamás me había atrevido a pensar. ―Dejó resbalar la mirada hasta los pies de la cama y luego siguió hasta el fuego que ardía en la chimenea―. Supongo que gracias a Hinata crecí como persona.

Sāra le acarició el muslo desnudo y le preguntó:

―¿Tienes la sensación de que estás en deuda con ella?

―En cierto modo. Pero nuestra relación nunca ha sido una calle de una única dirección. Juntos practicamos para mejorar nuestra conducta y nuestra conversación. Yo tenía experiencia en esas cosas y ella estaba muy protegida.

―Tú la puliste.

―Sí. Nuestra amistad nos enriqueció a ambos.

―Y ahora ella te pertenece, porque tú la ayudaste a hacerse a sí misma―afirmó Sāra.

―Yo… ―Toneri frunció el ceño. ¿Era de ahí de donde procedía su insatisfacción? ¿Sólo se trataba de un problema de posesividad?―. No estoy seguro de que se trate de eso. Hinata se enamoró una vez, o eso dice, y sigue acordándose de él. No se lo echo en cara. Lo acepto.

―Quizá sería más correcto decir que lo agradeces. ―Sāra esbozó una amable sonrisa―. A fin de cuentas, no te abrumará con sentimientos excesivamente intensos si ya los ha depositado en otra parte.

Toneri se acabó el resto del brandy de un solo trago que lo calentó por dentro y luego le acercó la copa en una silenciosa petición para que le sirviera más.

―Si eso es cierto ¿por qué me molesta que ella se sienta tan fascinada con otro hombre?

Sāra cogió la copa arqueó las cejas.

―¿Estás preocupado o celoso?

Él se rio.

―Quizá un poco de ambas cosas. ―Hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano―. Es posible que mi masculinidad se haya resentido, porque ella nunca ha mostrado esa clase de interés por mí. No estoy seguro. Lo único que sé es que estoy volviendo a dudar de mí mismo. No dejo de preguntarme si la decisión de haberle dado el espacio y el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperarse habrá sido un error.

Sāra se detuvo a medio camino de la consola.

―¿Quién es el otro hombre?

Él le explicó la historia.

―Claro. ―La viuda rellenó la copa y calentó el licor. Luego regresó a su lado―. Ya sabes que yo quería mucho a mi difunto esposo.

Toneri asintió y dio una palmadita en el espacio vacío que había junto a él. Ella gateó hasta allá, se sentó a su lado y dejó las piernas al descubierto para que Toneri pudiera verlas.

―Pero estuve a punto de casarme con otro hombre al que en realidad no amaba.

―No me digas… ―se burló él―. Las mujeres se mueren por pasar la vida con un marido devoto, que nunca deje de prometerles amor eterno.

―Pero también somos muy pragmáticas. Si le ofreces a la señorita Hyūga todas las cosas prácticas que tanto desea y que el otro hombre no puede proporcionarle, se sentirá más inclinada a elegirte a ti.

―Ya le hice ver que ese título extranjero la obligaría a separarse de su hermana.

―Muy bien, lo has hecho verbalmente. Ahora tienes que ponérselo más difícil, demostrándoselo con hechos. Llévala a ver tus propiedades, cómprale una casa cerca de la de su hermana… cosas así. También tienes que tener en cuenta su afición por el romance y el misterio y añadirlo a la mezcla. Puedes seducirla con facilidad. Tienes la habilidad suficiente, y seguro que ella es susceptible a esas cosas: flores, regalos… róbale algún beso. Tu competidor trabaja en la sombra. Tú no tienes esas limitaciones.

―Hum…

―Podría ser divertido para los dos. Una oportunidad de conoceros más a fondo.

Él alargó el brazo y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

―Eres muy lista.

Sāra esbozó su encantadora sonrisa.

―Soy una mujer.

―Sí, soy muy consciente de ello.

Dejó la copa en la mesilla de noche y tiró de ella. La besó y luego se deslizó por su cuerpo para abrirle el camisón y meterse uno de sus pezones en la boca.

―Oh, qué bien―suspiró ella.

Él levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

―Gracias por tu ayuda.

―Mis motivos no son del todo altruistas, ¿sabes? Es muy probable que vuelvas a enfadarte mientras intentas seducir a la señorita Hyūga. Y me encanta cuando pierdes el control.

―Bruja.

Toneri fingió un rugido y ella se estremeció.

Eso lo animó a pasar el resto de la noche interpretando al amante primitivo que tanto les gustaba a ambos.

* * *

 _Hinata echó un vistazo a la esquina de la casa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba preocupada. Buscó a Naruto en el patio del establo y suspiró aliviada cuando vio que no había nadie. Oyó algunas voces masculinas que le trajo el viento, risas y canciones procedentes de los establos. Gracias a eso, supo que Naruto estaría trabajando con su abuelo, cosa que significaba que podía salir tranquilamente de la mansión para adentrarse en el bosque._

 _Mientras se movía con habilidad entre los árboles y se escondía de los ocasionales guardas con los que se tropezaba de camino a la valla, pensó que cada vez se le daban mejor los subterfugios. Ya habían pasado quince días desde la fatídica en que sorprendió a Naruto detrás de la tienda con aquella chica. Hinata lo había estado evitando desde entonces y se negaba a hablar con él siempre que le pedía a la cocinera que fuera a buscarla._

 _Quizá fuera absurdo que tuviera la esperanza de no volver a verlo, teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que vivían el uno del otro. Pero, aun así, era una tonta, porque no pasaba ni una hora del día en que no pensara en él, pero mientras se mantuviera alejado de ella, Hinata sabía que lograría sobrellevar su dolor. Tampoco veía ningún motivo por el que tuvieran que encontrarse, hablar ni saludarse. Ella sólo viajaba en carruaje cuando iba a casa de alguien, pero incluso en esas ocasiones se las arreglaba para relacionarse únicamente con Jiraiya, el cochero._

 _Cuando vio la esperada oportunidad, Hinata saltó con habilidad por encima de la valla y corrió hasta el arroyo, donde se encontró a Toneri sin casaca ni peluca y con las mangas de la camisa remangadas. La piel del joven conde se había bronceado un poco aquellas últimas semanas en las que había dejado sus libros para pasar más tiempo al aire libre. Llevaba el pelo blanco, casi plateado, alborotado y despeinado y se adivinaba una sonrisa en sus ojos azules. Era bastante atractivo y sus facciones angulosas revelaban los siglos de pura sangre azul de su linaje._

 _Era cierto que verlo no le aceleraba el corazón ni le provocaba dolores en lugares extraños como hacía Naruto, pero Toneri era encantador, educado y atractivo. Hinata suponía que ésas eran cualidades más que suficientes para convertirlo en el receptor de su primer beso. La señorita Yūhi le había dicho que esperara a encontrar al chico adecuado, pero Naruto ya había dado ese paso y había preferido dárselo a otra._

― _Buenas tardes, señorita Hyūga―la saludó el conde, haciendo una perfecta reverencia._

― _Milord―le contestó ella, levantando los costados de su vestido rosa antes de inclinarse._

― _Hoy tengo una cosa para ti._

― _¿A-ah, sí?_

 _Hinata abrió los ojos con aire expectante. Como no solía recibirlos, le encantaban los regalos y las sorpresas. Su padre nunca se acordaba de sus cumpleaños o de otras ocasiones en las que la mayoría de las personas intercambian obsequios. Toneri esbozó una indulgente sonrisa._

― _Así es, princesa. ―Le ofreció el brazo―. Ven conmigo._

 _Ella posó los dedos sobre su antebrazo con delicadeza y disfrutó de la ocasión de poder practicar sus modales con alguien. El conde era amable y paciente, y siempre le señalaba los errores que cometía, corrigiéndola con afecto. De ese modo, ella pulía sus maneras y aumentaba su seguridad. Ya no se sentía como una niña que fingía ser una dama. Ahora se sentía como una dama que había elegido disfrutar de su juventud._

 _Juntos se alejaron del sitio donde solían encontrarse junto al arroyo y recorrieron la orilla hasta un gran claro. Hinata se mostró encantada cuando vio la manta que había extendida en el suelo y la cesta en una de las esquinas, llena de pasteles de deliciosos aromas y varios trozos de carne y quesos._

― _¿Có-cómo t-te las has arreglado para organizar e-esto?―le preguntó, con los brillando de contento por su consideración._

― _Querida Hinata―ronroneó él con los ojos también brillantes―. Ya sabes quién soy y en lo que me convertiré. Yo puedo conseguir cualquier cosa._

 _Ella conocía muy bien la vida de la nobleza y lo poderoso que era su propio padre, un vizconde. ¿Cuánto mayor sería el poder de Toneri, al que aguardaba un marquesado?_

 _Al pensarlo, abrió los ojos como platos._

― _Ven―la animó él―. Siéntate, cómete un trozo de tarta de melocotón y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el día._

― _M-mi vida e-es terriblemente aburrida―respondió Hinata, dejándose caer al suelo con un suspiro._

― _En ese caso, cuéntame una historia. Seguro que sueñas despierta con algo._

 _En efecto, soñaba con los apasionados besos que le daba un amante gitano de ojos azules, pero nunca se atrevería a confesarlo en voz alta. Se puso de rodillas y empezó a rebuscar en el interior de la cesta para esconder su rubor._

― _N-no tengo tanta imaginación―murmuró._

― _Está bien._

 _Toneri se tumbó boca arriba, entrelazó los dedos de las manos por detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente el cielo. Nunca lo había visto tan relajado. A pesar de llevar un atuendo bastante formal―incluidas unas medias de inmaculado color blanco y unos zapatos perfectamente lustrados―, se lo veía mucho más tranquilo que cuando se conocieron, hacía algunas semanas. Hinata se dio cuenta de que le gustaba bastante el joven conde y sintió una punzada de placer al pensar en que ella era la responsable de lo que consideraba un cambio positivo en él._

― _Entonces seré yo el que te cuente una historia―dijo Toneri._

― _E-estupendo._

 _Hinata se sentó sobre la manta y le dio un mordisco a su trozo de tarta._

― _Había una vez…_

 _Observó los labios de Toneri mientras hablaba y se imaginó besándolos. La recorrió una conocida sensación de tristeza, consecuencia de haber dejado atrás su primer romance para embarcarse en otro nuevo. Pero ese sentimiento disminuyó cuando pensó en Naruto y en lo que había hecho. Estaba segura de que él no sentiría ninguna tristeza por haberla olvidado._

― _¿T-te… t-te gustaría… da-darme un beso?―dijo de repente, totalmente sonrojada por el significado que implicaban sus palabras._

 _El conde se detuvo a media frase y se volvió para mirarla. Había abierto los ojos como platos, pero parecía más intrigado que sorprendido._

― _Disculpa. ¿Te he oído bien?_

― _¿Ha-has… besado alguna vez… a-a una chica?―preguntó con timidez pero también con curiosidad. Él era dos años mayor que ella, o sea, sólo uno menos que Naruto. Era bastante posible que tuviera cierta experiencia._

 _Naruto desprendía una provocativa y sombría inquietud que resultaba seductora incluso para los inocentes sentidos de Hinata. Toneri, por su parte, era mucho más relajado y su atractivo consistía en una innata actitud de poder sobre los demás y la tranquilidad de saber que tenía el mundo a sus pies. Y, pese a lo mucho que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, era muy consciente del despreocupado encanto del conde._

 _Éste arqueó las cejas._

― _Un caballero nunca habla de esas cosas._

― _Ah._

 _Hinata se removió._

― _Repíteme la pregunta―murmuró él, observándola con detenimiento._

― _¿T-te gustaría be-besarme?_

― _¿Es una pregunta retórica o una proposición?_

 _De repente, ella se sintió avergonzada e insegura y apartó la vista una vez más._

― _Hinata―dijo él con suavidad, haciendo que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos._

 _Advirtió una profunda amabilidad en sus atractivos y aristocráticos rasgos y se sintió muy agradecida por ello. Toneri rodó hacia un lado y luego se sentó._

― _N-no es retórica―susurró ella._

― _¿Por qué quieres que alguien te bese?_

 _Hinata encogió los hombros._

― _Po-porque sí._

― _Ya veo. ―Frunció los labios un segundo―. ¿Te conformarías con Kiba? ¿O con algún lacayo?_

― _¡No!_

 _Él esbozó una lenta sonrisa y ella sintió un revoloteo en el estómago. No se le encogió del todo, como le ocurría al ver los hoyuelos de Naruto, pero sí era una advertencia de la nueva visión que tenía de su amigo._

― _No voy a besarte hoy―le dijo―. Quiero que sigas pensando en ello. Si continúas sintiendo lo mismo la próxima vez que nos veamos, entonces te besaré._

 _Hinata arrugó la nariz._

― _S-si no te gusto…_

― _Ah, mi tímida y atrevida princesa―la tranquilizó Toneri, posando la mano sobre la suya y acariciándola con el pulgar―. Te abalanzas sobre las conclusiones de la misma forma que te abalanzas sobre los problemas: de lleno. Yo te salvaré, dulce Hinata. Estoy deseando hacerlo._

― _Oh―susurró ella, parpadeando al percibir el sugerente tono de sus palabras._

― _Oh―convino él._

* * *

Hinata se despertó al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su dormitorio. Estaba acurrucada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y su soñolienta mente se esforzaba por volver a dormirse y recuperar los intensos sueños en los que estaba sumida. Sueños que le recordaban la extraña conexión que tenía con Toneri y lo mucho que ella valoraba ese vínculo.

Pero volvieron a llamar, esta vez con más insistencia. La cruda realidad se abrió paso en su mundo de fantasía y la joven lamentó la pérdida de sus rememoraciones nocturnas.

―¿Hinata?

Sakura. La única persona de toda la casa a la que no podía ignorar.

Le di permiso para entrar con voz adormilada, se sentó en la cama y observó cómo se abría la puerta y su hermana entraba en la habitación.

―Hola, peque―dijo ésta, acercándose con una elegancia que Hinata siempre había envidiado―. Siento haberte despertado. Pero ya es de día, en realidad llevo esperando un buen rato. Me temo que no tengo tanta paciencia como te gustaría.

―M-me encanta cómo te queda ese vestido―contestó Hinata, admirando la prenda de muselina color crema que resaltaba la piel pálida de Sakura.

―Gracias. ―Se sentó en el sillón que había junto a la ventana―. ¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?

La mente de Hinata se llenó de imágenes de Toneri vestido con frac. La velada anterior había sido una de las muchas que pasaban juntos en bailes y fiestas, pero había habido algo ligeramente distinto. Ella era diferente. Él era diferente. La relación entre ellos había cambiado y Hinata sabía, por instinto, que ya nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Toneri había empezado a presionarla maniobrando con pericia para hacerle ver su situación fríamente. Después de una infancia llena de falsedades y evasiones, Hinata agradecía mucho la sinceridad de su amigo. Pero, en ese caso, sólo servía para aumentar su sentimiento de culpabilidad y su confusión.

―Fu-fue… una noche muy agradable―contestó.

―Mmmm… ―El sonido sonó claramente escéptico―. Últimamente estás un poco melancólica.

―Y…¿ ha-has venido a hablar d-del tema?

―Lord Ōtsutsuki estuvo a punto de besarte en la terraza la otra tarde y, sin embargo, anoche no parecías estar más impaciente por verlo de lo habitual. ¿Cómo quieres que ignore ese hecho?

Hinata cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada.

―Si me cuentas tus penas―la presionó Sakura―. Es posible que pueda ayudarte. Me gustaría mucho.

Hinata abrió los ojos y los clavó en el dosel de satén, recordando tiempos pasados. Su dormitorio estaba decorado con una amplia gama de tonos azules, demás pálido al más oscuro, igual que la habitación que tenía de niña. Había elegido ese color a conciencia; era una declaración de lo decidida que estaba a retomar la relación con su hermana justo en el punto donde la habían cercenado con tanta crueldad. Su padre les había robado muchos años de vida juntas, pero en aquel cuarto Hinata tenía la sensación de poder recuperarlos.

―N-no me puedes ayudar, Sakura. N-no hay nada que arreglar o que se pueda… cambiar.

―Y ¿qué me dices de tu admirador enmascarado?

―N-no voy a verlo un-nunca más.

Se hizo un pesado silencio entre ellas.

―La última vez que me hablaste de él, no lo hiciste con esa rotundidad. Lo has vuelto a ver, ¿verdad? Te ha buscado.

Hinata volvió la cabeza hasta dar con los ojos de su hermana.

―Fu-fui yo quien tra-trató de a-atraerlo, y-y se enfadó conmigo p-por haberlo hecho. Y a-ahora qui-quiere irse de la ciudad pa-para poner distancia entre nosotros y-y evitar q-que pueda volver a contactar c-con él.

―Sus acciones demuestran que se preocupa por tu reputación, pero tú estás disgustada. ―La confusión asomó a los ojos verdes de Sakura―. ¿Por qué?

Hinata levantó las manos y respondió:

―¡P-porque n-no quiero que se vaya! Qui-quiero conocerlo… S-sé q-que os estoy haciendo sufrir a-a ti y a Toneri pe-pero… e-estoy cansada d-de que me dejen de lado. Y-ya tuve suficiente c-con mi padre.

―Hinata… ―Sakura le ofreció la mano―. ¿Qué tiene ese hombre que te gusta tanto? ¿Es atractivo? No, no te enfades. Sólo quiero entenderlo.

Hinata suspiró. La falta de sueño y lo poco que comía estaban empezando a pasarle factura. No conseguía librarse de la sensación de que Namikaze se desvanecía, de que cada momento que pasaba sin hacer nada lo alejaba un poco más de ella. Y eso la frustraba mucho y la ponía de mal humor.

―Vo-volvía a llevar el antifaz―dijo por fin―. N-no tengo ni idea del aspecto q-que tiene, pe-pero no me importa. M-me gusta como me habla, co-como me toca, co-como me besa. M-me trata con veneración, Sakura. C-con anhelo. C-con deseo―manifestó, roja de vergüenza―. Y n-no creo que nadie pu-pueda fingir un afecto tan intenso. N-no del modo que tiene él de expresarlo.

Su hermana frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus mechones rosados se mecían por encima de sus hombros desnudos y delataban lo intranquila que estaba.

―¿Cómo puede sentir esas cosas por ti sin conocerte?

―Di-dice q-que le recuerdo a una a-amante que perdió, pe-pero yo creo que, a-aparte de eso, le gusto p-por mí misma. ―Hinata tiró del cubrecama―. L-la primera vez q-que se me acercó l-lo hizo por ese recuerdo, pe-pero cuando volvió lo hizo por mi.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

―N-no estoy segura de nada y a-ahora supongo q-que no llegaré a estarlo nunca.

Miró en dirección a la puerta de su dormitorio, temiendo que la expresión de su rostro revelara demasiado.

―Porque se marcha. ―Sakura suavizó la voz―. ¿Te ha dicho por qué o adónde tiene pensado ir?

―Di-dice que lo amenaza u-un peligro. U-un peligro mortal.

―¿De Sasuke o de otra persona?

Hinata apretó con fuerza el cubrecama.

―É-él no tiene nada que ver c-con tu marido. E-eso fue lo único q-que me dijo y y-yo lo creo.

―Chis―Sakura la tranquilizó, poniéndose en pie de nuevo―. Ya sé que estás angustiada, pero no viertas tu frustración sobre mí. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

―Y ¿có-cómo lo vas a hacer?―le preguntó Hinata―. ¿M-me vas a ayudar a encontrarlo?

―Sí.

La incredulidad la dejó de una pieza y se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana.

―¿D-de verdad?

―Claro. ―Sakura echó los hombros hacia atrás en una evidente demostración de determinación―. Los hombres de Sasuke ya lo están buscando, pero nosotras tenemos una ventaja: tú eres la única persona que puede acercarse a ese hombre.

Hinata se quedó un momento sin habla. No esperaba que nadie apoyara su deseo de ir tras Namikaze y no podría haber elegido una persona mejor para ayudarla que Sakura. Su hermana no le temía a nada y tenía mucha experiencia en dar con personas que no deseaban ser encontradas.

―To-Toneri también… l-lo está buscando.

―Pobre conde Namikaze―se lamentó Sakura, sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a ella y cogiéndole las manos―. Me compadezco de él. Un día ve una mujer hermosa y a causa de eso acaba siendo perseguido desde todos los flancos posibles. Sasuke lo buscará como lo haría un criminal. Ōtsutsuki lo buscará como lo haría un noble. Así que tú yo tenemos que buscar a Namikaze como lo haría una mujer.

―Y e-eso ¿có-cómo se hace?―preguntó Hinata frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Pues comprando, por supuesto. ―Sakura sonrió iluminando la habitación con su sonrisa―. Visitaremos todos los proveedores de máscaras que seamos capaces de encontrar y trataremos de averiguar si alguno de ellos recuerda la venta. Si acostumbra a ocultarse el rostro, debe de comprar muchas máscaras. Y si no es así, quizá haya sido una compra esporádica y con suerte haya dejado alguna impresión en el vendedor. Ya sé que no es mucho, pero es un comienzo. Aunque tendremos que ir con cuidado, claro. Si es cierto que está en peligro, encontrarlo podría ponernos en riesgo a nosotras también. Tienes que confiar en mí y prestar atención a todo lo que te diga. ¿De acuerdo?

―S-sí. ―A Hinata le tembló el labio inferior y se lo mordió para esconder el traidor movimiento. Luego estrechó con fuerza las manos de su hermana―. Gra-gracias, Sakura. Mu-muchísimas gracias.

Ella la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte, peque. Siempre.

Esa dulce declaración le dio fuerzas y Hinata se aferró a ellas para levantarse de la cama y empezar a prepararse para el día que tenía por delante.

 **Fin Capítulo 7**

* * *

 **Bueno, nuestra Hinata parece total y absolutamente decidida a encontrar a su misterioso enamorado, veremos en qué acaba la cosa xD.**

 **Por favor, dejadme vuestra opinión en un precioso review. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡YAHOI! No puedo decir mucho, más que adelantaros que en este capítulo empieza lo bueno. Así que no demoréis más y a leer se ha dicho.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

Los peatones, carretillas y carruajes recorrían la calle a un ritmo pausado. Hacía un día soleado y agradablemente cálido y la breve llovizna que había caído por la mañana había limpiado el aire. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba muy lejos de sentirse relajado. Habá algo en aquel día que no le gustaba.

―No deberías preocuparte tanto―le dijo Nagato―. Ella estará bien. Nadie os ha conectado ni a ti ni a tu pasado con la señorita Hyūga.

Naruto sonrió con pesar.

―¿Tan transparente soy?

―Sí. Cuando bajas la guardia.

Él dejó vagar la mirada por fuera de la ventana del carruaje y observó a las muchas personas ocupadas en sus quehaceres diarios. En su caso, la tarea que tenía por delante era abandonar la ciudad. En ese momento, su carruaje transitaba por la carretera que los conduciría a Bristol. Ya habían empaquetado todas sus cosas y liquidado la cuenta con el arrendador de la casa.

Pero Naruto seguía intranquilo.

La sensación de que estaba dejando su corazón en la ciudad era peor que la primera vez. Cada día que pasaba era más consciente de su mortalidad. La vida era finita y la posibilidad de pasar el resto de la suya sin Hinata le resultaba demasiado dolorosa.

―Nunca he ido en carruaje con ella―dijo, agarrándose con la mano enguantada al borde de la ventana―. Nunca me he sentado con ella a la mesa para comer. Todo lo que he hecho durante estos últimos años ha sido para conseguir una mejor posición que me proporcionara el privilegio de poder disfrutar de todas las facetas de su vida.

Los violáceos ojos de Nagato lo observaban por debajo del ala del sombrero. Estaba sentado frente a él. Naruto nunca lo había visto tan relajado y, sin embargo, seguía transmitiendo una intensa energía.

―Cuando mis padres murieron―continuó Naruto, mirando fijamente la calle―, mi abuelo aceptó el puesto de cochero de lord Hyūga. El sueldo era muy bajo y tuvimos que abandonar el campamento gitano, pero mi abuelo creyó que esa vida era mejor para mí que la existencia nómada. Él era soltero, pero se tomó muy en serio la tarea de cuidarme.

―Así que él es la fuente de tu sentido del honor―comentó el francés.

Naruto esbozó una leve sonrisa.

―A mí no me gustó nada el cambio. Tenía diez años y lamenté mucho abandonar a mis amigos, especialmente cuando acababa de perder a mi padre y a mi madre. Estaba convencido de que mi vida se había acabado y que sería desgraciado para siempre. Y entonces la vi.

Naruot recordaba aquel día como si acabara de suceder.

―Sólo tenía siete años, pero su imagen me impresionó. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana: cabello negro azulado, piel de alabastro y ojos perlas. Entonces me tendió una mano sucia, sonrió mostrándome los dientes que le faltaban y me preguntó si quería jugar con ella entre adorables tartamudeos.

―Encantadora―murmuró Nagato.

―Sí que lo era. Hinata era como tener doce amigos en uno: aventurera, valiente y lista. Yo siempre hacía mis taras lo más rápido posible para poder estar con ella. ―Suspiró, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos―. Recuerdo el primer día que me subí al carruaje en calidad de lacayo. Me sentí tan maduro y orgulloso de mi logro… Ella también estaba contenta por mí, le brillaban los ojos de alegría. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que Hinata se sentaba dentro del carruaje y yo iba fuera, y de que nunca me permitirían sentarme a su lado.

―Has cambiado mucho desde entonces, amigo. Ahora ya no existe esa división entre vosotros.

―Pero sí hay una división―replicó Naruto―. Lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora no se trata de una cuestión monetaria.

―¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que la amabas?

―La amé desde el principio. ―Apretó los puños sobre sus muslos―. El sentimiento solamente creció y cambió, igual que hicimos nosotros.

Jamás olvidaría una tarde que pasaron jugando en el arroyo, tal como solían hacer a menudo. Él únicamente llevaba calzones y ella una camisola. Hinata acababa de cumplir quince años y él, dieciocho. Naruto se tambaleó por encima de las piedras de la orilla, tratando de atrapar una rana y se cayó al agua. La encantadora risa de Hinata lo hizo volver la cabeza y cuando la vio, su vida cambió para siempre. Ella lo miraba iluminada por el sol, con la camisola empapada y con su preciosa cara rebosante de felicidad. A Naruto se le antojó una auténtica ninfa de agua. Atractiva e inocentemente seductora.

Se quedó sin aliento y se le endureció todo el cuerpo. Una ráfaga de cálido apetito le hizo hervir la sangre y le secó la boca. Su miembro, que se había convertido en un intenso y exigente tormento desde que había empezado a madurar, empezó a palpitar, presa de una fuerza muy dolorosa. Ya no era un chico inocente, pero las necesidades físicas que había experimentado antes de aquel momento sólo eran pequeñas molestias comparadas con la necesidad que se apoderó de él al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hinata.

De alguna forma y en algún momento, mientras él no estaba mirando, ella se había convertido en una mujer. Y él la deseaba. La deseaba como jamás había deseado nada en el mundo. Se le encogió el corazón presa de aquella repentina necesidad y sus brazos se murieron de ganas de abrazarla. Sintió un vacío en lo más profundo de su ser y supo que sólo Hinata podría llenarlo. Completarlo. De niño, ella lo había sido todo para él. Y Naruto sabía que también lo sería de hombre.

―¿Naruto?―La sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció cuando la tensión se adueñó del aire que flotaba entre ellos.

Un poco más tarde, aquella misma noche, Jiraiya advirtió su tristeza y le preguntó. En cuanto él le confesó su descubrimiento, su abuelo reaccionó con una intensa ferocidad.

―Mantente alejado de ella―rugió, echando chispas por sus ojos oscuros―. Debería haber puesto fin a vuestra amistad hace ya mucho tiempo.

―¡No!―La mera idea de alejarse de Hinata horrorizó a Naruto. Era incapaz de imaginarse la vida sin ella.

Jiraiya dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se inclinó hacia él.

―Ella está muy por encima de ti. Está fuera de tu alcance. ¡Tu comportamiento nos costará el sustento!

―Pero ¡yo la amo!

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de sus labios, supo que eran ciertas.

Su abuelo lo sacó de sus aposentos con semblante muy serio y se lo llevó al pueblo. Allí lo dejó en brazos de una preciosa prostituta que se mostró encantada de dejarlo bien seco. Era una mujer madura que no tenía nada que ver con las jovencitas inexpertas con las que Naruto se había entretenido hasta entonces. Se aseguró de extenuarlo y él abandonó su cama con los músculos convertidos en gelatina y muchas ganas de echarse una buena siesta.

Cuando varias horas más tarde entró tambaleándose en la taberna más próxima, su abuelo lo recibió con una alegre sonrisa en los labios y rebosante de orgullo paterno.

―Ahora ya tienes otra mujer a la que amar―dijo, dándole una afectuosa palmada en la espalda.

Afirmación que Naruto enseguida se apresuró a corregir:

―Le estoy muy agradecido, pero yo sólo amo a Hinata.

A Jiraiya se le borró la sonrisa. Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto vio a Hinata y sintió el mismo deseo lujurioso que experimentó en el arroyo, supo por instinto que el sexo sería distinto con ella. De la misma forma que había conseguido dar más luz a sus días y aligerar su corazón, también sabía que lograría que el sexo fuera más profundo y placentero. El ansia que sentía por esa conexión era innegable. Lo arañaba por dentro y no le daba tregua.

Durante los meses siguientes, Jiraiya no dejó de advertirle ni un solo día que la dejara en paz. Su abuelo decía que si de verdad la amaba tenía que querer lo mejor para ella y que un mozo de establo gitano nunca lo sería.

Al final consiguió alejarla de él. Y eso lo mató.

Seguía matándolo.

El carruaje rebotaba, se mecía y retumbaba por las calles, cada nuevo movimiento era una señal de que se alejaba más y más de lo único que había deseado en el mundo.

―Volverás a estar con ella―auguró Nagato en voz baja―. Eso no se ha acabado aquí.

―Hasta que pongamos fin a este asunto con Orochimaru no puedo ni pensar en ella. Hay un buen motivo por el que Kakashi siguió sirviéndose de los servicios de Orochimaru a pesar de ser un hombre problemático es un rastreador excelente. Y mientras siga buscándome, no tengo futuro.

―Yo creo en el destino, amigo. Y el tuyo no es morir a manos de ese hombre. Te lo aseguro.

Naruto asintió, pero en realidad no se sentía tan optimista.

* * *

Los dedos cubiertos con guantes blancos que se aferraban a la ventana del carruaje pertenecían a Namikaze. Hinata estaba convencida de ello.

Cuando el impresionante coche pasó por su lado, lanzó un descuidado vistazo al interior del vehículo y vio a Nagato. La sorpresa la dejó helada y el escalofrío que le provocó el descubrimiento la atravesó y la llenó de esperanza. Entonces reparó en la gran cantidad de baúles que había en la parte posterior del vehículo.

Namikaze abandonaba la ciudad, tal como había dicho que haría.

Por suerte para ella, pero por desgracia para él, su cochero había elegido pasar por la calle por la que transitaba, Hinata con su hermana, buscándolo precisamente a él.

―Sa-Sakura―dijo con urgencia, temerosa de apartar los ojos, por miedo a perderlo de vista.

―¿Hum?―contestó su hermana, distraída―. Mira, aquí venden máscaras.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada, Sakura se metió en la tienda, haciendo sonar las campanillas de la entrada.

Había gran cantidad de peatones a su alrededor, aunque la mayoría se alejaban de ellas debido a la presencia de Jūgo, que sobresalía por encima de cualquiera y vigilaba a su protegidas con ojos de halcón.

―Jūgo. ―Hinata levantó el brazo y señaló el carruaje, que se alejaba cada vez más―. Namikaze v-va e-en ese carruaje negro. Te-tenemos que darnos prisa o l-lo perderemos.

La sensación de que se le escurría entre los dedos le provocó una ansiedad que no había experimentado nunca. Se apartó la falda y casi corrió tras el carruaje.

Un coche de caballos de alquiler dejó a unos pasajeros algunos metros más adelante y Hinata se dirigió hacia él levantando la mano y agitándola con frenesí.

Cuando Jūgo advirtió sus intenciones, maldijo entre dientes, la agarró del codo y tiró de ella.

―¡Deténgase!―gritó, cuando el cochero iba a ponerse ya en marcha sin verlos.

El hombre volvió la cabeza y se quedó de piedra al ver al gigante. Tragó con fuerza y asintió. Cuando alcanzaron el carruaje, Jūgo abrió la puerta y metió a Hinata dentro. Luego miró a los dos lacayos que los habían seguido.

―Volved con los demás, buscad a la señora Uchiha y explicadle lo que ha pasado.

Ellos asintieron y volvieron sobre sus pasos.

Jūgo se metió también en el carruaje y Hinata tuvo que echarse hacia el rincón del asiento para hacerle sitio.

―Esto no me gusta―le dijo él con brusquedad.

―¡Da-date prisa!―lo presionó ella―. Pu-puedes reprenderme por el camino.

Jūgo la fulminó con la mirada, maldijo de nuevo y le gritó las instrucciones pertinentes al cochero.

El carruaje se puso en marcha y se alejó de la calle para adentrarse en el tráfico.

* * *

Las campanillas seguían sonando cuando Sakura se detuvo ante un caballero alto y elegante que le bloqueaba el paso. Lo acompañaba una preciosa morena vestida a la última moda francesa. Sakura miró alternativamente a uno y otro, pensando que eran una pareja muy atractiva.

―¡Kakashi!―Se quedó de una pieza al reconocer al hombre.

― _Mhuirnín_. ―El hombre le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios. El tierno afecto que impregnaba su voz resultaba evidente―. Estás arrebatadora, como siempre.

Kakashi Hatake estaba de pie ante ella, con un aspecto pecaminosamente delicioso que ningún hombre debería tener. Llevaba unos calzones beige y una casaca verde oscuro; su poderosa figura atraía las miradas de cualquier mujer que tuviera cerca. Tenía complexión de trabajador, pero llevaba unos ropajes tan elegantes que parecían hechos para el mismísimo rey.

―No sabía que habías vuelto a Londres―lo reprendió ella con suavidad―. Y tengo que admitir que estoy bastante ofendida al ver que no te has puesto en contacto conmigo de inmediato.

La francesa esbozó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos y lo llamó:

―Hatake… ―Negó con la cabeza, haciendo ondear las festivas cintas que la adornaban―. Por lo visto, tu lamentable forma de tratar a las mujeres es un rasgo recurrente de tu personalidad.

―Silencio―le espetó él.

Sakura frunció el cejo. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a Kakashi mostrándose cortante con mujeres tan hermosas como aquélla.

Entonces las campanillas de la puerta volvieron a sonar y Sakura trató de apartarse, pero alguien la agarró del brazo. El contacto la pilló por sorpresa y se dio media vuelta haciendo ondear su falda rosa para encontrarse con uno de sus lacayos, que estaba muy nervioso.

―La señorita Hinata ha visto su carruaje y ha salido corriendo tras él―le explicó el lacayo―. Jūgo está con ella, pero…

―¿Hinata?

En ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de que su hermana no estaba con ella y salió corriendo a la calle llena de gente.

―Van por allí―indicó el lacayo, señalando un carruaje que se alejaba calle abajo.

―¿Ha visto a Namikaze?―preguntó, sintiendo cómo los nervios le oprimían el estómago.

Entonces se cogió la falda y empezó a abrirse camino entre los peatones, mientras Kakashi y la morena la seguían a toda prisa y otros hombres de Sasuke se dirigían también hacia ellos. Estaban provocando una especie de aglomeración, pero a Sakura no le importaba. Lo único que le preocupaba era llegar hasta Hinata.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que le iba a resultar imposible alcanzar su coche a pie, se detuvo.

―Necesito mi carruaje.

―Ya he pedido que lo vayan a buscar―le dijo el lacayo, que seguía a su lado.

―Ve a casa y dile a Sasuke lo que ocurre. ―La cabeza le iba a mil por hora y ya había empezado a planear las próximas horas―. Yo me llevaré al resto de los hombres. Cuando encontremos a Hinata, mandaré a alguien para informar de dónde estamos.

El chico asintió y se marchó en busca de su caballo.

―¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?―preguntó Kakashi preocupado y con el ceño fruncido. La morena, sin embargo, solo parecía vagamente interesada.

Sakura suspiró.

―Mi hermana se enamoró de un desconocido enmascarado al que conoció en un baile hace algunas noches y ahora lo está persiguiendo.

La repentina tensión de Kakashi no hizo más que aumentar el nerviosismo de Sakura. Si él había advertido algún peligro en aquella situación sabía que la preocupación por su hermana estaba más que justificada.

―Desde que lo conoció vivo muy preocupada―prosiguió―, pero no hay forma de persuadirla de que lo olvide. He intentado razonar con ella, pero está decidida a dar con él. Y Sasuke también. Le he dicho a Hinata que yo la ayudaría a buscarlo, con la intención de controlar parte del asunto, pero parece que lo ha visto en la calle hace un rato y ahora lo está persiguiendo.

―¡Cielo santo!―gritó Kakashi, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―¡Oh, es encantador!―exclamó la señorita Mitarashi dejando que sus ojos mostraran al fin alguna emoción.

―Iré contigo―anunció Kakashi con brusquedad, gesticulando en dirección a su lacayo.

El chico salió corriendo a buscar su carruaje.

―No tienes por qué implicarte en esto―dijo Sakura con la respiración agitada―. Ya tienes un compromiso. Disfruta del día.

―Estás muy alterada, _mhuirnín_ , y quizá yo pueda ayudarte. Ademáas, estábamos a punto de dejar la ciudad para irnos de vacaciones. A la señorita Mitarashi no le importará que alteremos nuestro destino.

―La verdad es que no―admitió la francesa sonriendo―. En realidad me gustaría ir con vosotros. Las parejas de tontos enamorados siempre son muy divertidas.

Kakashi resopló. El sonido desprendía tanta tensión que Sakura reconsideró sus protestas y decidió guardar silencio. Kakashi había sido su lugarteniente durante años y su colaboración resultaría de una gran ayuda. Cualquiera que fuera la situación entre la señorita Mitarashi y él era asunto suyo. Ella ya tenía suficientes problemas.

Poco después, vieron acercarse el brillante carruaje de paseo de Sasuke. Sakura confió en que la distancia que iban a recorrer no fuera tan larga como para requerir un coche más sólido.

* * *

Naruto salió del carruaje, aliviado de poder estirar sus largas piernas tras las muchas horas que había tardado en llegar desde Londres hasta la pequeña posada de más allá de Reading. Se quedó un rato en el patio y observó el paisaje iluminado por la luna. Nagato también salió del vehículo y entraron juntos a la posada para pedir una habitación para pasar la noche.

El interior en penumbra estaba muy tranquilo. Sólo quedaban algunos clientes en la sala principal, los demás ya se habían retirado. Hicieron los trámites necesarios para conseguir el alojamiento y Naruto enseguida se encontró en un pequeño cuarto con pocos muebles, pero limpio y cómodo.

En cuanto estuvo solo, la melancolía lo envolvió como un frío y pesado manto. Estaba a un día de viaje de Hinata y la jornada siguiente aún lo alejaría más de ella. Frustrado por la dirección que estaban tomando las cosas, rogó que el sueño le diera un breve respiro, pero después de todos aquellos años soñando con su amada no tenía mucha esperanza.

Se disponía a correr las cortinas cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de él. Se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la daga que llevaba escondida en la casaca y se inclinó para reducir su tamaño.

―Na-Namikaze.

La dulce voz de Hinata lo paralizó justo cuando se estaba dando la vuelta. Esperaba que lo siguieran, pero nunca imaginó que sería ella quien lo hiciera. Ahora el peligro que lo acechaba los amenazaba a los dos.

―Te-tenía q-que verte―murmuró Hinata―. T-tu carruaje ha pasado junto a mí por la calle y n-no podía… dejarte marchar.

Gracias a los años de entrenamiento y lo mucho que había aprendido a depender de su ingenio, Naruto pudo reprimir su reacción de sorpresa y evitó echarlo todo a perder volviéndose del todo hacia ella. En lugar de darse la vuelta, corrió las cortinas para impedir el paso a la tenue luz de la luna, antes de girarse. Si tenía suerte, el fuego que ardía en la chimenea ocultaría sus rasgos entre sombras y disminuiría las posibilidades de que Hinata pudiera reconocerlo.

Como sólo se había preparado para la reacción de ella al verlo, Naruto había quedado completamente expuesto a su propia respuesta. Su figura junto a la puerta―y tan cerca de la cama―, impactó en él como un golpe y le arrancó un posesivo y primitivo gemido, que se abrió paso por su cerrada garganta. Hinata se estremeció al oírlo y abrió los labios, jadeante.

Naruto apretó los puños. ¿Sabría ella lo que estaba haciendo?

Hinata se quedó inmóvil ante la puerta, con actitud orgullosa e impertérrita. Llevaba un sombrero ladeado con gracia atado bajo la barbilla y un vestido de brillante satén blanco con un delicado encaje. El inocente corte del vestido le quitaba años y Naruto sintió una oleada de calor que lo endureció sin previo aviso: de repente tenía una irresistibles ganas de hacerla suya. La amaba profundamente; con locura. Aún podía recordar la adoración que sintió por ella de niño, pero también se moría de lujuria con cada gota de la sangre gitana que le corría por las venas.

―Dime que no has venido sola―murmuró horrorizado, al pensar que aquella belleza pudiera andar por el mundo desprotegida.

Hinata era un tesoro que había que cuidar y vigilar. Cuando pensó que podría haber hecho aquel viaje sin lacayos y haberse expuesto a tanto peligro se le encogió el estómago.

―E-estoy acompañada. ―Sus ojos brillaban, iluminados por la tenue luz del fuego y le preguntó en un susurro―. ¿E-estás enfadado conmigo?

―No―dijo él con voz ronca, sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía rítmicamente en el pecho.

―L-la máscara… ―Inspiró con fuerza―. L-la mayoría d-de los hombre e-están especialmente elegantes vestidos de noche. Pe-pero tú…

―Hinata…

―… t-tú siempre m-me provocas. Lle-lleves l-lo que lleves y e-estemos donde estemos.

Naruto cerró los ojos y sintió cómo el cumplido de ella se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo. Dio un paso involuntario en su dirección, pero luego se paró en seco. De repente aquella estancia se le antojó demasiado pequeña y asfixiante, y la necesidad de que ambos se despojaran de todas sus ropas le resultó casi abrumadora. El deseo que sentía por Hinata era cada vez más intenso y no dejaba de arañar y morder para que lo saciara.

―¿T-te alegras de verme?―Le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos: no verla le resultaba insoportable.

―Me mata.

La ternura se apoderó de los delicados rasgos de Hinata conmoviéndolo.

―E-es ese deseo que percibo en tu interior l-lo que me atrae hacia ti. ―Se acercó a él, que levantó una mano para detenerla antes de que se acercara demasiado―. Mi-mientras me sigas de-deseando, y-yo te desearé a ti.

―Ya habría dejado de desearte hace mucho tiempo… si fuera posible―jadeó él.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza con aire reflexivo.

―Mi-mientes.

Él fue incapaz de resistirse y sonrió. Seguía siendo condenadamente lista.

―Di-disfrutas deseándome―dijo ella.

―Disfrutaría más poseyéndote―ronroneó él.

Cuando Hinata posó la mirada sobre la cama, su miembro se excitó del todo. La vio sacar la lengua y humedecerse el labio inferior, y un áspero e inquieto anhelo se removió en el interior de su pecho.

―V-ven co-conmigo―le suplicó ella, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos―. Co-conoce a mi familia. M-mi hermana y s-su marido pueden ayudarte. Cu-cualquiera que sea tu problema, e-estoy segura de que ellos podrán ayudarte a solucionarlo.

A Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tendría que decirle que no. Debía evitar ponerla en peligro.

Pero la posibilidad de poder poseerla allí mismo, sin más esperas, la posibilidad de dejar de esconderse…

Era de noche, tenían una cama a su disposición y estaban solos. Su mayor fantasía hecha realidad.

Dio un paso hacia ella.

―Tengo que decirte una cosa. Algo que te costará comprender. ¿Tienes tiempo de escucharme?

Hinata levantó la mano y la tendió hacia él.

―To-todo el que necesites.

―Y ¿qué hay de quiénes te han acompañado?

―E-es un solo hombre y s-se está tomando un trago abajo. ―Sonrió tímida―. L-le he mentido ¿sabes? He se-señalado a uno de los clientes y l-le he dicho q-que sospechaba que eras tú. Jūgo e-está ahora muy ocupado vigilándolo. Y, mi-mientras tanto, yo he preguntado con discreción ha-hasta dar contigo. Ti-tienes una complexión única, e-eres un hombre alto y corpulento. L-las doncellas enseguida s-se han fijado en ti al entrar.

―Y ¿qué hay de tu reputación? Una jovencita de evidente buena familia preguntando por un soltero.

―Cu-cuando he sabido dó-dónde estabas, l-les he hecho saber lo aliviada que estaba p-por haber encontrado a mi hermano, que vestía de verde oscuro.

Naruto bajó la cabeza y miró su ropa. Cielo santo. ¿Sería verdad? ¿De verdad podría poseerla?

Hinata estaba radiante. Era evidente que se sentía muy orgullosa de su ingenio.

―Se ha tomado usted muchas molestias para encontrarme, señorita Hyūga.

―Hi-Hinata―lo corrigió.

Él sonrió.

―Date la vuelta y ponte de cara a la puerta.

Ella puso cara de confusión.

―¿P-por qué?

―Porque necesito acercarme a ti y no estoy seguro de si podrás verme la cara con esta luz. ―Cuando vi que vacilaba le dijo―: Tú me has perseguido. Me deseas. Seré tuyo en todos los sentidos, pero a cambio tienes que escucharme sin hacer preguntas. ¿Eso te asusta?

Hinata tragó saliva y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Luego negó con la cabeza.

―Te excita―murmuró Naruto. Una caliente y potente lujuria lo recorrió, estaba al límite. Con ella siempre había sido él quien llevaba las riendas. También le resultaba muy excitante ser quien dominara la situación en la cama―. Date la vuelta.

Hinata obedeció y Naruto se acercó a ella con rapidez, liberado del miedo de que pudiera reconocerlo antes de tiempo. Presionó el cuerpo contar el suyo e inspiró su aroma a madreselva. Vio en su cuello al palpitar de su pulso acelerado y, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, cerró la puerta. El sonido lo puso tenso.

Una acción tan simple como la de cerrar una puerta lo excitó como no lo había hecho nada en toda su vida. Ella quería que la hiciera suya, que la desnudara, que la conquistara y la poseyera hasta dejarla agotada.

Pero Naruto seguía queriendo que dijera las palabras en voz alta.

―No hay ninguna posibilidad de que salgas de esta habitación tan virginal como has entrado―murmuró, pasando la lengua por encima de su pulso acelerado.

Hinata respondió agarrándose a una silla que tenía al lado y apretándose con fuerza contra él, maniobra que la distanció de la puerta lo suficiente como para permitirle echar el cerrojo.

―¿Esperas alguna interrupción?―le preguntó Naruto, divertido―. ¿O sólo quieres mantener el mundo al margen de esto?

La idea de que ella pudiera olvidarse del mundo para estar con él le encogió el corazón. Se lo había prometido siendo una muchacha. ¿Se reafirmaría en esa promesa ahora que ya era una mujer?

―Qui-quizá l-lo que quiera se-sea e-encerrarte a ti.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio mientras la estrechaba con fuerza.

―Oh, amor. Cómo me gusta verte tan decidida.

―Pa-para apaciguarme n-no basta la amenaza d-de hacerme el amor―le replicó ella.

No, pero quizá sí lo consiguiera la revelación de su verdadera identidad. La idea le daba mucho que pensar e inspiró con fuerza.

―Hinata, tengo que mostrarte mi rostro y hablarte de mi pasado antes de seguir adelante.

La tensión que atenazó el cuerpo de ella era palpable.

―¿Cre-crees q-que e-eso podría cambiar l-lo que siento p-por ti?

―Con toda seguridad.

―E-entonces no lo hagas.

Él parpadeó.

―¿Cómo dices?

―A-ahora, e-en este momento, te-tengo la sensación de que n-no podría respirar s-si no te tengo cerca. ―Hablaba en voz baja y con seriedad―. N-no quiero desilusionarte. N-no después de todos estos años en los que n-no ha existido nada i-importante para mí. Ha si-sido casi como pasar por la vida con un velo ante los ojos. Só-sólo consigo ver el mundo y todos sus colores cu-cuando estoy contigo.

Él presionó la mejilla contra la suya y susurró:

―Deberías valorar más tu virginidad. No puedo hacerte mía…

Ella volvió la cabeza y posó los labios temblorosos sobre los suyos. La repentina oleada de sensaciones lo mareó. Y enseguida se convirtió en algo tan excitante que resultaba casi insoportable. Notó que Hinata se movía, pero fue incapaz de apartarse para averiguar el motivo. Le acarició los labios con la lengua y lamió aquel inocente sabor tan propio de ella. Era un gusto tan adictivo que lo estaba destrozando. Era incapaz de resistirse a él. Cuando sus dedos desnudos le rodearon la muñeca y le llevó la mano a su pecho, supo que estaba perdido. Él no podía dejar de ser quien era, así de sencillo. Pero esa revelación requería mucho tacto.

―Pu-puedo verte con mi corazón―le dijo ella sin aliento, mientras movía los labios por encima de los suyos―. Qui-quiero tenerte mientras m-me sienta como m-me siento ahora: sa-salvaje, e-excitada, libre.

Cada nueva palabra que salía de su boca lo endurecía más y le hacía perder un poco más el control. Salvaje. Excitada. Libre. La combinación tenía un encanto muy poderoso para un hombre gitano. Hinata había vivido al margen de la sociedad durante tanto tiempo que le resultaba mucho más fácil que a la mayoría ignorar sus restricciones. Naruto sospechaba que ése era otro de los motivos de su afinidad. En el fondo los dos estaban deseosos de correr por los campos riendo y sin ninguna atadura.

Naruto le pasó la mano por detrás y soltó el broche que le sujetaba el pañuelo de encaje que llevaba al cuello.

―¿Puedo taparte los ojos?―le preguntó con un grave tono de voz―. ¿Crees que si lo hago sofocaré tu ardor?

Ella intentó volver la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, pero él la detuvo con un beso.

―No quiero que descubras nada mientras hacemos el amor. No quiero que nada pueda estropear nuestra primera vez juntos. He esperado mucho tiempo y lo deseo demasiado como para dejar que algo lo eche a perder.

Hinata asintió y se quedó quieta mientras él aflojaba el delicado pañuelo y se lo ataba alrededor de la cabeza a modo de venda.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Ra-rara.

―No te muevas.

Naruto se apartó de ella y se quitó la casaca. Se aflojó el pañuelo y luego empezó a desabrocharse los botones de marfil tallado del chaleco.

―¿T-te estás… de-desnudando?―le preguntó Hinata.

―Sí.

Naruto advirtió que ella se estremecía y sonrió. La imagen que tenía ante sí era de un erotismo muy intenso: Hinata allí, de pie, con los labios hinchados por los besos y los ojos tapados. Suya. Para que la saboreara y la disfrutara como quisiera. Jiraiya había intentado que la olvidara asegurándole que las mujeres inglesas carecían del fuego que necesitaba un hombre gitano. Pero Naruto no se lo creyó entonces y aún menos se lo creía ahora.

Sus preciosos pechos subían y bajaban con su respiración acelerada, mientras abría y cerraba los puños. Estaba madura y preparada, era un oasis en el desierto de su vida estéril.

Naruto se quitó el chaleco, lo tiró sobre el respaldo de un sillón y volvió con ella.

―Quiero que me digas lo que estás pensando. Quiero que me digas lo que te gusta y lo que no. Si me mientes, lo descubriré enseguida. Tu cuerpo te traicionará.

―E-entonces… ¿pa-para qué qui-quieres q-que hable?

―Por tu bien. ―Le acarició los hombros y luego buscó la minúscula hilera de botones de su espalda―. Si lo dices en voz alta, te obligarás a pensar en cada momento en lo que te estoy haciendo. Eso te atará al placer y a este instante.

―M-me atará… a ti.

―Sí, eso también. ―Le besó el cuello―. Eso te dará poder, así serás tú quién diga lo que desea. Quizá vaciles al tocarme o te preguntes qué puedes y qué no puedes hacer. Pero si prestas atención, te darás cuenta de lo mucho que me complacen los sonidos de tu placer, sabrás que esto es una conexión entre dos amantes jugando al mismo juego.

―Su-suena m-muy íntimo―susurró ella.

―Para nosotros lo será, amor.

 **Fin Capítulo 8**

* * *

 **Bueno, ya os lo adelantaba al principio: ¡empieza la acción! Supongo que todos y todas imaginaréis cómo acabará esto. Ay, Hinata, quién lo diría de ti, que eres tan dulce e inocente (?).**

 **Dejadme vuestra opinión en un bonito review. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡YAHOI! Sí, aquí os traigo el noveno capítulo. Aprovecho que es de mañana, que están todos durmiendo, que estoy de buen humor porque ya he desayunado a gusto y en silencio y que me he emocionado con una saga de libros súper conocida pero que yo aún no había tenido la oportunidad de leer (y que podré comprar muy pronto o al menos eso creo).**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Toneri entró en el estudio de Sasuke Uchiha poco después de las diez de la noche. El famoso pirata estaba paseando entre su escritorio y la ventana tan intranquilo como el conde nunca lo había visto antes. No llevaba casaca y tenía el nudo del pañuelo torcido. Parecía preocupado y nervioso, cosa que erizó el vello de la nuca de Ōtsutsuki. Cuando vio el carruaje que había preparado en la entrada principal, le quedó claro que el pirata había planeado un viaje largo.

―Milord―lo saludó Sasuke distraído.

―Hola, Uchiha. ―El conde fue directo al grano―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El pirata rodeó el escritorio, se acercó a la cómoda y levantó el decantador mirando a Toneri en silenciosa interrogación. Éste negó con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los sillones gemelos de delante de la chimenea. Había ido a buscar a Hinata para su habitual ronda nocturna por las diferentes fiestas y eventos. No era propio de ella hacerle esperar. Su puntualidad era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la joven.

―No puedo revelarle lo que ha ocurrido hoy con delicadeza―empezó a decir Sasuke, sirviéndose una buena cantidad de licor.

―No me importa. Prefiero la sinceridad.

El pirata asintió y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente de él.

―La señora Uchiha y la señorita Hyūga han ido hoy a la ciudad. Me han dicho que iban a pasarse el día comprando, pero ahora sé que estaban buscando al hombre enmascarado de Hinata.

Toneri arqueó las cejas.

―Entiendo.

―Por alguna extraña coincidencia, vieron al conde Namikaze, si ése es su verdadero nombre, saliendo de Londres en su carruaje. La señorita Hyūga cogió un coche de alquiler y fue tras él; mi mujer la siguió poco después.

―Cielo santo.

―¿Aceptaría ahora ese trago, milord?

El conde lo consideró con seriedad y luego negó con la cabeza.

―Yo también he hecho algunas investigaciones sobre este tema. Esperaba que lady Langston pudiera arrojar cierta luz sobre la identidad del desconocido, pero ella nunca mandó ninguna invitación para el conde Namikaze.

Sasuke frunció los labios con seriedad.

―No tengo ni idea de cómo afrontar esta situación. Si ese hombre pretendía lastimarla de alguna forma, o bien seducirla, ¿por qué querría abandonar Londres?

Había ciertos celos y posesividad en las emociones que Toneri estaba experimentando en ese momento, pero también resignación. Una parte de él siempre había sabido que Hinata se resistía a que se casaran porque necesitaba más. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que ella sentía que le faltaba, pero sabía que su relación no podría seguir progresando hacia un final feliz si no resolvían antes esa carencia.

―Me sorprende que siga usted en casa―comentó entonces―. Hinata no es mi esposa y, sin embargo, siento un fuerte impulso de ir tras ella.

El pirata le lanzó una seca mirada.

―Yo me estoy volviendo loco por esa misma necesidad de seguirla, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde está. Estoy esperando a que alguien venga a decírmelo.

―Discúlpeme, no pretendía ofenderlo. Sólo era una simple observación. ―Valoró sus opciones y entonces añadió―: Me gustaría ir con usted, si no tiene inconveniente.

Sasuke parecía a punto de discutírselo, pero entonces dejó de fruncir el ceño y asintió.

―Si quiere venir conmigo, puede hacerlo. Pero su ropa habitual no servirá.

Toneri se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el pirata.

―Me cambiaré y prepararé un equipaje ligero. Si se va antes de que vuelva, por favor, déjeme una nota para que pueda seguirlo.

―Por supuesto, milord. ―Sasuke esbozó una condescendiente sonrisa.

Se estrecharon la mano con muto respeto y después el conde se apresuró a partir para poder regresar antes de que el pirata se marchara y lo dejara allí. En cuanto su carruaje abandonó el sendero de la residencia Uchiha, Toneri empezó a hacer una lista mental de lo que debía llevarse.

Su espadín y la pistola estaban entre las cosas que catalogó. Si alguien ponía el honor de Hinata en entredicho, consideraría su derecho y su deber corregir esa falta de respeto.

* * *

Cuando Naruto acabó de desabrochar el vestido de Hinata, los pensamientos bullían en su cabeza, considerando cómo aquella noche cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

―¿Has traído doncella?

La venda habría intimidado a muchas mujeres, pero no era el caso de Hinata, cuya voz resonó con seguridad.

―N-no. He visto tu carruaje y he corrido tras él.

Mientras Naruto luchaba contra la primitiva necesidad de hacerla suya, se dio cuenta de que su corazón seguía queriendo protegerla incluso a costa de sí mismo.

―Te va a resultar imposible esconder que te has entregado. En el calor de la pasión la razón nos abandona. Quizá por la mañana te arrepientas de lo que ahora deseas tanto.

―Y-yo me conozco muy bien―dijo ella con obstinación.

―Dejarás a Ōtsutsuki. ―Le bajó una de las mangas con suavidad y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra―. Y serás solo mía.

―Cre-creo q-que lo más probable seas tú quien m-me pertenezca a mí.

Naruto sonrió, se agachó y le bajó el vestido. Hinata salió de la prenda sin prisa, apoyándose en la puerta para no perder el equilibrio. Él alargó deliberadamente el placer que le producía verla en ropa interior y se tomó su tiempo para dejar el vestido sobre el respaldo de un sillón orejero, procurando que no se arrugara.

―E-eres tan tranquilo… ―murmuró ella―. T-tan controlado… De-debes de haber tenido mu-muchas aventuras.

―Esto no es una aventura.

Naruto volvió la cabeza y recorrió su esbelto cuerpo con una ardiente mirada. Seguía llevando demasiada ropa, pero sabía que en ese momento la estaba viendo como no lo había hecho ningún otro hombre.

Hinata lo miró por encima del hombro.

―Qui-quizá yo sí quiera u-una aventura.

―Pues no la vas a tener conmigo―replicó él, alcanzándola en dos zancadas y levantándola del suelo―. Y no la tendrás nunca, porque ningún hombre yacerá contigo después de mí.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

―N-no pensé q-que serías tan posesivo.

Naruto le dijo al oído:

―Espera a sentirme dentro de ti. Ya verás cuánto te gusta entonces mi actitud posesiva.

―Provocador―contestó ella casi sin aliento y con cierta ansiedad―. Pe-pero aún n-no m-me has desnudado d-del todo.

―No tienes por qué estar desnuda para que te follen―le susurró él, desafiándola deliberadamente―. Podría levantarte las enaguas, quitarme los calzones y empotrarte contra la puerta.

―S-si estás intentando asustarme… ―La ansiedad había desaparecido de su voz, disipada por su impresionante fuerza interior―. Y-yo he vivido e-en el campo y he vi-visto a los animales ha-hacer todo tipo de cosas.

Sonriendo, Naruto besó el suave cuello de Hinata.

―N-no te rías de mí―prosiguió ella―. T-tu amenaza n-no tiene ningún fundamento. S-sé que no harás na-nada que pueda dañarme.

―Así es.

Entonces la volvió a dejar en el suelo y se puso de rodillas para besarle los pies.

Hinata se rio y él fue subiendo y deslizándose bajo sus enaguas para darle besos sobre las medias que le cubrían las piernas. La risa de Hinata se convirtió en un jadeo y luego en un suave gemido.

Percibir su íntimo aroma lo volvió loco y no pudo evitar probarla con un dedo indeciso. Tuvo que apretar los dientes al descubrir que estaba húmeda y caliente. Hinata, sorprendida por su atrevida caricia, se tambaleó hasta apoyarse contra la puerta.

―¡N-no me hagas cosas mi-mientras estoy de pie!―protestó.

Naruto le dio un último beso detrás de la rodilla y se irguió delante de ella. La giró con suavidad y empezó a ocuparse de las cintas del corsé. Se tomó un respiro para recuperar el control y trató de concentrarse en su respiración y en la de Hinata, en lugar de pensar en la necesidad animal que clavaba las garras en su interior.

Por fin, ella quedó sólo con la camisola, una prenda hecha de un tejido tan fino que casi era transparente. Fue más que suficiente: esa vaga vislumbre del cuerpo de Hinata por debajo de la tela lo volvió loco del todo.

―Quiero que te quites tú el resto―le dijo, dando un paso atrás.

―¿P-por qué?

―Porque me gustaría verlo.

―N-no es tan fácil co-como crees. Nu-nunca he e-estado de-desnuda de-delante de u-un hombre.

―Hazlo, Hinata―le ordenó, casi desesperado por verla desnuda del todo.

Ella vaciló pero finalmente obedeció. Alargó los brazos y se quitó los zapatos. El borde de la camisola se levantó cuando buscó las cintas que le sostenían las medias. A Naruto se le hizo la boca agua ante aquella imagen y cada movimiento suyo borraba recuerdos de situaciones similares del pasado. Ninguna otra mujer podía competir con la inocente y natural forma que tenía Hinata de desnudarse. Sus movimientos no estaban estudiados, ni tenían intención de seducir a nadie y, sin embargo, lo excitaban de una forma insoportable.

La necesidad que sentía de ella le dolía tanto que se abrió los calzones y se agarró el pene con la mano. Lo tenía grueso y duro, con la punta húmeda de deseo. Se acarició con suavidad, gruñendo en voz baja.

Hinata se quedó quieta al oír el sonido. No estaba segura de qué podía haber hecho para angustiarlo.

―¿Q-qué ocurre? ¿Pa-pasa algo?

―Nada―le aseguró él, con una voz ronca que contradecía sus palabras―. Todo va perfectamente.

Ella escuchó con detenimiento, regulando su respiración para poder captar hasta el último sonido.

―¿Q-qué estas haciendo? He o-oído q-que te movías…

―Me estoy acariciando la polla.

Una serie de imágenes se formaron en la cabeza de Hinata, haciéndola sonrojarse en el acto. Eran incompletas debido a su inexperiencia, pero igual de excitantes. Su sexo palpitó en respuesta y la obligó a apretar los muslos en un vano esfuerzo por apaciguar el dolor.

―¿P-por qué?

―Porque me duele, amor. Estoy duro y preparado para ti. Más duro y más grueso de lo que lo he estado en toda mi vida.

―¿Pu-puedo… tocarte?

Él dejó escapar un gemido sofocado.

―Desnúdate primero.

Hinata acabó de desnudarse, obligándose a olvidar los pensamientos sobre sus imperfecciones físicas. Al contrario que Sakura, ella no tenía un cuerpo alto y esbelto, destinado a dar placer a un hombre. Hinata era más bajita, más curvilínea y tenía los pechos bastante más grandes en proporción a su cuerpo.

―Cielo santo―jadeó él, cuando dejó caer la camisola al suelo.

Hinata tuvo el instinto de taparse, pero él se acercó rápidamente y le cogió las muñecas.

―Nunca te escondas de mí.

―E-estoy nerviosa―se excusó.

―Mi amor…

Naruto la abrazó y ella sintió su erección entre ambos. Tan suave la seda, pero dura como una roca y caliente al tacto. A pesar de la sorpresa y la vergüenza, a su cuerpo le encantó la sensación y se humedeció un poco más.

―Eres tan hermosa, Hinata… Cada centímetro de ti lo es. He soñado poder verte así, desnuda y dispuesta. Qué pobres eran esas fantasías comparadas con la realidad.

Ella presionó la frente contra su pecho y dijo:

―E-eres un adulador.

Naruto le cogió la mano, se la llevó al miembro y se lo rodeó con sus dedos.

―No es así cómo se siente un hombre cuando no le gusta su amante.

Hinata movió la mano, apretó, la acarició, la exploró. Él siseó entre dientes.

―Me vas a hacer explotar―le advirtió.

―S-si t-te apetece hacerlo, a-adelante―contestó ella, loca de ganas de darle placer.

Quería satisfacerlo hasta el punto de saberlo suyo, hasta estar convencida de que le pertenecía.

―Bruja.

Ella se quedó quieta cuando él le agarró un pecho con la mano. Su pezón, que ya estaba tenso y duro a causa de la brisa de la noche, se endureció todavía más.

―¿Lo ves? Encajas en mi mano a la perfección―murmuró Naruto al tiempo que empezaba a mover las caderas al compás de los movimientos de ella―. Estás hecha para mí, Hinata.

Ella gimoteó cuando él le pellizcó el pezón con el pulgar y el índice, provocándole unas punzadas de placer que viajaron directamente hasta su sexo. Se puso tensa y se contrajo y luego empezó a removerse con intranquilidad.

―Y respondes muy rápido a mí.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás y un segundo después, a Hinata se le escapó un grito al sentir la cálida y húmeda succión de su boca rodeando la tierna cresta del pecho. Le agarró el miembro con fuerza y él gruñó contra su piel. Hinata se volvió loca al sentir la vibración de ese sonido resonando en su cuerpo.

Naruto le rodeó la cintura con sus poderosos brazos y la agarró con fuerza. Después la empujó hacia atrás para dedicarle toda su atención a su pecho; primero le lamió el pezón para luego succionarlo.

Tal como le había advertido que le ocurriría, hasta el último de los pensamientos abandonó la mente de Hinata, que se convirtió en una criatura de lujuria y deseo. Esa locura hizo que se pegara más hacia él. Sólo había otro hombre al que ella había pensado entregarse de esa forma. Que a Namikaze lo persiguiera y fuera peligroso no tenía nada que ver con las emociones que le estaba provocando.

―Dime que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo―le dijo él, mientras se dedicaba al otro pecho―. Suéltalo, Hinata. No seas tímida.

Le mordió el pezón y ella gritó. Entonces empezó a chuparla y acariciarla con la lengua con enloquecedora lentitud. Pero eso no era suficiente. Ni mucho menos. Hinata empezó a contorsionarse y a gimotear, arqueando la espalda para internarse más en su boca.

―¿Qué necesitas?―le preguntó él con un grave susurro―. ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo y yo te lo daré.

Desesperada, suplicó:

―Si-sigue… p-por favor, necesito…

Jadeó cuando él obedeció y le rodeó el pezón con los labios de nuevo. El pene de Naruto palpitó entre sus manos y una cálida gota de humedad se deslizó por entre sus dedos. Hinata lo tocó hasta encontrar de dónde había brotado. Con la yema del pulgar restregó la abertura y Namikaze se estremeció y la succionó con más fuerza.

Como la había dejado sin el sentido de la vista, los demás se habían potenciado. A medida que le piel de él se iba calentando, su fragancia se colaba por la nariz de Hinata y alimentaba su deseo. Su sentido del tacto estaba dolorosamente alerta e incluso la brisa más suave le provocaba un hormigueo en la piel.

―P-por favor―gimió, incapaz de ocultar que quería más.

Tras un último y largo lametón, Naruto se enderezó y, cogiéndola en brazos, se dirigió con ella hacia la cama.

* * *

Cuando el carruaje de Sakura se desvió de la carretera principal y se detuvo en el patio de una posada, a escasa distancia de Reading, Kakashi estaba de muy mal humor. Dos de los hombres de Uchiha viajaban por delante de ellos a caballo, sin tener que sufrir el castigo de aquellos carruajes tan lentos. Si tenían suerte, volverían con alguna pista o quizá incluso con alguna indicación exacta.

Todo el día había sido una gran frustración. El carruaje de alquiler que habían cogido Hinata y Jūgo los dejó poco después de que subieran, porque el cochero no quería salir de la ciudad. Pero consiguieron otro vehículo y siguieron adelante, como era de esperar. Lo que más preocupaba a Kakashieran los informes sobre un gran número de jinetes franceses que avanzaban en la misma dirección que ellos.

Quizá no fuera nada, pero también era posible que se tratara de Orochimaru.

Se moría de ganas de explicarle todo el asunto a Sakura durante la cena, pero sentía la misma lealtad hacia Naruto, que había arriesgado su vida por él en más de una ocasión. Así que no dijo nada y se mordió la lengua hasta que se separaron para retirarse a descansar.

Por su parte, ni Anko ni él tenían ninguno de los enseres básicos para viajar con comodidad. No disponían de ropa de recambio ni de sirvientes. Ni siquiera llevaban el carruaje adecuado, cosa que a Kakashi le había dejado un buen entumecimiento en el trasero y un intenso dolor de espalda.

Naruto había mencionado que tenía intención de viajar hasta Bristol, lo que le daba a Kakashi cierta ventaja. Sutilmente convenció a Sakura para que fueran en esa dirección, mientras, en secreto, mandó a un jinete de vuelta a sus aposentos para informar a su asistente del cambio de planes. El sirviente se ocuparía de pagar las cuentas, empaquetar sus cosas e informar a la doncella de Anko para que recogiera sus pertenencias.

Al pensar en la francesa, la vio sentada delante del fuego. Compartían dormitorio por necesidad, pues su expedición era tan numerosa que no quedaban más habitaciones libres. Sakura se quejó mucho de la mala calidad de la posada, argumentando que Uchiha tenía varios hombres por la zona que estarían encantados de acogerlos y proporcionarles un alojamiento confortable. Le pareció muy poco razonable que Kakashi insistiera en que se quedaran cerca de la carretera, pero él no quería que Sakura se diera cuenta de que le había mentido acerca de las vacaciones, ardid que ella descubriría enseguida si amanecían al día siguiente con la misma ropa.

Oyó un suave suspiro y volvió a fijar su atención en Anko. Estaba acurrucada en un sillón orejero. Sólo llevaba puesta la camisola y había recogido las piernas bajo su cuerpo, después de ponerse una manta en el regazo. Sus oscuros mechones, que antes llevaba recogidos en un estiloso peinado, caían ahora sobre la cremosa piel de sus hombros. Estaba leyendo, como de costumbre. A Kakashi siempre lo había intrigado la voracidad con que esa chica devoraba los libros de historia. ¿Por qué tendría tanto interés en el pasado?

Cuando habían salido aquella mañana, únicamente tenían la intención de hacer algunas averiguaciones discretas, pero ella decidió llevarse un libro consigo de todos modos.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, se acercó a la cama, se desnudó y se deslizó entre las sábanas. A continuación se dedicó a observarla con los ojos entornados. Admiró su delicada belleza, mientras se preguntaba por qué la encontraba tan poco atractiva. Que él recordara, era la única vez que la belleza de una mujer no conseguía distraerlo de sus imperfecciones interiores. Y teniendo en cuenta que Anko podía rivalizar con Sakura en atractivo, era un descubrimiento muy sorprendente.

Las dos mujeres se parecían en muchos aspectos y, sin embargo, eso sólo servía para subrayar sus diferencias. Sakura tenía una gran fortaleza y una inquebrantable determinación. En cambio, Anko a veces parecía que estuviera insegura del camino que debía tomar. Él era incapaz de comprender que en un momento diera la impresión de esar encantada consigo misma y al instante siguiente se mostrase tan pesarosa.

Los instintos de Kakashi eran muy fuertes y había aprendido a confiar ciegamente en ellos. Y en ese momento le decían que había algo que no iba bien en el mundo de Anko. La muchacha era una asesina a sueldo y su frialdad encajaba a la perfección con la tarea. Y, sin embargo, a veces, esa indiferencia que demostraba hacia los demás se veía empañada por breves fogonazos de confusión y remordimiento. Kakashi sospechaba que estaba un poco loca y le resultaba muy difícil sentir simpatía y odio hacia la misma mujer.

―¿Cómo empezaste a trabajar para Talleyrand?―le preguntó.

Ella se sobresaltó y miró hacia la cama.

―Pensaba que estabas dormido.

―Es evidente que no.

―Yo no trabajo para Talleyrand.

―Entonces ¿para quién trabajas?

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia―replicó al instante.

―Pues yo creo que sí―contestó él.

Anko lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Para quién trabajas tú?―preguntó a su vez.

―Yo no trabajo para nadie. Soy un mercenario.

―Hum…

―¿Tú también?―la presionó, al ver que no decía nada más.

Ella negó con la cabeza y de nuevo pareció estar un poco perdida. La ropa que llevaba era de calidad y muy cara y tenía unos modales y una conducta intachables. Estaba seguro de que su existencia habría empezado en circunstancias mucho mejores que aquéllas. Kakashi sabía por qué Sakura vivía rodeada de crímenes, pero desconocía qué pasaba con Anko.

―¿Por qué no te buscas un marido rico y disfrutas vaciándole los bolsillos?―inquirió.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

―Qué aburrido.

―Bueno, eso dependería del marido, ¿no crees?

―Me da igual, no me seduce la idea.

―Entonces quizá prefirieras llevar una vida de amante.

―No me gustan mucho los hombres. ―La confesión de Anko lo sorprendió―. ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

―¿Por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

―Podrías dormir.

―¿Prefieres la compañía femenina?

Ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente un momento. Y entonces abrió los ojos como platos.

―¡No! ¡Por Dios! Prefiero la compañía de los libros, pero a falta de libros, los hombres siempre son mi segunda elección. En especial en el aspecto al que estás haciendo referencia.

Él sonrió al ver lo horrorizada que estaba.

―¿Por qué no piensas en Orochimaru y me dejas en paz?―le sugirió la joven.

―¿Crees que encontrará a Uzumaki?―le preguntó entonces, serio.

―Creo que es imposible que no lo encuentre con la cantidad de gente que le pisa los talones. Le asignaron un contingente de hombres muy numeroso. Me soprendería que no estuviera vigilando todas las principales vías que salen de Londres. ―Los preciosos rasgos de Anko se endurecieron―. No habría venido contigo de saber que esto es sólo un asunto familiar.

―Claro que no―murmuró él, sintiendo cómo se desvanecía rápidamente la minúscula oleada de calidez que había sentido por ella. Ésa era la constante naturaleza de su relación: de repente la encontraba ligeramente atractiva y un segundo después no podía soportarla―. Y ¿qué me dices de ese hombre que va con Orochimaru? Kabuto. ¿Alguna vez piensas en él?

―Lo menos posible.

Allí había algo más. Kakashi lo sabía por su tono de voz.

―Es tu rival, ¿verdad?

Anko apretó los labios.

―No, claro que no. Si le salen bien las cosas, no tiene por qué ser malo para mí.

―Entonces ¿por qué no lo dejas seguir adelante y te quitas ese peso de encima?

―Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer―dijo ella, poniéndose un poco a la defensiva―. Ya sé que no te gusta que sea capaz de dejar a un lado mis sentimientos para cumplir mi misión, pero esa capacidad es lo que me mantiene con vida.

Kakashi suspiró y se tumbó boca arriba.

―Que nosotros sobrevivamos de la manera que lo hacemos no significa que no tengamos corazón. ¿Qué sentido tendría seguir viviendo sin corazón?

Entonces Anko cerró el libro de golpe.

―¡No tienes que sermonearme!―le espetó―. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que yo he pasado en la vida.

―Pues cuéntamelo―repuso él con despreocupación.

―¿Por qué te importa tanto?

―Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

―¿Preferirías estar haciendo el amor?

Kakashi levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Ella lo estaba mirando con las cejas arqueadas.

―¿Contigo?―le preguntó, incrédulo.

―¿Ves a alguien más aquí?

Para su disgusto, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que por mucho que disfrutara de un rápido y despreocupado revolcón, en realidad no deseaba acostarse con Anko. Aunque estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la ocasión.

―Supongo que podríamos…

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al advertir su evidente reticencia. Entonces soltó una dulce carcajada que a él le resultó encantadora. Quién le iba a decir que una criatura tan fría podía tener una risa tan cálida.

―¿No quieres acostarte conmigo?―le preguntó sonriendo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

―Creo que podría hacerlo, sí―respondió.

Anko observó su entrepierna con descaro.

―A mí no me lo parece.

―No deberías poner en entredicho la virilidad de un hombre. Podría verse obligado a demostrártelo follándote sin piedad.

Una sombra oscureció los rasgos de ella, que tragó saliva con fuerza y apartó la vista.

La irritación de Kakashi desapareció de golpe. Se sentó en la cama y le dijo:

―Estaba bromeando.

―Claro.

Él se frotó la mandíbula y maldijo interiormente. Nunca había logrado entender a esa mujer. Era demasiado cambiante.

―Quizá deberíamos limitar nuestra conversación a temas más seguros.

Anko lo miró.

―Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Él esperó a que dijera algo, pero al final decidió adelantarse.

―Mi intención es capturar a Orochimaru y llevarlo ante Uzumaki. Así podrás ver por ti misma la diferencia entre ambos. Conozco lo suficiente a Orochimaru como para apostar a que querrá eliminar a Naruto antes de que éste revele su secreto.

―Si es que hay algún secreto que revelar.

―¿Por qué no nos crees?

―No te ofendas―dijo ella con despreocupación―. Tampoco creo en la palabra de Orochimaru.

―Y entonces ¿en quién crees?―le espetó.

―En nadie. ―Levantó la barbilla―. Dime que tú actuarías diferente si estuvieras en mi lugar.

―Ya conoces a Uzumaki. Es un joven serio de buen corazón.

A Anko se le endureció la mirada.

―Estoy segura de que habrá quien elogie también a Orochimaru.

―¡Orochimaru es un asesino mentiroso!

―Eso es lo que tú dices. Pero ¿no hubo un tiempo en que trabajó para ti? ¿Acaso no le tienes rencor por haber revelado tus traidoras actividades contra Francia? Tienes un motivo para querer que muera y eso elimina el valor de cualquier cosa que puedas decir en su contra.

Kakashi se dejó caer sobre la almohada maldiciendo entre dientes y tiró del cubrecama.

―¿Ahora sí que vas a dormir?―le preguntó ella.

―¡Sí!

―Buenas noches.

Él respondió con un rugido de frustración.

 **Fin Capítulo 9**

* * *

 **¡Wiiiii! Ya nuestros protagonistas están perdidos el uno en el otro. Sé que es algo frustrante que el encuentro amoroso entre Naruto y Hinata se narre a trozos, pero en el libro original está hecho así, fragmentado en varios capítulos, así que no me echéis a mí la culpa xD.**

 **Por favor, dejadme vuestras opiniones en preciosos reviews. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os dejo el capítulo diez. Espero que os guste (y no, no sé qué más decir, hoy ando espesa y además estoy yendo a contrarreloj, porque no sé cuanto durará la tranquilidad en mi casa, así que estoy aprovechando el momento al máximo).**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

Hinata se estremeció cuando su espalda desnuda entró en contacto con el cubrecama y la calidez de Namikaze la abandonó. Si miraba hacia abajo podía ver un minúsculo fragmento de la habitación y el brillo del fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Pero no quería ver y cerró los ojos bajo el pañuelo.

En su mente, imaginaba a Namikaze como un hombre muy exótico. Fuerte, guapo y bastante serio. Se sentía impulsada por las ganas que tenía de ayudarlo a aliviar su carga. Quería oírlo reír y poder besar aquellos hoyuelos que sólo aparecían en contadas ocasiones.

De repente, una imagen de Naruto apareció en su mente, vívida y poderosa. Y la sorpresa inmovilizó a Hinata.

―¿Qué ocurre?―murmuró Namikaze. La falta de ruidos le hizo comprender que él había dejado de desnudarse.

Inspiró con fuerza y volvió al presente. Quizá fuera de esperar que recordara a su primer amor en aquel momento: a fin de cuentas Naruto era el único hombre con el que se había embarcado en un viaje similar. Pero no tenía la experiencia suficiente como para saberlo.

―Te-tengo frío―le mintió, estirando los brazos hacia él.

―Dentro de un segundo estarás caliente y húmeda―ronroneó él.

Hinata sintió cómo se hundía la cama cuando se acercó de nuevo a ella.

Percibió la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo y luego la suave presión de sus labios en el hombro. Entonces, él deslizó la mano por todo su cuerpo y empezó a reseguir sus suaves curvas y los valles de su figura.

―Tengo miedo de estar soñando―susurró Namikaze―. Tengo miedo de parpadear por si acaso has desaparecido cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos.

Hinata se posó la mano en el vientre, justo por debajo del ombligo.

―Y-yo siento u-un aleteo aquí dentro―contestó.

Él posó la mano sobre la suya y se la estrechó con delicadeza.

―Pronto yo también estaré ahí. Dentro de ti.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su piel hasta llegar a los rizos de entre sus piernas.

Le hizo cosquillas y Hinata se rio. Cuando posó los labios sobre su boca, pudo notar que él también sonreía.

―Te quiero―musitó Namikaze, antes de apropiarse de su boca.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil y sólo reaccionó ante la profunda intrusión en su sexo. Uno de sus ásperos dedos se internó en ella, que apretó los muslos por instinto.

Jadeó al notarlo y movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, mientras las palabras que le había susurrado la golpeaban con una fuerza inesperada. Jamás pensó que volvería a oír de nuevo esas palabras, no de los labios de un amante. Entonces las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos.

―Abre las piernas―le pidió él, besándole el cuello―. Deja que te dé placer.

Hinata empezó a temblar. El asalto a sus sentidos y su corazón llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

―Menma…

―No. ―Naruto se puso encima de ella y la besó con fuerza―. Llámame de cualquier manera menos así. Querido o cariño…

―A-amor…

―Sí. ―La embistió con la lengua, haciéndola gemir dentro de su boca―. Ábrete―le dijo con ardor―. Deja que te vea, deja que te toque.

Hinata era incapaz de negarse cuando le hablaba con tanta pasión y abrió las piernas. Luego se arqueó hacia arriba, mientras él acariciaba aquel tierno y palpitante punto que suplicaba su atención.

―¡Oh!

Namikaze empezó a besarla con más intensidad, al tiempo que seguía acariciándola con una habilidad devastadora. Las ásperas yemas de sus dedos frotaban su húmedo y dolorido sexo al ritmo de las embestidas de su lengua.

Embriagada de placer, pero sin dejar de luchar contra la creciente tensión que le contraía el cuerpo, Hinata se movió y se agarró a él. Notaba bajo los dedos como a él se le tensaban los antebrazos con cada movimiento, lo que aumentó la conciencia erótica de lo íntimas que eran sus caricias.

Entonces Namikaze deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre la abertura de su sexo.

―Estás empapada―susurró―. Absorbes mi dedo con voracidad.

Para demostrárselo, insertó la punta del dedo en el sexo de Hinata, que gimió cuando su cuerpo se contrajo alrededor de la suave invasión.

―Dios… Estás tan firme y caliente… ―exclamó con brusquedad―. Me vas a matar cuando me deslice en tu interior.

Ella alargó el brazo en busca de su miembro, mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a ser capaz de darle cabida. Era muy grueso y estaba muy duro. Y su virginal cuerpo ardía con el contacto de un solo dedo.

Namikaze gimió cuando ella le rodeó el pene con la mano. Él también estaba húmedo por el deseo que sentía.

―Estás lista para gozar―le dijo él―. ¿Notas lo duro que tienes el clítoris?

La yema de su dedo presionó con suavidad sobre la hinchada protuberancia y la circundó. El cuerpo de Hinata se contrajo alrededor de ese único dedo y se fue acostumbrando lentamente a su penetración.

Gimoteó cuando él empezó a aumentar el ritmo, internando el dedo cada vez más profundamente en ella. Mientras, la experta manipulación de su clítoris hizo que se le humedeciera la piel de sudor y que le empezaran a doler los pechos. Una serie de desesperados gemidos escaparon entre sus labios y Hinata se aferró a Namikaze, tratando de acercarlo a ella.

―Dime lo que necesitas―le susurró él, con los labios pegados al oído―. Dime cómo puedo darte placer.

―M-mis pezones…

―Son preciosos. Duros. Lascivos. Me están pidiendo a gritos que los chupe.

―¡Sí!

Hinata se arqueó en una muda invitación.

―Dilo, amor. ―Internó un poco más el dedo y tocó su virginidad―. Dime lo que quieres.

―Qui-quiero…

―¿Sí?

Naruto no dejaba de acariciar su interior.

―Qui-quiero q-que m-me chupes l-los pechos.

―Mmm… será un placer―ronroneó él.

Cuando lo hizo, Hinata jadeó, mientras sentía cómo un ardiente calor le abrasaba la piel. La tensión se apoderó de sus extremidades y aumentaba con cada tirón de los labios de él, con cada embestida de su dedo y cada nuevo círculo que trazaba con el pulgar.

El clímax la recorrió de pies a cabeza y le robó el aliento. Se puso completamente rígida, con el corazón aporreándole las costillas y en los oídos el zumbido de la sangre que le corría por las venas.

Y, justo en la cúspide de su orgasmo, Namikaze rompió la barrera que había entre ellos. Perdida en la avalancha de sensaciones, Hinata apenas notó la pérdida de su virginidad ni la lágrima que brotó en el ángulo de su ojo, que no fue de dolor, sino de un placer tan intenso que casi no podía soportarlo.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia oyó las roncas palabras de cariño y los elogios que Namikaze le regalaba. Lo primero que pensó fue en lo afortunada que era de poder estar haciendo el amor con un hombre que sentía tanta pasión por ella y que le inspiraba el mismo sentimiento. Lo que podría haber sido una obligación era, por el contrario, una auténtica bendición.

En su interior, cientos de emociones luchaban por ocupar el lugar dominante y todas se esforzaban por expresarse a través de las palabras. Pero tenía la garganta demasiado cerrada como para poder pronunciarlas.

En lugar de hablar, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo pegó a su pecho.

Naruto notó cómo el ritmo de las pulsaciones de Hinata iba disminuyendo y supo que jamás la había amado tanto como en ese momento. Era una diosa apasionada, una criatura de deseos lujuriosos que, en ese instante, estaba enardecida y brillante. Terrenal. Salvaje y excitada, como siempre había querido ser. Hecha para el sexo.

Con él.

Ningún otro hombre podría liberarla. Le había dicho que dejó de sentir cuando él se marchó. Se sentía viva cuando estaban cerca. Ardorosa y suave, húmeda y dispuesta. Ansiosa de sus caricias.

―Ha si-sido… ―Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro suave y entrecortado―. Ma-maravilloso.

Naruto frotó la cara contra su pecho y se rio con el corazón lleno de alegría. Él también se había sentido renacer después de un largo período de entumecimiento. Hinata lo había seguido, anhelante de su deseo para liberar el suyo.

―Te arde la piel―dijo, empujándole la cabeza.

La idea que se le representó, de dejar en ella una evidente marca sexual, hizo palpitar su miembro en señal de frustrada protesta por su privación.

Pero la fantasía que había alimentado durante todos aquellos años no se basaba en lograr su propia gratificación. Quería la de ella, la necesitaba. Antes de que acabara la noche la haría suya a través del placer, la esclavizaría con deseo, le enseñaría las muchas facetas de la culminación sexual. El amor de Hinata era el mayor de los premios, pero su lujuria también era algo vital para Naruto.

―¿Quieres notarlo también en otros sitios?―le preguntó, mirándola.

Ella sacó la lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior, pero Naruto se le adelantó, lamiendo su carnosa boca con la punta de la lengua. Era una provocación, una insinuación, una indirecta.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento. Era evidente que había comprendido su intención.

―M-me tomas e-el pelo.

―Nunca. Quiero saborearte, amor. Por fuera y por dentro.

Casi podía oír cómo le funcionaba el cerebro. Cómo reflexionaba.

―¿E-es muy distinta? L-la sensación d-de internarse e-en la boca de una mujer q-que en su… ―No fue capaz de terminar la frase pero tampoco hizo falta. Naruto lo entendió a la perfección.

―Me encanta que seas curiosa. Espero que no dejes de serlo nunca.

―A-algún día m-me gustaría enseñarte a-algo yo a ti.

―Sirena, ya me has embrujado. ¿Hasta qué punto pretendes someterme?

Ella pasó una mano por encima de los músculos de su abdomen y rodeó su miembro excitado. Naruto suspiró con fuerza mientras Hinata se sentaba y se volvía hacia él. Entonces alargó el brazo para detenerla. A pesar de no poder ver nada, Hinata se volvió en su dirección y se llevó la mano libre al nudo del pañuelo.

―Aún no―le ordenó Naruto.

―Y-ya estoy preparada…

―Pero yo no.

Por un momento, pareció que ella fuera a protestar, pero entonces cambió de idea. En lugar de enfadarse, empezó a acariciar su erección. Él apretó los dientes y se agarró con fuerza al cubrecama.

―Qui-quiero hacerte l-lo que me has hecho a mí―murmuró.

―Ya sabes que es más fácil que un hombre llegue al orgasmo―contestó Naruto.

―Pe-pero… l-la sensación es la misma ¿n-no?

Él sonrió.

―Supongo que sí.

Hinata se sentó sobre los talones y empezó a tocarlo con ambas manos, apretando y acariciándolo. Las sensaciones que se originaron en su pene le quemaron la columna le abrasaron el corazón. Ella lo tocaba con auténtica veneración y asombro.

Con una uña le rozó el contorno de una vena y él gruñó, dejando escapar un sonido grave y dolorido.

―Di-dime l-lo que te gusta―susurró Hinata―. E-explícame có-cómo puedo darte m-más placer.

―Ya me has dado mucho placer.

Naruto acarició la elegante curva de su espalda.

―E-entonces… di-dime cómo pu-puedo hacerlo mejor.

―Si lo hicieras mejor me correría en tus manos.

―¿O… e-en mi boca?―preguntó sintiendo un incendio en sus pálidas mejillas.

―Esta noche no―contestó él sin aliento. Se le contrajeron los testículos y tiró de ellos rápidamente para bajarlos.

Ella escuchó en silencio, hasta que comprendió lo que había hecho.

―¿P-por qué has hecho e-eso?

Sus fríos dedos le tocaron los testículos, que amasó con suavidad y luego tiró de ellos.

Al contrario de lo que había ocurrido cuando lo había hecho él, las atenciones de Hinata tuvieron el resultado opuesto. Naruto tuvo la sensación de que sus testículos quisieran meterse dentro de su cuerpo y le apartó la mano.

―¡No hagas eso!

―H-ha sido i-increíble―dijo ella con aquel tono asombrado que lo volvía loco.

Entonces Naruto perdió la razón, se colocó encima de su cuerpo, situándose entre sus muslos. La improvisada venda de Hinata se torció a causa de sus movimientos, pero él la cogió a tiempo y la volvió a poner en su sitio.

―M-me encanta tocarte. ―Sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron por sus hombros.

Naruto percibió ansiedad en su voz y trató de aliviarla.

―Yo te daré placer―le prometió, apoyándose en un codo y alargando el brazo para masajear la suave piel de su sexo con la palma de la mano. Ella gimió y arqueó las caderas contra la fuente de placer―. Lo que has sentido antes no es nada comparado con lo que vas a sentir cuando esté dentro de ti.

Los esbeltos brazos de Hinata le rodearon el cuello y lo atrajeron hacia sí.

―E-eso es lo que quiero. Qui-quiero sentir e-eso contigo.

―Sí. ―Naruto le lamió la oreja haciéndola estremecer―. Eres una mujer muy sensual. Eso es evidente en tu forma de moverte, en tu manera de tocarme, en las formas de tu cuerpo.

―S-soy demasiado ancha―se lamentó en voz baja.

―Eres perfecta. Algunas mujeres están creadas para complacer a cualquier hombre. Tú estás hecha sólo para mí. Cuando te veo, se me calienta la sangre y me excito. Tus extremidades son elegantes, pero ligeras. Tus curvas son exuberantes, pero contenidas.

Metió un dedo en su interior para comprobar si estaba dolorida. El gemido de placer con que ella le respondió fue todo el estímulo que necesitaba. Se agarró el miembro y colocó su gruesa cabeza ante la minúscula hendidura que daba acceso a su cuerpo. El pene le goteaba, estaba ansioso y decidido a lubricar su camino. Pero no era necesario. Hinata estaba húmeda y excitada. Naruto hizo un mínimo movimiento con las caderas e insertó la punta de su miembro en su cuerpo.

―¡Oh, Dios!―exclamó ella, abriendo la boca para dejar escapar sus jadeos.

Naruto se estremeció de placer ante su estrechez. El ardiente calor que percibió en el interior de Hinata se deslizó por su miembro y le recorrió toda su piel. Estaba sudado y las gotas empezaron a acumularse en la parte inferior de su espalda, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por internarse en ella lo más lentamente posible. Hinata necesitaría un tiempo para acostumbrarse a su tamaño y a la novedosa intrusión del sexo de un hombre en el suyo.

Ella lo agarró de las caderas y luego empezó a moverse muy despacio, casi haciéndole perder el control.

―¡Dios!―jadeó Naruto, sacudiéndose cuando parte de su semilla se vertió, desesperada por aliviar la tormentosa presión que sentía en los testículos.

―T-te necesito―le suplicó, y él se sintió tan agradecido de tenerla que se apoderó de su boca para darle un intenso y apasionado beso.

Ella se lo devolvió con tanto ardor que su pene se hinchó aún más.

Entonces Naruto la apretó contra la cama para internarse un par de centímetros más, mientras le cogía la cara y trataba de suavizar el dolor.

―Hinata… ―susurró, rozando su mejilla sudorosa contra la de ella―. Así estás haciendo que me resulte imposible iniciarte como mereces.

―M-me duele―gimoteó, estrechándola con fuerza―, y n-ni siquiera e-estás d-dentro de mí.

―Tu canal es muy pequeño y está inexplorado, y yo estoy muy grueso y duro. Si voy demasiado rápido, sólo conseguiré hacerte daño.

―E-eres demasiado… grande.

―¡No, maldita sea!

No quería ser áspero, pero el hambriento sexo de Hinata estaba succionando la punta de su miembro, incitando a sus instintos más primitivos a que tomaran el control y dejaran a un lado la caballerosidad.

―Pu-pues dé-déjame mirar. E-es posible q-que si puedo ver n-no esté tan ansiosa. E-este momento e-es demasiado intenso pa-para no poder ver.

Naruto se puso tenso. No era el momento y, sin embargo, no podía soportar pensar que ella pudiera sentir angustia aquella noche. Él estaba en el paraíso y lo único que quería era que Hinata también lo estuviese.

―Tengo miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si me vieras ahora. Si me rechazaras, no creo que pudiera soportarlo.

A ella le tembló el labio inferior. Y entonces le preguntó:

―¿Has traído a-alguna de tus máscaras?

―¿Me estás pidiendo que me retire?―Se la quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos―. ¿Estás loca? Estoy dentro de ti.

―N-no del todo―replicó―. N-no todo lo que necesito… q-que estés.

Su voz adoptó aquel tono persuasivo y suave al que Naruto jamás se había podido resistir.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, con una extraña mezcla de orgullo e ironía, de que Hinata nunca sería pasiva en el dormitorio, de la misma forma que nunca lo había sido fuera de él. Casi temía que llegara el día en que estuviera sexualmente despierta del todo. ¿Cómo conseguiría sobrevivir entonces al asalto de sus deseos femeninos? Aún no estaba completamente dentro de ella y ya se sentía morir.

―M-me gusta―susurró Hinata, confesándole esa sorprendente verdad entre jadeos―. M-me gusta verte con la máscara. ―Levantó los dedos y resiguió el contorno de sus labios―. Ti-tienes u-una boca mu-muy bonita. H-he soñado con ella.

Naruto se estremeció de placer y se movió inquieto en su húmedo sexo. Sentía sus duros pezones contra el torso y cómo se le contraía el estómago contra el suyo.

―M-me gustaría mu-mucho poder verte. N-no me lo niegues―insistió, cogiéndolo de las caderas y tirando de él, internándolo un poco más.

Cuanto más se adentraba en sus profundidades, más apretada estaba ella. Sus pliegues virginales se resistían a adaptar su cuerpo al de Naruto.

―P-por favor… ―susurró, con un deseo desgarrador―. N-no me dejes a oscuras. N-no en este momento.

Él maldijo y salió de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo se estremecía de deseo. Se levantó de la cama y, con sus debilitadas piernas, se acercó al guardarropa donde aguardaba su baúl. Metió la mano dentro y sacó la máscara que se había quedado como recuerdo de los momentos furtivos que había pasado con Hinata.

Se quedó mirando el brillante objeto blanco que tenía entre las manos con una creciente sensación de resentimiento por su propósito, que no era otro que alejar a Naruto Uzumaki de la mujer que amaba.

¡Cómo desearía haber anticipado adónde lo llevaría aquel engaño cuando compró la máscara! Lo único que esperaba entonces de ese ardid era poder ver a Hinata, una gota de agua para un hombre sediento.

―Da-date prisa―lo presionó ella con la voz de una seductora consumada.

El encanto femenino que tanto practicaban y estudiaban otras mujeres era algo innato en Hinata.

Naruto se puso la máscara y se ató las cintas negras que la mantendrían en su sitio, luego se repeinó el pelo y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Hinata, consciente de que no saldría de aquella habitación siendo el mismo hombre que había entrado.

Ella estaba reclinada contra los almohadones apilados y tenía las piernas y los brazos cruzados con decoro; se había quitado la venda. En sus ojos perlas, Naruto vio deseo y un agradecimiento de tal magnitud que lo dejó sin aliento.

Se dio media vuelta y se colocó frente a Hinata, proporcionándole una clara visión de su excitada verga y de su tersa musculatura. La vio tragar con fuerza y comprendió lo intimidante que debía de ser para ella verlo allí desnudo. Era una mujer más bien bajita mientras que él era mucho más alto que ella. Además, era el doble de grande que Hinata y su cuerpo se había endurecido, tanto por su herencia genética como por su frecuente actividad física.

Y estaba completamente excitado. Las gruesas venas que le recorrían el miembro palpitaban debido al rugido de su sangre y se lo cogió con la mano para aliviar el dolor.

―¿Verme así te excita o te asusta?―le preguntó.

Hinata se lamió los labios.

―N-no estoy asustada―susurró―. E-estoy nerviosa y quizá u-un poco ansiosa, pe-pero no te tengo miedo.

―Eres una mujer fuerte―la elogió, dirigiéndose con decisión hacia la cama.

Sin más palabras, Naruto se puso de rodillas y se colocó encima de ella, apartándole un brazo para poder apropiarse de uno de sus pezones con la boca. Se ocupó de la dura cumbre con una firme y rítmica succión, animándola en silencio a hacer algún sonido que declarara su placer.

Ella le cogió la cabeza y la pegó a su pecho.

―T-te quiero de-dentro de mí―le susurró.

Entonces Naruto se sentó sobre los talones, le colocó las piernas sobre las suyas y se las abrió para exponer su sexo a sus ojos. Antes de que ella pudiera comparar el tamaño de su minúscula abertura rosada con la amplitud y la longitud de su miembro, Naruto ya se había internado en su cuerpo y empujaba la gruesa punta de su pene por la tierna abertura.

Hinata gimoteó y le clavó las uñas en los muslos.

Él la agarró de las caderas y empezó a mecerse con suavidad, mientras se adentraba cada vez más. Sus ojos se desplazaban desde el punto en que se unían sus cuerpos hasta la preciosa cara de ella.

Como su espalda ocultaba la tenue luz del fuego, Naruto no podía distinguir los colores, pero sí podía ver el delator brillo de sudor de su frente y de sus ojos.

―¿Te hago daño?―jadeó, agarrándola con fuerza, cuando ella respondió a su voz estremeciéndose.

Hinata estaba tan firme que Naruto tenía la sensación de estar metiendo su pene en un puño completamente cerrado.

―N-no…

La voz de ella sonaba débil y lejana.

Naruto cogió una de las manos de Hinata y la llevó sobre su propio clítoris dilatado.

―Acaríciate―le ordenó.

Para su deleite, ella obedeció y empezó a dibujar vacilantes círculos sobre su ardiente piel con sus largos y finos dedos.

Su precioso sexo respondió como él sabía que respondería, contrayéndose y cerrándose a su alrededor con renovado fervor. Con cada nueva contracción, se internaba un poco más, gruñendo de placer y tomando desesperadas bocanadas de aire con aroma a sexo y madreselva.

Ella empezó a retorcerse y a gemir en una demostración tal de apetito licencioso, que más tarde Naruto se preguntaría cómo había conseguido entrar del todo sin correrse a la mitad. Por fin, tras una última y desesperada embestida, llegó hasta el fondo y la sensación de haberse hundido hasta los testículos le humedeció los ojos.

Hinata gritó cuando el caliente y duro miembro de Namikaze se internó del todo en su cuerpo. Una oleada de tortuoso alivio se deslizó hacia afuera desde ese doloroso punto de su interior que suplicaba que lo acarciaran y luego se contrajo de nuevo.

Cuando él se quedó quieto, ella empezó a dibujar círculos con las caderas y a frotarse contra la raíz de su miembro. El rugido que escapó de sus labios fue más animal que humano, y el cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció en respuesta a ese sonido, sacudido por una lujuria aún mayor.

Namikaze la inmovilizó con sus poderosas manos. Sus ojos ardían en los agujeros de la máscara. Apretó sus bonitos labios y se le tensó la mandíbula.

―¿P-por qué n-no te mueves?―gimoteó ella.

―Porque estoy a punto de explotar y me niego a dejar ir sin ti.

―Y-yo ya estoy lista…

Hinata tenía la voz teñida de inquietud y su vagina se contraía de tal modo que casi le resultaba doloroso.

Sin apenas esforzarse, él la cogió en brazos y la posó sobre sus rodillas para empalarla completamente sobre su duro miembro. Hinata se agarró a sus anchos hombros y deslizó la boca por la salada piel de su cuello. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas, cada nuevo movimiento la deslizaba más hacia el placer, hasta que le mordió el hombro en represalia por su frustración sexual.

Namikaze maldijo y la apartó.

―Móntame―le ordenó con aspereza.

Hinata se puso a horcajadas sobre él, que la penetraba profundamente hasta el fondo. Namikaze echó los brazos hacia atrás, se apoyó en el colchón y le dio pleno acceso a su cuerpo para que lo utilizara como quisiera. La imagen que le ofreció era extraordinariamente erótica: el abdomen musculado bien tenso y el vello del pecho cubierto de sudor.

Y la máscara. Dios… La máscara le añadía un oscuro y sedcutro misterio, que la empujaba a un comportamiento temerario.

―Yo…

―¡Ahora!―rugió él, sobresaltándola.

Hinata echó los hombros hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla en respuesta a su desafío. Pensó que aquella debía de ser difícil para él por motivos en los que no había pensado hasta ese momento. Hacía el amor con la experiencia propia de quien ha estado con muchas mujeres, lo que sugería que las deformaciones de su rostro tenían que ser algo reciente. Quizá ella fuera la primera mujer en acogerlo en su cama después del accidente. Ese pensamiento añadió intensidad a un instante ya de por sí memorable.

Hinata decidió que quería amarlo bien, con todo lo que tenía, mejor que cualquier otra mujer. Buscaría la agitación que anidaba en su interior y lo tranquilizaría con su pasión, demostrándole con su cuerpo que era su corazón el que la había atraído a él.

Apoyó las manos en sus hombros para equilibrarse, hizo fuerza con las rodillas y se levantó, deslizando su sexo por toda la longitud del miembro. Cuando volvió a dejarse caer, la sensación de la gruesa cabeza de su pene acariciando aquella temblorosa zona de su interior la hizo jadear y sacudirse con violencia.

―Eso es―la elogió él con un ronco susurro, mientras la observaba a través de sus espesas pestañas negras―. ¿Ves lo bien que encajo en tu cuerpo? Yo fui creado para darte placer.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y repitió el movimiento, aventurándose muy despacio hasta que consiguió dominarlo. Con el pulgar rozó una cicatriz que le cruzaba el hombro, una herida tan antigua que se veía blanca. Se la acarició mientras se movía y resiguió su forma circular, rodeada de un contorno irregular. Y en algún lugar escondido de su mente, esa herida empezó a intrigarla, a aguijonearla…

Entonces él volvió a hablar y borró cualquier pensamiento que hubiera podido formarse en su mente.

―Dulce Hinata. Eres mía.

Ella se levantó y le rodeó el torso con los brazos, ladeando la cabeza para besarlo, mientras se alzaba y se dejaba caer, gimiendo al sentir sus hinchados pezones rozándose con la suave capa de vello que le cubría el torso.

Lo estaba poseyendo al mismo tiempo que él la hacía suya.

Namikaze deslizó una mano entre sus pliegues y la estrechó con fuerza, mientras murmuraba palabras de ánimo dentro de su boca y adelantaba las caderas con imponentes embestidas que la dejaban sin sentido.

Que le robaban el corazón.

A medida que fue ganando confianza, Hinata empezó a moverse más deprisa. El esfuerzo le aceleró la respiración, mientras gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse entre sus oscilantes pechos.

―Quiero tenerte así cada día. ―El tono de Namikaze era grave y destilaba placer―. Quiero que te sientas vacía cuando no esté dentro de ti. Hambrienta. Que te mueras por mí.

Hinata sabía que sería así. Estaba perdida en el deseo y no dejaba de moverse su gruesa y dura erección como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces él le mordió el cuello y ella gritó. Su interior se contrajo hasta que la sensación le arrancó a él una maldición.

La estaba arrastrando a aquella locura con su enorme cuerpo reclinado, con los ojos entornados tras aquella máscara y los labios brillantes por el contacto con su boca. Parecía un dios del sexo pagano. Exótico y atractivo. Perfectamente controlado. Contento de poder tumbarse y dejar que una licenciosa mujer, cuya única meta era alcanzar el orgasmo, le diera placer.

En un segundo, él le había dado la vuelta y la había tumbado sobre la cama. Con los pies apoyados en el suelo y agarrando con fuerza el cubrecama, se adentró poderosamente en ella, arrancándole un grito de éxtasis con cada nueva embestida.

La observaba a través de la máscara. El pecho se le agitaba, tenía el abdomen tenso, sus nalgas se contraían bajo las pantorrillas de Hinata mientras ella levantaba las caderas para acoger cada una de sus arremetidas. El cuerpo de él era un paradigma de poder sexual. Estaba hecho para poseer a una mujer hasta crearle adicción.

La tensión que Hinata sentía en su sexo se intensificó formando un duro nudo que la hizo sacudir la cabeza al sentir el brutal placer que la recorría. Y entonces éste se liberó en una avalancha de sensaciones que le quemaron la piel, le contrajeron los pulmones y se convulsionaron en su interior en rápidas ondas que se desplazaban por encima de la durísima verga de él.

El rugido gutural que salió de la garganta de Namikaze hizo que a Hinata se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y un nombre escapó de sus labios. Él se detuvo en seco y se quedó rígido, pero ella gimió una protesta mientras se movía debajo de él, perdida en un placer delirante

Entonces Naruto retomó sus embestidas, aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad de las mismas hasta que gruñó entre los dientes apretados. Estaba profundamente enterrado en ella y su cuerpo se sacudió cuando la caliente y espesa eyaculación se vertió en el interior de Hinata.

Fue salvaje, primitivo y muy bonito. Luego él se acurrucó sobre ella, aguantando el peso de su cuerpo con los antebrazos y fundiendo el sudor con el de ella al pegarse contra su piel.

―Te quiero―repitió con ardor, mientras le lamía las lágrimas con la lengua―. Te quiero.

Hinata alargó los brazos en busca de las cintas con las que él se había atado la máscara.

 **Fin Capítulo 10**

* * *

 **¡Wiiiii! Al fin estos dos han terminado lo que habían empezado. Ahora les queda "la charla", algo crucial para los dos. Esperemos que todo le salga bien a nuestro Narutín.**

 **Dejadme, plis, un maravilloso review contándome vuestra opinión. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os dejo el capítulo número once. Espero que lo disfrutéis (tengo sueño y un bebé al lado reclamando por comida, no me culpéis por mi escasa elocuencia).**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

* * *

La habitación estaba muy oscura y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea no iluminaba a más de medio metro de distancia. No se veía bien y, sin embargo, el instinto de Kakashi le advertía que debía permanecer alerta.

Se movió con cuidado, volvió la cabeza y descubrió que el espacio libre de la cama estaba vacío. Suspiró con cautela, tratando de mantener el profundo y relajado ritmo de su sueño.

Algo lo había despertado y, dado que estaba durmiendo con una mujer que lo mataría si fuera necesario, sabía que ignorar lo que fuera que lo hubiese perturbado no era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Miró en dirección a la ventana y vio el plateado brillo de la luna reflejado en unos mechones de pelo oscuro. Anko había abierto las cortinas unos centímetros y estaba mirando hacia afuera.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?―le susurró Kakashi, sentándose en la cama.

Era muy posible que ella hubiera vuelto la cabeza hacia él, pero no podía estar seguro.

―He oído ruido fuera.

―Y ¿qué ves?

La cortina se cerró.

―Tres jinetes. Uno ha entrado un momento, supongo que para despertar al posadero. Pero luego han seguido su camino.

Kakashi se estremeció, retiró las sábanas y se acercó a la chimenea.

―Dudo mucho que nadie se moleste en pedir indicaciones a estas horas de la noche.

―Es lo mismo que he pensado yo.

―¿Has podido oírlos? ¿Eran franceses?

De repente apareció el breve destello de luz cuando ella prendió la mecha de una vela con el fuego.

―Creo que eran ingleses.

Él frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar el titilar de las llamas en la chimenea.

―Será mejor que despierte a Sakura.

―No hace falta. Han ido hacia adelante, no hacia atrás. Sea lo que sea que estuvieran buscando, aún no lo han encontrado.

Cuando empezó a entrar en calor, Kakashi se puso en pie y se volvió hacia Anko. Parecía cansada. Se había puesto la capa encima de la camisola y la aferraba sobre su pecho con los puños bien apretados.

Entonces él le hizo un gesto en dirección a la cama.

―Está bien. Será mejor que volvamos a dormir. Sigo teniendo el cuerpo entumecido por culpa de ese maldito carruaje y me vendrá muy bien estar tumbado en vez de sentado.

Anko asintió con cansancio y se sentó en el sillón en el que había estado leyendo.

―Buenas noches.

―Maldita sea. ―Kakashi frunció el ceño y le preguntó―: ¿Has estado durmiendo ahí?

Ella lo miró parpadeando.

―Sí.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo y rezó para tener paciencia.

―Yo no muerdo, ni ronco, ni babeo. No pretendo ofenderte cuando te digo que no tengo ningún interés en hacerte el amor. La cama es perfectamente segura.

―Es posible que la cama sea segura―dijo ella, observándolo impasible―, pero tengo cierta duda sobre ti.

Kakashi abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces levantó las manos.

―¡Bah! Pues púdrete en ese sillón si así lo quieres.

Corrió helado a la cama y se deslizó bajo las frías sábanas. Se acurrucó y esperó que el calor del fuego atizado le llegara lo antes posible.

―Maldita seas―masculló, mirando hacia los pies de la cama―. Se estaría mucho más calentito si estuviéramos los dos aquí.

―Tienes más motivos para quererme muerta que viva―apuntó ella en un tono demasiado razonable.

―En este momento, te puedo asegurar que nunca se han dicho palabras más ciertas―replicó―. El único motivo por el que no te estoy estrangulando es porque matarte me privaría de tu calor corporal.

Ella apretó con fuerza sus preciosos labios.

―Esto es ridículo, Anko. ―Kakashi se sentó sobre la cama.

Estaba demasiado frustrado como para intentar dormir. La absurda idea de pasar la noche en aquel sillón orejero después de un largo día de viaje era muy impropia de ella. Aquella mujer era completamente práctica, tanto como cualquiera en su sano juicio.

―¿Por qué te iba a matar ahora si no lo he hecho antes?

Anko se encogió de hombros, pero la forma en que su mirada se paseó nerviosa por la habitación contradijo su gesto despreocupado.

Entonces Kakashi soltó un sufrido suspiro, retiró de nuevo las sábanas y se dirigió hacia ella. No se sorprendió en absoluto la vio sacar un cuchillo de entre los pliegues de la capa.

―Deja eso.

―Aléjate.

―No me siento atraído por ti―le reiteró muy despacio―. Y aunque así fuera, yo nunca he tenido que forzar a ninguna mujer.

Anko frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

―Estoy bien en el sillón.

―Mientes. Estás exhausta y no me puedo permitir tener que arrastrarte mientras intento limpiar el buen nombre de Uzumaki. Tendrás que cargar con tu propio peso.

Ella se picó.

―No te preocupes, no seré ninguna carga para ti.

―Claro que lo serás después de pasar una noche sin dormir y helada. Te pondrás enferma y no me servirás para nada.

Anko se puso de pie y dijo:

―Puedo cuidar de mí misma. ¡Vuelve a la cama y déjame en paz!

Kakashi abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero al final negó con la cabeza. Volvió a meterse en la cama y le dio la espalda. La vela se extinguió poco después y al rato oyó la delicada respiración de Anko.

Se quedó despierto un buen rato, enfrentado a un profundo dilema.

* * *

Hinata observó al hombre enmascarado que estaba tumbado a su lado y se preguntó si su sueño sería muy profundo.

―Esperaremos a que salga el sol y entonces me la quitaré―le había dicho Namikaze poco antes.

―¿P-por qué no podemos hacerlo ahora?―le respondió ella, desesperada por ver lo que había debajo de aquella intrusiva barrera. Estaba enamorada y su cuerpo había perdido la inocencia, pero lo que habían compartido podría no ser más que un capricho si no veía todos los aspectos de él.

―No quiero que nada pueda estropear esta noche―argumentó el conde, retirándose de su cuerpo para acercarse al lavamanos que había tras el biombo de la esquina. Regresó con un paño mojado, la limpió entre los muslos y luego se aseó él antes de volver a la cama con ella―. Por la mañana me mostraré a ti, reconfortado por los recuerdos de una maravillosa y feliz noche entre tus brazos.

Al final, y a pesar de sus reticencias, Hinata accedió; no quería enfadarse por tener que esperar unas cuantas horas.

Con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama y el cuerpo de ella acurrucado a su lado, Namikaze le pidió que le contase un recuerdo de su pasado que le fuera especialmente grato. Hinata eligió una historia sobre Naruto y le habló del día en que ella superó el miedo a las alturas trepando a un árbol para ganarlo jugando al escondite.

―P-pasó por debajo de mí varias veces―le explicó, con la mejilla apoyada sobre el corazón de él―. E-en parte quería que me encontrara rápido, p-porque tenía miedo de estar agarrada a aquella rama, p-pero las ganas de sorprenderlo e-eran demasiado grandes como para delatarme.

Namikaze le acarició la espalda.

―Querías ganar―dijo, con aquella risa grave y profunda que ella adoraba desde la primera vez que la oyó.

―S-sí, e-eso también. ―Sonrió―. Cu-cuando por fin se dio por vencido, y-yo estaba muy satisfecha d-de mí misma. E-entonces Naruto se gastó su asignación e-en comprarme una cinta para celebrar l-la conquista de ese miedo.

Él suspiró.

―Debía de quererte mucho.

―Cre-creo que sí, pe-pero nunca llegó a decírmelo. Hu-hubiera dado lo que fuera p-para escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

Le pasó los dedos por el vello del pecho.

―Las acciones son más explícitas que las palabras―afirmó Namikaze.

―E-eso es lo que me digo yo. A-aún tengo esa cinta. E-es uno de mis mayores tesoros.

―¿Cómo imaginas que sería tu vida ahora si nunca os hubierais separado?

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

―H-he imaginado cientos de posibilidades. L-la que me parece m-más probable es la que Sasuke hu-hubiera acogido a Naruto bajo su protección.

―¿Estarías casada?

―Si-siempre tuvo esa esperanza. Pe-pero eso dependería de él.

―Seguro que te lo habría pedido―dijo Namikaze con convicción.

Hinata sonrió.

―¿Có-cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

―Te amaba mucho. De eso no cabe duda. Pero tú eras demasiado joven para él en ese momento y no tenía una posición como para pedir tu mano. ―Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos―. ¿Lo sigues queriendo?

Ella vaciló mientras se preguntaba si sería muy sensato confesa el afecto que seguía sintiendo por un hombre, mientras calentaba la cama de otro.

―Quiero que me digas siempre la verdad―la animó él con suavidad―. Si lo haces, nunca te equivocarás.

―Ha-hay una parte de mí q-que lo amará para siempre. Na-Naruto me ayudó a construir l-la persona que soy hoy en día. Fo-forma parte de mi vida.

Entonces Namikaze la besó con mucha dulzura y veneración. Hinata se quedó sin aliento y le pidió que le contara también un episodio de su pasado, con la esperanza de que le hablara del amor que había perdido. Pero no lo hizo.

Eligió hablarle de su forma de ganarse la vida y del peligroso trabajo que había hecho para la Corona de Inglaterra. Le contó cómo había viajado por todo el continente sin tener un hogar o una familia, hasta el día en que intentó dejarlo y se vio envuelto en un amenazador misterio.

―Por eso intenté mantenerme alejado de ti―le dijo―. No quería contaminar tu vida con mis errores.

―¿E-es así cómo se te desfiguró la cara?―le preguntó ella, resiguiendo con suavidad con los dedos los bordes de la máscara.

―¿Qué?

Hinata se sintió mal por haber dicho eso y se apresuró a añadir.

―Pu-puedo entender que tengas miedo, pe-pero eso no alterará el afecto que siento por ti.

―Hinata…

Parecía no encontrar las palabras.

Entonces la conversación murió y se quedaron pegados el uno al otro hasta que él se quedó dormido. Ella se mantuvo despierta pensando en multitud de cosas a la vez. Se preguntó qué les diría a Toneri y a Sakura, y ensayó mentalmente los argumentos que le daría a Sasuke para pedirle ayuda. Hizo recuento de los dolores que sentía como mujer y especuló sobre la futura trayectoria de su relación con Namikaze, una vez hubieran superado las incertidumbres que se cernían sobre ellos. También se preguntó por su propio extravagante comportamiento de la última semana y por lo que significaría.

Sakura era la única que podía entender la clase de monstruo que era lord Hyūga. A ésta la ponía enferma pensar que la sangre de ese hombre corría por las venas de su hermana pequeña. Externamente, era evidente que era hija suya. ¿Se parecería también a su padre en aspectos que no conseguía ver? A Hinata la aterrorizaba pensar que todo lo que había hecho aquellos últimos días tenía una motivación completamente egoísta. Había ignorado los sentimientos y desvelos de las personas que más se preocupaban por ella―Toneri, Sakura y Sasuke―, para satisfacer su deseo de estar con Namikaze. ¿De verdad sería hija de su padre?

Dejó vagar la vista entre las llamas del fuego y pensó entonces en la máscara, mientras reflexionaba sobre el hombre que se ocultaba tras ella. Tenía muchas ganas de echar un vistazo bajo el antifaz. Trató de excusar su acción diciéndose que lo que la empujaba a actuar de ese modo tan imprudente era la curiosidad por su misteriosa identidad y no un defecto de su carácter.

Pero ¿y si Namikaze tenía el sueño ligero? ¿Qué pasaría si la sorprendía y se enfadaba con ella? Tenía la idea de discutir con él.

Quizá pudiera comprobar la identidad de su sueño de alguna forma…

Levantó la mano de su abdomen y la deslizó por su muslo con suavidad. El músculo se le contrajo, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Hinata lo probó de nuevo, acariciándolo con un poco más de presión. Esa vez no se movió.

Eso le dio esperanzas. Namikaze la había amado durante largo rato y a conciencia y, además, debía de estar exhausto después del largo viaje.

Levantó la cabeza y paseó los ojos por encima de su bien esculpido torso. Ahora, gracias al fuego que él había atizado para calentar la insistente brisa de la noche, podía ver con más claridad la cicatriz que tenía en el hombro. Observó el agujero de bala con compasión, suponiendo por el tamaño y las muchas cicatrices que bordeaban del orificio, que habría sido una herida muy grave.

Besó las pruebas de esa herida y acarició muy suavemente la cicatriz con los labios. Entonces el ritmo de la respiración de Naruto cambió y se le endurecieron los pezones mientras ella lo observaba asombrada.

Qué fascinante era el cuerpo humano. Aquella noche había aprendido muchas cosas sobre el suyo y sintió la repentina necesidad de conocerlo todo sobre el de él.

Con los recuerdos de su encuentro amoroso aún vivos y ardiendo en su cabeza, sacó la lengua y lamió el minúsculo pezón. Estaba salado y tenía una textura más firme que la suya. Le gustó tanto como todo lo que estaba empezando a descubrir de él.

Luego, imitó las atenciones que Namikaze había dedicado a sus pechos y posó los labios sobre el pezón para succionarlo. Él se movió, pero no de la forma que Hinata esperaba.

Ella tenía el muslo sobre el suyo, con la rodilla flexionada. Notó cómo a él se le endurecía el pene y volvió la cabeza para observar la silueta de su erección creciendo por debajo de las sábanas. Al verlo, sintió cómo se le calentaba la sangre y empezó a moverse perezosamente. Y lo más sorprendente fue que volvía a desearlo.

Le miró la cara con los ojos entornados. Por detrás de los agujeros de la máscara parecía estar dormido, no se veía ni rastro del delator brillo que revelara su consciencia.

¿Se atrevería a explorar un poco más?

Tenía tanta curiosidad que no lo pensó mucho más. Se deslizó hacia abajo, retirando con ella el cubrecama para exponer su gloriosa erección a la vista.

―Estás jugando con fuego, amor.

La voz de Namikaze la sobresaltó. Lo miró y se lo encontró observándola con ojos soñolientos y ardientes.

―¿Cu-cuánto rato llevas despierto?―le preguntó ella.

―Aún no me he dormido.

Su traviesa boca se curvó en una sonrisa y dejó ver sus hoyuelos.

―Y ¿p-por qué te has quedado callado?

―Quería saber hasta dónde llegarías. ―Levantó la mano y cogió uno de los mechones de su melena para acariciarlo entre los dedos―. Eres una gatita curiosa―murmuró.

―¿T-te importa?

―Jamás. Tus caricias son vitales para mí.

Hinata se tomó esa afirmación como un permiso para seguir adelante y volvió a centrar la atención en su miembro. Deslizó la yema del dedo desde la punta hasta la base y sonrió cuando se sacudió bajo su caricia.

―M-me parece i-increíble que encajes en mi cuerpo―le confesó.

Naruto recordó la eufórica sensación que se había apoderado de él cuando estuvo dentro de ella y no fue capaz de encontrar la voz para contestar. Estaba muy excitado y se contenía sólo gracias a su fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando Hinata había empezado a tocarlo, pensó que era una casualidad. Pero luego ella levantó la cabeza y lo marcó para siempre posando sus labios sobre la herida que casi lo mata. Aquélla era la marca del disparo que los separó hacía ya tantos años. El disparo que recibió cuando intentaba salvarla.

Hinata siguió deslizándose hacia abajo, deteniéndose ante su entrepierna. Naruto notó su humedad. La prueba de que la mera visión de su cuerpo bastaba para excitarla hizo que se le contrajeran los testículos y una gota semen brotó de la punta de su pene.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando que ella la miraba con ansia. ¿Sería tan atrevida?

Un segundo después, la pregunta halló respuesta al ver a Hinata sacar la lengua para lamer la gota.

Suspiró con fuerza al sentir el latigazo de placer.

Ella lo observó con los ojos entornados, una mirada que Naruto había aprendido a interpretar muy bien después de tantos años. Era una mirada de cálculo, la misma con la que se enfrentaba de jovencita a los desafíos que él le planteaba. Sonrió. Sabía que Hinata nunca trataba de vencerlo, sino de igualarlo, de estar a su altura.

―A-antes no me has contestado―dijo ella, rodeando la base de su pene con el pulgar y el índice―. ¿L-la sensación sería distinta s-si yo…

―Sí.

―¿E-en qué sentido?

―En muchos sentidos. Una vagina se contrae alrededor de toda la polla. Se expande y se contrae en oleadas y es tan suave como la mejor de las sedas. Sin embargo, la boca de una mujer se contrae mediante la succión, no a causa de su forma. La punta de la lengua tiene una textura un tanto rugosa y es músculo muy ágil. Puede acariciar como lo haría un dedo, cosa que estimula la zona más sensible. ―Señaló la parte inferior del prepucio―. Justo ahí.

―Y ¿q-qué te gusta más?―murmuró Hinata, acariciándolo de nuevo.

―Es difícil de decir cuando me estás tocando―consiguió contestar.

Ella dejó de tocarlo y esperó con impaciencia a que él recobrara la compostura.

―Mis preferencias cambian según mi estado de ánimo. Habrá veces que preferiré perderme en ti. Querré abrazarte con fuerza y sentir tu cuerpo moviéndose debajo del mío. Querré chuparte los pezones y darme un festín con tu boca. Querré verte la cara mientras llegas al orgasmo y abrazarte después del éxtasis.

Mientras hablaba, sintió cómo Hinata se humedecía y se calentaba más contra su pierna. Y a él se le puso la voz ronca en consecuencia.

―Otras veces querré que me des placer. Querré perderme en él de una forma que no me sería posible si tengo que preocuparme también de tus necesidades. Tus súplicas satisfarán al hombre primitivo que habita en mi interior y me rendiré por completo a tus atenciones. Estaré indefenso y abierto, completamente a tu merced.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

―E-eso me gustaría mucho.

―Puede gustarte o puede que no. A muchas mujeres no les gusta. No ven el poder que tienen al hacer eso. Se sienten degradadas y utilizadas. Y a otras sencillamente no les gusta el sabor de la semilla de un hombre.

―Hum…

Naruto sabía muy bien qué significaba ese sonido y lo que presagiaba. Hinata quería saber qué clase de mujer sería ella. Pero por desgracia ya se habían quedado sin tiempo.

―Tienes que vestirte y volver a tu habitación antes de que te vea alguien. Cuando volvamos a tener la oportunidad y tu reputación esté a salvo, me desnudaré ante ti y te mostraré mi rostro y mis secretos.

―A-aún no he terminado contigo―se quejó ella, frunciendo los labios de un modo tan seductor que acabó de excitarlo del todo.

―Me ofreceré con mucho placer para que experimentes sexualmente conmigo, amor―le dijo Naruto con voz ronca―. Pero esos juegos requieren que no haya interrupciones, y esta noche no podemos permitirnos ese lujo.

―Ha-hablas del futuro de nuestra relación c-con mucha seguridad―dijo Hinata, mirando fijamente su miembro y reanudando sus atenciones.

Naruto posó la mano sobre la suya y la detuvo.

―No puedo pensar lo contrario ni aconsejarte que lo hagas tú.

―Pe-pero no me has dicho cu-cuáles son tus intenciones.

Animado por la lujuria y una ardiente posesividad, expuso:

―Tengo intención de vencer todos los obstáculos que hay entre nosotros y luego cortejarte como es debido, con gran fanfarria. Quiero deslumbrarte con extravagancias y poner el mundo a tus pies. ―Le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar―. Y entonces, cuando haya conseguido llenar hasta el último rincón de tu corazón de amor por mí, me casaré contigo.

Naruto la amaba. No podía imaginarse la vida sin ella, no después de aquella noche. Y, sin embargo, no podía prometerle nada mientras su cabeza siguiera teniendo precio.

Pero, a pesar de eso, cuando alcanzó el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, había vaciado su semilla en su interior. Ya no tenía tiempo. El reloj avanzaba.

Naruto observó su precioso rostro y no consiguió adivinar sus pensamientos.

―¿Hinata?

Ella posó la mejilla sobre su muslo.

―N-no esperes a tener toda tu vida e-en orden para aprovechar el momento―le sussurró―. Y-yo aprendí, d-de la peor forma posible, q-que a veces el mañana nunca llega.

La melancolía que destilaba su voz lo conmovió y le tendió los brazos. Cuando ella posó su cuerpo desnudo encima de él, Naruto gimió de placer. El deseo sexual hervía bajo la completa necesidad de aferrarse a algo valioso e inestable a un mismo tiempo.

El alba se aproximaba, pero ninguno de los dos tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para alejarse del otro.

 **Fin Capítulo 11**

* * *

 **¡Un capítulo más! Tengo hechos hasta el quince, creo, si no me falla la memoria, por lo que espero no demorar mucho en subir el décimo segundo. Al menos, eso espero. Ya sabéis que la vida da mucha vueltas xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis uno de vuestros bonitos reviews? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡YAHOI!**

 **Muero de sueño. Así que disfrutad del capítulo. Buenas noches.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta y el sonido la despertó. Sakura, medio dormida, tardó un momento en recordar dónde estaba. Entonces, los recuerdos del día anterior y la larga noche que había pasado medio en vela acudieron a su mente como una avalancha. Se sentó en la cama a toda prisa, apartó las sábanas y corrió hacia la puerta.

―¡Sasuke!

Se lanzó con alegría a los brazos de su marido, que la abrazó, levantándola del suelo para entrar con ella en la habitación.

―¿Cómo me has encontrado tan deprisa?―le preguntó, mientras él cerraba la puerta de una patada.

―Habría sido mucho más rápido si te hubieras quedado en casa de uno de mis hombres en lugar de pernoctar en esta pocilga, maldita seas―gruñó el pirata―. ¿Qué narices haces aquí?

―Kakashi insistió.

Ella había intentado que se quedaran en una de las muchas cosas que Sasuke poseía repartidas por todo el país. No eran elegantes: eran pequeñas, casitas habitadas por hombres ya mayores, que vivían de pensiones que les proporcionaba Sasuke. Eran lugares seguros, cómodos y solían estar ubicados en rincones tranquilos en los que se hacían pocas preguntas y no se recibían muchas visitas. Gracias a esas casas habían salvado muchas vidas.

―Pues maldito sea él también―exclamó Sasuke.

Luego se apoderó de sus labios y la besó con avidez.

Cuando a ella le flaquearon las piernas y se quedó sin aliento, él murmuró:

―Maldita bruja.

―¡Esto no ha sido culpa mía!―protestó Sakura, quitándole el sombrero.

―Claro que sí. ―La llevó a la cama y la lanzó sobre ella. Su mirada se calentó al ver que sólo llevaba la camisola. Luego se quitó la capa y añadió―. Si no hubieras dejado que Hinata siguiera fantaseando, ahora no tendríamos que perseguirlas y yo no habría pasado la noche helado dentro de un carruaje.

―Se habría marchado sola.

Sakura se metió bajo las sábanas.

Sasuke atizó el fuego, se quitó el chaleco y las botas y se metió en la cama junto a ella, con los calzones y la camisa puestos.

―Dime cómo me has encontrado tan deprisa―le pidió ella, acurrucándose a su lado.

―Cuando uno de los lacayos regresó para decirme que te habías ido, mencionó a Hatake. Mandé a algunos hombres a averiguar dónde se alojaba y en sus aposentos encontraron a su asistente, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Lo seguí y él me trajo hasta aquí.

Sakura frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza.

―¿Cómo es posible? No teníamos ni idea de que nos íbamos a quedar aquí hasta que llegamos.

―Hatake debía de saberlo, porque su asistente y la doncella de su compañera francesa han venido directamente a este lugar. Tú misma has dicho que fue él quién insistió.

―Insistió en que no nos alejáramos de la carretera.

Pero al pensar en ello, recordó que fue Kakashi quien le pidió que se alejaran en la primera posada que encontraran antes de llegar a Reading. Sakura había protestado por el sórdido aspecto del lugar, pero él se quejó de que tenía el culo dolorido y mucha hambre.

―No lo entiendo. ―Se sentó y miró a su marido, que se había apoyado contra el cabezal―. Nuestro encuentro en la tienda fue fortuito, de eso estoy segura. E incluso aunque me equivocara, no había forma de que Kakashi supiera que Hinata saldría corriendo como lo hizo.

―Pero él sabía a quién perseguía ella y adónde se dirigía ese hombre. ―Sasuke calló y dejó que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones.

―Me dijo que estaban de vacaciones y, sin embargo, tú dices que su asistente y sus cosas aún no estaban preparadas. ¿Por qué me engañaría? ¿Por qué querría fingir ayudarme cuando tenía sus propios motivos para seguir al conde?

―Tendremos que hacerle algunas preguntas dentro de unas horas, cuando nos levantemos.

―¡¿Dentro de unas horas?!

Él bostezó y tiró de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

―Su habitación está vigilada y aún es muy temprano. Les he ordenado a algunos jintetes que sigan el rastro de Hinata. No hay nada que no pueda esperar a que duerma. Además, tú tampoco pareces muy descansada.

Sakura se dejó abrazar por su esposo con cierta reticencia. Era una mujer que actuaba rápido. Eso era lo que la había mantenido con vida hasta ese momento.

―No duermo bien cuando no estoy contigo―reconoció.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

―Me alegro de oír eso.

―Me debo de haber acostumbrado a tus ronquidos.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza.

―¡Yo no ronco!

―¿Cómo lo sabes? Estás dormido cuando lo haces.

―Alguien me lo habría dicho antes que tú―argumentó.

―Quizá las agotabas tanto que se quedaban dormidas antes de acabar.

Sasuke gruñó y la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo. Ella parpadeó con fingida inocencia. Nadie se atrevía a tomarle el pelo al temido pirata salvo ella. Despertar su ira era una deliciosa tentación a la que no se podía resistir: sabía bien que cuanto más lo molestaba, él más se excitaba.

―Si necesitas cansarte… ―replicó, metiendo la mano entre ellos para desabrocharse los pantalones―… soy perfectamente capaz de ocuparme de esa tarea.

―Acabas de decir que no servías para nada y que necesitabas dormir.

Él le levantó la camisola y le cogió el sexo con la mano. Sakura se humedeció inmediatamente. Sasuke percibió su caliente deseo. Ella gimió cuando la acarició de nuevo y él esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, separándose un poco para situar su erección.

―¿Te parece que esto no sirve para nada?―la desafió, penetrándola.

―Oh, Sasuke―susurró Sakura, abrumada por el intenso placer que le proporcionaba. Después de casi seis años de matrimonio, el ardor que sentía por él no se había reducido ni un ápice―. Te quiero tanto… Por favor, no te quedes dormido antes de que llegue al orgasmo.

―Pagarás por esto―le dijo con la voz teñida de placer.

Y se aseguró de que así fuera.

Fue maravilloso.

* * *

Naruto estaba enjuagando su cuchilla cuando un ruido llamó su atención y lo hizo detenerse. Escuchó con atención con los nervios alerta y preparado para una posible confrontación.

Ya hacía un rato que Hinata había vuelto a su cuarto, pero él dudaba mucho de que se hubiera dormido. Era demasiado curiosa y tenía una naturaleza demasiado impaciente. Conociéndola como la conocía, imaginaba que debía de estar paseando nerviosa por la habitación, mirando continuamente el reloj y contando los minutos que quedaban para que llegara el momento en que él le revelara su identidad.

Ahí estaba. Lo oyó de nuevo. El evidente sonido de alguien que rascaba la puerta.

Dejó la cuchilla, cogió un paño y se estaba secando la cara cuando su asistente abrió la puerta. Detrás de él, Nagato entró con expresión seria.

―Han encontrado a la señorita Hyūga.

Naruto se quedó de piedra.

―¿Quiénes?

―Unos jinetes, esta mañana. Han hablado con el gigante que vino con ella y han dado la vuelta.

Naruto asintió, soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo.

―¿Reservaste el comedor privado que te pedí?

―Sí.

―Gracias. Bajaré enseguida.

Nagato cerró la puerta con cuidado tras él y Naruto se apresuró para acabar de asearse. Le había prometido a Hinata una explicación y estaba decidido a dársela sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su asistente y le dio la espalda para que lo ayudara a ponerse la casaca que había elegido aquella mañana. Era una prenda muy llamativa, que recordaba el precioso plumaje del pavo real. El elevado precio del traje, que incluía calzones y un chaleco con bordados plateados, era más que evidente. El Naruto Uzumaki que Hinata recordaba con tanto cariño jamás habría podido costearse una ropa tan cara. Decidió ponérsela para la ocasión, para demostrar lo mucho que había subido de posición. Había hecho realidad su sueño de convertirse en un hombre capaz de merecerla y quería que ella se diera cuenta al instante.

Cuando estuvo vestido, Naruto salió de su habitación seguro de sí mismo y bajó la escalera que lo llevaría a la sala principal. Sólo tardó un momento en localizar al hombre que había acompañado a Hinata. El gigante estaba sentado contra la pared y miraba a su alrededor con atención. Cuando Naruto se le acercó, el otro fijó la vista en él con intensidad.

―Buenos días―lo saludó.

―Buenos días―le contestó Naruto con voz grave―. Soy el conde Namikaze.

―Eso suponía.

―Tengo muchas cosas que explicarle a Hinata. ¿Sería tan amable de darme el tiempo y la oportunidad de hacerlo?

El hombre frunció los labios y se reclinó en la silla.

―¿Qué tiene en mente?

―He reservado el comedor privado. Dejaré la puerta entornada, pero le ruego que se quede fuera.

El gigante se puso de pie. Su cabeza asomó por encima de la considerable altura de Naruto.

―Eso nos parece bien tanto a mí como a mi espada.

Él asintió y se apartó, pero cuando el gigante fue a retirarse, le dijo:

―Por favor, dele esto.

Le ofreció lo que llevaba en la mano. Él lo miró un momento y lo cogió. Naruto esperó a que subiera la escalera y luego entró en el comedor privado y se preparó para la conversación más difícil de su vida.

* * *

En cuanto Sakura entró en la sala principal de la posada, Kakashi supo que se había metido en un lío. Estaba radiante, como una mujer que acaba de gozar de una sesión de buen sexo, pero si eso le hubiera dejado entrever que ya había descubierto el engaño, la habría delatado el hecho de que llevara ropa limpia. La confirmación legó cuando Sasuke Uchiha entró en la sala poco después de su mujer.

―Qué estupenda forma de empezar el día―dijo Anko con humor.

A pesar de lo mucho que Kakashi detestaba su gusto por el drama, esa mañana le pareció un alivio oír sus sarcasmos, después del extraño comportamiento que había tenido durante la noche.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se puso de pie.

―Buenos días―saludó a la impresionante pareja haciéndoles una reverencia. La combinación del moreno Uchiha con la sangre extranjera de Sakura resultaba muy atractiva.

―Hatake―respondió el pirata.

―Hola, Kakashi―murmuró Sakura. Se sentó en la silla que su marido apartó para ella y entrelazó los dedos por encima de la mesa con actitud remilgada―. Tú conoces la identidad del hombre que se oculta tras esa máscara. ¿Quién es?

Kakashi se volvió a sentar y dijo:

―Es el conde Menma Namikaze. Estuvo trabajando varios años para mí.

―¿Estuvo?―repitió Sasuke―. ¿Ya no?

Kakashi explicó lo que había ocurrido con Orochimaru.

―Cielo santo―susurró Sakura, con sus ojos verdes llenos de terror―. Cuando Hinata me contó que ese hombre estaba en peligro nunca imaginé que sería hasta ese punto. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

―Es complicado, Sakura―le dijo. Odiaba haber traicionado la confianza que ella raramente depositaba en nadie―. No soy libre de divulgar los secretos de Namikaze. Él me ha salvado la vida muchas veces. Por lo menos le debo mi silencio.

―Y ¿qué hay de mi hermana?―gimoteó Sakura―. Ya sabes cuánto significa para mí. Tú eras consciente de que estaba en peligro y no me avisaste… ―Se le quebró la voz―. Creía que tú y yo estábamos más unidos.

Sasuke estiró el brazo y cogió la mano de su mujer. Esa muestra de consuelo le dolió mucho a Kakashi. Sakura era la mujer a la que él más apreciaba en el mundo.

―Mi intención era ayudarte a encontrarla y ponerla a salvo―explicó―. Después, Namikaze y yo nos encargaríamos de poner fin a todo este asunto.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con furia. Ésta irradiaba de ella traicionando la femenina apariencia que le proporcionaba el vestido de flores que llevaba.

―Deberías habérmelo dicho, Kakashi. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría actuado de otra forma.

―Sí―admitió―. Habrías enviado docenas de hombres tras tu hermana, cosa que habría alertado a Orochimaru y hubiera incrementado el peligro.

―¡Eso no lo sabes!―replicó Sakura.

―Pero sí lo conozco a él. Trabajaba para mí. Sé muy bien cuáles son sus puntos fuertes. Lo suyo es encontrar personas desaparecidas y objetos perdidos. Un grupo de jinetes rastreando la zona atraería la atención de cualquier mentecato. ¡Y Orochimaru no tiene un pelo de tonto!

La ronca voz del pirata puso fin a la creciente tensión.

―Y ¿quién representa que es usted, señorita?

Anko hizo un gesto despreocupado y delicado con la mano.

―Yo soy el juez.

―Y, llegado el caso, también el verdugo―masculló Kakashi.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

―Fascinante.

Sakura se puso de pie y Kakashi y Sasuke también se levantaron.

―Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo aquí―espetó―. Tengo que encontrar a Hinata antes de que lo haga otra persona.

―Deja que vaya contigo―le pidió Kakashi―. Yo puedo ayudar.

―Ya me has ayudado bastante, ¡gracias!

―Anko ha visto a tres jinetes haciendo preguntas en plena noche. ―El tono de Kakashi era muy serio―. Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir. La seguridad de Hinata está en tu mano, pero lo que pase con Orochimaru y Namikaze es cosa mía.

―Y mía―intervino Anko―. No entiendo por qué no nos ponemos en contacto con el hombre para el que trabajaste cuando estabas aquí, en Inglaterra. A mí me parece que nos sería de mucha ayuda.

―Es mucho más probable que Sasuke disponga de una red más amplia de colaboradores―contestó Kakashi―. Estoy seguro de que nos costará menos convencer a sus hombres para que se pongan en marcha.

―Sakura. ―Sasuke le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda―. Kakashi conoce el aspecto de esos dos hombres y nosotros no.

Ella volvió a mirar a su antiguo lugarteniente.

―¿Por qué Namikaze lleva una máscara?

Kakashi se esforzó por mantenerse impasible y utilizó la excusa que le había dado Naruto.

―Se puso el antifaz para asistir al baile de máscaras. Después lo usó para que a la señorita Hyūga le resultara fácil seguirlo. No quería ponerla en peligro. Se preocupa mucho por ella.

Sakura levantó la mano para evitar que siguiera hablando.

―Tenemos una complicación más―dijo el pirata. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre él―. Lord Ōtsutsuki nos estará siguiendo.

―¡Será una broma!―gritó Sakura.

―¿Quién es lord Ōtsutsuki?―preguntó Anko.

―Maldita sea―murmuró Kakashi―. Lo último que necesitamos es la intromisión de un noble.

―Me dijo que quería acompañarme―explicó Sasuke con seriedad―, pero cuando el asistente de Hatake se marchó, no pude esperarlo. Aun así, me pidió indicaciones y, aunque he sido deliberadamente ambiguo, podría ser más tenaz que otros hombres de su posición.

Sakura suspiró con fuerza.

―Motivo de más para empezar a moverse cuanto antes.

―He mandado el carruaje urbano de vuelta a Londres―expuso su marido―. Jiraiya está cargando nuestras cosas en el de viaje en este preciso momento. Iremos más deprisa en ése.

Por desgracia, Kakashi no tenía otro carruaje al que recurrir, por lo que su lastimado trasero tendría que conformarse con el único que quedaba.

A continuación, se apresuraron a partir en dirección a Reading, aprovechando la luz del sol que les iluminaba el camino.

* * *

Cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación, Hinata corrió a abrir.

―¡Jū-Jūgo!―exclamó, sorprendida al ver a su visitante.

No parecía muy contenta. Quizá Jūgo tuviera intención de convencerla para que se marchara cuanto antes y eso significaría que tendría que darle explicaciones sobre Namikaze y el engaño que había urdido la noche anterior.

Él miró su pelo revuelto y la ropa mal puesta y maldijo con tanta rabia que Hinata esbozó una mueca de dolor.

―¡Anoche me mentiste!―la acusó, entrando en el dormitorio.

Ella parpadeó. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Entonces vio lo que llevaba en la mano y la respuesta a su pregunta perdió toda importancia.

―Dé-déjame ver―le dijo, con el corazón acelerado ante las posibilidades. Jūgo sostenía la máscara de Namikaze. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Él se la quedó mirando durante un largo y tenso momento y luego le ofreció la máscara y la nota que la acompañaba.

 _Mi amor:_

 _Ahora tienes la máscara. Cuando me vuelvas a ver no la llevaré puesta._

 _A tus pies._

 _N._

La repentina comprensión de que Namikaze podría haberse ido cuando ella se marchó de su habitación le revolvió el estómago.

―N-no―jadeó, estrechando la máscara contra su pecho―. ¿S-se ha ido?

Jūgo negó con la cabeza.

―Te está esperando abajo.

―T-tengo que ir con él.

Hinata se acercó a la cama, intacta, donde la aguardaba su corsé y sus enaguas. Namikaze no había tenido tiempo de vestirla del todo. El miedo de que alguien pudiera descubrirla en su dormitorio los había obligado a darse prisa. Hinata esperaba poder pedirle a alguna de las doncellas que la ayudara, pero se tendría que conformar con Jūgo.

―Creo que deberías esperar a que llegara Sasuke―le aconsejó el hombre―. Ya está de camino.

―N-no―susurró ella, deteniéndose a medio movimiento. El tiempo que le quedaba con Namikaze era demasiado valioso. Si sumaba a su hermana y a su cuñado a la ecuación, sólo conseguiría aumentar el desconcierto que ya sentía―. De-debo hablar con él a solas.

―Ya has estado con él a solas―le espetó Jūgo, lanzando una incisiva mirada hacia la cama sin deshacer―. Sasuke me cortará la cabeza por haberlo permitido. No quiero darle más motivos.

―T-tú no lo entiendes. Te-tengo que ver la cara de Namikaze. Su-supongo que no esperarás q-que me enfrente a esa revelación delante de testigos furiosos.

Le tendió una mano temblorosa.

Jūgo se la quedó mirando un buen rato, sin dejar de apretar los dientes y los puños.

―Hace un momento admiraba su valentía por venir a mi encuentro. Ahora lo quiero destrozar. No debería haberte tocado.

―Y-yo quería que lo hiciera―le dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos―. Y-yo lo convencí. Fu-fui una egoísta y ú-únicamente pensé en mis propios deseos.

Tal como habría hecho su padre, maldita fuera. Y maldita fuera también la sangre que la contaminaba. Todo su mundo era un caos porque sólo era capaz de pensar en sí misma.

―¡No llores!―le pidió Jūgo con tristeza.

Ella tenía la culpa de todo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de arreglar las cosas. Y el primer paso era Namikaze, ya que él era la figura central de aquel descenso a la locura.

―Te-tengo que ir a verlo antes de q-que lleguen. ―Se quitó el vestido desabrochado, se puso el corsé y le ofreció la espalda a Jūgo―. Ne-necesitaré tu ayuda para vestirme.

Él murmuró algo mientras se acercaba y por la amenazadora mirada que vio en sus ojos, Hinata pensó que era mucho mejor que no lo hubiera entendido.

―Ya soy demasiado viejo para esto―masculló, tirando con tanta fuerza de las cintas que Hinata casi no podía respirar.

Ella jadeó, privada del aire que necesitaba para hablar, y se dio un golpe en el corsé para que él lo arreglara. Jūgo frunció el ceño y entonces pareció advertir que estaba a punto de desamayarse. Murmuró una disculpa y le aflojó las cintas.

―Espero que estés contenta―le espetó.

Hinata se puso las enaguas y cuando Jūgo se las ajustó, cogió el vestido del suelo y metió los brazos por las mangas.

Los gruesos dedos del hombre pelearon con los minúsculos botones del vestido.

―T-te quiero, Jūgo. ―Hinata lo miró por encima del hombro―. N-no sé si te lo había dicho alguna vez, pe-pero es cierto. E-eres un buen hombre.

Él se ruborizó.

―Espero que se case contigo, si eso es lo que tú quieres―contestó con brusquedad y con la vista clavada en lo que estaba haciendo―. Si no, lo amordazaré y lo vaciaré como a un pescado.

Aquello era una especie de oferta de paz y ella la aceptó encantada.

―S-si llegáramos a ese punto, y-yo misma te ayudaría.

Jūgo dejó escapar un bufido, pero cuando ella lo miró de nuevo por encima del hombro, descubrió una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Ese hombre no tiene ni idea del lío en que se ha metido contigo.

Hinata se movió, impaciente.

―E-espero que podamos mantenerlo con vida el tiempo suficiente co-como para que lo descubra.

Cuando Jūgo le dijo que había acabado, ella se puso las medias y los zapatos y corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, con todo el decoro que fue capaz de reunir, estaba tan sin aliento que empezó a sentirse mareada.

Lo siguientes minutos cambiarían su futuro para siempre, lo sentía en los huesos. La sensación de presagio era tan intensa que estuvo tentada de huir, pero no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba a Namikaze con una intensidad que jamás pensó que volvería a sentir. Una parte de sí misma lloraba en silencio por la traición a su primer y querido amor por Naruto. La otra mitad era más mayor y más sabia y comprendía que el afecto que sentía por uno no anulaba el que pudiera sentir por el otro.

Cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta del comedor privado, le temblaba la mano. Como poco, debía reconocer que estaba nerviosa. Estaba a punto de encontrarse con el hombre que la había mirado y la había tocado como jamás lo había hecho nadie. Y la tensión añadida de saber que por fin le iba a ver la cara aumentaba aún más su intranquilidad y su preocupación.

Inspiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

―Adelante.

Entró en el comedor rápidamente, antes de perder el valor, y con el paso más seguro que pudo fingir. Una vez dentro, miró a su alrededor: el fuego, la enorme mesa circular cubierta por un mantel y las paredes con cuadros de escenas bucólicas.

Namikaze miraba por la ventana con las manos cogidas a la espalda; llevaba una casaca de una exquisita seda muy colorida y el sedoso pelo rubio perfectamente peinado.

La vista de su figura tan bien ataviada en aquella sencilla sala de campo resultaba deslumbrante. Entonces se dio la vuelta y la conmoción la dejó helada.

― _No puede ser él_ ―pensó, con algo muy parecido al pánico―. _Es imposible_.

Su corazón dejó de latir, se le encogieron los pulmones y sus pensamientos se fragmentaron en mil pedazos, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado el cerebro.

― _Naruto_.

¿Cómo era posible?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se le aflojaban las rodillas, trató de agarrarse a ciegas a un sillón, pero no lo consiguió. Se desplomó en la alfombra y el sordo golpe del impacto resonó en aquel aire tan cargado que los rodeaba, mientras se esforzaba en volver a respirar.

―Hinata.

Naruto se abalanzó en su ayuda, pero ella levantó una mano para detenerlo.

―¡N-no te acerques!―consiguió decir a través de una garganta dolorosamente cerrada.

El Naruto Uzumaki que Hinata conocía y amaba estaba muerto.

― _Y entonces ¿cómo es esto posible?_ ―preguntó una insidiosa voz en su cabeza―. _¿Cómo puede ser que esté aquí contigo?_ _No puede ser él. No puede ser él_.

Hinta repitió esa misma letanía en su mente sin descanso. Era incapaz de pensar en los años que habían pasado el uno sin el otro, la vida que podían haber llevado, los días y las noches, las sonrisas y las carcajadas…

La traición era tan completa que no podía creerse que Naruto hubiera sido capaz de algo así. Y, sin embargo, mientras observaba al hombre peligrosamente atractivo que tenía delante, su corazón le susurraba la angustiosa verdad.

― _¿Cómo has podido no reconocer a tu amor?_ ―le decía. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto las señales?―. _Porque estaba muerto. Porque yo lloré larga y profundamente_.

Sin la máscara, los exóticos rasgos gitanos de Naruto no dejaban ninguna duda sobre su identidad. Tenía más años, las líneas de su rostro eran más angulosas, pero los rasgos del chico al que ella había amado tanto seguían allí. No obstante, los ojos eran los de Namikaze: ardientes, hambrientos y astutos.

El amante con el que había compartido su cama era Naruto.

Un sollozo se abrió paso entre sus labios y se tapó la boca con la mano.

―Hinata.

El dolorido tono con el que dijo su nombre la hizo llorar con más fuerza. Había desaparecido el acento extranjero para dar paso a la voz que tantas veces había oído en sus sueños. Sonaba más grave y más madura, pero era la de Naruto.

Apartó la vista, se sentía incapaz de mirarlo.

―¿No tienes nada que decir?―le preguntó él con suavidad―. ¿No tienes nada que preguntar? ¿Ni siquiera quieres gritarme algún insulto?

Miles de palabras batallaban por salir de su boca, entre ellas dos muy bonitas, pero Hinata las reprimió con fuerza, incapaz de mostrar la intensidad de su dolor. Se quedó mirando un pequeño cuadro de un lago que adornaba la pared. Le temblaba el labio inferior y se lo mordió para esconder el delator movimiento.

―He estado dentro de ti―le dijo con voz ronca―. Mi corazón late en tu pecho. Aunque no me hables, ¿ni siquiera puedes mirarme?

Su única respuesta fue el río de lágrimas que no dejaba de correr por sus mejillas.

Él maldijo y se acercó a ella.

―¡N-no!―gritó, deteniéndolo de nuevo―. ¡N-no te acerques a mí!

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza y Hinata vio como le palpitaba el músculo de la mandíbula. Era muy extraño ver la madurez y el refinamiento de Namikaze en su amor de juventud. Parecía el mismo y, sin embargo, era distinto. Más grande, más fuerte, más vital. E impresionantemente atractivo. Naruto poseía un encanto masculino que pocos hombres podían igualar. De jovencita, soñaba con el día en que se casarían y él le pertenecería.

Pero ese sueño se desvaneció cuando lo dieron por muerto.

―Yo sigo soñando con eso―murmuró él, respondiendo a las palabras que Hinata había dicho en voz alta sin darse cuenta―. Yo sigo queriendo lo mismo.

―De-dejaste que creyera q-que habías muerto―susurró.

Era incapaz de concebir que el Naruto que ella recordaba fuera aquel hombre tan bien vestido que tenía delante.

―No tuve alternativa.

―P-podrías haberte puesto en contacto conmigo e-en cualquier momento. P-pero ¡has preferido desaparecer durante todos estos años!

―He vuelto lo antes posible.

―¡Su-suplantando la identidad d-de otro hombre!―Hinata negó violentamente con la cabeza, mientras su mente se llenaba con los recuerdos de las últimas semanas―. Ha-has sido muy cruel. Ha-has jugado con mis sentimientos ha-hasta conseguir que me encariñara c-con alguien que no existe.

―¡Claro que existo!―Se enderezó, algo y orgulloso, echando los hombros hacia atrás y levantando la barbilla―. Contigo no he fingido. Cada palabra que Namikaze te ha dicho, cada caricia, todo salía de mi corazón. El mismo corazón late en ambos hombres. Somos la misma persona. Los dos estamos locamente enamorados de ti.

Ella rechazó sus palabras con un gesto con la mano.

―F-fingiste tener acento y d-dejaste que creyera q-que estaba desfigurado.

―El acento era pura fachada, sí, una forma de evitar que adivinaras la verdad antes de que pudiera explicártela como es debido. Y el resto fue una creación de tu mente, no de la mía.

―¡N-no me eches la culpa!―Hinata se puso de pie―. D-dejaste que te llorara. ¿T-tienes la menor idea de lo q-que he llegado a sufrir durante todos estos años? ¿O d-de lo que he sufrido e-estas semanas, sintiendo q-que estaba traicionando a Naruto p-por haberme enamorado de Namikaze?

El tormento se reflejó en el semblante de Naruto y ella odió la intensa satisfacción que sintió al verlo.

―Tu corazón nunca llegó a creérselo―le dijo él con aspereza―. Siempre lo has sabido.

―N-no, t-tú…

―¡Sí!―Sus azules ojos ardieron, iluminados por un fuego interior―. ¿Te acuerdos de a quién nombraste cuando llegaste a la cumbre del orgasmo? Cuando yo estaba dentro de ti, internado en lo más profundo de tu cuerpo, ¿recuerdas cuál fue el nombre que salió de tus labios?

Hinata tragó con fuerza mientras su mente rebuscaba entre el millón de sensaciones que habían asaltado su cuerpo inocente. Recordaba el aspecto de la herida de la bala que tenía en el hombro y la sensación que la asaltó cuando la tocó, de una forma que no fue capaz de discernir.

―¡M-me estabas volviendo loca!―lo acusó.

―Yo quería decírtelo, Hinata. Lo intenté.

―P-podrías habérmelo dicho entonces.

―¿Y tener esta discusión justo después de hacer el amor?―le preguntó él―. ¡Jamás! La pasada noche fue la realización de mis más recónditas y ansiadas fantasías. Nada podría haberme convencido para que la arruinara.

―Pe-pero ¡e-está arruinada igualmente!―le gritó temblando―. A-ahora me siento co-como si hubiera perdido dos amores, p-porque el Naruto que yo conocía está muerto y N-Namikaze e-es una mentira.

―¡No es una mentira!

Naruto se acercó a ella, que se apresuró a coger una silla y ponerla entre ellos. Pero eso no lo detuvo y la apartó de su camino.

Hinata se volvió para salir corriendo, pero Naruto la agarró y ella se sintió superada por la sensación que la embargó al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso.

Se dejó atrapar por su abrazo. Estaba destrozada.

―Te quiero―murmuró él, posando los labios sobre su sien―. Te quiero.

Hinata había esperado muchos años para escuchar esas palabras de su boca, pero ahora le parecían poca cosa y llegaban demasiado tarde.

 **Fin Capítulo 12**

* * *

 **¿Me dejáis un bonito review lleno de buenos deseos con vuestra más sincera opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Mañana por la mañana contesto los reviews. Lo juro. Ahora tengo demasiado sueño como para pensar.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os traigo el capítulo número trece.**

 **Por favor, leed las notas al final del capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

* * *

Cuando su carruaje se detuvo en el patio de la posada que le habían indicado los escoltas, Sakura cogió el sombrero y los guantes.

―Me sorprende verte tan nerviosa―murmuró Sasuke.

Sus ojos entrecerrados le daban una apariencia de engañosa somnolencia, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para no advertirlo.

―Me alegro mucho de que la hayamos encontrado y de saber que fue lo bastante sensata como para llevarse a Jūgo, pero aún hay que solucionar el asunto de Namikaze y Ōtsutuski. ―Sakura suspiró―. A pesar de lo triste que fue mi juventud, me alegro de haber estado demasiado ocupada como para no dejarme llevar por aventuras amorosas tan temerarias como esta.

―Me estabas esperando a mí―ronroneó Sasuke, cogiéndole la mano para besársela antes de que se pusiera el guante.

Sakura le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

―Y la espera valió la pena.

Sasuke bajó primero y luego ayudó a Sakura, que comentó:

―Me extraña que Jūgo no haya salido a recibirnos.

―A mí también―convino él. Entonces se dirigió al cochero―: Jiraiya, ocúpate de los caballos y luego descarga la maleta en dirección a los establos.

El hombre asintió y puso el carruaje en marcha en dirección a los establos.

―Siempre piensas en todo―lo elogió Sakura, entrelazando el brazo con el suyo.

Esperaron a que Kakashi y la señorita Mitarashi se unieran a ellos y luego entraron todos juntos a la posada.

―Preguntaré por Jūgo―dijo Sasuke, dirigiéndose al mostrador. Un momento después, le hizo señas a uno de los lacayos que aguardaban junto a Sakura para que se uniera a él y juntos siguieron al posadero cuando éste salió de la estancia.

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó la señorita Mitarashi.

―Pidamos algo de comer―propuso Kakashi―. Estoy hambriento.

―Tú siempre estás hambriento―murmuró ella.

―Se requiere mucha energía para tolerar tu presencia―le contestó él.

Se alejaron mientras Sakura se quedaba esperando junto al otro lacayo. Frunció el ceño al ver aparecer a Sasuke seguido de Jūgo.

Vio la seria expresión en el rostro de este y se acercó.

―¿Dónde está Hinata?

―Por lo visto, su admirador enmascarado ha decidido mostrarse a cara descubierta―respondió Sasuke.

―Oh. ―Sakura miró a Jūgo, que parecía preocupado y furioso a un tiempo―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Están hablando en el comedor privado―le explicó Sasuke―. Pero han dejado la puerta abierta pensando en el decoro. Y por lo que parece, las cosas no le están yendo muy bien a él.

―¿Por qué no?

―Cuando ha venido a hablar conmigo he pensado que su rostro me resultaba familiar―intervino Jūgo―. Pero no he caído hasta que los he oído hablar.

―¿En qué has caído?―preguntó ella, mirando alternativamente a su marido y a él―. ¿Quién eso? ¿Lo conocemos?

―¿Recuerdas los dibujos que te hice en Brighton?―le preguntó Jūgo, remontándose a los días del "cortejo" de Sasuke.

Después del fallido intento por recuperar a Hinata, Jūgo recurrió a su excelente memoria y su talento para dibujar a los sirvientes que habían secuestrado a la joven.

Sakura asintió, recordando los bonitos dibujos.

―Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

―El hombre con el que está hablando es uno de ellos.

Sakura frunció el ceño y trató de recordarlos a todos. Había un dibujo de Hinata con Jiraiya, junto a una institutriz y un joven mozo de cuadra…

―No es posible―dijo, negando con la cabeza―. Ese joven era Naruto, el chico que murió tratando de salvar a Hinata.

―¿No era el nieto de Jiraiya?―preguntó Sasuke, arqueando una ceja―. Si tenemos alguna duda sobre su identidad, estoy seguro de que él nos ayudará a disiparla.

―Maldita sea―susurró Sakura.

Se dio media vuelta y miró a Kakashi, que estaba sentado en una silla, en el comedor, y se encaminó decidida hacia él.

Kakashi levantó la vista y, cuando la vio acercarse, sus ojos brillaron de alegría, pero luego los entornó con recelo. La sonrisa que asomaba a los sensuales labios del irlandés despareció en cuanto la resignación se apoderó de sus rasgos. En ese momento Sakura supo que era cierto y se le encogió el corazón al pensar en el tormento que debía de estar viviendo su hermana.

―¡Desembucha!―le espetó, cuando Kakashi se puso de pie.

Él asintió y retiró la silla que quedaba libre entre él y la señorita Mitarashi.

―Quizá quieras sentarte―le dijo con un suspiro―. Eso podría llevarnos algún tiempo.

* * *

―Su-suéltame, Naruto.

Hinata reprimió un sollozo, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad. Sentir su enorme y poderoso cuerpo presionándole la espalda de forma tan apasionada, era un bálsamo y un castigo al mismo tiempo. Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía las emociones a flor de piel y sus sentimientos fluctuaban entre una embriagadora felicidad y la conciencia de haber sido abandonada, algo que le recordaba demasiado lo que sentía bajo el negligente cuidado de su padre.

―No puedo―repuso él, con voz ronca y su caliente mejilla pegada a la de ella―. Tengo miedo de que me dejes si te suelto.

―Qui-quiero dejarte―susurró Hinata―. Co-como tú me dejaste a mí.

―Era lo único que me podía permitir tener alguna oportunidad de conseguirte. ¿Es que no lo ves?―El tono de su voz era una áspera súplica―. Si no me hubiera marchado a hacer fortuna a otro lugar, jamás habrías sido mía, y yo no lo habría soportado. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para tenerte, incluso abandonarte durante un tiempo.

Ella tiró de sus brazos. Cada bocanada de aire que inspiraba estaba impregnada con su olor, y ese aroma la hacía rememorar apasionados recuerdos de la noche que habían pasado juntos. Era un tormento insoportable.

―Su-suéltame.

―Prométeme que te quedarás y me escucharás.

Hinata asintió. Sabía que no tenía elección. Era consciente de que tenían que encontrar la forma de zanjar aquello para que los dos pudieran seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Se volvió hacia él con la barbilla levantada y trató de mantener una expresión impasible, a pesar de que era incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas. Naruto, por su parte, se esforzaba por esconder su angustia. Sus atractivos rasgos estaban oscurecidos por el peso de los dolorosos recuerdos.

―Qui-quizá todo habría sido distinto s-si me hubieras explicado q-que deseabas otra vida y m-me hubieras hecho partícipe de tus planes, e-en lugar de dejarme al margen―afirmó ella con rotundidad.

―Sé sincera, Hinata. ―Entrelazó las manos a la espalda como para evitar tocarla―. Nunca me habrías dejado marchar. Y si tú me hubieras suplicado que me quedara, yo jamás habría tenido la voluntad necesaria para negártelo.

―Y ¿p-por qué no te podías quedar?

―¿Cómo iba a conseguirte con la escasa paga de un sirviente? ¿Cómo iba a darte el mundo cuando yo no tenía nada?

―P-podría haberme adaptado a otra forma de vida s-si te hubieras quedado p-para vivirla conmigo.

―Y ¿qué me dices de las noches?―la desafió―. ¿Sentirías lo mismo por mí si las hubieras tenido que pasar temblando porque estuviéramos obligados a racionar el carbón? ¿Y los días? ¡Tendríamos que levantarnos antes del alba para trabajar hasta caer rendidos!

―T-tú podrías haberme dado calor, co-como has hecho esta noche―le contestó ella―. U-una vida de noches como la de ayer. M-me importaría poco el carbón s-si fuera tú quien me calentara el cuerpo. Y l-los días. Ca-cada nueva hora me acercaría un poco más a ti. Y-yo habría soportado cualquier cosa s-si eso nos hubiera unido más.

―¡Te merecías algo mejor!

Hinata enfureció.

―¡N-no eras tú qui-quién debía decidir s-si yo era incapaz de llevar e-esa vida! ¡N-no eras tú quién debía decidir q-que no era lo bastante fuerte!

―Yo nunca dudé de que estuvieras dispuesta a hacer ese esfuerzo por mí―argumentó él, con una intensidad que a ella le recordó al antiguo Naruto―. ¡De lo que dudaba era de mi propia fortaleza y de mi capacidad para vivir de esa forma!

―¡N-ni siquiera lo intentaste!

―No podía―replicó con vehemencia―. ¿Cómo iba a soportar verte las manos estropeadas y enrojecidas día a día? ¿Cómo iba a soportar las lágrimas que se te escaparían cuando necesitaras descansar un momento?

―E-el amor requiere ciertas privaciones.

―No cuando ibas a ser tú quien hiciera todo el sacrificio. No habría podido vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que mi egoísmo te había arrastrado a un final tan infeliz.

―T-tú no lo entiendes. ―Se llevó la mano al corazón―. Y-yo habría sido feliz sabiendo que tú estabas a mi lado.

―Y yo me habría odiado a mí mismo.

―A-ahora lo entiendo. ―Abrumada de dolor, Hinata se preguntó cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto respecto al amor que sentían el uno por el otro―. S-si no nos hubiéramos conocido, t-tú habrías sido feliz con la vida que te había tocado ¿verdad?

―Hinata…

―T-tu infelicidad procede de mí y d-de las expectativas que imaginaba q-que yo había depositado en ti.

―Eso no es cierto.

―Cla-claro que sí. ―El dolor que sentía en el pecho se intensificó hasta que apenas pudo respirar―. L-lo siento―susurró―. O-ojalá no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca. P-podríamos haber sido felices.

Él abrió los ojos como platos.

―¡No digas eso! ¡Nunca! Tú has sido toda mi felicidad.

De repente, Hinata se sentía muy vieja y cansada.

―De-dejar a tu país y tu familia, c-cruzar el continente arriesgando tu vida pa-para trabajar como informante de la Corona… ¿A e-eso lo llamas felicidad?

―Maldita sea―rugió Naruto, agarrándola de los hombros―. Valía la pena por ti. Todo lo que he hecho volvería a hacerlo cien veces para conseguir ser digno de ti.

―Y-yo nunca pensé q-que fueras indigno y t-tú no tuviste esos sentimientos de inferioridad ha-hasta que me conociste. E-eso no es amor, Naruto. N-no sé lo que es, pe-pero sí sé lo que no es.

Su repentina serenidad lo puso muy nervioso y empezó a pensar en las posibles maneras de mantenerla vinculada a él. La noche anterior habían estado lo más unidos que pueden aspirar a estar dos amantes y, sin embargo, en ese momento eran como dos desconocidos.

―Por muchas dudas que te pueda inspirar mi revelación, no subestimes lo que siento por ti. Te quiero. Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi y nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Ni un solo momento.

―¿A-ah, no?―Hinata se secó las lágrimas con las manos con tanta calma que Naruto sintió una punzante intranquilidad―. Y ¿q-qué me dices de los momentos e-en que adquirías experiencia p-para hacer el amor con la habilidad q-que has demostrado esta noche? ¿Ta-también estabas enamorado de mí entonces?

―Claro que sí, maldita sea. ―La estrechó con más fuerza, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo―. Incluso entonces. Para un hombre, el sexo no es más que sexo, no hay más. Necesitamos vaciarnos de vez en cuando para funcionar con normalidad. Eso no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos.

―¿A-así que solo estabas satisfaciendo tus necesidades, co-como hiciste detrás de aquella tienda cuando éramos más jóvenes?―Hinata negó con la cabeza―. A-ayer por la noche, cada vez que me tocabas, ca-cada vez que me acariciabas… n-no dejaba de preguntarme con cuántas mujeres ha-habrías estado para adquirir tanta habilidad.

―¿Estás celosa?―preguntó, desgarrado por dentro y asustado de lo rápido que ella se había recompuesto. Hinata hablaba sin inflexiones, sin sentimientos, como si nada le importara―. ¿Preferirías haber sido tú la que satisficieras mis necesidades más primarias sin que mediara ningún sentimiento? ¿Sin afecto o interés?

―S-sí que estoy celosa, pe-pero también estoy triste. ―Sus preciosos ojos estaban vacíos―. Ha-has vivido toda una vida sin mí, Naruto. E-es muy probable que de vez en cuando te hayas sentido satisfecho con lo que hacías. Y e-esas mujeres no te hacían desear ser una persona q-que no eres, co-como hago yo.

―Yo nunca pienso en ellas―replicó, cogiendo su hermoso rostro entre las manos―. Nunca. Mientras lo hacía, siempre pensaba en ti y en lo mucho que te deseaba. Siempre deseé que fueras tú. Sentía un dolor que no desapareció nunca. Aprendí, sí. Adquirí experiencia, es cierto. Pero ¡lo hice por ti! Para poder serlo todo para ti, para poder satisfacerte en todos los sentidos. Yo quería ser cuanto necesitabas y cuánto querías.

Naruto estaba furioso de impotencia y confuso por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, así que la cogió con fuerza y se apoderó de su boca para perderse en su cálida y húmeda profundidad.

En sus labios percibió el sabor del dolor y la tristeza de Hinata y también su amargura y su rabia. Bebió todas sus emociones acariciándole la lengua con la suya antes de internarse en su boca con ferocidad.

Ella se agarró a sus antebrazos con ambas manos, gimió y tembló entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Hinata no se podía resistir al suyo, ni siquiera en ese momento. Naruto odiaba tener que explotar esa debilidad, pero lo haría si era necesario.

―Mi boca es tuya―le dijo con voz ronca, deslizando sus labios húmedos por encima de los suyos―. Nunca he besado a otra mujer. Jamás. ―Le cogió la mano y se la puso sobre el corazón―. ¿Ves lo fuerte que late? ¿Con qué desesperación? Es por ti. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido siempre por ti.

―Pa-para―jadeó ella, mientras sus pechos presionaban el brazo de Naruto con su agitada respiración.

―Y mis sueños… ―Rozó la mejilla contra la de ella―. Mis sueños siempre han sido tuyos. Siempre he aspirado a mejorar para ser digno de ti.

―Y ¿cu-cuándo será eso, Naruto?

Él se retiró y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

―De-después de todos estos años, si-sigues encontrando motivos pa-para alejarme de ti―prosiguió ella―. Ha-hasta que ayer por la noche y-yo forcé la situación. ―Hinata suspiró y Naruto percibió una nota de adiós en el triste sonido―. Cre-creo que sólo vimos l-lo que queríamos ver en el otro, pe-pero al final el abismo q-que hay entre nosotros e-es tan grande q-que no se puede cruzar ú-únicamente con ilusiones.

A Naruto se le heló la sangre, algo muy sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que tenía el cuerpo de Hinata pegado al suyo.

―¿Qué me estás diciendo?

―T-te estoy diciendo q-que estoy cansada d-de que todo el mundo m-me deje de lado y m-me olvide a la espera d-de que llegue el momento perfecto. Lle-llevo toda la vida viviendo así y m-me niego a seguir haciéndolo.

―Hinata…

―L-lo que te estoy diciendo, Naruto, e-es que cuando salgamos de esta sala, n-nos despediremos para siempre.

* * *

 _Un suave sonido llamó la atención de Kakashi, que levantó la vista de los mapas que tenía extendidos sobre su escritorio. Miró al mayordomo con las cejas arqueadas._

― _¿Sí?_

― _Hay un joven en la puerta que pregunta por lady Haruno, señor. Ya le he dicho que ni ella ni usted están en casa, pero no quiere irse._

 _Kakashi se enderezó._

― _¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es?_

 _El sirviente carraspeó._

― _Parece un gitano._

 _La sorpresa lo dejó sin palabras un segundo, pero después dijo:_

― _Hazlo pasar._

 _Se tomó un momento para recoger los documentos de la mesa. Luego se sentó y esperó a que el desconocido entrara en su despacho._

― _¿Dónde está lady Haruno?―preguntó el chico._

 _La tensión que se percibía en sus hombros y en su mandíbula dejaba entrever lo decidido que estaba a conseguir lo que fuera que hubiese ido a buscar allí._

 _Kakashi se reclinó en su sillón._

― _Según he oído decir, está de viaje por el continente._

 _El joven frunció el ceño._

― _Y ¿la señorita Hyūga está con ella? ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlas? ¿Tiene su dirección?_

― _¿Cómo te llamas?_

― _Naruto Uzumaki._

― _Muy bien, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿quieres beber algo?_

 _Kakashi se puso de pie y se acercó a la hilera de decantadores alineados sobre la consola, delante de la ventana._

― _No._

 _Kakashi reprimió una sonrisa, sirvió dos dedos de brandy en una copa y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en la consola, con un pie cruzado sobre el otro._

 _Uzumaki se había quedado quieto donde estaba, contemplando la habitación y deteniéndose de vez en cuando en algunos objetos en concreto, entornando los ojos. Era un joven muy fornido y tenía un exótico atractivo que Kakashi supuso que las mujeres encontrarían muy seductor._

― _¿Qué harás si hallaras a la dulce Hinata?―le preguntó―. ¿Trabajar en los establos? ¿Cuidar de sus caballos?_

 _Uzumaki abrió los ojos como platos._

― _Sí, sé quién eres, aunque me habían dicho que estabas muerto. ―Se llevó la copa a los labios y se bebió todo su contenido de golpe. Notó cómo se le calentaba el estómago y sonrió―. Entonces ¿eso es lo que pretendes? ¿Trabajar como su subordinado y desearla a la distancia? ¿O quizá quieras hacerle el amor sobre el heno con tanta frecuencia como te sea posible, hasta que se case con otro o se quede embarazada de ti?_

 _Kakashi se enderezó y dejó la copa, preparándose para el esperado―y, sin embargo, sorprendentemente fuerte―puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo. Los dos rodaron por la alfombra y pelearon, tirando una mesa a su paso y rompiendo las figuras de procelana que tenía encima._

 _A Kakashi sólo le llevó un momento ganar. Le habría costado menos si no hubiera estado preocupándose por no lastimar al chico._

― _Ríndete―le ordenó―. Y escúchame._

 _Ya no arrastraba las palabras; de repente su tono era firme y serio._

 _Naruto se quedó quieto, pero sus rasgos seguían reflejando su furia._

― _¡No vuelvas a hablar de Hinata de esa forma!―masculló._

 _Kakashi se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

― _Me estoy limitando a señalar lo evidente. No tienes nada. Nada que ofrecerle, nada con lo que mantenerla, ningún título que darle ni tampoco prestigio._

 _El joven apretó los dientes y los puños al oírlo._

― _Eso ya lo sé._

― _Estupendo. Vamos a ver―Kakashi se puso bien la ropa y se volvió a sentar tras el escritorio―, ¿qué me dirías si te ofreciera mi ayuda para que consigas lo que necesitas para ser digno de ella? Dinero, una buena casa, quizá incluso algún título de una tierra lejana, que encaje con tu aspecto exótico…_

 _Naruto se quedó helado y entornó los ojos con ávido interés._

― _¿Cómo?_

― _Yo me dedico a ciertas actividades que podrían encajar con el perfil de un joven con tu potencial. He oído hablar de tu brillante intento de rescate de la señorita Hyūga. Creo que con el entrenamiento adecuado me podrías ser de mucha utilidad. ―Sonrió―. No le haría esta oferta a nadie más. Así que espero que te consideres afortunado._

― _¿Por qué yo?―preguntó Naruto con recelo y cierto tono de burla en la voz. Era un poco cínico, cosa que a Kakashi le pareció excelente. No le serviría de nada un chico completamente inocente―. Usted no me conoce y no sabe de qué soy capaz._

 _Kakashi lo miró fijamente._

― _Sé muy bien lo que es capaz de hacer un hombre por la mujer que le gusta._

― _Yo la amo._

― _Sí. Hasta el punto de que estarías dispuesto a ir tras ella sin importarte lo que eso pudiera suponer para ti. Y yo necesito ese nivel de dedicación. A cambio, me encargaré de convertirte en un hombre rico._

― _Eso podría tardar años. ―Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo―. No sé si podré soportarlo._

― _Eso os dará tiempo de madurar y ella podrá darse cuenta de todo lo que se ha perdido durante todos esos años. Y entonces, si te acaba aceptando, sabrás que está tomando la decisión con el corazón de una mujer y no con el de una niña._

 _El joven se quedó inmóvil un buen rato. Resultaba evidente cómo le pesaba la responsabilidad de la decisión._

― _Pruébalo―le animó Kakashi―. ¿Qué daño te puede hacer?_

 _Por fin, Naruto soltó el aire y se dejó caer en el sillón que había al otro lado del escritorio._

― _Lo escucho._

― _¡Excelente!―Kakashi se reclinó en su asiento―. Esto es lo que yo pienso…_

* * *

―¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?―le preguntó Sakura, cuando Kakashi acabó de contárselo todo. Lo miraba como si fuera un completo desconocido. Y, en realidad, tenía la sensación de que lo era.

―Si te lo hubiera dicho, _mhuirnín_ ―dijo él con suavidad―, ¿le habrías ocultado la información a tu hermana? Claro que no y, en cualquier caso, no era yo quién debía decidir.

―Y ¿qué me dices del dolor y el sufrimiento de Hinata?

―Una consecuencia desafortunada, pero yo no podía hacer nada para aliviarlo.

―¡Me podrías haber dicho que seguía vivo!

―Naruto tenía todo el derecho a convertirse en un hombre digno del amor de Hinata. No le culpes por perseguir a la mujer que ama de la única forma posible para él. Precisamente yo comprendo muy bien sus motivaciones. ―Hizo una pausa y después siguió hablando con voz más relajada―. Además, lo que él decidiera hacer con su vida no es cosa tuya.

―Pero sí es de mi incumbencia ahora que afecta a la señorita Hyūga―aseveró una voz por detrás de ellos.

Sakura se dio media vuelta sobre la silla para mirar al hombre que había hablado.

―Lord Ōtsutsuki―lo saludó, sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón.

Nunca había visto al conde con un atuendo tan informal y, sin embargo, su alta figura y su mandíbula apretada reflejaban una tensión que se dejaba entrever lo lejos que estaba de ser un hombre despreocupado. No se había peinado el cabello y llevaba botas en lugar de tacones.

―¿Éste es el prometido?―preguntó la señorita Mitarashi.

―Milord―lo saludó Sasuke―, estoy impresionado por su devoción.

―Hasta que ella me diga lo contrario―contestó el conde son seriedad―, considero que el bienestar de la señorita Hyūga es una de mis responsabilidades.

―Hacía años que no me lo pasaba tan bien―dijo Anko, sonriendo abiertamente.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se frotó e puente de la nariz. Sasuke, que estaba justo detrás de ella, le posó las manos en los hombros y se los estrechó con fuerza.

―¿Alguien puede ponerme al día?―preguntó Toneri.

Sakura miró a Kakashi, que le devolvió la mirada arqueando las cejas.

―¿Con cuánta delicadeza debería hablar?

―No es necesaria ninguna delicadeza―respondió Toneri―. No soy ningún ignorante ni un débil.

―Va a emparentar con nuestra familia―apuntó Sasuke.

―Cierto―convino Kakashi, pero entornó los ojos.

A continuación, resumió los hechos que los habían conducido al momento presente, poniendo especial atención en no revelar nombres como el de Sarutobi. Kakashi siempre tenía muy presente que no podía dar esa clase de información.

―¿Me está diciendo que el hombre de la máscara es Naruto Uzumaki?―preguntó Toneri, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿El chico del que la señorita Hyūga se enamoró cuando era una jovencita? ¿Y ella no sabe que es él?

―Ahora ya lo sabe―murmuró Jūgo.

―Uzumaki se lo está confesando en este preciso momento―explicó Sasuke.

Se oyó un ruido sordo tras ellos y todos se volvieron para mirar a Jiraiya, que estaba de pie, con la boca abierta y una maleta a los pies.

―¡Eso es imposible!―dijo el cochero con vehemencia―. Naruto está muerto.

Sakura fulminó a Kakashi con la mirada y él esbozó una mueca de dolor.

―Esto se pone más fascinante a cada momento que pasa―comentó Anko.

―Eres una criatura vil―le espetó Kakashi.

Sakura se levantó de la silla.

―Debería ir a ver cómo van las cosas.

―No será necesario―murmuró su marido, mirando detrás de ella.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron en dirección al pasillo que conducía al comedor privado. Hinata apareció con los ojos y la nariz rojos y el pelo alborotado; era la viva imagen de una belleza con el corazón roto.

Naruto salió del comedor justo detrás de ella y su presencia dejó sin aliento a todos los allí reunidos. Llevaba una ropa muy elegante y se movía con seguridad; no había en su alta figura ni rastro de su anterior vida de servidumbre. Era un hombre muy atractivo, de ojos azules y sensuales rodeados por unas largas y gruesas pestañas, boca voluptuosa y una mandíbula decidida. Él también tenía aspecto de estar destrozado y profundamente herido y Sakura sintió lástima por ambos.

―Hinata… ―La refinada voz de Toneri sonó preocupada.

La mirada perlada de ella se encontró con la suya y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

―Naruto.

El tono agónico de Jiraiya se sumó a las revelaciones del día.

Distraída con todo lo que estaba pasando, Sakura no sospechó las intenciones de Toneri hasta que éste se acercó a Naruto y le preguntó:

―¿Se considera usted un caballero?

Naruto apretó los dientes.

―Claro que sí.

Toneri lanzó entonces un guante a sus pies.

―En ese caso, exijo satisfacción.

―Se la concederé.

―Cielo santo―susurró Sakura, llevándose la mano a la garganta.

Sasuke se alejó de ella y, deteniéndose junto al conde, dijo:

―Será un honor ser su padrino.

―Yo seré el de Uzumaki―intervino Kakashi, uniéndose a ellos.

―¡N-no!―gritó Hinata, mirando horrorizada a los cuatro hombres―. E-esto es absurdo.

Sakura tiró de ella.

―No puedes interferir.

―¿P-por qué no?―preguntó su hermana―. E-esto no es necesario.

―Sí lo es.

―Tengo una casa en Bristol―afirmó Toneri―. Sugiero que vayamos todos allí.

Naruto asintió y respondió:

―Ése era mi destino, así que me parece muy conveniente.

―Y-yo he provocado esto. ―Hinata miró a Sakura con aire suplicante―. M-mi egoísmo ha sido l-lo que nos ha conducido a esta situación. ¿Có-cómo puedo detenerlo?

―Lo hecho, hecho está―dijo su hermana, acariciándole la espalda.

―Qui-quiero ir con ellos.

―No creo que sea lo más conveniente.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y Sakura vio en su cara que no estaba de acuerdo. No comprendía por qué querría que fueran con ellos, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguar sus motivos. Cualquiera que fuera su idea, ella confiaba ciegamente en él y sabía que su marido siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar y su felicidad.

―Pu-pues yo quiero ir―insistió Hinata con más decisión.

―Cálmate―le aconsejó Sakura suavemente―. Podemos hablar de ello después de un baño caliente, cuando nos hayamos cambiado de ropa.

Su hermana asintió y se marcharon a pedir agua caliente y una bañera. Como todo el mundo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, nadie advirtió al hombre que se había sentado en un sillón en sombra en la esquina. Y aún llamó menos la atención cuando se marchó.

Cuando salió, Nagato tiró del ala de su sombrero tapándose más la cara y recorrió el camino de entrada en dirección al carruaje que aguardaba unos metros más allá.

Abrió la puerta y miró en su interior.

―Acaban de retar a duelo a Uzumaki.

Orochimaru sonrió.

―Entra y cuéntamelo todo.

 **Fin Capítulo 13**

* * *

 **¡Huy, huy, huy! La cosa se pone interesante, pero que muy interesante. Un duelo entre Naruto y Toneri... ¿quién ganará? ¿Pasarán cosas antes?**

 **Dejadme un precioso review con vuestra más sincera opinión. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **Pasando a otros temas... Entre hoy y mañana subiré el primer capítulo de una nueva historia. Bueno, no es nueva realmente, sino que estoy completamente segura que más uno la conocerá y, si no es así, espero que mi aportación os haga leerla, porque es una de las historias más maravillosas del fandom de Naruto, con el NaruHina como pareja protagonista.**

 **Lo que quiero decir es que mi historia sí es nueva, pero tiene como base la antigua, para ser claros (sí, ya dejo de dar vueltas): mi historia va a ser una continuación de la primera, de la original. No quiero desvelar más detalles porque espero que sea una agradable sorpresa para aquellos que conocen y a los que le gusta dicho fanfic.**

 **Una muy muy agradable sorpresa xD.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os traigo el capítulo catorce. Debo deciros que ya tengo todo hecho y terminado, pero que estoy dejando espacio entre actualización y actualización para que podáis leer cada captítulo con calma y para que todos puedan hacerlo, en caso de que el tiempo para pasaros por ff os escasee.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

* * *

A Hinata nunca dejaba de sorprenderla cómo podía ser que un hombre tan vibrante e imposible de ignorar como Sasuke Uchiha pudiera pasar desapercibido siempre que quería. Por eso, apenas advirtió que estaba sentado junto a Sakura mientras viajaban hacia Bristol. El pirata guardó absoluto silencio mientras ella vaciaba su corazón con su hermana y la joven le agradeció mucho que lo hiciera. Pocas personas creerían que el famoso criminal fuera capaz de aguantar horas y horas escuchando los lamentos de una mujer con problemas amorosos, pero lo hizo muy bien.

―¿Le has dicho que no quieres verlo?―le preguntó Sakura con delicadeza.

―É-ésa era mi intención hasta que T-Toneri lo ha desafiado―respondió Hinata por detrás del pañuelo con que se secaba los ojos. El día anterior, se había negado a decir ni una palabra de camino a Swindon. Sin embargo, esa mañana ya se sentía capaz de hablar de Naruto sin llorar demasiado al hacerlo―. S-seremos más felice p-por separado.

―Pues tú no lo pareces.

―L-lo seré en el futuro, i-igual que Naruto. ―Suspiró―. Na-nadie puede ser feliz f-fingiendo día tras día s-ser alguien que no es.

―Quizá no esté fingiendo―le sugirió Sakura con cautela.

―E-es igual. E-el nuevo Naruto tiene las mismas dudas q-que el antiguo. A p-pesar de todo lo que ha conseguido, s-sigue creyendo que Toneri e-es la mejor alternativa p-para mí hasta hace sólo unos días. S-sigue tomando decisiones sobre mi bienestar s-sin consultarme. Y-ya tuve suficiente trato de ese estilo d-durante mi infancia.

―Estás dejando que tu pasado contamine tu presente.

―¿A-acaso justificas sus acciones?―preguntó Hinata, con los ojos abiertos como platos―. ¿Có-cómo puedes? Y-yo no soy capaz d-de encontrar ni una sola cosa positiva e-en lo que ha hecho. E-es rico, sí, e-es evidente, p-pero considerar que eso compensa mi luto y m-mi tristeza de estos años s-sería estar poniendo precio a mi amor, y n-no puedo tolerarlo.

―Yo no justifico sus acciones―murmuró Sakura―, pero estoy convencida de que te ama y de que siempre ha actuado pensando en tus intereses. Y también creo que le quieres. ¿Estás segura de que no le ves nada positivo a su comportamiento?

Hinata se alisó la falda y miró por la ventana. Detrás de ellos, Naruto los seguía en su carruaje junto con Nagato, el señor Hatake y la señorita Mitarashi. Toneri abría el camino en su propio vehículo. Estaba atrapada entre los dos, tanto en sentido figurado como en el literal.

―M-me he dado cuenta d-de que la pasión no es como p-pretenden hacernos creer los poetas―dijo.

Entonces se oyó un escéptico sonido procedente del otro extremo del asiento, pero cuando Hinata le lanzó a Sasuke una mirada entornada, el rostro de este seguía impasible.

―Ha-hablo muy en serio―prosiguió ella―. A-antes de estas últimas semanas, mi vida era ordenada y cómoda. M-mi armonía estaba intacta. T-Toneri estaba contento y v-vosotros también. Y a-ahora todas nuestras vidas s-son un caos. N-no tienes ni idea de lo mucho q-que me duele darme cuenta d-de que mi parecido con lord Hyūga v-va más allá de la mera apariencia física.

―Hinata, eso es una auténtica tontería―replicó Sakura, tajante.

―¿A-ah, sí? ¿N-no crees que he hecho e-exactamente lo mismo q-que habría hecho él?―Negó con la cabeza―. P-prefiero ser una mujer que vive por y para sus o-obligaciones que una que se abandona a l-la indulgencia. P-por lo menos sería una mujer honrada.

La preocupación asomó a los ojos verdes de Sakura.

―Estás muy alterada. Ha sido un viaje muy largo y la posada de Swindon no ha ayudado mucho, pero ya casi hemos llegado a Bristol y podrás descansar uno o dos días.

―¿A-antes o después d-del duelo?―preguntó ella, malhumorada.

―Peque…

Entonces se oyó un grito en la lejanía y el carruaje se detuvo. Hinata se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar por la ventana y vio un largo camino muy bien cuidado que desembocaba en una plaza circular adornada por una enorme fuente central. La espléndida mansión era impresionante, con elegante columnas y un pórtico enorme, flanqueado por abundantes y alegres arriates llenos de flores.

Cuando la procesión de carruajes se detuvo ante los escalones de entrada, se abrió la puerta principal y de la casa salió un verdadero enjambre de sirvientes, ataviados con una librea gris y negra. Sasuke fue el primero en bajar del coche. Luego ayudó a Sakura y a Hinata.

―Bienvenidos―dijo Toneri, reuniéndose con ellos.

Esbozó una media sonrisa al llevarse la mano enguantada de Hinata a los labios. Estaba arrebatador con sus calzones de azul pálido y una casaca del mismo color de sus ojos. La cansada sonrisa que le dedicó Hinata dejo entrever una verdadera apreciación de su encanto.

―Tiene una casa preciosa, milord―comentó Sakura.

―Gracias. Espero que le parezca aún más bonita cuando estemos dentro.

Luego se volvieron todos juntos en dirección al carruaje de Naruto. Hinata se preparó interiormente para su aparición, suponiendo que la miraría de la misma forma que lo había hecho durante todo el día anterior, con una expresión de súplica en sus ojos azules.

Por desgracia, no había preparación suficiente que pudiera mitigar el efecto que tuvo sobre ella cuando se bajó del carruaje y se acercó derrochando sensualidad. Maldito hombre. Siempre se había movido con una elegancia animal que le provocaba un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Y ahora que sabía lo bien que trasladaba a la cama esa latente sexualidad, la respuesta de su cuerpo era aún peor.

Apartó la vista en un esfuerzo por esconder la irresistible atracción que sentía por él.

―Milord―dijo Naruto, con su suave voz teñida de un evidente disgusto―, si alguien me puede indicar la dirección de la posada más cercana, partiré enseguida. El señor Hatake volverá luego para concretar los preparativos.

―Me gustaría que se quedara aquí―confesó Toneri, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Hinata lo miró boquiabierta.

―Eso es imposible―contestó Naruto.

―¿Por qué?―lo desafió el conde, con ambas cejas arqueadas.

Él apretó los dientes.

―Tengo mis motivos.

―Y ¿cuáles son?―preguntó Sasuke, con un tono de voz que puso a Hinata en alerta. Por lo visto, su cuñado estaba viendo algo en aquel intercambio que a ella se le estaba pasando por alto―. Permítame ayudarle.

―Eso no será necesario―respondió Naruto con sequedad―. Cuide de la señorita Hyūga. Ésa es toda la ayuda que necesito.

―Si está en peligro―intervino Sakura―, preferiría que estuviera cerca. Si se va, quizá nosotros también debamos quedarnos en la posada.

―Por favor―intervino Toneri con su habitual deje despreocupado y con más serenidad que nunca―. Todo el mundo estará más seguro aquí que en un lugar público con un tráfico constante.

―Uchiha―dijo Naruto―, si me permite un segundo…

El pirata asintió y se excusó con los demás. Los dos hombres se alejaron un poco y hablaron en un tono de voz demasiado bajo como para que nadie pudiera oírlos. De repente, empezaron a animarse y pareció que estuvieran discutiendo.

―¿Q-qué ocurre?―le preguntó Hinata a Sakura.

―Ojalá lo supiera―le contestó su hermana.

―Permitid que mi ama de llaves os acompañe a vuestras habitaciones―les indicó Toneri, señalando en dirección a la mencionada señora que los esperaba en el primer escalón con una agradable sonrisa en los labios.

―Qui-quiero saber que está pasando―replicó Hinata.

―Ya lo sé―admitió Toneri, posándole la mano en la espalda y guiándola en dirección a la mansión―. Y prometo contártelo todo en cuanto lo averigüe.

―¿D-de verdad?

Lo miró por debajo del ala de su sombrero.

―Pues claro. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

Ella comprendió el mensaje: "Yo no soy Uzumaki―le estaba diciendo―. Yo siempre he sido sincero contigo". Hinata le ofreció una agradable y agradecida sonrisa. Luego Sakura se unió a ella y juntas siguieron al ama de llaves hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

Naruto vio cómo lord Ōtsutsuki se llevaba a Hinata hacia la casa y luchó contra la necesidad de apartarla de él. Le resultaba insoportable verla con otro hombre. La imagen lo corroía como el ácido: lo quemaba, le escocía y dejaba un enorme agujero a su paso.

―Creo que debería quedarse―dijo Sasuke, distrayendo su atención.

―Usted no lo entiende―le explicó Naruto―. Nos vienen siguiendo desde que salimos de Reading. Si me alejo de la señorita Hyūga, alejaré también el peligro.

El pirata se puso muy serio.

―A menos que a ella se le ocurra volver a seguirlo―apuntó―. En ese caso, sería mucho más vulnerable en una posada que aquí.

―Maldita sea. No había pensado en eso. ―Naruto se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la frotó―. Aunque dado su estado de ánimo actual, dudo mucho que hiciera algo así.

―Pero no puede estar seguro, ni yo tampoco. Por tanto, creo que es mejor pecar de precavidos

―¿No puede encontrar la forma de impedírselo?―le preguntó Naruto―. No puedo dejar que Orochimaru se acerque a ella. Si llega a sospechar lo mucho que Hinata significa para mí, lo utilizará.

―¿Acaso usted consiguió impedírselo? No espere milagros de mí. ―Sasuke sonrió levemente―. Mi esposa está considerada como la mujer más mortífera de toda Inglaterra y le ha enseñado a su hermana todo lo que sabe. Hinata puede medirse con el mejor de los espadachines y lanza cuchillos como nadie… Lo hace incluso mejor que yo. Si decide seguirlo, le aseguro que encontrará la forma de hacerlo.

Naruto parpadeó y suspiró resignado.

―Por extraño que parezca, estas revelaciones no me sorprenden.

―Me habría encantado conocer a su madre―comentó Sasuke.

―No tengo tiempo para hablar―lo interrumpió Naruto―. Tengo que ser el cazador o la presa, y el papel de presa no me va nada.

Sasuke asintió.

―Lo comprendo.

―Me gustaría que la señorita Mitarashi se creyera el testimonio de Nagato sobre lo que pasó la noche en que seguí a Orochimaru, pero se niega. No comprendo por qué. ¿Por qué lo habría descartado tan rápido? ¿Cómo puede confiar en la palabra de Orochimaru?

―No sé qué busca esa mujer, pero le ofrezco todo el apoyo que necesite. Esta noche no hay mucho más que hacer. Deje que sean mis hombres los que investiguen por la ciudad. Usted puede seguir mañana. Creo que una noche de descanso bastará para evitar que Hinata salga corriendo detrás de usted.

La idea de pasar una velada íntima en compañía de Hinata y lord Ōtsutsuki le parecía a Naruto un tormento insoportable.

―¿Se queda?―le preguntó el conde, acercándose a ellos―. Ya están preparando las habitaciones.

―Gracias. ―Eso fue todo lo que Naruto fue capaz de decir―. Se lo comunicaré a los demás.

Y dando media vuelta, se alejó.

Sasuke lo observó irse. Vio la tensión que lo atenazaba y la evidente rabia que desprendían sus pasos.

―Está enamorado de ella.

―Así es.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y vio que el conde estaba observando también a Uzumaki con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Yo sé por qué creo que debería quedarse, pero no comprendo cuáles son sus motivos―reconoció Sasuke.

―Nuestras diferencias serán más evidentes si Hinata tiene la ocasión de compararnos de cerca. ―Toneri lo miró a los ojos―. Yo soy la mejor elección para ella. Si dudara de que es así, me apartaría. Lo que más deseo es que sea feliz y no creo que él sea capaz de conseguirlo.

―Es un gran oponente. Uzumaki lleva mucho tiempo viviendo de su buen juicio y de su espada.

―A pesar de mi civilizado aprendizaje, yo tampoco carezco de habilidad―respondió el conde con sencillez.

Sasuke asintió y siguió los rápidos pasos de Toneri en dirección a la casa. Jūgo estaba supervisando a los sirvientes mientras bajaban los equipajes del carruaje de carga y Naruto fruncía el ceño en dirección a Kakashi, que estaba ayudando a una sonriente señorita Mitarashi a descender del carruaje.

Sasuke se preguntó si todos los hombres pasarían por las mismas dificultades cuando trataran de casarse con una hermana pequeña. Negó con la cabeza, subió la escalera y se dirigió a la habitación que le habían asignado y donde sabía que encontraría a su mujer. Juntos planificarían la estrategia a seguir durante los próximos días.

Y al pensarlo esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

Después de bañarse y vestirse y a pesar de que se sentía temblorosa, Hinata salió de su habitación y se apresuró por el largo pasillo. Sakura le había dicho que durmiera una siesta antes de bajar a tomar el té, pero no podía dormir. Lo que necesitaba era mover las piernas, respirar aire fresco y aclararse las ideas. Ya dese niña, sabía que un buen paseo era capaz de aliviar muchos males y sentía una intensa necesidad de tranquilizarse en ese momento.

―Hinata.

Se detuvo al oír su nombre. Lord Ōtsutuski estaba saliendo de una habitación que quedaba a pocas puertas de la suya. Le hizo una reverencia.

―M-milord.

Él lanzó una intencionada mirada en dirección a sus botas.

―¿Puedo acompañarte?

Ella pensó por un momento en la posibilidad de contestarle con una amable negativa, pero luego cambió de idea. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de estar a solas con sus pensamientos, Toneri merecía una explicación y la oportunidad de reprenderla si lo deseaba.

―S-sería un honor.

Él esbozó su encantadora y luminosa sonrisa y se acercó. Iba vestido como un caballero de campo y ese aspecto más informal que de costumbre le sentaba muy bien. Hinata recordó la vez que fueron a Lincolnshire y le devolvió una genuina sonrisa.

―Estás encantadora cuando sonríes con los ojos―dijo él.

―E-es porque e-estás muy guapo―le contestó Hinata.

Toneri se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y levantó la vista por encima de su hombro. Naruto estaba al final del pasillo, fulminándolo con la mirada. Posó la mano de Hinata sobre su brazo y se la llevó en dirección a la escalera que daba al piso inferior y a los jardines traseros.

Sintió la mirada de su rival clavada en su espalda.

* * *

Naruto observó con cuánta confianza Ōtsutuski trataba a Hinata y sintió una furia salvaje que lo asustó.

No podía soportarlo.

―Deberías buscar algo en lo que ocupar el tiempo―aconsejó Nagato, sorprendiéndolo con su repentina y silenciosa presencia―. No conseguirás controlarte si no dejas de pensar en ella.

―Nunca he dejado de pensar en ella―replicó―. No conozco otra forma de vivir.

―La muchacha necesita tiempo. Admiro la fortaleza que demuestras al dárselo.

Naruto apretó los puños.

―No es fortaleza. Lo que pasa es que no quiero matar a nadie delante de ella.

―Entonces… deberías salir. Distraerte un poco.

Él inspiró con fuerza y asintió. En realidad, era lo que se disponía a hacer cuando vio a Hinata con Ōtsutsuki. Se obligó a apartar la vista del lugar por donde se habían ido hacía sólo un momento.

―Ésa era mi intención. Te estaba buscando.

―¿Qué quieres que haga?―preguntó el francés, con su acostumbrada expresión de seriedad.

―No puedo ir a la ciudad. A Uchiha le preocupa que la señorita Hyūga pudiera seguirme, y aunque lo considero bastante improbable, la preocupación me parece sensata, así que de momento debería quedarme por aquí.

―Lo comprendo.

―Uchiha ha enviado alguien a reunirse con sus hombres de Bristol. Ve con ellos y dirige la búsqueda. Diles lo que tienen que buscar y qué pueden esperar. Si encuentras algo importante, envía alguien a buscarme.

Nagato asintió y partió de inmediato. Bajó por la escalinata principal, mientras que Naruto utilizó la del servicio. Cuando llegó a la cocina, ignoró las sorprendidas miradas de los sirvientes mientras salía por la puerta en dirección a los establos.

Cada paso que daba le resultaba más dificultoso y tenía el corazón encogido al pensar en el inminente encuentro con su abuelo, que no le dolería tanto como el que había tenido con Hinata.

Entró en el silencioso establo e inspiró con fuerza; el olor del heno y los caballos le resultaba familiar y tranquilizador a un tiempo. Los animales resoplaron y se movieron incómodos cuando el olor de Naruto flotó por el aire, perturbando su tranquilidad. Miró a su alrededor en busca de los aposentos de los mozos, pero la fallaron las piernas cuando llegó a la entrada. Un hombre estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, contemplándolo dolido y furioso.

Los años habían tratado bien a Jiraiya. Aparte del estómago un poco más prominente, el resto de su cuerpo seguía estando en forma y fuerte. Tenía el cabello blanco, pero conservaba la misma piel suave y sin arrugas.

―Hola, abuelo―lo saludó con un nudo en la garganta por el dolor y el afecto.

―El único nieto que tengo está muerto―contestó Jiraiya con frialdad.

Naruto se estremeció ante su rechazo.

―Te he añorado mucho.

―¡Mientes! ¡Dejaste que pensara que habías muerto!

―Me ofrecieron la opción de llevar otra vida. ―Naruto abrió las manos a modo de plegaria silenciosa en busca de comprensión―. Sólo tuve una ocasión para acepar, no había segundas oportunidades.

―Y ¿qué hay de mí?―le preguntó Jiraiya, enderezándose―. ¿Qué hay de mi dolor? ¿Eso no significaba nada para ti?

―¿Crees que yo no lo pasé mal?―le espetó Naruto, dolido por la condena de otra persona que amaba―. Debería haber muerto de verdad.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste?―Jiraiya se acercó a él―. He intentado comprender por qué querrías hacer algo así, pero no lo entiendo.

―No tenía nada que ofrecer. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de darles una vida confortable a aquellos a los que amaba.

―¿Confortable para qué? ¡La única incomodidad de mi vida ha sido lo mucho que te he llorado!

―Y ¿qué me dices de lo que supondría para ti dejar de trabajar?―lo desafió Naruto―. ¿Qué me dices de una vida de viajes y descubrimientos? Ahora puedo ofrecerte esas cosas, pero antes no podía.

El dolor contrajo los atractivos rasgos de Jiraiya.

―Yo soy un hombre sencillo, Naruto. Un techo sobre la cabeza, comida, familia. Eso es todo cuanto necesito para ser feliz.

―Ojalá mis necesidades fueran igual de sencillas. ―Se acercó a la cuadra más cercana y se apoyó en la media puerta de madera―. Yo necesito a Hinata para ser feliz y ésa fue la única forma que encontré para conseguirla.

―Naruto… ―Oyó el suspiro de su abuelo―. Sigues amándola.

―No tengo ni idea de cómo podría dejar de hacerlo. El sentimiento forma parte de mí, tanto como el color de mi piel y de mi pelo.

Jiraiya se apoyó junto a él en la puerta de la cuadra.

―Debería haberte criado en el campamento. Así nunca habrías deseado cosas que están fuera de tu alcance.

Naruto sonrió y lo miró de reojo.

―Hinata y yo nos habríamos encontrado igualmente.

―La que habla es tu sangre gitana.

―Así es.

Se hizo un largo silencio mientras los dos buscaban las palabras adecuadas.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Inglaterra?―preguntó Jiraiya por fin.

―Unas semanas.

―¿Llevas aquí unas semanas y no has venido a verme?―Negó con la cabeza―. Tengo la sensación de que no te conozco. El chico al que yo eduqué se preocupaba más por los sentimientos de los demás.

Naruto, afligido por todo el dolor que había causado, alargó el brazo y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su abuelo.

―Si mi amor es un error, no es debido a la falta de afecto por ti, sino a lo mucho que la amo a ella. Habría hecho cualquier cosa, habría ido a cualquier parte para convertirme en un hombre digno de Hinata.

―Pues parece que has conseguido lo que propusiste―contestó Jiraiya con tranquilidad―. Tienes una ropa y un carruaje muy elegantes.

―Ahora todo me parece absurdo. Ella está más enfadada conmigo como tú. No sé si me perdonará y, si no lo hace, todo habrá sido en vano.

―No todo. Siempre me tendrás a mí.

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Naruto y las reprimió moviendo la cabeza. Su abuelo lo miró un momento y luego lo abrazó.

―En ti sigue habitando parte del viejo Naruto―le dijo con voz ronca.

―Siento mucho todo el dolor que he causado―susurró él, con la garganta demasiado dolorida como para hablar más alto―. Sólo pensé en el fin, no en el proceso. Lo quería todo y ahora no tengo nada.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

―No te rindas todavía. Te has esforzado mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

―¿Podrás perdonarme?

Si conseguía recuperar el afecto de su abuelo, quizá también lograra el amor de Hinata.

―Es posible. ―Esbozó una pícara sonrisa―. Tengo que cepillar seis caballos.

Naruto se la devolvió.

―Estoy a tu servicio.

―Vamos. ―Jiraiya le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo acompañó hacia los aposentos de los mozos―. Tendrás que cambiarte de ropa.

―Puedo comprarme más si ésta se echa a perder.

―Hum… ―Su abuelo lo miró con curiosidad―. ¿Eres muy rico?

―Exageradamente rico.

Jiraiya silbó.

―Cuéntame cómo lo hiciste.

―Claro. ―Naruto sonrió―. Tenemos tiempo.

* * *

La tarde estaba muy avanzada. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse por el oeste y ya habían comenzado a preparar la cena. Aquella noche, los invitados de Toneri cenarían más pronto de lo acostumbrado y luego pasarían la velada en el salón, tratando de ignorar la tensión latente entre las distintas partes. No cabía duda de que sería incómodo, y Toneri lo comprendía. Por su parte, se preocupaba por Hinata y creía que era lo mejor candidata para él y sus necesidades. Eso era lo único que lo vinculaba al resto.

―Uzumaki se ha quedado―le dijo a ella, mientras paseaban por el jardín trasero.

―Oh―exclamó Hinata, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Toneri suspiró y se detuvo, cosa que la obligó a ella hacer lo mismo.

―Háblame, Hinata. Ésa siempre ha sido la principal base de nuestra amistad.

Ella esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa y se volvió para mirarlo de frente.

―L-lamento haberte hecho esto―dijo con remordimiento―. S-si pudiera volver atrás y c-cambiar lo que ha ocurrido la última semana, l-lo haría. E-en realidad, retrocedería varios años, t-tendría que haberme casado contigo ha-hace ya mucho tiempo.

―¿Eso harías?

La acercó más a él y le posó las manos en las caderas con delicadeza. Por detrás de Hinata, una profusión de rosales trepadores se retorcían por el arco que daba acceso al estanque. Las semillas de diente de león flotaban en el aire y creaban un encantador telón de fondo para una mujer igual de encantadora.

―S-sí. T-todos estos años he estado llorándolo y a-ahora resulta que él estaba prosperando. ―Se le escapó un delicioso sonido muy parecido a un gruñido―. L-le ha resultado muy fácil d-darme de lado. Y e-estoy harta de que n-no me tengan en cuenta. P-primero mi padre y luego Naruto.

Se apartó de él y echó a andar con ágil y decidida elegancia.

―Yo nunca te he dejado―aseveró Toneri, señalando la que sabía que era su mejor baza―. Disfruto demasiado de tu compañía. Hay muy pocas personas en este mundo con las que me sienta igual.

―Y-ya lo sé. E-eres un encanto. Y t-te quiero por eso. ―Consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa―. E-eso es lo que ha hecho que me decida. T-tú siempre te mantendrás firme y m-me apoyarás. N-no intentas ser alguien q-que no eres. M-me inspiras decoro y m-me ayudas a comportarme c-como una dama. Y l-los dos encajamos muy bien.

Toneri frunció el ceño con aire pensativo.

―Hinata, me gustaría que habláramos con más detalle sobre eso del decoro y la buena conducta. Discúlpame, pero me resulta muy extraño que menciones nuestra amistad y lo bien que nos llevamos.

Ella se detuvo y su falda verde pálido se balanceó contra sus piernas.

―E-estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de una cosa, Toneri. T-tengo tendencia al comportamiento temerario, igual que mi padre. Y n-necesito vivir rodeada de cierto entorno p-para reprimir esos impulsos tan egoístas.

―Y yo te proporciono ese entorno.

Hinata le sonrió.

―S-sí. E-eso es.

―Hum… ―Se frotó la mandíbula―. Y ¿Uzumaki apela a tu naturaleza temeraria?

―L-lo más exacto sería decir q-que la estimula, pero sí, e-eso hace.

―Ya veo. ―El conde sonrió con ironía―. Su papel parece mucho más divertido que el mío.

―¡T-Toneri!

Hinata parecía ofendida y eso lo hizo sonreír.

―Lo siento, cariño, pero debo ser franco contigo. Por un lado, dices que yo no pretendo ser quién no soy, al contrario, supongo, que Uzumaki. Y por otro me dices que inhibo una parte de tu naturaleza de la que no estás orgullosa. ¿No crees que en cierto modo eso también es intentar ser alguien que no eres?

A Hinata le tembló el labio inferior, como siempre que estaba molesta. Se puso en jarrasy le preguntó:

―¿A-acaso quieres que me vaya con él? ¿E-es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

―No. ―Borró de su semblante cualquier rastro de humor y por fin se decidió a revelar los sentimientos que tenía tan bien escondidos―. No creo que él sea el hombre más indicado para ti. No creo que te merezca. No creo que te pueda proporcionar la vida que te haría feliz. Pero eso no significa que yo esté dispuesto a vivir con la mitad de tu persona.

Hinata parpadeó.

―E-estás enfadado.

―Pero no contigo―puntualizó al instante, alargando los brazos hacia ella de nuevo. La cogió de los codos y la volvió a atraer hacia sí―. Y, sin embargo, podría llegar a ocurrir y no quiero que pase. Lo que sucede es que no quiero tener sólo una parte de ti. Si me eliges a mí, yo te haré feliz. La pregunta es si tú podrás hacerme feliz a mí si sigo esperando toda la vida a que vuelva aquella preciosa chica que un día me pidió que la besara.

―T-Toneri…

Hinata le acarició la mejilla y él frotó la nariz contra su palma para inhalar el dulce aroma a madreselva que siempre desprendía.

―N-no te merezco―susurró ella.

―No es eso lo que te ha dicho Uzumaki―repuso, apartándole la mano de la cara para abrazarla. Luego apoyó la mejilla en su sien y le añadió―: Ahora te voy a dejar sola. Tengo cosas que hacer y tú necesitas tiempo para pensar.

―N-no quiero que te enfrentes c-con él.

―Es demasiado tarde para cambiar eso, Hinata. Pero sólo pediré primera sangre, no te preocupes.

Toneri sintió su alivio en la relajación de la tensión de su espalda.

―G-gracias―le dijo Hinata.

Él le secó una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla y dio un paso atrás.

―Estoy a tu disposición en todo momento. No dudes en venir a buscarme si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Ella asintió y observó cómo Toneri se dirigía de nuevo hacia la mansión. Cuando desapareció de su vista, miró a su alrededor y se vio perdida y sola. Nadie sabía cómo se sentía y lo profundamente herida que estaba por la reaparición de Naruto después de todos aquellos años.

Entonces se detuvo de repente y contuvo el aliento, abrumada por una repentina revelación.

Había una persona que quería tanto a Naruto como lo había amado ella. Una persona que estaría igual de destrozada por su traición.

Hinata sabía que Jiraiya necesitaría tanto consuelo como ella, así que se recogió la falda y corrió en dirección a los establos.

 **Fin Capítulo 14**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. Que sepáis que entramos en la recta final de esta historia. Espero que os esté gustando.**

 **¡Dejadme un precioso review con vuestra opinión! Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como maosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 15. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi adoptó una expresión aburrida cuando entró en la posada de Bristol. Subió la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones y llamó a la puerta que buscaba. Oyó una vez que le daba permiso para entrar, cosa que él hizo rápidamente.

―¿Y bien?―preguntó Orochimaru con impaciencia, levantando la vista de los mapas que había desplegado sobre la pequeña mesa redonda.

Kabuto tuvo que esforzarse para contener una respuesta iracunda. Cada día que pasaba detestaba más a aquel descarado y arrogante inglés. Había intentado convencer a sus superiores para que mantuviera a Orochimaru bajo custodia hasta que estuvieran seguros de quién era el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Yahiko, pero no había habido forma.

"Si está mintiendo―dijeron―, lo tendrás más cerca y te será más sencillo eliminarlo".

Insistieron en que Orochimaru se uniera a la partida de búsqueda y el inglés enseguida asumió que estaba al mando. Era un excelente rastreador y mejor asesino, pero esas habilidades quedaban diluidas por una errónea creencia en su propia superioridad.

―Parece que Uzumaki se va a quedar en casa de lord Ōtsutsuki. La mansión está muy bien vigilada, imagino que se debe a la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Orochimaru sonrió.

―Seguro que el conde tiene miedo de que Uzumaki se escape como el cobarde que es antes del día del duelo.

―Si tú lo dices… ―dudó Kabuto.

El semblante del inglés se ensombreció.

―Me parece que la presencia de la señorita Mitarashi te ha alterado demasiado.

― _Anko_ ―Kabuto sonrió al pensar en ello. Hubo un tiempo en que era inofensiva, pero él y sus hombres se aseguraron de que jamás volviera a serlo, ni tampoco inocente. Aparte del sincero deseo de hacer justicia contra el asesino de Yahiko, el único aliciente que le veía a aquella desgraciada misión era la posibilidad de volver a cruzarse en el camino de ella.

Se le calentó la sangre al pensarlo. Anko lucharía contra él―siempre lo hacía―, y mejoraba con cada nuevo encuentro. Pero cuanto más se resistía, más disfrutaba él. Y ahora que los Iluminati, para los que trabajaba, le habían encargado que se asegurara de que u Orochimaru o Uzumaki pagaran por la muerte de Yahiko, imaginaba que el invisible sometimiento de su cuerpo le resultaría todavía más dulce.

Quizá los Iluminati pensaran que se iba a unir a ellos, pero a él no le gustaba ser un segundón.

―¿Tienes alguna sugerencia respecto a la mejor forma de proceder?―preguntó Kabuto.

―Quizá podamos atraer la atención de los guardias utilizándome como cebo. Luego podemos asaltar la mansión por la noche y matarlo.

―Pero eso no me dirá quién es el verdadero culpable, ¿no es cierto?

Orochimaru se puso en pie y le espetó:

―Es evidente que yo soy inocente, ¡si no, nunca me habría enviado tras Uzumaki!

―Y entonces ¿qué hace aquí la señorita Mitarashi?―Kabuto sonrió―. ¿Acaso crees que sólo ha venido a observar y aplaudir mis esfuerzos? Estoy seguro de que no eres ningún estúpido. El plan era enviarte conmigo, con Hatake y con ella. Nada se ha dejado al azar. Y si crees que tu espía―hizo un gesto en dirección al hombre que aguardaba en una esquina de la habitación―te ha dado alguna ventaja, te equivocas.

―Y ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?―replicó Orochimaru rojo de furia.

Kabuto reflexionó un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

―Uzumaki se va a batir en duelo por una mujer. Quizá ella sea la clave para conseguir su confesión.

El inglés palideció.

―¿Estás pensando en secuestrar a la cuñada de Uchiha? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

―No creo que el pirata sea tan temible como se rumorea―dijo Kabuto.

―No tienes ni idea―murmuró Orochimaru. Entonces adoptó una expresión de astuta determinación―. Aunque… quizá tengas razón. ―Sonrió con suficiencia―. Pensaré en una forma. Dame tiempo.

Kabuto se encogió de hombros de nuevo, pero también empezó a dar forma a sus propios planes en silencio.

―Está bien. Me voy abajo, ¿venís conmigo?

―No. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

―Como queráis.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Orochimaru observó cómo Kabuto se marchaba.

―Nos está dando más problemas de lo que esperaba―murmuró―. Como no puedo ni pensar en matarlo yo mismo, tendremos que encontrar una forma de acelerar su camino hacia ese final.

―Pues envíalo a buscar a la chica―contestó Nagato con despreocupación―. Ha sido idea suya; no debería poner muchas pegas.

Orochimaru sonrió mientras reflexionaba en la idoneidad del plan. Si Uzumaki o Uchiha se ocupaban de Kabuto en su lugar, conseguiría aumentar su presunción de inocencia.

―¿Podrías ayudarlo a entrar?

―Sí.

―Excelente. Ocúpate de ello.

* * *

Cuando Hinata encontró a Jiraiya, el hombre estaba llevando un caballo del corral hacia el establo. Por un momento, se quedó asombrada del gran parecido que guardaba con Naruto. Al haber dejado los recuerdos de su amor de infancia en el pasado no se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que había visto al Naruto hombre, las similitudes era imposibles de ignorar. Verlo le resultaba angustioso y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Aunque trató de hacerlas desaparecer parpadeando, eran demasiadas y le nublaron la vista. Se las limpió con enfado.

―Señorita Hyūga. ―Jiraiya la miró con compasión―. Duele mucho. Ya lo sé.

Ella asintió.

―¿Có-cómo estás tú?

―Estoy enfadado―admitió―, pero me alegro de haberlo recuperado. Si amaba al chico que fue en su día, quizás usted se sienta igual.

―M-me alegro d-de que siga con vida―consiguió decir Hinata―. ¿N-necesitas algo?

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―Es muy considerado de su parte pensar en mí en un momento como éste. La verdad es que comprendo que la adore.

Ella se ruborizó ante el delicado cumplido.

―Lleva muchos años amándola, señorita Hyūga. ―La profunda voz de Jiraiya y su ligero acento la tranquilizaron, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus palabras―. Yo intenté disuadirlo desde el principio, pero se negaba a escucharme. Creo que es muy revelador el hecho de que los dos están sintiendo tanto por el otro después de haber estado separados todos estos años.

―E-eso no cambia el hecho d-de que se sienta inferior a mí―dijo ella, con un suspiro tembloroso―. O q-que a mí no me guste l-la persona en la que me he convertido t-tratando de convencerlo de su valor.

Él la observó durante largo rato y luego asintió.

―¿Me ayuda?

―C-claro. ―Hinata se acercó―. ¿Q-qué necesitas que haga?

―¿Puede llevar este caballo al establo por mí? Aún tengo algunos que pasear antes de que se ponga el sol.

Ella cogió las riendas que le entregaba. Jiraiya le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto extraña, pero en ese momento todo lo que tenía que ver con su vida a Hinata le parecía muy insólito.

―Gracias―murmuró el hombre y se marchó.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta del establo.

En cuanto entró, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Jiraiya. Se quedó inmóvil y sin aliento, presa de una mezcla de sorpresa y colérico deseo.

Naruto estaba de espaldas a ella, pero lo reconoció al instante. Tenía el torso desnudo y llevaba unos calzones desgastados y vulgares, junto con unas botas hessianas. Sus poderosos músculos se flexionaban por debajo de su piel sudorosa, mientras cepillaba con energía el pelaje de un caballo.

El repentino asalto de recuerdos de su infancia casi la hizo perder el equilibrio. La imagen de los arañazos que sus propias uñas habían dejado en la piel bronceada añadía mayor aliciente al atractivo cuerpo de Naruto, que ella se moría por poseer de nuevo.

Él se detuvo al notar el peso de su escrutadora mirada. La profunda inspiración de ella hizo que volviera la cabeza para mirarla.

―Hinata.

Se incorporó y dio media vuelta, mostrándole aquel pecho que ella había venerado con la boca y con las manos.

Era divino. Tan atractivo y viril que al mirarlo le dolía el corazón.

―¿Estás sola?―le preguntó él.

―S-sí.

Naruto se estremeció y dio un paso hacia ella.

―P-por favor, n-no te acerques―le pidió Hinata.

Él apretó los dientes y se detuvo.

―Quédate. Habla conmigo.

―Y ¿q-qué podría decir? Y-ya he escuchado tus motivos. Y-ya entiendo por qué actuaste d-de la forma en que lo hiciste.

―¿Hay alguna esperanza para nosotros?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

La agonía transformó el rostro de Naruto.

―Mírame―le ordenó entonces con la voz entrecortada―. Mira dónde estamos. Aquí es donde estaría si no me hubiera marchado: cuidando de los caballos de Uchiha mientras que tú vivieras en una mansión en la que yo no podría entrar. ¿Cómo habríamos conseguido estar juntos? Explícamelo.

Hinata se tapó la boca para sofocar un sollozo.

―¿Y si renunciara a todo?―prosiguió Naruto. Sus palabras destilaban tal desesperación que a ella se le rompió el corazón todavía más―. ¿Y si volviera a aceptar un puesto de sirviente en tu casa? ¿Me aceptarías entonces?

―M-maldito seas―exclamó ella, a la defensiva―. ¿P-por qué tienes que cambiar p-para estar conmigo? ¿P-por qué no puedes limitarte a s-ser quien eres?

―¡Yo soy éste!―Abrió los brazos―. Éste es el hombre en el que me he convertido, pero sigue sin ser lo que tú quieres.

―Y ¿a q-quién le importa lo que yo quiero?―Hinata se acercó a él―. ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres tú?

―¡Yo te quiero a ti!

―E-entonces ¿p-por qué no dejas de alejarte?―le espetó―. S-si me quieres lucha por mí. P-pero hazlo por ti, no por mí.

Hinata le lanzó las riendas del caballo.

Él le cogió la mano.

―Te quiero.

―N-no lo suficiente―susurró ella, soltándose. Luego dio media vuelta y salió del establo entre un frufrú de seda.

Naruto se quedó absorto un buen rato, tratando de pensar qué más podía hacer o decir para recuperar su amor. Lo había hecho todo, y lo había perdido todo.

Entonces, una oscura figura apareció en la puerta y Naruto ocultó sus agitadas emociones.

―Uchiha.

El pirata le lanzó una mirada astuta.

―Han avistado a un jinete solo merodeando por una colina cercana. Lo están siguiendo de vuelta a la ciudad.

Él asintió.

―Gracias.

―Pronto servirán la cena.

―No creo que pueda soportarlo.

La idea de tener que fingir indiferencia mientras Ōtsutsuki se apropiaba de Hinata en público era demasiado para él.

―Les transmitiré sus excusas.

―Le debo mucho.

Uchiha arqueó una ceja y luego entró un poco más en el establo.

―¿Alguna vez tuvo la desgracia de conocer a lord Hyūga?

―Una vez. Muy brevemente.

―¿Qué recuerda de él? ¿Conserva alguna impresión?

Naruto frunció el ceño y trató de remontarse a aquel día tan lejano.

―Recuerdo haber pensado que no había ninguna calidez en sus ojos.

―No tenía nada que ver con la señorita Hyūga.

―Pues claro que no.

―Y, sin embargo, ella parece creer que son criaturas similares―murmuró Sasuke―. O por lo menos que ella es capaz de convertirse en la misma clase de persona. Cada vez que hace algo para satisfacer sus deseos en lugar de dejar que sea la razón quién dicte sus decisiones, lo ve como una debilidad.

Naruto digirió la información con cautela. Cuando estaba con él, Hinata era una criatura apasionada. Siempre lo había sido. Pero se separaron justo cuando ella acababa de descubrir la traicionera naturaleza de su padre. Era lógico pensar que habría cambiado de alguna forma al descubrir la maldad de Hyūga. Naruto estaba intentando atraer a la chica que conoció años atrás, pero Hinata ya no era aquella chica. Debía tenerlo en cuenta.

―Ōtsutsuki es la elección más razonable para ella―dijo, pero ya no lo pensaba.

La vitalidad de Hinata procedía del fuego apasionado que ardía en su interior. Y eso era algo digno de explorar, como ocurriría si se quedaba con Naruto. Esa chica no podía desaparecer tras el decoro que la sociedad le exigiría al ser la esposa de Ōtsutsuki.

―Sí―convino Sasuke―. Lo es.

Y se marchó con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado, dejando a Naruto con mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Hinata estuvo muy tensa durante la cena; no podía olvidar que Naruto estaba comiendo en su habitación. La discusión que había mantenido con él en los establos la torturaba. Estaba siendo una compañía desastrosa: hablaba muy poco y ensombrecía el ánimo general, ya de por sí bastante lúgubre. Por mucho que se esforzara, no era capaz de olvidar la imagen de Naruto trabajando en el establo, un lugar que podría seguir ocupando si se hubiera quedado en la casa años atrás. Había sido una revelación muy impactante y no sabía qué creer.

Se retiró pronto y rezó para que el cansancio se apoderara de ella, pero el destino no era tan compasivo. No podía dormir y pasó largas horas dando vueltas en la cama. Al final, dejó de esforzarse y abandonó el calor de su lecho revuelto, se puso la bata sobre el camisón y bajó a la biblioteca.

Era muy tarde y todo el mundo estaba durmiendo; eso significaba que tenía la casa para ella sola. A veces merodeaba por la mansión de Sasuke por las noches; la reconfortaba el silencio y aquella sensación de soledad que le recordaba su infancia. Dejaba volar su imaginación e inventaba historias y cuentos utilizando pasajes de sus libros favoritos, y siempre acababa en la biblioteca.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz parpadeante de un fuego revelaba la presencia de alguien en su interior. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y se le puso la carne de gallina. Se arrepintió de haber bajado y quiso regresar corriendo a la seguridad de su cama. Reflexionó un momento y se preguntó mentalmente los motivos por los que debía seguir adelante cuando valoraba tanto la estabilidad.

Desde que Naruto había vuelto a su vida, había estado actuando con temeraria desconsidieración con todo lo que no tuviera que ver con sus deseos y necesidades. No podía ignorar la relación que todo eso tenía con su padre y apretó los dientes con decisión. Lo más probable era que la persona de la biblioteca fuera Toneri, cuya presencia la relajaría y mitigaría el descontrol de emociones que ella sola no conseguía manejar.

Abrió la puerta.

Entró en silencio y de inmediato vio el brazo en mangas de camisa que colgaba por el lateral de un sillón orejero y la enorme mano que sostenía una copa de cristal de forma despreocupada. El tono oscuro de la piel enseguida le dejó muy claro que se había equivocado respecto a la identidad del ocupante, pero no se marchó. Había algo en la forma en que él sujetaba la copa que la alarmó. El líquido ámbar de su interior estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde y a punto de verterse sobre la alfombra.

La habitación era cálida y confortable. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías que contenían una mezcla de volúmenes antiguos y objetos de un valor incalculable. Había muchos muebles y varias mesitas. Era una biblioteca que se utilizaba, no como esas que servían de mera y ostentosa demostración de riqueza. A pesar del inevitable e inmediato enfrentamiento que la aguardaba con el hombre del sillón, Hinata se tranquilizó al percibir el olor a papel y cuero y también el silencio propio de un lugar de aprendizaje y descubrimiento.

Rodeó el sofá y se encontró a Naruto tirado de cualquier forma en él: tenía las largas piernas apoyadas en un taburete, no llevaba ni casaca ni chaleco y la ausencia de pañuelo dejaba entrever parte de su pecho.

La miró con los ojos entornados carentes de emoción y se llevó la copa a sus bien esculpidos labios. Tenía una herida junto a la ceja y un reguero de sangre seca justo debajo.

―¿Q-qué ha pasado?―le preguntó con delicadeza―. ¿Có-cómo te has hecho eso?

―Aléjate―le contestó él con voz ronca―. Estoy en una habitación oscura, y he consumido más licor del recomendable. No me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacer si te acercas demasiado.

Sobre el intrincado respaldo de madera de una silla cercana vio su chaleco, la casaca y unas armas: un espadín y una daga.

―¿A-adónde has ido?

―Aún no me he ido.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar el fuego.

Ella percibió la tristeza y la desesperación que se ocultaban tras sus palabras y se le encogió el corazón de dolor por él. Por ella.

―M-me alegro d-de que no lo hayas hecho.

―¿Ah, sí?―Naruto volvió la cabeza. A la luz del fuego, su atractivo rostro se veía duro y sus oscuros ojos más fríos que de costumbre―. Yo no.

―¿Q-qué ibas a hacer en este estado?

―No hay ningún motivo por el que deba seguir evitando a Orochimaru. Debería enfrentarme a él de una vez por todas y ahorrarle a todo el mundo los contratiempos que está causando mi presencia.

―¡T-tu vida es el motivo!―protestó ella―. S-si te entregas… m-morirás.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa irónica.

―Ahora que no me queda ninguna esperanza de tenerte, quizá ese destino sea el más compasivo.

―N-no digas eso, Naruto…

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca y luchó contra las lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos.

Él maldijo en silencio.

―Vete. Ya te he advertido que no soy una buena compañía.

―T-tengo miedo de dejarte.

Temía que cumpliera su amenaza y se rindiera.

―No es cierto. Ya lo has hecho, ¿te acuerdas?

Estuvo tentada de seguir hablando, pero su peligroso estado de ánimo la hizo callar. Había visto a Sasuke en situaciones parecidas en alguna ocasión y siempre se preguntaba de dónde sacaba Sakura las fuerzas para ir a buscarlo cuando estaba tan afligido.

"Me necesita", le habría dicho su hermana.

Era evidente que Naruto también necesitaba consuelo. Y como ella se había distanciado de él, ya sólo le quedaba recurrir a la botella.

Se le acercó muy derecha y se llevó la manga de la bata a los labios para humedecerla. Luego le levantó la barbilla con una mano para limpiarle la sangre con la otra. Él se quedó muy quieto y la observó mientras la tensión que desprendía su cuerpo la envolvía también, hasta provocarle un hormigueo y acelerarle la respiración.

Naruto dejó escapar un rabioso gruñido y volvió la cabeza para posar los labios sober la sensible piel de su muñeca. Hinata se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de moverse cuando él deslizó la lengua por encima de su palpitante vena.

La copa hizo un ruido sordo al caer sobre la alfombra y, acto seguido, Naruto se levantó para tumbarla en el suelo.

―Te deseo. ―Su boca abierta se deslizó vorazmente por la tierna piel de su cuello―. Te deseo tanto que me está comiendo vivo.

―Na-Naruto… ―Al sentirlo de aquella forma, sus casi dos metros sobre ella e intensamente excitado, su pasión se encendió también hasta convertirse en un ardiente fuego―. N-no deberíamos…

―Nada puede pararlo―respondió él, abriéndole la bata para cogerle un pecho―. Me perteneces.

Hinata volvió la vista en dirección a la puerta que había dejado abierta al entrar.

―L-la puerta…

Los labios de Naruto rodearon su pezón por encima de la finísima tela del camisón. Ella jadeó y se agarró a su pelo.

―Recuerda la otra noche―susurró él contra su pecho―. Acuérdate de cómo me sentiste dentro de ti. Recuerda lo mucho que te llené.

Hinata se estremeció de deseo. Se le calentó la sangre y se le hincharon tanto los pechos que empezaron a dolerle. Los ásperos dedos de Naruto masajearon y tiraron de su pezón, provocándole oleadas de placer que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo.

―Na-Naruto…

Se puso de nuevo encima de ella y cuando se apoderó de su boca, inundó sus sentidos con el gusto a brandy y aquel otro exótico sabor que le pertenecía sólo a él. Hinata gimió de placer y le lamió la lengua en un desesperado esfuerzo por saciarse más de él.

Notaba el roce de sus manos sobre sus muslos. La fresca brisa nocturna acarició su piel febril y comprendió que él le estaba levantando el camisón. Entonces se puso tensa y se contrajo a la espera de sus caricias, mientras gimoteaba en su boca. La rodilla de Naruto se coló entre las suyas y la forzó a abrir las piernas. Ella obedeció y separó los muslos para darle acceso a su palpitante sexo.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y la observó mientras bajaba la mano y la acariciaba.

―Te deshaces cuando estás conmigo―susurró, con el pecho agitado. Luego deslizó dos dedos en su interior y Hinata se arqueó de placer―. Estás hecha para mí.

Sentirlo allí, donde más lo necesitaba, fue demasiado para ella. Lo rodeó con los brazos y le susurró:

―T-te quiero dentro de mí.

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció y sus iris desaparecieron, absorbidos por las dilatadas pupilas.

―Hay tantas cosas que le puedo hacer a tu cuerpo, Hinata. Conozco tantas formas de darte placer… ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que te vas a perder cuando nos separemos?

―T-tú me dejaste primero.

―Pero he vuelto. ―Su tono seductor contrastaba intensamente con el dolor que ella veía en su cara―. ¿Volverás tú también? Si te amo lo suficientemente bien, si consigo crearte una adicción lo bastante poderosa por mi cuerpo, ¿volverás a mí?

A ella le tembló el labio inferior y él se lo lamió, compartiendo su cálido aliento con olor a licor. Sus dedos avanzaban y se retiraban, internándose profundamente en su palpitante sexo, haciendo crecer su ardor con delicada habilidad. Sus movimientos eran enormemente íntimos, pero de una forma distinta a la anterior. Las emociones que compartían ya no eran confianza y placer, sino desesperación y dolor.

―Si queda alguna esperanza de que vuelvas a quererme, todo habrá valido la pena―le dijo él, con un suspiro entrecortado.

―N-nunca he dejado de quererte―gimió ella con suavidad, mientras le resbalaban las lágrimas por las sienes y le mojaban el pelo―. E-el problema no es que m-me falte amor por ti.

Naruto posó la mejilla contra la suya.

―Mi mayor dolor era tener la certeza de que, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, nunca conseguiría ser suficiente para ti.

Hinata volvió la cabeza y pegó los labios a los suyos, sintiéndose incapaz de volver a discutir sobre sus diferencias cuando él estaba tan dolido. Naruto aceptó su beso con tangible desesperación; su corazón latía con tanta violencia que ella podía oírlo por encima de su propio pulso acelerado. Entretanto, Naruto no dejaba de acariciarla, internando los dedos en su húmedo y dolorido sexo. Hinata gimió con suavidad, fue un débil sonido de rendición femenina y de lujuria.

Ese sonido lo cambió todo, ella pudo sentirlo. El chico dolido de su pasado dejó paso al decidido hombre del presente. La deseseperación se convirtió en dominio y el desaliento en deseo. Cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza y la volvió a mirar a los ojos, tenía el diablo en la mirada.

―Si pudieras ver lo que yo veo… ―murmuró.

Ralentizó el movimiento de sus dedos y salió de ella para deslizarlos por su clítoris con maestría.

Ella jadeó y arqueó las caderas involuntariamente, en un esfuerzo por aumentar la presión de su provocadora caricia.

―Siempre tan glotona―le susurró Naruto―, siempre tan apasionada. Ardes por mí como si tuvieras sangre gitana en las venas, Hinata.

Le mordió la barbilla y luego dejó resbalar la lengua por su garganta hasta que llegó al molesto cuello del camisón. Entonces se puso de rodillas y se cernió sobre ella de tal forma que Hinata se sintió atrapada. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, con la ropa revuelta, y Naruto la tocaba de un modo reservado sólo a un marido. El descaro de la situación potenciaba su ardor, la excitaba más y la hacía sentir más desesperada.

Él siguió levantándole el camisón para besarle los pezones. Su lengua era un instrumento de placer y agonía. Los suaves lametones que prodigaba sobre las tensas cumbres la obligaron a agarrarse a su pelo y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. Al succionar le provocaba tantas sensaciones que llegó un momento en que fue incapaz de registrarlas todas.

Naruto. Su atractivo y exótico Naruto. Le estaba haciendo el amor como jamás soñó que lo haría y era incapaz de resistirse. La necesidad y el deseo de él despertaban el suyo, la liberaban de sus inhibiciones y la convertían en una entusiasta esclava de sus exigencias.

―Tienes unos pechos preciosos―la piropeó, sin dejar de repartir besos por el valle que se extendía entre ellos, para brindarle la misma cantidad de atención al olvidado y celoso pezón contrario. Se lo agarró y se lo masajeó con suavidad, mientras lo hacía rodar entre sus dedos―. Eres tan dulce y suave que me podría perder en ti días enteros, semanas.

La idea de ser el recipiente de toda la intensidad de sus deseos era tan excitante como sus caricias, y Hinata se movió contra su mano, sintiendo la inminente necesidad de llegar al orgasmo.

―P-por favor…

Naruto le mordió el pezón y ella se sorprendió. Luego siguió hacia abajo y dibujó un círculo en su ombligo con la punta de la lengua.

―Aún no.

―A-ahora―le suplicó Hinata, acuciada por un intenso anhelo―. P-por favor… a-ahora.

Naruto se apartó de ella, privándola de su calor y sus caricias. Sonrió cuando protestó y le dejo ver aquellos incitantes hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban. Se sacó la camisa de los calzones y se la quitó por la cabeza, revelando su escultural pecho y su abdomen tan liso. La piel que cubría su firme musculatura era oscura y tersa. Hinata adoraba su cuerpo, siempre lo había hecho. Le encantaba. Los años de duro trabajo lo habían convertido en un hombre fuerte y poderoso.

―Esa forma que tienes de mirarme nos va a mantener despiertos toda la noche―auguró Naruto con un tono de voz grave y sensual.

Se llevó la mano a los calzones y liberó su cautiva erección. Cualquier cordura que pudiera quedar en la mente de Hinata desapareció al instante y se centró en el hombre que tenía delante. Era una fantasía sensual hecha realidad: su brillante torso desnudo hasta la cintura y aquel grueso y hambriento miembro elevándose con orgullosa excitación.

Ella se humedeció los labios, se sentó y alargó los brazos para cogerlo.

―Hinata…

El tono de Naruto era una advertencia, pero no hizo ademán de detenerla cuando se inclinó hacia él para acercarlo a su boca.

―S-sólo quiero probar―susurró ella, lamiéndose los labios―. S-sólo probar.

La lengua de Hinata se deslizó por encima del minúsculo orificio de la punta y Naruto siseó entre dientes.

La piel era más suave que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tocado en su vida y su sabor, salado y primitivamente viril, le resultaba afrodisíaco. Gimió y rodeó el ancho prepucio con los labios para chuparlo con indecisión.

―Cielo santo―gruñó él, estremeciéndose. Luego levantó las manos y las apoyó en la cabeza de ella.

Animada por su respuesta y empujada por el deseo de tenerlo a su merced, Hinata ladeó la cabeza y chupó la palpitante longitud desde el extremo hasta la base. La punta de su lengua siguió el camino de una vena palpitante hasta la hinchada cresta. Luego lo chupó alrededor de la misma y percibió el sabor de su semilla.

Naruto estaba seguro de que moriría a causa del placer que le estaba proporcionando con tanto entusiasmo. Parecía perdida en el acto, menos centrada en él y más en su propio disfrute. Tenía el precioso rostro sonrojado, los ojos perlas vidriosos de excitación y los labios rojos hinchados y pegados a su miembro.

―Sí―susurró, mientras ella gemía y lo chupaba con más fuerza―. Tu boca es un paraíso. Más adentro… sí…

El cuerpo de Naruto se arqueó con fuerza. Estaba temblando, ardía y jadeaba en busca de un poco de aire. La imagen de su miembro deslizándose entre sus labios lo estaba matando. Hacía sólo una hora pensaba que nunca volvería a tocarla, que jamás volvería a abrazarla ni a sentir su caliente y húmedo cuerpo recibiéndolo mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo debajo de él. Y el dolor de esa pérdida era demasiado intenso como para seguir viviendo. Había perdido toda esperanza y se había quedado sin nada y de repente aquella escena que tenía ante los ojos: sus calzones apenas abiertos, su miembro erecto y palpitante de necesidad, y Hinata… el amor de su vida, saciando su lujuria con apasionado fervor. Esa visión estaba consiguiendo que el éxtasis que sentía crecer en su interior resultara agónicamente intenso.

―Mi amor, no voy a aguantar mucho…

Su voz sonó tan gutural que apenas se entendió a sí mismo, pero ella lo sabía. Hinata comprendió lo que quería decir. Naruto lo sabía por cómo lo tocaba y por su forma de mirarlo.

―Ha-hazlo―susurró, rozando la piel húmeda con su cálida boca.

Luego lo rodeó con la mano y empezó a acariciarlo hasta que se le contrajeron los testículos y le temblaron los muslos debido a la intensidad del creciente clímax. Entonces lo agarró del escroto y deslizó los dedos entre su áspero vello para masajeárselo.

A Naruto se le escapó una maldición al sentir la tensión que le recorría la espalda.

―Te voy a llenar la boca, maldita sea…

Los ansiosos labios de Hinata se apoderaron de la dolorida cabeza de su pene en una ardiente caricia de hambrienta succión. A Naruto se le encogieron los pulmones, se le nubló la vista y la agarró del pelo con fuerza.

Se movió por instinto y la embistió con las caderas para deslizar la verga por su lengua y la parte posterior de su garganta. La sujeción de ella evitaba que pudiera internarse con demasiada fuerza. Hinata gimió en sensual súplica y la vibración resonó por toda su erección y liberó su orgasmo.

Naruto rugió cuando explotó y su pene se sacudió con cada nueva expulsión de semen, mientras él enredaba los dedos en su pelo. Entre los violentos latidos de su corazón y su áspera y jadeante respiración, oyó los seductores gemidos de Hinata y su desesperada forma de tragar mientras él se corría como no lo había hecho nunca, embistiendo con fuerza y rapidez hasta que estuvo completamente vacío.

Ella lo soltó tras hacerle una última y lenta caricia con la lengua. Tenía los labios brillantes, impregnados de su semilla y una preciosa y seductora sonrisa en ellos. Naruto la miró con asombro y sus pensamientos perdidos en una nube de alcohol y placer. Y, sin embargo, su corazón estaba más despierto que nunca.

¿De verdad había pensado que el sexo mitigaría el amor que sentía por ella y lo convertiría en un sentimiento más controlable? En aquel momento la amaba más que nunca, con temerario y colmado abandono.

¿Perderla? Eso jamás.

La empujó hacia atrás y se deslizó hacia abajo. Le abrió los muslos con las manos y enterró la cara en su húmedo y suave paraíso. A continuación, empezó a chuparla, apartando los pliegues de su sexo para lamerle el clítoris.

―¡Na-Naruto!―gritó ella con la voz rebosante de sorprendido y avergonzado placer.

Él sonrió contra su cuerpo y la besó antes de explorar con la lengua aquella minúscula y palpitante abertura que estaba hecha para tragarse su pene. El sabor de Hinata lo emborrachó y le creó adicción.

―N-no… P-por favor.

Había algo en su voz, una nota de pánico que le hizo levantar la cabeza. La miró, vio la salvaje luz que brillaba en sus ojos y le preguntó:

―¿Qué pasa?

―P-para, p-por favor.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando advirtió el intenso rubor de sus mejillas y cómo le temblaban los muslos. Estaba completamente excitada y, sin embargo, le había pedido que se detuviera.

―¿Por qué?

―N-no puedo pensar…

Raciocinio. Pensamiento consciente. Hinata lo deseaba. Proporcionarle placer le había otorgado poder. Pero dejar que fuera él quién lo hiciera se lo quitaba.

―Piensas demasiado―le dijo con voz ronca―. Relájate. Libera de nuevo a esa mujer que me llevó a su cama sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Ella forcejeó debajo de su cuerpo.

―M-me pides demasiado.

―Sí―contestó él―. Te quiero toda. Cada centímetro.

Y entonces empezó a darle placer con sus ávidos labios y su lengua, devorándola, bebiendo de ella, inhalando el primitivo aroma de su esencia hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones. El innato apetito que sentía por ella respondió trepando e hinchándole el pene como si no acabara de vaciarse.

Hinata se retorció debajo de él y le clavó las uñas en los hombros, suplicando clemencia con voz entrecortada de pura lujuria. Estaba al borde de un altísimo acantilado que la aterrorizaba y Naruto la empujaba sin darle cuartel ni espacio para que se pudiera retirar.

Su lengua era un instrumento de atormentador placer: lamía, chupaba y la llevaba cada vez más arriba. Sus labios rodearon su clítoris, lo succionaron y tiraron de él. Y los sonidos que hacía la volvían loca. Los sonidos de Naruto la humedecían y la excitaban aún más.

El rubio pelo de Naruto estaba alborotado entre sus muslos, los dorados mechones moviéndose al mismo ritmo que él, obligándola a centrarse, hasta que lo único que pudo sentir fue la tensión de su sexo y el indefenso balanceo de sus caderas.

Él exigía su respuesta, la obligaba a rendirse, la convertía en una criatura de apetitos inconscientes, necesidad y desesperado deseo.

―N-no… no… n-no… ―jadeó, resistiéndose al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba la cabeza para pegarlo más a ella.

Para que no pudiera volver a abandonarla.

Nruto la agarró de las nalgas y la levantó para variar el ángulo y poder deslizarse más en su interior. Internó la lengua con fuerza y rapidez en la palpitante abertura y ella se entregó a un violento clímax, dejó caer los brazos contra el suelo y clavó las uñas en la alfombra.

―¡Na-Naruto!

Estaba medio inconsciente, jadeante, pero él aún no había acabado. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, se había puesto encima de ella, dentro de ella, penetrando en su corazón con su gruesa y dura erección.

―Sí―gruñó Naruto, deslizando los brazos por debajo de los hombros de Hinata para inmovilizarla mientras la embestía con sensual elegancia y se hundía en ella hasta el fondo―. Dios… qué placer.

Pegó las caderas a las suyas y se frotó en su interior, consiguiendo que sintiera hasta el último centímetro de su miembro.

Hinata jadeó y se arqueó aceptando su posesión con hambrienta gula, mientras su sexo hinchado se abría para sus incesantes embestidas, a modo de temblorosa bienvenida. Naruto la agarró del cuello con una mano y de la cadera con la otra, inmovilizándola contra el suelo. Dominándola. Poseyéndola. Haciéndola suya.

―Eres mía―rugió en voz baja, deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella con movimientos relajados, a pesar de que nada en él desprendía relajación.

En su ruborizado y sudado rostro se reflejaba una expresión ambigua, mitad agonía mitad placer. Concentrada, intensa. Sus ojos ardían. Sus atractivos rasgos estaban tensos a causa del esfuerzo. Era abrasadoramente erótico. Tan íntimo…

Naruto le estaba haciendo el amor. Estaba vivo entre sus brazos y en su cuerpo. Susurrándole palabras de amor y deseo, haciendo realidad sueños que ella creía muertos y enterrados para siempre.

La tensión volvió a crecer. Hinata se contrajo alrededor de su miembro y se estremeció, cosa que hizo maldecir y rugir a Naruto. Sentía su roce entre los muslos y oía el sonido de sus botas clavándose en la alfombra, y entonces se dio cuenta de que él seguía también medio vestido.

En su mente se representó una imagen del aspecto que debían de tener: ella con la bata abierta y el camisón levantado, él con las botas puestas y los calzones bajados lo justo para sacar su preciosa verga, y los dos acoplados en pleno acto carnal sobre el suelo. Y esa imagen la llevó directa al orgasmo.

―Así―ronroneó Naruto, observándola con una feroz sonrisa de posesión en los labios mientras arremetía con fuerza y seguridad y alargaba su placer hasta tal punto que Hinata pensó que la iba a matar.

Cuando alcanzó el clímax y empezó a deshacerse en gemidos, Naruto se abandonó a su propio placer: echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó la mandíbula.

Hinata lo observó de la misma forma que él la había observado a ella. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, lo cogió de la cintura y tiró de él.

Naruto aumentó el ritmo y la agarró con más fuerza. Hinata sintió cómo también alcanzaba su clímax, cómo ella lo apretaba como un puño y a él se le contraían los pulmones. Entonces Naruto explotó y la llenó de su ardiente semilla, que vertió dentro de ella una y otra vez. El entrecortado y largo gruñido que se le escapó y el estremecimiento que le agarrotó los hombros pregonaban la rotura final de la presa.

―Dios―jadeó luego, temblando y frotándose contra el hinchado e hipersensible clítoris de Hinata, provocándole un nuevo orgasmo.

El placer de ella se coló hasta los huesos, el corazón y el alma de él hasta convertirlos en una sola persona.

―Mi amor―susurró, con su enorme cuerpo sobre el suyo, impregnándola del aroma de su piel―. No pienso dejarte marchar nunca. Eres mía.

Hinata sofocó sus palabras con un beso desesperado.

 **Fin Capítulo 15**

* * *

 **Bueno ¿qué decís? ¿Será o no será la reconciliación final entre estos dos? Chan-chan.**

 **¡Dejadme un precioso review con vuestras opiniones y comentarios! Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os dejo el penúltimo capítulo. Sí, habéis leído bien: el penúltimo.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

* * *

 _Hinata se despertó al notar que una mano le tapaba la boca. Se asustó mucho y luchó contra su atacante, clavándole las uñas en la muñeca._

― _¡Estate quieta!_

 _Al oír la orden se quedó inmóvil. Luego, en cuanto su cerebro soñoliento asumió la imagen de Naruto inclinado sobre ella en la oscuridad, abrió los ojos como platos._

― _Escúchame―siseó él, lanzando una rápida mirada en dirección a la ventana―. Hay unos hombres fuera. Por lo menos una docena. No sé quiénes son, pero no son los hombres de tu padre._

 _Hinata le apartó la mano para liberar su boca._

― _¿Q-qué?_

― _Me ha despertado el ruido que han hecho los caballos cuando los hombres han pasado junto al establo. ―Naruto dio un paso atrás y se apartó de la cama―. He salido por la parte de atrás para venir a buscarte._

 _En un gesto instintivo, Hinata tiró de las sábanas hacia arriba, pero él las volvió a retirar._

― _¡Vamos!―le dijo con urgencia._

― _¿D-de qué estás hablando?―le preguntó ella con un furioso susurro._

― _¿No confías en mí?―Los ojos de Naruto brillaban en la oscuridad._

― _Cla-claro._

― _Entonces haz lo que te digo y deja las preguntas para luego._

 _Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que él no bromeaba. Inspiró con fuerza, asintió y se levantó de la cama. La habitación sólo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Llevaba la larga melena recogida en una gruesa trenza que se balanceaba contra su espalda al caminar. Naruto se la agarró sin que ella se diera cuenta para acariciar el pelo con los dedos._

― _Ponte algo de ropa―le dijo―. Rápido._

 _Hinata se ocultó tras el biombo que había en la esquina y se desnudó para ponerse la camisola y el vestido que llevaba el día anterior._

― _¡Date prisa!_

― _N-no puedo abrocharme, n-necesito a mi doncella._

 _La mano de Naruto asomó por detrás del biombo, la cogió del hombro y tiró de ella para arrastrarla fuera de allí._

― _¡E-estoy descalza!_

― _No hay tiempo―murmuró._

 _Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo._

 _Estaba muy oscuro y Hinata apenas veía nada, pero oía voces masculinas._

― _¿Q-qué está…?_

 _Naruto dio media vuelta a la velocidad del rayo y le tapó la boca con una mano temblorosa._

 _Ella tardó un momento en comprender. Luego asintió, prometiendo en silencio que no volvería a decir nada._

 _Él siguió avanzando por el pasillo en silencio, con ella cogida de la mano. Por algún motivo, y a pesar de que iba descalza, la madera del suelo crujió bajo sus pies cuando no lo había hecho bajo las botas de Naruto. Él se detuvo. Debajo de ellos las voces que se oían se quedaron también en silencio. Parecía que toda la casa estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Esperando._

 _Naruto se llevó un dedo a los labios, luego la cogió y se la echó sobre un hombro. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue muy confuso. Hinata estaba boca abajo y, desorientada, fue incapaz de comprender cómo él pudo llevarla desde el segundo piso hasta la planta baja._

 _Cuando los hombres descubrieron que ella no estaba en su habitación, se oyó un grito procedente del piso de arriba, seguido del sonido de unos pasos que avanzaban por encima de sus cabezas. Naruto maldijo y corrió tanto que a Hinata le empezaron a doler los dientes, mientras su trenza azotaba las piernas de él con tanta fuerza que temió hacerle daño._

 _Naruto rodeó sus esbeltas caderas con el brazo, apretó con fuerza y aceleró. Salieron a toda prisa por la puerta principal y bajaron las escaleras._

 _Más gritos. Más carreras. Sonido de espadas cruzándose y los gritos de Natsu irrumpieron en la noche._

― _¡Está allí!―gritó alguien._

 _El suelo tembló debajo de ella._

― _¡Por aquí!_

 _La voz de Kiba fue música para sus oídos. Naruto cambió de dirección mientras Hinata levantaba la cabeza y veía fugazmente a sus perseguidores. Justo entonces los interceptaron otros hombres, a algunos de ellos los reconoció, pero a otros no. Éstos se sumaron a la lucha proporcionándoles un tiempo precioso y pronto ya no había nadie pisándoles los talones._

 _Naruto la volvió a dejar en el suelo poco después. Ella miró a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos como platos y vio a Kiba montando en un caballo y a Naruto subiéndose en otro._

― _¡Hinata!_

 _Le tendió una mano mientras con la otra agarraba las riendas con destreza. Ella posó la mano sobre la suya y Naruto tiró de ella hacia arriba y la tumbó boca abajo sobre su regazo. Cuando espoleó al caballo, sus poderosos muslos se contrajeron debajo de Hinata y partieron al galope a través de la noche._

 _Ella aguantó como pudo, a pesar de que las sacudidas le estaban revolviendo el estómago. Pero la huida no duró mucho. En cuanto llegaron a la carretera, se oyó un disparo que resonó en la oscuridad. Naruto convulsionó y gritó. Hinata chilló, sintiendo cómo se desmoronaba todo su mundo._

 _Él se deslizó y cayó…_

* * *

Hinata se despertó al notar una mano que le tapaba la boca.

―Silencio. Hay alguien en la casa.

La voz de Naruto la inmovilizó en la semioscuridad. Durante unos segundos, el horror y el miedo de aquel vívido sueño siguieron siendo reales. Sentir el cuerpo de Naruto pegado a su espalda y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola la tranquilizó.

La consciencia fue apareciendo poco a poco. Reconoció las molduras del techo y notó el contacto del terciopelo por debajo de su pantorrilla.

Estaban tumbados en el sofá de la biblioteca. Por es aspecto del fuego de la chimenea―ya reducido a ascuas―, debía de llevar dormida por lo menos un par de horas.

Se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Naruto para mirarlo y susurró en su oído:

―¿Q-quién es?

Él negó con la cabeza con sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad.

Hinata se quedó quieta, percibiendo la tensión del cuerpo de Naruto. Y entonces lo oyó. El sonido de unas botas sobre el suelo de madera.

Botas. A aquellas horas…

Los latidos de su corazón abandonaron el constante ritmo de la duermevela y se aceleraron. Al contrario de lo que ocurría en su sueño, esa vez era Naruto quien estaba en peligro.

Él le buscó los labios para darle un rápido y firme beso. Luego se deslizó por el borde del sofá en silencio. De rodillas, se abrochó los calzones y se puso la camisa, después se levantó despacio para coger su espadín.

Ella también se puso la bata.

―Cierra la puerta cuando me vaya―le susurró Naruto, desenfundando la espada con suma lentitud para evitar hacer ruido.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta donde el tenue brillo de la empuñadura revelaba la posición de la daga de Naruto, encima de su chaleco y su casaca. Él posó una mano sobre la suya cuando Hinata cogió el arma.

―No.

―C-confía en mí―dijo ella, y volvió la cabeza para posar la mejilla sobre la suya.

Naruto apretó los dientes.

―Mi cordura depende de tu seguridad.

―Y ¿c-crees que la mía no?―Hinata le acarició la mejilla con una mano temblorosa y deslizó un dedo por la ligera línea que marcaba el lugar donde aparecía aquel hermoso hoyuelo cuando él estaba contento―. T-tranquilízate. M-mi hermana es l-la "viuda de hielo" ¿re-recuerdas?

Se hizo el silencio y ella pudo ver cómo Naruto tragaba saliva mientras reflexionaba.

―D-deja que te ayude―musitó Hinta insistente―. ¿Có-cómo vamos a avanzar s-si siempre me dejas atrás?

Sabía lo mucho que a Naruto lo atormentaba que ella pudiera estar en peligro porque ella sentía exactamente lo mismo por él.

Al final, lo vio asentir con cierta brusquedad. Hinata le dio un rápido beso en los labios separados y desenvainó la daga.

―Te quiero.

Dijo las palabras sin sonido y con los labios pegados a los suyos.

Luego le cogió una mano y se la besó.

Naruto se apartó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La habría cerrado mientras ella dormía. Hizo girar el pomo y la abrió lo suficiente como para poder atisbar fuera. Las bisagras bien engrasadas no chirriaron.

Luego desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hinata contó hasta diez y salió detrás de él.

El tacto de la empuñadura de la daga en su mano le dio la seguridad que necesitaba y avanzó despacio por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera, con los sentidos muy alerta. El silbido del viento y el lejano ulular de un búho la anclaron a aquel momento. Respiraba con pesadez y sus emociones desaparecieron tras el instinto de supervivencia y la necesidad de proteger a Naruto. Se hizo un repentino silencio, como si la casa contuviera la respiración, y entonces oyó un sonido mínimo, una pisada justo por delante de ella.

Se detuvo. Se puso de rodillas y se acurrucó en la oscuridad.

Se oyó un disparo, sólo uno.

Vio un movimiento a su derecha. Agarró con fuerza la empuñadura del arma y se dispuso a atacar. Estaba preparada y tenía los nervios bajo control. Nunca había matado a nadie, pero si era necesario, primero actuaría y luego se enfrentaría a las consecuencias.

Echó el brazo hacia atrás con la vista clavada en un finísimo rayo de luna que caía justo en el último escalón.

Aunque no oía ningún sonido que indicara algún avance, tenía la sensación de que el intruso se acercaba cada vez más a aquel minúsculo rayo de luz.

― _Más cerca, más cerca…_

De repente, Naruto se abalanzó sobre alguien. Hinata sabía que era él por el color blanco de su camisa, que brilló cuando cruzó el rayo de luna. Impactó sobre un cuerpo. El intruso estaba tan bien escondido entre las sombras que ella no había advertido su contorno desde su posición. Entonces se oyó un fuerte estruendo que dio a entender que los dos contendientes habían chocado contra un objeto que se hizo añicos.

Hinata se puso de pie y cruzó el vestíbulo hasta la pared opuesta para así aumentar sus opciones de acertar.

Estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder distinguir una figura de la otra. Y mientras los dos cuerpos siguieran entrelazados de aquella forma, no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar.

Por suerte, en ese momento se abrió una puerta en el piso de arriba y ella reprimió un sollozo de alivio. La luz que proyectó el quinqué que se aproximaba le permitió ver entre los que luchaban una hoja levantada, demasiado corta como para ser el espadín de Naruto. Hinata echó el brazo hacia atrás y atacó con habilidad, embistiendo con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Luego giró sobre sí misma a la velocidad del rayo y a continuación se oyó un dolorido rugido. El cuchillo que iba a atacar a Naruto resonó contra el suelo de madera.

Sasuke corrió escaleras abajo con una pistola en una mano y el quinqué alzado en la otra. Sakura iba justo detrás de él, con un florete desenvainado.

La luz iluminó el vestíbulo, revelando al intruso, que se había llevado las manos al pecho y ahora se desplomó sobre las rodillas. La empuñadura de la daga que tenía clavada sobresalía entre sus dedos. Se balanceó unos segundos y luego cayó hacia adelante.

―¡Vaya!―jadeó Naruto corriendo hacia ella―. Lo has hecho muy bien.

―Ha sido excelente, Hinata―sentenció Sasuke con orgullo, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo desplomado a sus pies.

―¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?―preguntó Toneri, bajando también la escalera.

El señor Hatake y la señorita Mitarashi se unieron al grupo enseguida.

―Kabuto―dijo la francesa. Se puso en cuclillas y le posó una mano en el hombro para darle un poco la vuelta―. ¿Cómo estás?

El francés gruñó con suavidad y abrió los ojos.

―Anko…

Ella cogió la daga y se la arrancó del pecho. Luego lo apuñaló de nuevo, esta vez en el corazón.

El sonido de la daga atravesando las costillas y el agudo grito de Kabuto hicieron que Hinata se estremeciera con violencia.

El brazo del francés se levantó y descendió de nuevo. Kakashi se abalanzó sobre ella apartándola del cadáver. La daga se le cayó de la mano e impactó en el suelo.

―¡Ya es suficiente! Está muerto.

Anko forcejeó para soltarse del cerco de sus brazos, mientras gritaba palabras en francés con tanto veneno que Hinata dio un involuntario paso atrás. Entonces la joven escupió al cadáver.

El espectáculo dejó a todo el mundo. Luego Sasuke carraspeó.

―Bueno, este hombre ya no supone ninguna amenaza para nadie. Pero seguro que hay más. Dudo mucho que haya venido solo.

―Yo miraré abajo―propuso Naruto y, dirigiéndose a Hinata, añadió―: Ve a tu habitación y cierra la puerta.

Ella asintió. La imagen del hombre muerto y el creciente charco de sangre que se estaba formando debajo del cuerpo le revolvió el estómago. Ahora que habían llegado refuerzos, empezó a asimilar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

―He encontrado algo―dijo la voz de Jūgo.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, que apareció agarrando a Nagato por el cuello de la camisa.

―Estaba fuera, espiando―rugió el gigante.

A nadie se le pasó por alto que el francés estaba completamente vestido.

―¡Yo no estaba espiando!―protestó.

―Creo que ha sido él quien ha dejado entrar a ése.

Jūgo hizo un gesto con la barbilla en dirección a Kabuto.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío.

En ese momento, la señorita Mitarashi levantó las manos, una de ellas completamente cubierta de sangre, y exclamó:

―¿Vamos a malgastar tiempo con él cuando puede haber otros ahí fuera?

Jūgo miró a Sasuke.

―Hemos cogido a tres más sin contar a estos dos.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula.

―Pues los interrogaremos a todos. Alguien nos dirá algo.

Anko resopló.

―Eso es absurdo.

―Y ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?―le preguntó Kakashi, con exagerada deferencia―. ¿Lo torturamos lentamente durante varios días? ¿Crees que eso saciaría tu sed de sangre?

Ella le hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

―¿Por qué molestarse? Mátalo.

―¡Arpía!―gritó Nagato―. Tú te comerías a tus propios hijos.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

―Ella trabaja conmigo―gruñó el francés, forcejeando con Jūgo―. Por lo menos, yo puedo testificar a favor de la inocencia de Uzumaki en el asesinato de Yahiko. Esta mujer no tiene ningún valor.

―¿Cómo?―intervino Naruto, poniéndose tenso―. ¿Acabas de decir que trabajáis juntos?

Hinata se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. Estaba temblando.

La señorita Mitarashi siseó.

Nagato esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

―Creo que deberíamos separarlos―sugirió Naruto.

Sasuke asintió.

―Yo me ocuparé de Anko―dijo Kakashi, con una evidente nota de dureza en la voz.

Cuando la francesa se estremeció con aprensión, Hinata apartó la vista y luchó contra la repentina simpatía que sintió por la mujer.

―Ven aquí, peque―susurró Sakura, entrelazando el brazo con el de su hermana―. Vamos a preparar un poco de té y darles algo de beber a los hombres. Tenemos una larga noche por delante.

* * *

Naruto se quedó mirando al hombre al que había considerado amigo suyo, intentando comprender la dimensión del plan que le estaba detallando.

―¿Trabajabas para la señorita Mitarashi desde el principio? ¿Incluso antes de que coincidieras con ella en la posada hace unos días?

Nagato asintió. Estaba amarrado a una silla tapizada de damasco en el estudio de Toneri; le habían atado las piernas a las patas y tenía las manos inmovilizadas a la espalda.

―No nos conocimos en la posada. Ya hace bastante tiempo que la conozco.

―Pero los dos actuasteis como si os acabarais de conocer―argumentó Kakashi.

Cuando Hatake vio que la señorita Mitarashi se empeñaba en seguir guardando silencio, decidió dejarla atada y bien vigilada en una habitación de invitados y se unió al resto para interrogar al segundo conspirador.

―Porque teníamos que haceros creer que este asunto tenía que ver con Orochimaru y el asesinato de Yahiko―explicó Nagato.

―Y ¿no va de eso?―preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

―No. Los Iluminati querían poner fin a vuestras pesquisas y actividades en Francia, que cada vez les daban más problemas. A mí me mandaron a descubrir la identidad de tu superior―añadió, dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Éste se quedó helado.

―¿Los Iluminati?―Había oído rumores sobre una sociedad secreta de "iluminados" que buscaban hacerse con el poder a través de canales ocultos, pero había creído que sólo eran habladurías. Hasta ese momento―. Y ¿qué tienen que ver con Yahiko?

―Nada de eso tiene que ver con Yahiko―contestó el francés―. En realidad, el hecho de que Orochimaru asesinara a Yahiko fue una complicación inesperada.

―¿En qué sentido?―preguntó Kakashi, sentado en el sofá. Llevaba una bata de noche y sostenía un puro en una mano. Parecía un hombre completamente despreocupado, cosa que no era cierta en absoluto.

―Los Iluminati supieron que Uzumaki iba a regresar a Inglaterra―dijo Nagato―. Yo conseguí un camarote en el mismo barco con la intención de hacerme amigo suyo durante el viaje. Esperábamos que esa amistad me acabara llevando hasta la identidad del hombre para el que trabajáis aquí en Inglaterra. Seguí a Uzumaki la noche que debíamos partir y aproveché la oportunidad de la pelea con Orochimaru. Luego utilicé mi intervención para hacerme amigo suyo.

―Fascinante―murmuró Uchiha.

―Y ¿qué hay de Anko?―preguntó Kakashi.

―Uzumaki era mi objetivo―respondió el francés―. Tú eras el de ella. A los Iluminati no les gusta dejar nada al azar.

―Maldita sea―rugió Naruto frustrado―. Y ¿qué ha pasado esta noche? ¿Qué papel tiene Yakushi en todo esto?

―Él era el responsable de descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte de Yahiko, que es una cuestión personal para el comandante.

―Entonces todavía me buscan en Francia―dijo Naruto―. Y alguien debe pagar por la muerte de Yahiko. Mi situación no ha cambiado, lo único que es diferente es tu participación y la de la señorita Mitarashi.

Nagato sonrió con tristeza.

―Sí.

―Y ahora Kabuto está muerto.

―No lamentes eso, amigo. Tal como la señorita puede confirmar, era un hombre que distaba mucho de ser honorable. Yo nunca dejaría que tú pagaras las consecuencias de sus crímenes. Eso te lo aseguré desde el principio.

―Pero dejaste que Yakushi entrara en mi casa―apuntó Toneri―. ¿Por qué?

―Orochimaru lo envió a buscar a la señorita Hyūga―explicó Nagato―. Yo accedí a ayudarlo, pero no pretendía dejar que se saliera con la suya. Esperaba ser yo quien lo "descubriera" y lo matara para que confiarais más en mí.

―No lo entiendo. ―Sasuke se acercó un poco más―. ¿Por qué Orochimaru confía en ti?

―Por Kabuto. Cuando Uzumaki y yo estábamos todavía en Londres, fui en busca de Orochimaru. Me encontré a Kabuto y le dije que estaba trabajando con Anko y que nuestra misión consistía en encontrar al asesino de Yahiko. El hecho de que ella estuviera implicada despertó sus recelos y eso me dio una oportunidad con Orochimaru, que necesitaba el apoyo de los franceses, ya que Kabuto no creía en su palabra.

―Y ¿dónde está Orochimaru ahora?―preguntó Naruto.

―En la posada. Esperando a que alguien lo avise.

Naruto miró a Kakashi, que se levantó del sofá.

―Me visto enseguida―dijo éste.

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

―Iré con vosotros.

―Yo me quedaré aquí con las mujeres―se ofreció Toneri. Luego sonrió―. Aunque dudo que necesiten mucha protección.

Naruto salió del despacho y se dirigió a la biblioteca con rápidas y ansiosas zancadas. Kakashi lo siguió de cerca.

―Me parece que pronto conseguirás demostrar tu inocencia―le dijo el irlandés.

―Sí. Por fin.

La expectativa inundó las venas de Naruto y le aceleró el corazón. La distancia que lo separaba de Hinata aún existía, pero seguía percibiendo su olor en su piel y eso le daba esperanza. Ella lo amaba. El resto llegaría a su debido tiempo.

Se separó de Kakashi y regresó a la biblioteca para recoger el resto de su ropa. Cogió también la vaina de la daga y su mente regresó al momento en que Hinata había acudido en su ayuda. Hacía sólo unas horas, pensaba que era imposible amarla más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero en ese preciso instante, se daba cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella otra vez. Se estaba enamorando de la mujer en la que se había convertido.

Por primera vez, Naruto se sintió absolutamente convencido de que no había en el mundo un hombre mejor que él para Hinata. E incluso aunque ése no fuera el caso, le daba igual: se podían ir todos al infierno de todos modos. Ella le pertenecía y con un poco de perseverancia, acabaría convenciéndola.

Se puso el chaleco y la casaca y salió de la biblioteca. Toneri estaba a los pies de la escalera, mirando fijamente el lugar dónde se había desplomado el cuerpo de Kabuto hacía sólo un rato. Ya lo habían limpiado todo, pero Naruto suponía que el recuerdo perseguiría al conde durante el resto de su vida.

Cuando oyó sus pasos, Toneri volvió la cabeza y entornó los ojos al verlo.

―Si captura a Orochimaru―le dijo―, ya no le quedará nada más que hacer aquí―apretó los dientes―, salvo una cosa.

―¿Quiere que nos citemos al alba?―sugirió Naruto. El duelo era otro impedimento para su futuro con Hinata y quería despacharlo cuanto antes―. Ambos habremos estado despiertos toda la noche. No habrá ventaja para ninguno de los dos.

―Es posible que usted se haya pasado la noche peleando o que regrese herido―afirmó el conde muy serio―. Pero si no ocurre nada de eso, el alba me parece bien.

Naruto asintió y se apresuró en dirección a los establos, espoleado por la idea de que el sol podría brillar sobre una vida completamente nueva para él. Cuando salió, se encontró a Sasuke esperando con una docena de hombres. Kakashi apareció poco después.

Media hora más tarde, un grupo de más de una docena de jinetes partían en dirección a la ciudad.

 **Fin Capítulo 16**

* * *

 **¡Wiiiii! ¡Ya casi estamos en el final! Como dije, este es el penúltimo capítulo. El siguiente es el último y luego hay un epílogo.**

 **¿Me dejáis un precioso y maravilloso review contándome vuestra opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y a follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡YAHOI! Ya el último capítulo... Me da un noséqué subirlo, pero todo lo que empieza tiene un final, como se suele decir. Aunque a esta historia aún le falta un epílogo.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

 **¡Que disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

* * *

Orochimaru oyó el ruido de muchos pasos acercándose a su habitación y cogió la pistola que tenía en la mesa, delante de él. Lo de mandar a Kabuto con cuatro hombres a casa de Ōtsutsuki había sido una carta que hubiera preferido no jugar, pero a veces los mayores riesgos procuraban las mayores recompensas.

Cogió la pistola con una mano y esperó que llamaran a la puerta, luego dio permiso para entrar. La puerta se abrió y uno de sus hombres entró a toda prisa.

―No estoy seguro del todo y no sé si hay motivos para preocuparse―dijo éste―. Quizá esté siendo demasiado precavido, pero un grupo de tres hombres fuertemente armados acaba de entrar en la taberna.

Orochimaru se guardó el arma en el cinturón y cogió la casaca.

―Es mejor prevenir que curar. ―Cogió también su espadín y se encaminó hacia la puerta―. ¿Los demás están abajo?

―Sí, y hay dos hombres más en los establos.

―Excelente. Ven conmigo.

Orochimaru bajó rápidamente la escalera del servicio. Delante tenía la salida trasera, pero dobló a la izquierda y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. Prefería ser cauteloso.

La puerta estaba entornada y la fría brisa de la noche se colaba dentro. Tras la escasa luz que se proyectaba en el exterior procedente de la cocina, Orochimaru no vio nada más que oscuridad, pero igualmente se abalanzó corriendo en dirección al callejón, para tener más opciones de escapar en caso de que le hubieran tendido una trampa.

Cuando por fin estuvo oculto por las sombras de la noche se sintió más seguro.

Hasta que oyó el dolorido grito del lacayo que corría detrás de él.

Orochimaru se dio media vuelta sorprendido, desenfundando la pistola mientras miraba a su alrededor con ojos salvajes.

―Es un placer volver a verte―le comentó Uzumaki.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el estrecho callejón y al lacayo desplomado en el suelo, con la empuñadura de un cuchillo sobresaliéndole de la espalda. Gemía y se retorcía de dolor; a Orochimaru no le servía ya para nada.

―¡Tú!―masculló, sin ver al hombre que lo acechaba.

―Sí, soy yo―contestó Naruto desde las sombras.

El eco que provocaban los edificios que los rodeaban dificultaba determinar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba, pero Orochimaru estaba completamente expuesto.

Empuñó su pistola y dijo:

―Los franceses jamás creerán en mi culpabilidad. Ellos confían en mí.

―Permíteme dudarlo.

Se oyó un ruido a la izquierda y Orochimaru disparó en esa dirección. Cuando una gran piedra redonda bajó rodando por la cuesta hasta sus pies, supo que lo habían engañado. Si no hubiera estado tan asustado se habría dado cuenta de ello. El corazón se le paralizó de terror.

La carcajada de Naruto resonó en la noche. Luego, el gitano se hizo visible con un revoloteo de la capa como si fuera una aparición fantasmal. Llevaba un arma en cada mano. Una era una pistola, cosa que reducía las opciones de Orochimaru, que ya sólo podía elegir entre la muerte o la rendición. La inservible pistola humeante resbaló de sus dedos entumecidos y repicó en el suelo del callejón.

―Yo puedo ayudarte―se ofreció enseguida―. Puedo hablar en tu favor para limpiar tu nombre.

Los blancos dientes de Naruto brillaron en la oscuridad.

―Claro que lo harás. Pero para ello tendrás que regresar a Francia y pagar por tus crímenes.

* * *

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada justo antes del alba. Tenía el corazón tan acelerado como si hubiera corrido una enorme distancia, pero no conseguía saber por qué.

Se quedó tumbada en la cama un buen rato, parpadeando en dirección al dosel que tenía sobre la cabeza. Su mirada soñolienta se posó en las borlas doradas de las esquinas y trató de calmar su agitación concentrándose en cada nueva bocanada de aire que inspiraba.

Entonces oyó un inconfundible sonido fuera que la aterrorizó: el de unas espadas entrechocando.

Por un momento, temió que los hombres no hubieran conseguido capturar a Orochimaru, pero la falta de gritos y de tumulto disipó ese pensamiento.

― _¡El duelo!_

Se abrió la puerta y llamó a su doncella:

―¡N-Natsu!

Se abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y ella se volvió alterada.

―¡S-Sakura! ¿P-por qué no me has despertado antes?

―Hinata.

El tono de voz de su hermana le puso la carne de gallina.

―¡N-no!―jadeó, pasando a toda prisa a su lado en dirección al pasillo.

―¡Cariño! ¡Espera!

Pero ella no lo hizo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, casi arrollando a una sirvienta antes de desaparecer por la esquina y correr escaleras abajo. El inconfundible sonido le helaba la sangre. Ya casi había llegado a las puertas francesas que daban acceso a la terraza posterior y al prado de más allá, cuando alguien la agarró y la retuvo. Intentó gritar, pero se lo impidió la enorme mano que se posó sobre su boca.

―Lo siento―murmuró Jūgo―, pero no puedo dejar que los distraigas mientras pelean. Podría morir alguien.

Ella se estremeció con fuerza al pensar que alguno de los dos pudiera resultar herido. Forcejeó como una loca para liberarse, pero ni siquiera un hombre adulto podía con Jūgo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que empezaron a resbalarle por las mejillas. Cada golpe del acero contra el acero contrario impactaba en ella como un puñetazo, y Hinata se convulsionaba entre los brazos de Jūgo. Éste maldijo y posó la mejilla contra la suya mientras le murmuraba palabras de consuelo, pero nada podía evitar su dolor.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil. Tenía miedo de respirar; no quería ahogar los posibles sonidos que pudieran dejarla intuir lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera.

Jūgo la llevó hasta una ventana y la abrió un poco. Una húmeda y helada brisa se coló por el minúsculo hueco, haciendo estremecer a Hinata. Entonces oyó la voz de Naruto y le empezaron a temblar los labios contra la palma de Jūgo.

―Usted es el mejor hombre de los dos―decía―. Y la opción más razonable para Hinata. Siempre le ha sido leal y fiel. Al contrario que yo, posee una riqueza y un título sólidos. Usted puede darle cosas que yo no puedo.

Ella se aferró a los brazos de Jūgo, sollozando en silencio.

―Y lo más importante es que el afecto que siente por mí no es de su agrado―prosiguió Naruto―, mientras que sí parece ver con buenos ojos la posibilidad de disfrutar de un futuro a su lado.

Hinata volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y posó la mejilla bañada en lágrimas sobre el palpitante pecho de Jūgo.

Naruto la estaba dejando, tal como había hecho antes.

Jūgo le apartó la mano de la boca.

―S-suéltame―le susurró ella con el alma rota―. N-no voy a salir.

Él la liberó y Hinata se dio la vuelta.

―Peque.

Sakura la esperaba a los pies de la escalera, con los brazos abiertos, y ella se refugió entre ellos agradecida, sintiendo que se le aflojaban las rodillas, cosa que las obligó a ambas a sentarse en el primer escalón.

―T-tenía esperanzas―susurró Hinata con el pecho oprimido por un dolor que no había vuelto a sentir desde que creyó que Naruto había muerto―. M-me odio por haber t-tenido esperanzas. ¿P-por qué no puedo aprender del pasado? L-las personas que quiero nunca s-se quedan en mi vida. T-todos se marchan. A-absolutamente todos. E-excepto tú. T-tú eres la única que te has quedado.

―Chis. Estás muy alterada.

Hinata sintió el contacto de unos brazos fuertes por debajo de su cuerpo cuando Jūgo la levantó. La joven se acurrucó contra su pecho y el gigante la llevó a su dormitorio seguido de Sakura.

* * *

Naruto levantó la cabeza después de su reverencia y miró fijamente a Toneri, que le correspondió con la misma cortesía. Sentía el cálido reguero de sangre que goteaba de la herida superficial que le había infligido la espada del conde, pero no le importaba. Éste había obtenido satisfacción, pero eso era todo cuanto conseguiría. No le quedaba más remedio que conformarse, porque él tenía toda la intención de quedarse con el botín.

―Pero a pesar de todo, milord―prosiguió Naruto―, sólo le concedo este duelo, no a la señorita Hyūga. Su más profundo afecto es para mí, tal como ha sido siempre. Y creo que mis sentimientos por ella son evidentes a ojos de cualquiera.

―¿Y por eso la abandonó durante todos estos años?―le reprochó el conde.

―No puedo cambiar el pasado. Pero lo que sí le puedo asegurar es que, de ahora en adelante, no hay nada en esta tierra que pueda arrebatármela.

El conde de Ōtsutsuki entornó sus ojos azules y la tensión se apoderó del aire que flotaba entre los dos. Y entonces esbozó una media sonrisa.

―Quizá no sea el hombre que creía que era.

―Tal vez no.

Se volvieron a saludar con una inclinación de la cabeza y después abandonaron el prado, tomando las direcciones opuestas que la vida tenía preparadas para ellos.

* * *

La siguiente media hora de la vida de Hinata, o quizá fuera una hora, transcurrió envuelta en una niebla. Sakura la obligó a tomarse un té y una buena dosis de láudano.

―Esto te relajará―murmuró su hermana.

―V-vete―musitó ella, apartando la mano con la que su doncella trataba de aliviar su tensión posándola en su frente.

―Leeré en voz baja―le dijo Sakura―y dejaré que Natsu se retire.

―N-no. V-vete tú también.

Al final, las dos se dieron por vencidas y se marcharon, confiando en que pudiera conciliar el sueño inducido por las drogas.

Pero por desgracia el descanso duró poco. Enseguida apareció otra mano que le apartó el pelo de la cara.

―Supongo que soy el único culpable de tu falta de fe.

La voz de Naruto le rozó la piel como una auténtica caricia. Ella se acercó y le tendió las manos. Él se las agarró y se las estrechó entre las suyas.

―Se supone que tenías que dormir hasta mañana―murmuró, apartando las mantas―. Pero quería ahorrarte el sufrimiento.

La levantó y la acurrucó contra su cálido y duro pecho. El olor de su piel, tan seductoramente masculino y tan propio de Naruto, la animó a esconder la cara llena de lágrimas contra su pañuelo.

Hinata fue vagamente consciente de que la llevaba a alguna parte. Tuvo la sensación de que bajaban una escalera y luego sintió una oleada de aire fresco recorriéndole la piel y se estremeció.

―Hay una manta en mi carruaje―murmuró―. Dentro de un minuto volverás a estar calentita.

Poco después, entraron en un coche que se puso en marcha con una sacudida y empezó a avanzar por encima de la grava. Estaba a salvo en el regazo de Naruto, que le daba calor con sus brazos. Las lágrimas seguían brotando entre sus párpados cerrados y rezó para no despertarse nunca de aquel maravilloso sueño.

Él posó sus firmes labios sobre su frente.

―Duerme.

Y bajo los efectos del láudano, ella durmió.

* * *

Hinata se despertó al advertir la repentina falta de movimiento. Parpadeó y luchó contra los restos del sueño.

―Los caballos están agotados y yo estoy hambriento.

La voz de Naruto acabó de despertarla del todo.

El duelo…

Hinata se enderezó y su cabeza chocó contra la barbilla de él. Ambos se quejaron al unísono a causa del golpe.

Hinata, con los ojos abiertos como platos, miró el lujoso interior del carruaje de Naruto y luego por la ventana. Estaban en el patio de lo que parecía una posada.

Él se estaba frotando la barbilla.

―¿D-dónde estamos?

―De camino.

―¿A-adónde?

―A nuestra boda.

Hinata parpadeó.

―¿Q-qué?

Naruto sonrió dejando ver sus hoyuelos y le recordó al chico del que tan profundamente se había enamorado.

―Me dijiste que no teníamos ninguna posibilidad de seguir juntos si continuaba dejándote atrás. Y como no tenía ningún motivo para seguir disfrutando de la hospitalidad de lord Ōtsutsuki, he decidido que ya era hora de que nos marcháramos.

Ella se lo quedó mirando un buen rato y trató de comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

―N-no lo entiendo. ¿N-no te has batido en duelo con él e-esta mañana?

―Sí.

―¿Y n-no ha ganado él? ¿N-no le has dicho que era e-el mejor hombre para mí? ¿E-es que estoy perdiendo l-la cabeza?

―Sí, sí y no. ―Naruto la estrechó con más fuerza y la acercó un poco más a su pecho―. Le he concedido la primera sangre―le explicó―. Tenía derecho. Cuando te hice mía, seguías comprometida con él.

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, pero Naruto le posó un dedo sobre los labios.

―Déjame terminar.

Ella se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, mientras asimilaba la súbita seriedad que de repente reflejaba su rostro. Luego asintió y se alejó de sus brazos para sentarse frente a él y poder pensar con claridad.

En ese momento se percató de que sólo llevaba el camisón. En cambio Naruto iba perfectamente ataviado con un elegante conjunto de terciopelo verde botella. A Hinata le seguía costando relacionar al nuevo Naruto con el antiguo, pero no tenía que esforzarse nada para quererlo. Verlo le producía un gran placer, como le había pasado toda la vida.

―Es absurdo negar que Ōtsutsuki te puede ofrecer cosas que yo no puedo darte―dijo él, mientras sus ojos oscuros la observaban con una mezcla de amor y determinación―. Eso es lo que me has oído decir esta mañana. Pero resulta que me he dado cuenta de que no me importa.

―¿Ah, n-no?

Hinata se llevó la mano al estómago y respiró hondo.

―No, no me importa. ―Naruto se cruzó de brazos, resaltando los poderosos músculos que a ella le resultaban tan excitantes―. Te quiero. Te deseo. Quiero hacerte mía y me da igual todo lo demás.

―N-Naruto…

―Te he secuestrado, Hinata. Me he escapado contigo como siempre quise hacer. ―Volvió a sonreír―. Dentro de quince días, tú yo seremos marido y mujer.

―Y ¿y-yo no tengo nada q-que decir?

―Puedes decir que sí, si quieres. De lo contrario, en efecto, no tendrás nada que decir.

Ella se rio a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

―Dime que son lágrimas de felicidad.

―N-Naruto… ―Hinata dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro―. ¿C-cómo puedo decir q-que sí? R-rechazar a Toneri con tanta crueldad p-para satisfacer mis placeres e-es exactamente la clase de comportamiento q-que siempre demostró mi padre. Y-yo no podría vivir conmigo m-misma si actuara de esa forma t-tan egoísta. Q-quizá incluso acabara haciéndote responsable d-de haberme tentado para que me c-comportara de esta forma tan temeraria.

―Hinata. ―Naruto se enderezó―. Si te dijera que Ōtsutsuki no quiere otra cosa que tu felicidad, podría aliviar tu preocupación y conseguir tu consentimiento, pero eso no es lo que quiero.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Sí, estamos actuando de manera impetuosa―prosiguió él―. Sí, estamos aprovechando el momento y dando rienda suelta a nuestro amor sin pensar en el resto del mundo. Nosotros somos así. Ahí reside nuestra afinidad. Tú y yo no somos personas dadas a reprimir nuestras alegrías.

―N-no se puede vivir d-de este modo.

―Sí se puede. Siempre y cuando al hacerlo no se haga daño a otras personas. ―Su voz sonaba tan apasionada que la estaba dejando sin habla―. Ōtsutsuki no te quiere, no como yo. Y me parece que tú tampoco lo quieres a él, al menos no como deberías. Me acusas de pretender ser una persona que no soy, pero tú eres culpable del mismo delito. Estás intentando convertirte en una mujer preocupada por el decoro y las obligaciones de su título, ¡y tú no eres así! Por favor, no te avergüences de esas facetas de tu personalidad que tanto me gustan.

―Hy-Hyūga era un hombre terrible―gimoteó ella―. N-no quiero ser como él.

―Jamás podrás serlo. ―Naruto le cogió las manos―. Tú estás llena de amor por la vida y la familia. Tu padre sólo sentía amor por sí mismo. Son dos cosas muy diferentes.

―P-pero Toneri…

―Él sabe lo que estoy haciendo. Podría detenernos si quisiera, pero no lo hará. Y de todas formas, yo estoy cambiando para conseguirte. Me estoy apoderando de este día y de ti y me estoy olvidando del resto del mundo. Los dos tendremos que abandonar las jaulas en las que nos habíamos metido y aventurarnos hacia lo desconocido. Pero siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro.

Jaulas. Sí, había vivido mucho tiempo enjaulada. Una parte de ella odiaba las restricciones, pero por otra parte se sentía agradecida de que esas restricciones le impidieran ser como Hyūga.

―M-me conoces muy bien―le susurró.

―Sí, te conozco mejor que nadie. Tú fuiste quien me dijo que debía creer que era digno de ti. Ahora ha llegado el momento de que seas tú quien acepte que eres digna de mí. Tienes que confiar en que no tienes ninguno de los defectos de carácter de tu padre. Y en que yo soy lo bastante inteligente como para amar a una mujer maravillosa.

Le besó los nudillos.

―Da el salto conmigo, Hinata. Yo me estoy aferrando a nuestro amor con uñas y dientes a pesar de los muchos motivos por los que no debería hacerlo. Haz tú lo mismo. Acepta tu naturaleza salvaje y huye conmigo. Libérate conmigo. Los dos seremos mucho más felices.

Ella se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, notando que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Luego se abalanzó sobre él.

―S-sí―susurró con la mejilla pegada a la suya―. S-seamos libres.

Sasuke, Kakashi y Toneri estaban enfrascados en una conversación, cuando Sakura entró en el despacho sujetándose la falda con una mano y con una carta en la otra.

Los tres hombres se levantaron de inmediato. Sasuke y Kakashi avanzaron hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, expresión que ensombrecía sus atractivos rostros. Toneri se limitó a arquear las cejas.

―¡He encontrado esto encima de la almohada de Hinata! Naruto se ha fugado con ella.

Kakashi parpadeó.

―¿Cómo?

―¿En serio?

Sasuke sonrió.

―Dice que tiene intención de casarse con ella. ―Sakura bajó la vista para leer la nota de nuevo―. Van de camino al norte.

―Tenemos que darnos prisa o nos perderemos la ceremonia―intervino Toneri.

―¿Usted lo sabía?

Sakura se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

―No, pero tenía la esperanza de que ocurriera―contestó―. Y me alegro mucho de saber que por fin ese hombre ha entrado en razón.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo.

―Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder―dijo Sasuke, agarrándola del codo y dándole la vuelta en dirección a la puerta―. Tenemos que hacer el equipaje. Jūgo puede vigilar a la señorita Mitarashi y a Nagato mientras estamos fuera.

―Al norte―murmuró Kakashi―. ¿Puedo ir en su carruaje, milord?

―Claro.

Sakura, que aún no acababa de creérselo, volvió la cabeza para mirar a Toneri por encima del hombro.

―Éste es un feliz acontecimiento, señora Uchiha―dijo el conde, siguiéndola de cerca―. Debería estar tan contenta como yo.

―Sí, milord.

Miró a Sasuke y su marido asintió. Entonces se encogió de hombros y soltó una carcajada. Luego se recogió la falda con ambas manos y corrió escaleras arriba seguida de Sasuke.

 **Fin Capítulo 17**

* * *

 **¡Bien! ¡Y llegamos al final! Aunque aún falta un epílogo ya sabemos que nuestra pareja favorita acaba junta, serán felices y comerán perdices durante muchos, muchos años. Viva el amor (?).**

 **¡Dejadme un precioso review contándome vuestra opinión al respecto! Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una tenta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	18. Epilogue

**¡YAHOI! ¡POR FINNNNN! Aquí os traigo el epílogo.**

 **Ahora sí que puedo decir, oficialmente, que es el final. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Ámame_ , cuya propietaria es Sylvya Day.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

―Arriamos velas en pocas horas―dijo Kakashi, tocando con el dedo una de las borlas de un conjunto multicolor―. Mis baúles y mi asistente ya están a bordo, y Anko está retenida en mi camarote.

Estaban sentados en el sillón de la nueva casa que Naruto había comprado en Londres. Era una estancia muy grande, con una preciosa decoración a base de suaves tonos azules y dorados. Hinata había incluido coloridos toques propios de los orígenes de Naruto por toda la sala: cojines con fundas de colores, pequeñas figuritas talladas en madera y cuencos llenos de baratijas de origen gitano que Jiraiya les entregó como regalo de bodas. El estilo era poco elegante y muchos lo considerarían vulgar, pero a ellos les encantaba ese salón y pasaban muchas horas acurrucados allí.

"Tienes que aceptar quién eres", le dijo ella con una renovada seguridad, que lo excitaba de un modo insoportable. Hinata también estaba empezando a asimilar la faceta temeraria de su naturaleza, que tanto se había esforzado por contener. Había desaparecido el miedo que tenía de parecerse demasiado a su padre, igual que también Naruto había perdido el suyo de no ser digno de ella.

Naruto se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y le preguntó a Kakashi:

―¿Los franceses han aceptado liberar a tus hombres cuando les entregues a la señorita Mitarashi y a Orochimaru?

―Y a Nagato. También lo quieren a él. Pero de momento sólo me llevo a Anko. Les devolveré a los otros dos cuando esté seguro de que cumplirán su parte del trato.

―No envidio el viaje que tienes por delante―le comentó Naruto, con una mueca―. No creo que la señorita Mitarashi vaya a ser una prisionera ejemplar.

―Lo está pasando muy mal, pero yo estoy disfrutando mucho de la experiencia.

Naruto se rio.

―Porque eres un canalla. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

―No estoy seguro. ―Kakashi se encogió de hombros y añadió―: Quizá cuando me asegure de que sueltan a los demás. O tal vez ni siquiera lo haga entonces. Es posible que viaje un poco.

―Eres un buen líder para tus hombres, Kakashi. Eso es algo que siempre he admirado en ti.

―Ya no son mis hombres. He dimitido. ―Cuando vio que Naruto arqueaba las cejas, asintió―. Sí, es cierto. Ha sido divertido trabajar para Sarutobi, pero tengo que empezar a encontrar otras formas de entretenerme.

―¿Cómo por ejemplo?

―Ya me meteré en algún lío. ―Sonrió―. Cuando te veo a ti no puedo evitar recordar que la vida social no está hecha para mí. Yo me aburriría mucho.

―No si compartes esa vida con la mujer adecuada.

Kakashi echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio; fue una franca carcajada que dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Naruto.

―Por suerte, nunca he creído en esas tonterías, ni siquiera cuando estaba loco de amor por Sakura―dijo Kakashi poniéndose en pie.

Naruto se levantó también.

―Espero que algún día recuerdes tus protestas y tengas que tragarte tus palabras.

―¡Ja! Ese día está muy lejos, amigo mío. Es muy probable que ninguno de los dos viva lo suficiente como para verlo.

Cuando se dio media vuelta para marchar, Naruto sintió una gran tristeza por su partida. Kakashi era un explorador por naturaleza y eso significaba que en adelante se verían con menos frecuencia. Después de todo lo que habían pasado y vivido juntos, Naruto lo veía como a un hermano y lo añoraría como si realmente lo fuera.

―Adiós, amigo. ―Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Kakashi le dio una palmada en la espalda―. Espero que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio y que tengas muchos hijos.

―Yo también espero que seas feliz.

Kakashi se llevó los dedos a la ceja a modo de saludo y luego se marchó. A por su siguiente aventura.

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta principal cerrada durante un buen rato.

―Cariño.

La dulce voz de Hinata le provocó una oleada de calor que le recorrió la piel.

Se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios y la vio de pie en lo alto de la escalera, en bata. Llevaba la melena recogida en un precioso peinado, con relucientes diamantes entre los empolvados mechones.

―¿Aún no te has vestido?―le preguntó Naruto.

―Y-ya casi he acabado.

―A mí no me lo parece.

―He t-tenido que parar a esperar que Natsu haga unos toques finales a mi conjunto… y t-también al tuyo.

―¿Ah, sí?

Naruto sonrió con más ganas. Conocía muy bien esa mirada de seductora picardía en sus ojos.

Hinata levantó el brazo con elegancia y el zafiro de su anillo de boda brilló a la luz de las velas de la lámpara del vestíbulo. Sus delicadas manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de reluciente satén negro y de ellos colgaba una conocida máscara blanca.

A él se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo.

―S-si quieres podemos ir al baile de máscaras, t-tal como habíamos planeado―murmuró ella―. S-sé que has tardado un buen rato en vestirte.

Naruto se acercó a la escalera.

―Y voy a tardar un buen rato en desvestirme―ronroneó.

―M-me gustaría que te pusieras e-esto.

―La guardaba por algo.

―T-travieso.

Naruto subió los escalones de dos en dos y la abrazó, disfrutando del tacto de su suave cuerpo contra el suyo.

―¿Yo soy el travieso? Lo eres tú, condesa Namikaze, que pretendes que olvide mis compromisos sociales en favor de una noche de licenciosa rebeldía.

―N-no me he podido resistir. ―Le puso la máscara y le ató las cintas―. S-siento verdadera pasión por ti.

―Pues entonces déjate llevar―le susurró él, posando los labios en su cuello―. Te lo suplico.

La risa de Hinata irradiaba amor y felicidad. Naruto tuvo la sensación de que el sonido de sus carcajadas le llenaba el corazón y siguió notándolo incluso varias horas más tarde. Ése y otros sonidos igual de maravillosos.

 **Fin Epílogo**

* * *

 **Después de tantos desvelos al fin están juntos. ¿No son maravillosos y perfectos los finales felices? Los adoro. Me encantan. Son lo mejorcito de lo mejorcito xD.**

 **Esta ha sido la primera adaptación que hago. Y posiblemente sea la última. Simplemente quería hacer la prueba, a ver cómo se me daba esto de las adaptaciones, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que prefieron hacer historias originales. Me gusta más escribir sabiendo que todo está saliendo de mi cerebro y no es producto de la imaginación de otra persona.**

 **Con esto no quiere decir que no me gusten las adapatciones, ojo, me suelen gustar, sobre todo si son al NaruHina xD. Pero no creo que sea capaz de escribir otra. Salvo que la obra en sí me chifle y rechifle y no me pueda resistir, pero de momento dudo mucho que pase.**

 **Así que nada, seguiré subiendo historias de mi autoría, que espero igualmente os gusten xDD.**

 **¡Dejadme un precioso review contándome vuestra opinión! Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
